Kagome, Lady of the West
by Advi
Summary: A tale that chronicles the story of Kagome, who pregnant and dumped by Inuyasha, becomes the lifelong mate of the human hating, icy, Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the Court of the West.
1. Prologue

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Prologue_

Here in, lies the story, unknown previously to humankind, of how the legendary Inu Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, took a human, a Miko, as his mate. She is known infamously as Kagome, Lady of the West. The human Lady Kagome survives still today, alongside Lord Sesshoumaru. Though, the legendary Court of the Western Lands or better known as _Seibu no Kyutei_ now no longer exists, the story of their romance and courtship shall last till the end of humanity.

It is through their close relationship that youkais, who took on human mates, found that their mortal mates would survive and remain ageless, as long as the pair stayed mated and faithful to each other.

Throughout youkai history, Lord Sesshoumaru was known as the first youkai to take a human as his life-long mate. The first hundred years of their mated life were not peaceful, and on many occasions, Lord Sesshoumaru had to defend his family, saving them from annihilation. But, seeing Lord Sesshoumaru's happiness at being mated to a human soon changed many youkai mindsets about mating humans and producing 'hanyou'. This in turn saved numerous youkai tribes from extinction.

It is little known that Lady Kagome was previously mated to Lord Sesshoumaru's younger half-brother, Lord Inuyasha of the Central Lands. It is also not quoted in other texts that Lady Kagome was a time traveler, who hailed from the late twentieth century.

Though she did not give permission for this author to reveal exactly when it was that she was born. Lady Kagome was kind enough to reveal that she was born somewhere in the 1980s, though when specifically, it is unknown.

Our story shall start from the day Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha mated.

Now, before the story begins; a few words from Lady Kagome herself.

My love for Sesshoumaru was not at first sight,

Nor did I feel it immediately.

It was a love that developed, out of friendship and understanding.

A love that was realized after hardship,

A love that filled us both,

It was a love that conquered our fears

And a love that melted our enemies

This is the story of how that came to be.


	2. The Mate of Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: **Advi does not own Inuyasha, name or characters. All rights to Inuyasha and all associated characters (of the original story and anime series) belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them to write this fan fiction!

This story is **Rated Mature** for scenes of a sexual nature, course language and violence.

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 1_

_The Mate of Inuyasha_

Finally, after numerous battles and months of traversing around the Sengoku Jidai, Naraku was finally defeated. It was a long and tiring battle, but in the end the evil hanyou was finally defeated. It was finished when finally the two inu brothers had stopped fighting each other and worked as one. Together, their combined powers, along with Kagome's _hama no ya_, had brought the evil hanyou down.

After which, Kagome restored the scared jewel, the _Shikon no Tama_ and purified it. However, restoring the _Shikon no Tama_ to its original form required all the pieces, including those from the Wolf Prince Koga's legs and the one from the back of Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, ending his short life.

Once the jewel was purified, Kagome made a selfless wish to revive Kohaku. The jewel granted her unselfish wish and now Kohaku is once again alive. Once the wish was granted the jewel disappeared and this time it vanished for all time.

Soon afterwards, the _Inutachi_ disbanded. Miroku took Sango as his wife and they reside in Kaede's village. Shippou left to find his own kind and to learn his way of life; though he visits his friends regularly. And at long last, Inuyasha finally revealed his feelings for Kagome and is currently courting her. Seeing that Inuyasha truly loved her, Kagome decided to live in the Sengoku Jidai, forgoing her life in her world, the modern era.

"Say Inuyasha," said Kagome, as they traveled to a village far away to perform and exorcism.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied, walking ahead of his intended.

Since Kagome had decided to live in this era, she no longer wore clothes of her time. Now, as she followed Inuyasha, she wore a white kimono and a red hakama, the dress of a Miko.

"I can't believe it is this peaceful," said Kagome tranquilly.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha, who turned to the side, showing his profile to his beloved.

Kagome chuckled lightly. "Usually, when we traveled, we used to get attacked a lot by Naraku… right now we travel in peace… it's so strange…"

Inuyasha stopped.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Never used to be this safe to travel was it?"

Kagome shook her head and beamed, "No, love, it hasn't."

Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. He walked towards Kagome and held her in his arms.

"I love how we are right now, Kagome."

Kagome held Inuyasha and took a deep breath. She loved to be held in his arms. The love she held in her heart for Inuyasha was so great that sometimes she just did not know what to do with it. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's deep golden eyes and lost herself in them. Gently, Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed Kagome.

He never thought he could be so happy like this, but… deep within his heart, Inuyasha had a feeling he couldn't fathom. It was a feeling that told him something was missing.

Inuyasha broke their kiss and smiled at a blushing Kagome. "Let's go, I want to get to this village before nightfall."

Kagome nodded her head. Then, hand in hand, they began to walk again.

However, they were not able to arrive at the village before nightfall. Instead they found an abandoned shack, in which the couple took shelter for the night. Inuyasha went hunting and managed to catch a wild foul. Kagome roasted the bird over a fire which she lit in the small fireplace in the middle of the shack.

The shack's roof was riddled with holes, its walls, broken here and there. As the couple ate, they kept on looking at the shack hoping, it wouldn't fall on them while they ate or slept.

"You know," Kagome started, "I wonder how Sesshoumaru and Rin-chan are doing? We haven't seen them since defeating Naraku."

Inuyasha made a face and said, "Personally, I couldn't care less. Maybe he's eaten the little brat!"

Kagome gazed disappointedly at him, thinking those were unkind words, "I was just wondering! But, I'm sure he wouldn't eat Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru seems attached to that little girl."

"Keh, that fellow hates humans," said Inuyasha, munching on a piece of bone, "he must have abandoned that brat somewhere by now. He's a _Taiyoukai_ after all. He can't care for a human, doing that would make him look weak to other youkai."

"Maybe you are correct," said Kagome softly.

Inuyasha felt a little jealous and said, "Oi, why are you so concerned about that jerk anyway? It's a damn good thing we haven't seen him all this time. I call it good luck!"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a small smile and said, "I guess you're right."

"Course I'm right!" Inuyasha barked and then filled his mouth full of food and munched loudly.

Sometimes when Inuyasha acted this way, Kagome felt hurt, because she couldn't speak her mind. Sometimes she found herself regretting that she gave up her life in her time to live here with Inuyasha. However, her love of this world, and a difficult person named Inuyasha soon dispelled her feelings of regret.

"Ne, Inuyasha," Kagome called out sweetly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked sharply, still feeling a tinge of jealousy. He hoped that Kagome wasn't going to speak more of his irksome elder half-brother.

"Tomorrow will be my 18th Birthday. Can we do something special once the exorcism is over?"

Inuyasha perked up. "Tomorrow's your birthday?" he asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered cheerfully.

"You should have told me earlier! We could have planned something with Miroku and Sango. That damned Shippou should be here too!" Kagome held her hands up and said, "It does not matter to me Inuyasha… but, I'm happy that we'll be alone this time. Inuyasha, I want to spend my birthday with you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Of course, let's spend the day together, alone… after the exorcism of course. Miroku will seriously hurt me if we skipped out on work." Kagome laughed at him.

- - - O - - -

The next day, the couple set out at dawn and by mid-morning they arrived at the village. Inuyasha and Kagome were taken to the village headman, who offered them a late breakfast.

As they sat together in a room, Tanimura, the village head, said, "I thank you Miko_-_sama for coming so far to help us."

Kagome smiled at Tanimura and replied, "Oh no, please it is my job to expel demons. I thank you for the breakfast, though it must seem odd to eat so late in the morning. Thank you, Tanimura-san for your generous hospitality."

"On no," Tanimura answered, "it is the least I can do."

"The youkai," said Inuyasha, coming in between Tanimura and Kagome's polite conversation, "what does it look like and when does it attack?"

Tanimura did not really like Inuyasha's attitude and was less cordial when he answered the hanyou, "It is a bear youkai and it is difficult to say when it will attack next."

Inuyasha twisted his lips, "Are you sure it's not a normal bear?"

Tanimura shot Inuyasha a dark look.

"Normal bears do not have snake like tails. I'm sure it is a youkai." He then stared at Inuyasha's dog-like ears on the top of his head.

Inuyasha noticed where the headman was staring at. He hated it when people looked at his ears.

"Keh, fine whatever, so when does it attack?" Inuyasha asked, irritated. Kagome, however, watched their exchanges cautiously.

"At anytime," Tanimura answered, his head held down.

Quickly, Kagome said, "There is no specific time when the youkai attacks?"

"No, Miko-sama there is not. The youkai attacks anytime, even in broad daylight." Tanimura answered sadly.

"This is troublesome," said Kagome, "it looks like we will have to keep watch over the village the whole day Inuyasha."

"Keh! Talk about unnecessary work! Should have made that damned Miroku come." He then stood up and said, "I'll take a look around the village. Kagome, you stay here and finish your breakfast."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Where will I find you once I'm done?"

"Don't bother," Inuyasha replied. "I'll come back once I've taken a look at the village." He then walked out of the room and out of the house, leaving Kagome to finish eating alone with Tanimura and a maid for company.

- - - O - - -

After finishing her late breakfast, Kagome left Tanimura's house and walked around the village. She thought that she could find Inuyasha and then they could spend sometime alone, either walking around the village or in the forest nearby. Being alone with Inuyasha was the way Kagome wanted to spend her eightieth birthday.

Turning around the corner of a small house with children playing tops outside, Kagome found herself at a small street lined with vendors peddling their goods. Walking about, she saw that these vendors sold a lot of things. Some sold seeds, some sold berries. There was even a vendor who sold toys like tops and paper balls. But Kagome stopped at one vendor in particular who peddled wind chimes.

"Ah… how cute," said Kagome, looking at one in particular, a porcelain wind chime with paintings of Koi swimming. "I wonder how much it is?" she asked herself. But, the Miko suddenly straightened. She looked towards the forest nearby on her right and softly, said, "Jyaki!" Then, she ran off in that direction.

"The youkai bear is about to attack!" Kagome spoke to herself.

As she ran, Kagome held her bow at the ready and pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back. The villagers who took notice of the running Miko, called out, "Miko-sama, why the hurry?" "Is there something wrong?" "Is the youkai coming?"

Without stopping Kagome answered, "Everyone please leave this place! The youkai is about to attack!"

Mothers took hold of their children and ran. Vendors hurriedly cleared their goods off the street, packing them into their wicker baskets, while some warriors nearby followed Kagome, hoping to lend the beautiful Miko their assistance. Shouts of 'go tell Tanimura-sama' rang through the air as that side of the village was quickly evacuated.

After Kagome passed the last house, the forest opened up to her and a figure in red came into her vision. It was Inuyasha. He was standing with Tessaiga, the great youkai blade on his shoulders.

"About time… I thought you weren't coming," said Inuyasha, staring into the woods.

Kagome wondered if he was talking to the approaching youkai or to her.

"You didn't think that I would let you have all the fun on my birthday, did you?" Kagome answered, playfully.

"Keh, but you didn't have to bring company with you," said Inuyasha, a little incensed when some warriors with lances and spears turned up.

"The more the merrier!" Kagome chimed brightly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shouted, "Oi! You guys there! Make sure you don't get in my way or I might kill you accidentally!"

The warriors did not answer because right then, two trees came crashing down to the ground, as a humongous bear youkai, which smelled as if it was decomposing, burst through the trees. Immediately, Inuyasha swung Tessaiga down, unleashing a volley of Kaze no Kizu, his signature move.

Three claws of wind tore through the ground, kicking up leaves and earth. The three claws hit the monstrous bear directly on his chest.

The larger than normal bear roared loudly as it fell to the forest floor; its chest ripped open. Blood, which was as black as tar, pooled around the youkai as it groaned in pain.

Kagome took quick aim and shot her purifiying _hama no ya_ arrow towards the bear. Glowing like a pink comet, as it shot through the air and struck the bear in its left eye. The youkai bear opened its mouth in a silent scream. Then, with a blink of an eye, the youkai burst into pink light and disappeared.

The warriors standing behind cheered Kagome and ran to her, congratulating the Miko for having defeated the monstrous youkai. The humble Kagome played down her part, saying Inuyasha did most of the work.

Inuyasha seeing all the men crowded around Kagome, seethed in jealousy. The hanyou marched towards the group of men and shouted, "Get the fuck away from my woman!"

All the warriors congratulating Kagome became silent immediately. They turned their heads at the uncomfortable looking Miko. Some gave her derisive looks before walking away. Inuyasha heard some mutter, 'I can't believe that Miko can actually give herself to that.' 'That youkai with the dog ears must have put some spell on the Miko.' 'There is no way a woman that good can be with such a rude creature.'

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU BASTARDS!" Inuyasha shouted at the retreating warriors. Kagome quickly held on to his arm.

"Inuyasha let them go! They don't understand us. Please!" she begged him.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome who gazed up at him with pleading eyes.

He lowered Tessaiga and grumbled, "Keh, fine… since it's your birthday, I'll let them go."

Kagome smiled at him and stood away, "Thank you Inuyasha."

After the pair collected their payment from Tanimura, which was a bundle of rice and 20 bronze coins, Inuyasha and Kagome left the village.

Carrying the bundle of rice on his shoulder as they walked through the forest, Inuyasha asked, "Hey, Kagome what do you want to do now? The job's over and it's your birthday, what do you want to do?"

Kagome looked down and considered the options available to her.

1. She was in a forest.

2. She was in a forest away from any villages or towns.

3. She was in the Sengoku Jidai and after a year in this time era, she was beginning to miss her favorite malls, cinemas and of course WacDonalds.

4. There was no hot springs in this particular forest.

5. Miroku and Sango were back in Kaede's village. Sango couldn't travel nowadays that she was five months pregnant and Shippou was in the middle of his kitsune training.

6. They were in a boring forest.

"I have no idea," said Kagome, with a pout on her face.

All of a sudden, a bright clap of lightning blinded the couple followed by thunder that made the trees around them shiver. A cold wind blew though the tops of the trees, making leaves rain down onto the couple.

"A storm is coming," said Kagome.

"No, you don't think?" said Inuyasha, sarcastically.

Kagome had half the mind to shoot one of her purifying arrows at him.

"Keh, come on!" said Inuyasha, leading the way as the wind came down through the trees, blowing harshly. "I think we're near that shack we spent a night at."

"But that place is full of holes!" said Kagome.

"It's a heck a lot better than weathering this storm out in the open!" Inuyasha argued. Kagome bit on her lip and followed Inuyasha quietly. He was right, though she wouldn't be complaining if the shack did not look on the verge of collapsing.

- - - O - - -

The moment the couple entered the shack it started to rain heavily, as the wind howled violently outside and thunder roared angrily.

"Just in time!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha placed the bundle of rice at a corner of the shack and went to another where rain wasn't dripping from the roof. Kagome joined him at that corner, sitting closely by his side.

After a while of sitting in silence, Kagome shyly, said, "It feels nice, like this."

"Huh?" said Inuyasha, "you like being caught in storms?"

Kagome giggled at him, "No, silly, I like sitting like this… it feels really nice being close together."

Inuyasha placed an arm around Kagome's shoulders and held her closer. "Yeah," he agreed, "this feels nice." She leaned her head on his shoulder and together, they sat in silence, listening to the rain fall on the roof and watched as drops of rain water fell into the shack they were in. Small puddles of water started to form on the wooden floor.

Kagome nestled closer to Inuyasha. The couple gazed into each other's eyes.

"Inuyasha… I love you." said Kagome affectionately.

"Yeah, I love you too," Inuyasha growled softly. The couple pressed themselves closer to each other and kissed. Half-way during their kiss, Kagome felt Inuyasha pushing her down to the floor. She didn't try to stop him but allowed the _hanyou_ to do as he pleased.

He started to kiss her neck, going up and down. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed all the sensations that Inuyasha was evoking on her body. Soon their clothes came off and Kagome's wildest dreams came true, as Inuyasha took her as his mate.

Her first time was painful and she screamed when Inuyasha penetrated her, taking her virginity. As he went on, she felt uncomfortable and before she could enjoy the intercourse, Inuyasha climaxed and came inside of her. Kagome had tears in her eyes. She didn't know love making could be so uncomfortable and painful.

Inuyasha stopped to reclaim his breath. However, he was still within her.

Kagome breathed deeply as she lay naked on the floor. She always heard that the first time was painful, but she did not know how uncomfortable it was. In the novels she read, there was always a lot of foreplay that came before intercourse, but her first time didn't have much of that. She didn't even have her orgasm yet… well she thought she did not have it. It was so uncomfortable that Kagome couldn't tell.

Inuyasha started to pump himself into her again. This time, since her discomfort wore off, Kagome finally enjoyed their love making.

They made love three times during the afternoon.

When the rain stopped, Inuyasha dressed up and left the shack to hunt, leaving Kagome to sleep off the effects of what they had just done. Inuyasha strangely was not a happy person.

Yes, he had just had sex with Kagome, claiming her as his mate, his wife. But that feeling in his heart had doubled after he had made love to her. It felt weird. He liked sex, and Kagome was very receptive to his touch, but… there was something missing.

Inuyasha stopped by a tree and punched it. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself. Right now, he wanted to go back to the hut, wake Kagome up and have more sex. But in his heart, Inuyasha felt like an empty man. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

When Inuyasha returned to the shack with a rabbit, Kagome had already woken and had a fire crackling in the small fireplace. "Welcome back, Inuyasha." She got up and ran to the hanyou and kissed him.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha after they parted. Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha seemed distant all of a sudden.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head and then smiled at her.

"Nah, nothing's wrong." Then, he handed her the rabbit to cook.

Later that night, they made love again, but just once this time because Inuyasha earlier had tapped out Kagome's strength. Right after they ended, Kagome fell fast asleep, but Inuyasha lay awake for hours. Again, though his body enjoyed the deed, his heart did not. He held Kagome's naked sleeping form in his arms, wondering why after he had made Kagome his on her birthday, he felt so empty. Inuyasha felt as if a part of him was dead.

"What the hell is wrong?" Inuyasha asked himself, angrily. The hanyou's mind was haunted by this alien feeling and when he did finally fall asleep, it was only few hours to dawn.

End of chapter one

Hello everyone! Yes, I know it has been a long time since I wrote an Inuyasha fanfic. I know I'm supposed to write the sequel to Traveling with Sesshoumaru, but this wonderful story popped into my head and I just had to write it.

I know this looks a whole lot like an Inuyasha/Kagome fic right now, but I assure you this is a Kagome/Sesshoumaru fic all the way! Just wait a little and see what happens. Sesshoumaru will come into the story in either the next chapter or chapter three. So please be patient and stay with me.

This story is dedicated to my best friend and my favorite fanfic author, Cindygirl, who wrote that super-awesome fic _Her Destiny_.

Note 2010: This story is now proofed by Eve. Each chapter shall now be reposted and reproved as of 28 June 2010.


	3. The Unbelievable

Warning: This chapter contains some mild sexual acts.

Tissue warning: You might want to have some tissues on hand. Things get pretty sad at the second half of the chapter.

* * *

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 2_

_The Unbelievable _

It has been a day since Kagome and Inuyasha returned from Tanimura's village, and still Kagome is glowing happily at the fact that she and Inuyasha are now husband and wife. Helping the pregnant Sango to cook, Kagome smiled as she cut a stick of celery. Sango couldn't help but chuckle at her friend. "I can't believe you are still smiling, Kagome-chan."

Kagome giggled. "I can't help myself Sango-chan, my dreams and wishes have come true… I am now Inuyasha's wife."

Sango who was boiling kelp and bits of _Bonito_ fish together to make a soup stock, turned away from her work. Gazing tenderly at her best friend, she said, "I can't remember ever seeing you this happy before, Kagome-chan. It really is such a change… but, would you not like to make your marriage known to the world? I know I should not suggest Kagome-chan, I think that Inuyasha wants to keep things simple, but won't you like to have a wedding ceremony to officiate your bond to each other and to the rest of the world."

Kagome blushed and had a dreamy look in her face. "Oh I would like that so much, Sango-chan… I still remember your wedding ceremony… I confess I would like to have one too. In fact, I'm going to ask Inuyasha today if he won't mind going back with me to my world. I want to inform my mother about the recent developments."

"I'm sure your mother will be very happy for the both of you," said Sango.

"I know she will," Kagome replied, happily.

"So," said Sango, turning back to her work, "When is Inuyasha going to build you a house? Now that you are married, the both of you can not possibly live separately."

Kagome looked down. "I don't know," she replied. "Inuyasha hasn't said anything about a house just yet… now that you have mentioned it… I don't know how long Keade-baa-chan would mind having a married woman living with her."

- - - O - - -

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking though the village that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by day. "I don't think we could call this a village for long, don't you?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Miroku was dressed in a dark blue kimono, but it hardly resembled what he used to wear as a monk. It was a normal kimono and he looked very much like a normal person, except that he still carried his _shakujo_ staff with him. Miroku had given up his old way of life and his monk's robes the day he married Sango. He now works as a professional exorcist and is currently in talks with several villagers to build a Buddhist temple in the village.

"Keh, if you say so," Inuyasha replied moodily to Miroku's question.

"Come now," said Miroku to his friend, "is that anyway…" he paused, noticing that Inuyasha was looking at two pretty girls that just past them by. "Ah… that is now forbidden for us married men." said Miroku, in a mock sermon tone. Inuyasha broke his gaze from the girls and muttered, "Yeah."

The gloomy hanyou then walked past Miroku with his head down. _I wonder why he's so glum?_

"I must say Inuyasha, you are the gloomiest newly-wed that I have ever seen," Miroku then walked up to Inuyasha's side and said, "Follow me." The hanyou huffed as he followed the former monk towards the fields. They finally stopped at a wooden fence which Inuyasha jumped and sat on. Miroku stared at the fields of rice in front, watching farmers doing their work. "What is the matter, Inuyasha?" he finally asked.

"Nothing," Inuyasha answered, his voice hardly had any emotion in it.

"Really?" said Miroku disbelievingly, "You are acting as you did when Kikyou died." Inuyasha's eyes widened. He finally understood something deep within. "Hey, Miroku… do… do you feel like you're forcing yourself to be with Sango?"

"No," Miroku answered, serenely. He turned away from Inuyasha and continued, "Never. She is my reason why I wake up in the morning, the reason why I feel so fulfilled. She is the woman who is carrying my unborn child. I do not feel as if I have to force myself to be with her. I love Sango deeply and I want to spend ever waking moment with her, watching my baby grown within her."

Inuyasha hung his head down. Though Miroku was gazing straight ahead, he noticed the hanyou's actions. "Do you feel that you have to force yourself to be with Kagome-sama?" Inuyasha jerked his head up at Miroku's question. "NO!" he shouted. Miroku turned and stared at the half-youkai.

Inuyasha became angry and looked away.

Miroku watched Inuyasha closely. His reactions were telling him that Inuyasha was regretting his actions with Kagome. Miroku hoped his presumptions were wrong. "Are you regretting taking Kagome-sama as your wife?"

Inuyasha turned and yelled, "I just did what you did to a whole lot of girls before Sango! Didn't you just fucked them for fun and then went off? I don't know why I did it and now I'm married to her!"

Miroku had to force himself not to hit Inuyasha on the head with his staff. "No, well… not really… and I asked them if they would have my child first. Most said no of course. But you went all the way right?" he asked, one of his eyebrows twitching.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned pink. "Yeah… I took her virginity..."

Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulders and said, "Now it's time for you to bear the responsibility of your actions."

"Doesn't seem right," said Inuyasha distantly. Miroku was on the very end of his self control. He could not believe that Inuyasha, the man who on many occasions called him a pervert was acting this way.

"When we do it… I feel so empty… it wasn't when I had Kikyou." Inuyasha admitted, shocking Miroku into another realm for a moment. "You… and Kikyou… did… it?" Miroku asked before he could stop himself.

"Yeah! Why do you think she wanted to wish on the stupid jewel to make me human eh?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh!" said Miroku, finally understanding. He thought that he understood that whole part of the story years ago, but this new revelation brought new light onto a very old story. The two men then fell into silence.

After much analyzing and consideration, Miroku said, "Inuyasha, you took Kagome without having any intentions of making her your wife, did you not?"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha answered gruffly, "But now I gotta right? Keh! I regret doing it with her. It's been nothing but trouble! Miroku, I just got my freedom! I was imprisoned to that damned tree for 50 years until Kagome broke the spell, then I had to go all over this damned country gathering the Shikon shards and fighting Naraku and all his cast offs. Not to bloody mention that bastard Koga and that asshole Sesshoumaru!"

Miroku narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "I was under the impression that we were all fighting Naraku together, not each other…"

Inuyasha jumped off the wooden fence, "Keh, I'm tired of this conversation!" He turned to leave, but Miroku reached out and held Inuyasha's shoulder. "Regardless of everything, you must remember that you are now a married man Inuyasha! While you can break it off that would mean that you would lose Kagome for all time, unless she has a bigger heart than I suspect and forgives you."

Inuyasha shook his shoulder away from Miroku and jumped high up into the air and away.

- - - O - - -

When Miroku returned home, he found Sango cooking alone. "Where is Kagome-sama?" he asked. Sango turned to her husband and answered, "Inuyasha turned up some time ago and asked Kagome to go somewhere with him."

"Oh," said Miroku, troubled. Sango moved away from her cooking and went to her husband. "Is there something wrong, Miroku?" she cooed tenderly.

Miroku turned to Sango. "Sango… we have to prepare ourselves for some bad news in the coming days." Sango blinked at him. "Miroku?"

"I think… maybe… Kagome-sama's heart will be broken soon." Sango gasped. "What?"

Miroku told Sango about his discussion with Inuyasha as he helped her cook. Sango was shocked and hoped that Inuyasha will come to his senses. Once he was done helping Sango in the kitchen, Miroku went out to gather more firewood. But as Miroku walked to the woods, he spotted Kagome walking out of the bushes. Her hair in was a mess and she was straightening out her clothes.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Miroku, watching a tired looking Kagome combing her hand through her messy long hair. Miroku looked around, but there was no trace of Inuyasha.

- - - O - - -

A couple of days had passed in which Kagome found that she still resided with Kaede, the old Miko. Inuyasha, as always, chose to sit up on a roof somewhere or on the branch of a high tree. Kagome had asked about him building a house, but Inuyasha said that he did not need to live in a house and that he was fine living out in the woods. He also did not want Kagome to go back to her time and told her to go alone if she wanted to see her family. Kagome was very disheartened to hear this. She was also starting to feel sore from having to make out with Inuyasha in the woods. He would come to her everyday for that and then disappear somewhere till dinnertime.

Kagome was starting to feel that their marriage was a very odd one. She and Inuyasha were married, but they lived apart and hardly saw each other during the day. The only times when she would see Inuyasha was when he stole her away into the woods for sex and at breakfast of dinner time.

Kagome had enough of his behavior one morning, when he did not show up for breakfast. After having helped Kaede to clean up, Kagome left the small house in search of her wayward husband.

She strolled around the village all morning but hardly spotted Inuyasha. Kagome's temper was beginning to flare after a second round around the village. "Why is it that he can always find me, but when I look for him I can't find him!" Kagome came to the Sumida River that parted the village and gazed at its rushing water. "I should have never taken that rosary off his neck. It would make finding him easy. All I have to do is say 'sit' and look out for someone on the ground cursing heaven and everything that lived."

All of a sudden, Kagome noticed a horseman charging down the bridge, shouting, "Out of the way! This is an emergency! Out of the way!"

"He's probably on his way to Kaede-sama's!" Kagome ran, knowing this rider brought with him news of trouble.

- - - O - - -

The horseman came to a stop outside of Kaede's house and called out, "Miko-sama, please, I need your help, does the exorcist Miroku reside in this village?" The elderly Miko came out of her house and, calmly, answered, "Yes, he does, in fact, here he comes." she pointed behind the rider.

Miroku lived nearby to Kaede's and heard the rider's voice from his home. "I am the exorcist Miroku, what do you need of me?" he asked.

The rider got off his horse and ran towards Miroku. Then, he fell to his knees and said, "I beg you, please come with me! There is a youkai terrorizing my village. It has killed and devoured three young maidens!" Miroku looked at the man, shocked. "It has been sometime since we took on this type of youkai."

Inuyasha suddenly jumped down from one of trees nearby and landed near Miroku. "This sounds like an interesting one. Miroku, I want this youkai!"

"Then I'm going with you!" Kagome shouted from behind Kaede. Her eyes were lit with a light that made Inuyasha's and Miroku's blood run cold. The blues in her eyes were sparkling dazzlingly, but such beauty warned of danger. For the only time her eyes appeared like that was when she was angry. Miroku stepped away from Inuyasha and said, "What did you do to make Kagome-sama that angry?"

"Nothing," said Inuyasha, nervously.

- - - O - - -

After the rider had given Inuyasha and Kagome directions to his village, he rode back at once to deliver the good news that help was on its way. Since Kagome was hesitant to get on Inuyasha's back, they, after a small quarrel, decided to walk. Needless to say, their journey was a slow one.

Kagome walked in front while Inuyasha kept his distance from his wife, walking begrudgingly behind her. After what seemed hours of walking in silence, Inuyasha was beginning to get infuriated with Kagome's silent treatment. But, he was also getting infuriated at another thing too. Watching the creature of his desires moving in front of him was making Inuyasha hungry with want.

Watching her hair play a mesmerizing dance on the breeze, hypnotized Inuyasha. Her sweet scent, blown in his direction was intoxicating his delicate senses. Even how her clothes moved on her body, heighten his passion for his still angry mate. Seeing the white sleeves of her _gi_ gently caressing her warm skin, watching her crimson _hakama _skirt hanging on her shapely hips, the pleats moving as she did; all those things were making Inuyasha wild with desires that only she could quench.

He needed her - badly.

- - - O - - -

(**Warning**: the following scene may offend. If you do not like limes or lemons, please skip this part)

Kagome was walking in front of her husband, still angry at him for the way he has been treating her and for skipping breakfast. She decided to give Inuyasha the silent treatment until they arrived at the horseman's village. Kagome had just looked up at the trees, wondering when their leaves would change color and how long more it was to autumn, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

Kagome froze and tried to turn to the side, but felt lips on her neck and a puff of hot breath. "Inuyasha?" Kagome managed to speak. He licked her neck and bit on her ear. She began to blush.

All of a sudden, Kagome found her self moving quickly in the air. She shut her eyes for because everything in her vision became a blur. Without warning, she felt her back pushed to a tree. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha in front of her. Her vision went black as he leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome broke the kiss, shaking her head. "No! I'm still angry with you!"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, his voice a mere whisper.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kagome asked, looking straight into the hanyou's deep golden eyes. "The way you have been acting! It's as if all you want is my body!" Inuyasha leaned down to her neck and started to plant wet kisses up and down. As he did, he answered through his kisses, "No… you're wrong… I love you… Kagome," he pulled away and whispered into her ear, "My wife."

Kagome gazed deeply and lovingly into his eyes. His gaze into her own blue eyes was unwavering. The fact that he called her _his_ wife meant everything to Kagome. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him deeply.

She found that one of his hands had already cupped her crotch. He pressed his fingers up her most sensitive spot, but his touch was nothing but gentle. Kagome saw stars. He was becoming very rough nowadays. "Inuyasha… please be gentle," Kagome managed to say.

Inuyasha undressed her, then himself and continued to work her. He was rough and at times his sharp claws scratched her inner thighs. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted when one of his claws scratched her clitoris, sending a sharp jolt of pain through the lower part of her body.

Inuyasha quickly kissed Kagome, who had pushed him away. "I'm sorry Kagome," he apologized. Kagome closed her eyes. "Please… please don't be so rough… you are hurting me."

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't be so rough from now on," said Inuyasha soothingly. He sat away and parted Kagome's legs.

Kagome looked up at him. She did not think she was wet enough. He plunged his member into her core. Kagome squinted in pain. She was right, her body was not ready for him yet. "Damn, how long do I have to work you," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome felt very hurt. It wasn't just the lower part of her body that was hurting, but her heart.

Inuyasha began thrusting into her. His stokes were fast and he went in deep. He gritted his teeth and enjoyed this wonderful feeling of making love to a woman. This was the part he loved the most, the rutting.

Kagome gasped for air beneath Inuyasha. He wasn't being gentle, as he had said, and banged into her fast and hard. His selfish actions were hurting Kagome badly. She was also beginning to think that people who wrote all those romance novels she used to read must have exaggerated how amazing sex was.

Inuyasha came to his end and stopped. His manhood was still within Kagome; however, he felt emptier than he had ever felt before. He knew why it was but he did not want to admit it. Nevertheless, he could not tolerate the empty feeling in his heart anymore.

It was tearing him apart inside.

(End of Lime/Lemon scene)

Inuyasha gripped the tree behind Kagome and said, "Shit! This feels so empty!"

Kagome's eyes flew open. She was resting beneath Inuyasha and had her eyes closed when he made his outburst. She looked up at her husband, worried. "Inuyasha? My beloved husband… what it is? Am I doing something wrong?"

Inuyasha finally pulled himself out of Kagome and sat away. Kagome pushed herself up and looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm not enjoying myself when I make love to you Kagome… you're just not Kikyou." Inuyasha said, disappointedly.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock and disbelief. For a moment, she stopped breathing. She could not believe what Inuyasha had just uttered. "HOW COULD YOU!" Kagome finally screamed at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, come on," Inuyasha tried to say. Kagome pulled her gi towards her and wrapped it around her body. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT RIGHT NOW AND AFTER ALL THE TIMES I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT NOW!!"

"KAGOME! You Are Over Reacting!" Inuyasha scolded Kagome.

She pulled her crimson _hakama_ to her and stood up, wincing from all the places Inuyasha had scratched her. "OVER-REACTING! YOU JUST COMPARED ME TO KIKYOU IN LOVE MAKING! OF COURSE I'M OVER REACTING!!"

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME BITCH!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. "As my mate you can't freaking order me around anymore. I am your superior!" In anger, Kagome took her bow and hit Inuyasha on the arm with it. "After what you just did to me, after what you just said, what makes you think that I am still your mate!"

Inuyasha pulled up his _hakama_ and tied it roughly, "You think I enjoy being your mate, huh? Keh, it's been a real nightmare! Making love to you makes me hollow inside! I feel like a dead-person! When Kikyou and I mated it was like being in heaven. It filled me, not leave me empty like the way you do!"

Kagome's eyes welled with tears. Her heart broke into pieces to hear Inuyasha say all those cruel words to her. Tearfully, she said, "I hate you… I hate you Inuyasha… you are no longer my husband. WE'RE OVER! DON'T FOLLOW ME!" With that, Kagome picked up her quiver of arrows and ran into the forest.

Inuyasha stood still. He hardly felt anything when Kagome said she hated him and ran. Truth be told, he did not know what to feel, though oddly, a small part of him felt relieved.

- - - O - - -

Kagome wept as she ran deep into the woods in an unknown direction. It hardly mattered to her now if she got lost. The only thing she wanted was to not to see Inuyasha. Small branches grazed her legs and arms. If it wasn't for the thick material that a Miko's robes were made off, her body would be pretty scratched up. A sharp bolt of pain shot through Kagome's body. She stopped in her tracks and fell to the ground.

The pain came from where Inuyasha had scratched her during their love making.

Kagome lay on the ground, unmoving. Her tears spilt out of her eyes, rolled down her face and stained the forest floor. She lied on the ground, still, like a corpse. "Why did this have to happen?" she asked in a whisper.

But there was no one to answer.

Kagome sat up. The pain was becoming greater. "It hurts so much." She took in a sharp intake of breath and began to walk. Moving silently and slowly, Kagome knew she needed help, she needed medical help and she knew she needed to get it from her own time, from her own era. "Mama… I really need you." said Kagome. She wanted to cry some more, but found that she couldn't. Kagome stopped.

She though she heard the sound of rushing water. "There is a river or maybe a stream nearby." Kagome listened hard and moved in the direction that she could hear the river. She moved in pain and there were many times where she stopped because the pain became too great. Finally, she found it. It was a shallow stream. Its water was crystal clear and its rushing sound was soothing to Kagome's wounded soul.

Kagome walked towards the banks where she dropped her quiver and bow, followed by her clothes. She stepped into the stream and shivered. Its crystal clear water was freezing. Kagome walked away from the bank and found that the water was not that deep. It just came to beneath her knees. Slowly, she lowered herself into the cold flowing water.

Sitting on the bed of the stream, Kagome hugged her shoulders and took in deep intakes of breaths. She could feel all the places that Inuyasha had scratched her. It stung her badly. But Kagome found that she could not seem to cry anymore though it hurt so much. "This is my punishment… this is my punishment…" she said to herself.

"I'm so stupid…" Kagome looked down at water that flowed around her. "I can't believe this happened. Everything feels so wrong… why did he compare me to Kikyou?" she spoke sorrowfully to the burbling stream.

"After all this time… I'm still not good enough. I can never take her place in his heart or in his mind." said Kagome, watching the water flow away. Trees lined the stream she sat in and the water flowed away till she could no longer follow its path. "I'll never be Kikyou – but… I don't want to be. I guess Kagome will never be good enough." She began to splash water on her neck, washing the places that Inuyasha had kissed.

Washing the places that he had scratched did not seem painful anymore, for the cold water had numbed the pain. Once Kagome was done cleaning herself, she stood up and walked back to her clothes, bow, and arrows, lying on the bank of the stream. Though Kagome had cleaned herself sufficiently, she still felt dirty somehow, but she knew that was all in her mind.

Kagome climbed out of the stream and knelt down to her clothes, but that was when she heard the bushes somewhere in front of her rustle. "Who's there?" She called out.

There was no answer. The bushes continued to rustle.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out, wondering if he had followed her though she told him not to. Then again, he usually followed her all the times she told him not to.

The bushes parted and a face came into view. It was not Inuyasha. It was a youkai. It had a human looking face, but it had two dangerous looking tusks growing from its bottom lip. Its eyes were black and almond shaped and it had two small slits on its face, which it breathed noisily from. It had no nose. The youkai's ears were bat-like and its hair was pitch black and long, draped by its side.

"Is this the youkai that rider was talking about?" Kagome asked herself, softly, as she reached for her bow.

It looked at Kagome and saliva dripped from its mouth. It walked out of the bush and Kagome saw that it had a very thin body. Its arms were as long as it's legs and that in moved on all fours. She pulled two arrows from her quiver and took aim. That was also when the creature launched itself at her.

Her bow string twanged loudly as two arrows flew towards the airborne youkai. It managed to swat the arrows away with one of its long hands. But it could not avoid a third one that hit it at the center of its forehead.

Kagome had shot a third arrow quickly after the first two, and luckily she did, for her third arrow purified the youkai in the air, ending its life. Kagome, still naked, sat down on the ground and dropped her bow. She looked up at the sky. "I want to go home… Mama…"

Though she was still wet, Kagome clothed herself. Then, picking up her bow and slinging the quiver of arrows onto her shoulder, Kagome began to walk, following the stream in its opposite direction. Kagome had an idea of where this stream came from and decided to follow it.

She followed it until she found a spot where she saw the road that she and Inuyasha had taken earlier. "I was right!" said Kagome to herself. The road was higher up and Kagome had to climb up a sharp rocky wall to get back to the road. That also caused several rips in her _hakama _skirt. When Kagome stood one the road, she winced. The pain in her most private parts was returning. Using her bow as support, Kagome forced herself to move. She needed to get back to Kaede's village before twilight. "If I see Inuyasha now, I am so going to purify his youkai half!" said Kagome grimacing.

It was hard and long, but finally, at twilight, she returned to village. Drenched in cold sweat, she used what strength was left to move normally. She even smiled and said 'good evening' cheerfully to some of the villagers. Finally, outside of Sango and Miroku's house, she stopped. Kagome could no longer move, the pain was too much. "Sango-chan," Kagome called out, her voice breaking. "Sango-chan," Kagome felt that she was about to cry.

"Kagome-chan?" she heard Sango call out. Sango came out and her eyes went wide. Kagome was leaning on her bow and she was drenched in a cold sweat. Her clothes were dirty and were ripped in several places. "Kagome-chan, what happened to you?"

"Kagome-sama has returned?" Miroku asked from inside. He came to the door and when he saw Kagome, he became very worried. "Where is Inuyasha, what happened, are you all right Kagome-sama?"

Kagome shook her head. "Please, I need your help, please help me get home… I can't move anymore… Inuyasha hurt me." Sango and Miroku paled in shock.

Miroku moved towards Kagome and said, "Kaede-sama's isn't far, I'll fetch her over." Kagome shook her head and said, "No, not that home. I want to go home to my time… I need to get to the Bone-Eater's well." He stared at her for a moment.

"I understand," said Miroku. He turned around and knelt down, "I'll carry you on my back."

Carefully, Sango helped the weakened Kagome onto Miroku's back. She winced and made a sound as he stood up. Miroku had a feeling he knew where Inuyasha had hurt Kagome, but kept his suspicions to himself.

Miroku and Sango took her quickly towards the Inuyasha forest, where the well that Kagome used to travel through the different eras existed. "Kagome-sama," Miroku called to Miko on his back. "I apologize for inquiring, but what happened to that youkai?"

"Oh… I think I purified it." said Kagome. "I'm not sure if it was the correct youkai, as I never arrived at the village." Kagome then felt uncomfortable speaking and became silent again.

Once they arrived at the well, Miroku set her down gently on its lip. Sango turned to her husband and said, "Miroku, could you leave us alone for awhile please?" He complied with his wife's wishes and moved away, but not out of ear-shot.

"Kagome-chan… what happened between you and Inuyasha during the journey?"

Kagome looked down at the lush grass that grew around the well and began, "During the journey… Inuyasha and I made love… he was very rough and hurt me… and … he… once he was done…" tears were forming in her eyes, "he said… I wasn't like Kikyou… I made him feel empty." Kagome covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Kagome-chan," said Sango, stunned. She could not belief that all this time, Inuyasha still compared Kagome to Kikyou.

Kagome dropped her hands and said, "I need to go home, I want to see my mother." Sango nodded her head silently. Kagome turned in her seat, her legs now hanging inside the well. "Bye," she said and then pushed herself off the edge of the well. A blue glow lit up the dark well and when Sango looked, it was dark again and Kagome had disappeared.

"I can't believe that happened to Kagome-chan," said Sango. Miroku walked up to his wife and hugged her shoulders. "No man should ever hurt a woman in that manner."

Sango, angry, and with tears in her eyes, said, "If I was not pregnant, and if Kirara did not follow Kohaku, I would get Hiraikotsu right now and hunt down Inuyasha."

- - - O - - -

As Kagome floated downwards in blue tunnel of light, she closed her eyes, relieved. "I'm coming home… Mama…" Gently, her feet touched the bottom of the well and the blue light faded away. It was pitch black at the bottom of the well. Kagome felt around the walls of the well, hoping that the rope ladder she used was still there. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. Kagome sighed, "When things go bad they sure go bad."

Silently, Kagome scaled up the rocky well wall. She couldn't see anything and climbed up carefully. But though it had been a year since she last climbed up the inside of the well, she still remembered where all the right places were to hold or to put her foot in. After a while, she reached the top. _Everything still looked the same_, thought Kagome, looking around. She climbed out of the well and sat on its lip. Scaling the well made her tired and she needed to rest.

The last time she was in the well house was the day she told her mother farewell and that she choose to live in the Sengoku Jidai. Her mother hugged her and told her she trusted Inuyasha to keep her safe and that Kagome will be happy with him.

"I guess… we were all wrong…" said Kagome, sitting silently in the darkness. She stood up and winced. "Oh kami, it hurts so much!" Still having her bow with her, Kagome used it as her walking stick, and forced herself to walk to her house. She did not want to make her entrance to the front door and walked further to the backdoor, to where the kitchen was located. Kagome could hear the water running in the sink and someone washing dishes. It was her mother, Asami. Kagome became anxious. It has been a year since she last saw her mother and now, as she moved towards the kitchen, she could hear her mother humming a tune from My Fair Lady.

Kagome came up to the window and suddenly she heard her mother speak loudly, "Who's out there!" The shutters were nearly closed, so Asami could not see who it was outside.

"It's me Mama, I'm back…" Kagome's voice trailed away. Hearing her mother's voice brought tears to her eyes. She felt so relieved.

Kagome heard her mother gasp. "Ka-go-me? Kagome is that you!" Asami spoke excitedly. She heard her mother run to the back door and the moment it flew open, Kagome dropped her bow and moved as quickly as she possible could towards her mother.

Asami was delighted to see her daughter, but happiness soon turned into concern.

As Asami watched Kagome move towards her, she noticed that her daughter was having difficulty walking. "MAMA!" Kagome cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome… what's wrong with you, why are you moving like that?" Asami asked, as she held her hands out to her daughter. Kagome's tears were unstoppable as she threw herself into her mother's embrace. Weeping uncontrollably, she was unable to answer her mother's question.

Asami knew at once, her daughter's weeping was not because she was glad to be home, it was because she was distress. Asami held her daughter closer, but just then, Kagome cringed and held her lower abdomen. "Kagome?" Asami asked.

"Mama… it hurts…I-Inu-Inuyasha hurt me… please… help me… mama," Kagome begged her mother, as her legs went weak and she fell to the ground.

Asami knelt down to her daughter. She was stunned. For a moment she did not know what to do, but that quickly passed. "SOUTA!" Asami called out for her younger son.

"Yeah?" Both Asami and Kagome heard the boy answer from inside the house.

"Get the car keys and my handbag quickly and meet me at the car!" Asami shouted. She helped Kagome to her feet and said, "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Kagome continued to sob and clung onto the mother, who helped her to walk.

When they got to the car, Souta was surprised to see his older sister. "Nee-chan!" he called out and ran towards his mother and sister. "Nee-chan, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Souta," said his mother, "I have to get Kagome to the hospital." The 14 year-old looked stunned. "What's wrong with nee-chan?" he asked.

"Don't know yet," Asami replied. "Please open the door for your sister." Souta quickly did as he was told.

"Souta, now run in quickly and tell your grandpa that we're going out. Don't tell him where or that Kagome is back. I don't want to worry him. Then come back, we'll need your help." Souta nodded his head and ran into the house.

Once he returned to the car, Kagome was sitting in the back seat and his mother had started the engine. He entered the car quickly and Asami drove off.

It took ten minutes before they arrived at the nearest hospital. Asami told Souta to help his sister to the emergency room while she parked the car. Gingerly, Souta helped his sister out of the car and slowly they walked to the emergency room. "Nee-chan… did you get hurt in a fight with a powerful youkai?" he asked. Souta did not know what to say to cheer up his sister. So he said the only words that popped into his head.

Kagome looked kindly at her little brother and answered, "I only wish, Souta."

"Don't worry nee-chan, you'll be all right once you get to see the doctor," said Souta, reassuringly.

"Thanks," said Kagome.

When they entered the emergency room, Souta went to the nurses' counter and told them that his sister needed help. But since Kagome didn't look like she had any injuries, one of the nurses told him to fill out a form and then take a number. Souta went back to Kagome and together they filled out the form. When they were done, Asami came into the emergency room. She saw Kagome sitting down at a row of seats and Souta handing back a form to a nurse. When Souta took a number, Asami came up to the nurses' station, "Excuse me, but my daughter is in pain, she needs to see a doctor now."

The nurse at the counter looked around and asked, "Who's your daughter?"

Asami pointed at Kagome and said, "The girl dressed as a Miko."

Another younger nurse saw that Kagome was breathing deeply, but the nurse that Asami complained to told her to wait till their number was called. Asami became angry. The younger nurse took a stethoscope with her and went to Kagome. She knelt in front of Kagome and said, "Hi there, I'm Miyu. Your mom says that you're in pain. Can you tell me where it hurts?" Miyu made sure to have a smile on her face though she was worried, it looked Kagome was in shock as she was breaking out in a cold sweat.

Kagome placed her hand down on her most private part and said, "Here… my hus-my boyfriend was really rough with me… I think he hurt me really badly here… it stop hurting after I washed myself, but it hurts more than ever now." Miyu's eyes widened. She stood up quickly and called for another nurse, "Tsuyuri! Bring a wheelchair now, this girl need urgent treatment!"

Asami who was arguing with the other nurse turned around. She sighed in relief.

Another nurse came with a wheelchair and they helped Kagome into it before wheeling her away into an examination room.

Asami and Souta waited patiently and anxiously. Asami also had to refill the form that Souta and Kagome had filled in earlier. After what seemed a very long time, they saw Kagome being wheeled away from the room in a stretcher. Both Asami and Souta feared that something bad had happened. A handsome doctor then came out of the room. He looked to be in his forties. Miyu had pointed the doctor to Asami and then left, following Kagome's stretcher. The doctor came up to Asami and introduced himself. "Good evening, I'm Doctor Takahiro. Could you I see you in private please?"

Asami's blood ran cold. She knew that whatever was wrong with Kagome was serious. She complied with the doctor and both she and Souta followed him into another room. It was a pleasant looking seating room that was empty. He sat down and motioned that Asami and Souta do the same.

"Firstly, I want to tell you that we'll be keeping Kagome-san over night for observation. She's in deep shock and her vitals are week. We'll be monitoring her through the night. I'm also putting her on IV drips. Now about the injuries your daughter has…" he stopped and looked at Souta. "Um… Higurashi-san, could I talk to you about them privately?"

Asami turned to Souta. She gave him some money and told him to get her a can of coffee from the vending machine. Souta obediently obeyed his mother and left.

"Higurashi-san… your daughter has suffered wounds of a – well not life threatening," he said, because of the look on Asami's face, "but of an intimate nature. She has numerous scratches and cuts, old and new on her external genitals. She also has a cut on her clitoris. The skin around the area is infected. The infection is also spreading, hence the intense pain she has been in."

"Oh kami," said Asami. This was too shocking. She didn't know whether to cry or to hit something or someone.

Doctor Takahiro went on. "I want to put Kagome-san on some antibiotics to treat the infection. Can you tell me if she's allergic to anything?"

Asami shook her head, "No, Kagome isn't allergic to anything."

"Okay," Doctor Takahiro replied. "I'm going to treat Kagome-san's infections and clean the cuts on her right now. I would also like to keep her here for a few days till I have confirmed that the infection has stopped and that her wounds are healing. I'm also worried that she may come down with a fever because her body is so weak. I must ask you if you can afford to keep Kagome-san here for a few days?"

"Yes, Kagome has insurance… we can afford it." Asami replied. Doctor Takahiro stood up and said, "Right, I have to go and start Kagome-san's treatment now." The doctor started to walk away, but stopped. "… If you would like, the hospital can help you make a police report."

"Huh?" said Asami surprised.

Doctor Takahiro turned around. "The wounds on Kagome-san… I see them mostly in rape victims… Even if she consented to sex… a man who would hurt a woman this badly… what happened to your daughter wasn't an act of love but and act of force. I apologize, I'm getting emotional. Excuse me." He then walked out of the room just as Souta returned.

Souta walked up to his mother and held the can of coffee to her. "Kaa-chan?"

Asami did not seem to notice that her son had returned to the room. The doctor's parting words were haunting Asami's mind, replaying like an old broken record. _Wasn't an act of love but an act of force. _

Asami sat down and began to cry. Souta didn't know what to do or what to say. So all he did was put the can of coffee on the table and hugged his mother as she cried.

- - - O - - -

Once the treatment was over, Kagome was taken to a small ward. She was set on a bed by a window. Later, as the drowsiness from the medication started to kick in, her mother came to her bed and sat down by her side. The lights had been turned off and Kagome's other roommates were already asleep. "Mama… I'm sorry that you have to go through all this."

Asami pushed her chair closer to the bed. Speaking softly, she said, "You don't have to apologize, Kagome. You needed medical attention and as your mother it is my job to take you to the hospital and worry."

Kagome smiled weakly at her mother.

Asami held her daughter's hand and said, "I'm going to spend the night with you."

"What about Souta?" Kagome asked, fighting to keep her eyes opened.

"I drove him back earlier. Haven't exactly told jii-chan what has happen yet, but I'll inform him tomorrow. So… go to sleep, I will be here if you should need me." said Asami, reassuringly. Kagome gripped her mother's hand. "I'm afraid to… what if Inuyasha comes to find me?"

Asami held her daughter's hand tightly, "If that happens, I'll chase him away. I don't care if he is half-youkai or whatever. No one hurts my daughter and gets away with it."

Kagome closed her eyes and weakly, she replied, "Thank… you… mama."

Asami placed a kiss on her daughter's head and stroked her long black hair as she fell asleep. _Inuyasha better not turn up. If I ever see him again, I might just kill him for what he has done to my daughter. _

* * *

That's the end of another chapter! Sniff-sniff… that was sure sad when Kagome saw her mother for the first time after a whole year. But what is to happen after this? If Kagome is in the future, how will she and Sesshoumaru meet and fall in love, you ask? Well, you just have to be patient and wait for the upcoming chapters.

Ok, I can confirm now that Sesshoumaru will come into the story in the next chapter. So wait for it.

Sesshoumaru: Advi, are you certain that I make my appearance in the next chapter?

Advi: Yes. You, Rin and Jaken are in the next chapter.

Sesshoumaru: Good, if not… (holds up glowing green claws) I'll kill you.

Advi: Eeek (shivers)


	4. Rejection

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 3_

_Rejection _

Throughout the night, nurses checked on Kagome as she slept. Asami watched as they woke her daughter up and took her temperature and her blood pressure. When dawn came, Asami left Kagome, promising to return with her grandfather and Souta. Kagome did not mind her mother leaving, and dozed off soon after her mother left. An hour later, Kagome woke up. She saw that a nurse had come to her bed and parted the curtains. "How are you Kagome-san?" the nurse asked.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "How did you know my name? Oh, I remember you… your name is Miyu, right?"

"Yes," Miyu answered. "I came up here to see how you were."

Kagome was surprised. "You are such a kind person Miyu-san."

"Oh, thank you," Miyu replied kindly. She then smiled at Kagome, "You look much better… now you have your color back. Yesterday you were as pale as a ghost. I think you'll be fine in a day or two."

Kagome beamed at Miyu. "That sure sounds good. Thank you Miyu-san."

Before leaving, Miyu said, "Breakfast is about to be served, I hope you'll enjoy it."

"Mmn, I will," Kagome answered and watched Miyu go. Then, she turned her gaze at the window. Here, in her time, Kaede's village was now the metropolitan city of Tokyo. Tall buildings filled Kagome's view instead of trees and emerald hills.

Kagome was glad to be back in her time, but she could not truly be happy.

_You're not like Kikyou…_ _When Kikyou and I mated it was like being in heaven. It filled me, not leave me empty like the way you do!_

Inuyasha's words were still echoing in Kagome's mind. She shut her eyes in pain. His words were like a knife that was thrown into her heart. She wanted to get his words out of her mind, she wanted to forget all that he had said and done, but the more she tried to forget, the worst the pain was in her heart.

"My happy dream… my happiness at being his wife… its all gone now" said Kagome, softly, to herself.

- - - O - - -

Kagome stayed two days in the hospital. She was released when Doctor Takahiro was happy with her progress. Her infection was caught before it could get any worst. She was given a bunch of medications to take and special washes before Kagome finally came home.

She still had difficulty in walking and the good looking Doctor warned Kagome before she left not to over do things and go shopping till she dropped.

Kagome actually burst out laughing when he said that to her.

Her grandfather was happy to have her back and said that he would put some super special ofuda charms on the well to seal it, so that it would not work. But Kagome, who had learn how to make ofudas from both Kaede and Miroku offered to do it instead.

Jii-chan became very disappointed at first, but perked up when Kagome assured him that she learnt to make ofudas from the legendary Buddhist monk, Tenkai. Jii-chan was so delighted that he even asked Kagome to teach him what she learnt from the legendary monk.

Kagome paled at the request.

Within a week, Kagome found that she could walk around with ease. Asami was glad to see that her daughter was recovering smoothly. The week later, when she was back to her normal self, Kagome went out and secured a part-time job at a Bakery nearby. This of course made Jii-chan unhappy. He wanted Kagome to become the Miko of the Higurashi Shrine.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to become a Miko again. To her, being one brought back memories of the man who broke her heart, and of the woman she will never be.

One day after work, Kagome walked back home with a small box of cakes that she bought with the money her mother had given her. Being back in her time, Kagome developed quite a bit of an appetite, as she found herself longing for so many types of food that were not available in the Sengoku Jidai. For example, Strawberry flans, burgers, Coke Cola, Black Forest Cake, Chocolates, Pizza, Hot-dogs, her mother's udon casserole, Spaghetti, Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki, pancakes and everything unavailable in 1500s Japan. Kagome knew she had to get over all these cravings or she would put on weight.

"Honestly… why do I get so hungry these days?" Kagome asked herself.

When she arrived home, she found her mother watching a cooking show on TV. Kagome went straight to the kitchen and placed the box of cakes into the fridge. "Mama, do you know where Jii-chan is?" Kagome called out.

Asami walked into the kitchen and answered, "He went out to visit a patron. Why do you ask?"

Kagome looked at her mother and then down at the floor. "I want to seal the well today. As long as I know that it is still unsealed, I can't sleep peacefully at night."

"Kagome… it is almost two weeks since you returned… till now you have not told me how exactly Inuyasha hurt you." Kagome looked up at her mother. She bit on her lip and answered, "I'm not ready to speak about it yet, Mama."

"You have been saying that since the day after you were admitted into the hospital." Asami replied.

Kagome turned her back on her mother. "I… I just can't." Then, she ran out of the house. Without realizing, her feet took her straight to the well house. Kagome stopped abruptly when she found herself at the door of the well house.

Hearing a set of hurried footsteps coming towards her, Kagome turned around and saw her mother running after her. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to make you speak about-"

"No," said Kagome interrupting her mother, "I should be the one apologizing." Kagome looked up at the door of the well house and said, "No matter how many times you ask me what happened between Inuyasha and myself… all I ever answer is… I'm not ready yet. Mama… the truth is… I'm scared. Thinking about what happened hurts so much."

Asami remained silent.

Kagome looked down. "I want to talk about it, but, I'm so afraid."

Asami walked up to her daughter and hugged her. "It is all right, you don't have to be afraid, mama's here. I will not allow anyone to hurt you anymore."

"Thank you mama," said Kagome, feeling safe in her mother's arms.

Asami stepped away from Kagome and walked up to the well house and slid its doors open. "Come on, I think it's time for a girl to girl talk." She stepped inside and beckoned for Kagome to do the same as well.

For a moment, the young woman was reluctant to. But, seeing the smile on her mother's face and her hand stretched out to her made Kagome feel safe; and so, she reached out for her mother's hand and stepped into the well house. Then, together, mother and daughter sat on the top of the steps that led down to the well at the bottom. Surprising Kagome, Asami wrapped her arms over her daughter's shoulders and brought her closer.

Asami then leaned backwards and rested against the balustrade. "Ne… Kagome… what happened between you and Inuyasha? I did think he was rough around the ages, but what made him hurt you? The last time you and I were inside here, I was bidding you goodbye. I thought that I was giving up my daughter to the man who would protect her because I knew he did so on countless occasions. What happened, Kagome?"

"I don't know…" Kagome answered. "Two weeks ago… well a little more than that… actually to be precise, on my eighteen birthday, Inuyasha took me as his wife … I was so happy, but, I never knew that he was suffering."

"Suffering?" Asami asked.

"Yes… Inuyasha wasn't happy… because I wasn't good enough… because I wasn't Kikyou." Kagome replied. Her fragile heart that was beginning to mend, felt on the verge of breaking again.

"Kikyou?" Asami asked. Kagome then realized that her mother did not know who Kikyou was, and so though it pained her, Kagome told her mother all about Kikyou, just leaving out the fact that she, Kagome, was Kikyou's reincarnation. "I think… that… they mated too… that's why he said that making love to me left him empty… and that when he had Kikyou, he was in heaven…" Kagome's voice trailed sorrowfully away.

Asami was stunned. To be compared to a former lover should never be done. "Oh Kagome…" said Asami, understanding the pain in her daughter's heart.

"I wasn't a good wife… I'm such a horrible person." Kagome lamented. Asami sat up straight. Kagome sat away from her mother and wondered if she was going to lecture her on how to be a better wife.

"What do you mean you were not a good wife?" Asami scolded her daughter. Kagome stared at her mother, taken aback. That was not what she thought her mother would say.

"Did you treat Inuyasha badly while you were married to him? Did you starve him? Did you cheat purposely on him?" Asami asked her sorrowful daughter.

Kagome shook her head. "No,"

"Then what makes you think you were a bad wife?" Asami asked.

"I made him feel empty and I never realized it…" Kagome answered, gazing down at the wooden floor. She could not bear to see the look on her mother's face.

"Kagome, I want to ask you one simple question. When Inuyasha came to you to quench _his_ needs, did you once turn him away?" Asami asked.

Kagome bit on her lower lip. "Yes… the last time… on the day I came back. I told him no, that I was still angry with him."

"And why were you angry with him, Kagome?" Asami asked. Kagome looked up at her mother and answered, "Because he skipped breakfast."

"Why did he skip breakfast?" Asami asked again.

"I don't know… it's not like we lived together…though we were married." Kagome answered, realizing what sort of married life she had with Inuyasha.

"Why did you two not live together? The both of you were husband and wife after all." Asami stated. Kagome appeared depressed and answered, "Because Inuyasha said he was fine sleeping on a tree branch… that's what he answered after I asked when he was going to build us a house."

"The day when you come home… did you refuse to give yourself to him that whole day? Is that why he hurt you?" Asami asked, calmly. It was odd, thought Kagome, how her mother appeared composed as she asked all these questions.

"No… I gave myself to him," Kagome answered, her head was beginning to hurt. All her painful and sad emotions were starting to overwhelm her.

"Why?" Asami asked.

"Because…" Kagome started on the verge of tears, "Inuyasha said he loved me… that I was his wife." Asami held Kagome as she began to weep. "Now… one last question Kagome," said her mother, in that oddly calm fashion. "How did he hurt you?"

Kagome wiped the tears out of her eyes. Remembering the last painful time she and Inuyasha made love, hurt deeply. "He hurt me while we made love… he was rough… I told him to be gentle… he said he would, but as he went on… he wasn't gentle at all… he lied." said Kagome. It was then that she realized why her mother asked so many questions so calmly. It was so she, Kagome, would admit to what had taken place.

Kagome began to cry uncontrollably.

Asami held her sobbing daughter and said, "Kagome… you were a very good wife to Inuyasha. It was he who was the bad spouse, not you. What happened to you isn't your fault. You must never think that way my daughter. Inuyasha is a fool to have treated such a marvelous wife like you so badly. So right now… cry all you want, I'm here."

- - - O - - -

In the Sengoku Jidai, it was night and the end of summer. Balmy and warm summer nights were starting to turn cold, but it was still not cold enough to produce the thick fog that suddenly rolled into a village on the borders of the kingdom of Musashi. Those who witnessed this sudden fog approaching stayed in doors, knowing it was not normal fog.

How right they were.

Within this dense and cold fog, walked a tall and handsome man. He wore rich clothes that signified he was of nobility. Though he was young looking, his hair was the color of a silver moon. It was long too, hanging down to the back of his knees. He carried two swords with him and on his right shoulder he wore a large furry stole, or what many people guessed to be a large furry stole. It too was very long. Hanging down from the top of his right shoulder to his ankles, its tip trailed a feet behind him, magically floating above the ground. Behind him, his servant, a small frog-like creature, walked, holding a tall staff that was topped with the head of an old man and a young woman. This small creature was also leading a two headed dragon steed that carried a sleeping child on its back.

No one dared to venture into this eerie fog, nor disturb those, who the villagers could hear, walked within it, knowing they were not human.

Sesshoumaru, the proud and aristocratic elder brother of Inuyasha, a young youkai lord, never ventured into human villages and usually avoided such places as if they were places of extreme filth. But something, that night, brought Sesshoumaru to such an irksome place. Rin, his human charge was fast asleep on Ah-Un, the two headed dragon. She was used to sleeping on the dragon as it moved and nothing, short of being attacked by a band of bandits, would wake her up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Why have we come to this… human village? Do you wish to leave Rin at this village?" Jaken inquired.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered, speaking elegantly. "This Sesshoumaru has no desire to execute such a deed. I have come here following a particular scent."

"A scent?" Jaken repeated. "Whose is it, my lord?" he asked, curiously. However, his master did not answer and continued to walk gracefully in front.

_This scent…_ Sesshoumaru mused silently, _it is Inuyasha's… but… he smells of liquor and many women… I should have thought that he would have taken that annoying Miko as his mate by now. _

They walked deeper into the human village, Sesshoumaru following the trail of his brother's scent, which he could differentiate out of all the other smells that polluted the village. Inuyasha's scent soon led him to the other end of the village, and to a small clearing just before the forest. In the near distance, Sesshoumaru could hear a pair of lovers in the midst of blissful passion. The handsome Taiyoukai twisted his lips in disdain. "Humph, how disgusting."

He stopped and called, "Jaken."

"Yes," Jaken answered politely, as he stood bowed behind his master.

"Take Ah-Un into the forest… we have no business here." said Sesshoumaru, the tone of his voice capped with frost.

"Yes, my lord," Jaken replied. The short frog-like youkai obediently led the two-headed dragon steed into the forest. However, Sesshoumaru stood silently where he had stopped. Staring with eyes narrowed at the place where his drunken brother was, inside a small makeshift hut with a woman that Sesshoumaru suspected was a prostitute. "Such an existence seems suited to you Inuyasha. Rutting ignorantly with loose women… drunken binges… You are filth and that's how you should live your life." He turned and entered the pitch-black forest. Humans would not be able to see where they were going in such darkness, but the young Taiyoukai had the ability, like most youkai, to see in the dark.

_Perhaps it was a good thing that he left that annoying Miko, Kagome. She exhibited some very good traits… such a female is far too worthy for that worthless bumpkin. She made the wise decision in not taking my insignificant half-brother as a mate._ Sesshoumaru reflected, as he strode to where his servant and his sleeping charge were waiting.

- - - O - - -

It has now been a month since Kagome returned to her world, the modern era. It has also been a couple of weeks since she sealed the Bone-Eaters Well with ofudas that she created. However, something has been troubling Kagome a month now. Her period was late… very late. She told her mother about it, and was now waiting in the living room of her house, waiting nervously, for her mother to return with a home pregnancy test kit.

"What if I am?" Kagome asked herself, pacing the room. "I would have to go back there and find Inuyasha… will he even want it?" Kagome stopped. She heard the front door open. "I'm back," her mother called out. Kagome dashed out of the room immediately.

"Did you get it?" Kagome asked, as she ran towards her mother. Asami walked to her anxious daughter and held up a small plastic bag. Inside was a white and blue box with bold words that read, '**Home Pregnancy Test Kit. An easy way to…**' Kagome did not read the rest and took out the box and opened it. She pulled the direction booklet out and began to read.

After reading it, Kagome did the test. Leaving the pregcolor card on the table in her room, Kagome programmed her cell-phone to beep after five minutes in which, she would know the results. She sat down beside her mother on her bed and sighed.

"This is the worst part, the waiting," said Asami.

"Yes… I'm so worried, Mama," said Kagome playing anxiously with the material of her skirt.

The two women waited in silence. After a while, Kagome's cell phone beeped, telling her that five minutes had passed. The two women rushed to the table, Asami with the instruction booklet in her hands. Kagome who reached the table first saw the results and gasped. Asami took a look at the pregcolor card and then glanced at the instructions. "Let's see two colored bands came out… so that means…po-sitive." Asami turned to her daughter. "Kagome…"

Kagome's knees buckled and she fell to the floor. "Kagome!" her mother exclaimed and knelt down to her daughter. "Kagome, dear…are you-"

"I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's child," said Kagome, her voice nothing but a whisper.

Later, Asami called the family doctor and made an appointment to see her the next day. The rest of the day, Kagome hardly spoke a word to her mother, brother or grandfather. She did not even have the appetite for dinner and ate very little. That night, she went up to bed early. Through she had changed into her pajamas and had turned her bedroom lights off, Kagome was still wide awake. She opened her window and climbed onto its sill and sat on it. Silently, Kagome gazed at Tokyo's colorful and glittering nightscape.

"I'm pregnant," said she to herself.

"Will Inuyasha even want this child?" She placed her hand on her stomach and looked down at it. "I wonder what you will be…a human… or a hanyou?" She looked up at the night sky. "It took me two weeks to seal the well and during that time… Inuyasha did not come for me."

- - - O - - -

The next morning, Asami and Kagome went to see the family doctor. There, once again Kagome's pregnancy was confirmed once again after a simple test. She then told Kagome what to expect during the course of her pregnancy, how to deal with morning sickness and preparing for the delivery. After advising Kagome, she recommended her to an Obstetrician. However, Kagome did not choose to see that doctor on the same day, instead she went back home to the shrine.

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want to meet the Obstetrician today?" Asami asked her daughter once they were home.

"Yes," Kagome answered. "There is something that I have to go and do now, Mama… I have to inform the father." Asami stared at her daughter. "Are you sure you are strong enough to see him?"

"Yes," Kagome answered. "I am not afraid of Inuyasha… and he has to know. Mama, are you going to stop me?" she asked.

Asami shook her head, "No. Go and do you what you have to and come home once it is done." Kagome bowed to her mother, "Thank you Mama."

Asami then sobbed loudly and said, "Oh, I'm going to be a grandmother… I think I'm a little too young." Kagome couldn't help laughing at her mother. That night, Kagome and Asami prepared a feast. Jii-chan and Souta were surprised at the amount of food the two women cooked and ate till they were puffed up. But after the scrumptious dinner, Kagome revealed to her grandfather and brother that she was pregnant.

They were both stunned, Souta so much so that he fainted.

The next morning, with Jii-chan and her mother's help, Kagome took off the cover she had nailed onto the well and peeled off all the ofudas she had placed on and around the well. Once that was done, Kagome, dressed in pair of jeans and a long sleeve blouse, climbed onto the lip of the well; she was also carrying a small backpack.

She was unsure if Inuyasha still lingered at Keade's village and had a feeling that she had to travel around before she could get to see him. "See you," said Kagome with a bright smile to her mother and grandfather. Then, she jumped down into the well and disappeared into a flash of bluish light.

As Kagome floated down a blue tunnel of light, the smile she had paid her mother and grandfather, melted away. Kagome closed her eyes and spoke darkly, "I should be punished for lying to Jii-chan and Mama."

Inside Kagome's backpack, hidden inside a secret compartment, was something that she stole from the kitchen. It was her backup plan if Inuyasha said he did not want the child.

"I'm sorry Mama… I may not return." said Kagome, as the light died away. Her feet gently touched the bottom of the dry well and when she gazed upwards, she found a blue sky above instead of the roof. She climbed out of the well and trekked down to the village. When she arrived, Kagome went straight to Miroku's house. Sango was outside hanging her laundry out to dry. "Sango-chan!" Kagome called out.

Sango turned around and cried, "KAGOME-CHAN!"

Kagome ran to her best-friend and hugged her. Sango embraced Kagome tightly and said, "Kagome-chan, I thought that I would never see you again." Kagome pulled away from her friend and replied, "Well, I'm back for now. Where is Miroku?" Kagome then bent down and handed her friend a kimono to hang up.

Sango was grateful for her help. "Since you went back to your world and Inuyasha disappeared…"

"Inuyasha disappeared?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Right now Miroku is traveling to a far away town to perform an exorcism. You see, Kagome-chan, Inuyasha never returned."

"What… no wonder he never came," said Kagome softly.

"Kagome-chan, if you'll be patient enough, I'll tell you everything I know once I'm done hanging the laundry." Together with Kagome's help, Sango hung her washing quickly. Then, together, the two ladies went to Kaede's house. The elderly one-eyed Miko was glad to see Kagome once again and to celebrate her return, Kaede made soup.

"Now, Sango, I believe you should inform Kagome what we have come to learn of Inuyasha." Said Kaede, after she had took a sip out of her bowl.

Sango placed her bowl of hot soup on the floor and looked at Kagome. "Two weeks ago when Shippou came to visit, he said that he met Inuyasha on his way here." Kagome nodded her head for Sango to continue. "Well… you should prepare yourself Kagome, but Shippou said that he saw Inuyasha patronizing a whorehouse."

Kagome shut her eyes. "I see… go on, Sango-chan."

"Shippou said that he followed Inuyasha, but he said that Inuyasha came at him with Tessaiga drawn." Kagome's eyes flew open. Sango smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry, Inuyasha did not use any of his moves, he just swung wildly at Shippou." Kagome sighed in relief.

"As you can see, Kagome," said Kaede, "your husband has become quite wild. But it is not your fault. I still remember that as a child, when I first met Inuyasha, he was very wild and quite dangerous. I guess you could say that has returned to his old ways."

Kagome took a sip of her hot soup. _But Kikyou tamed him._

"Now child, why did you return?" Kaede asked.

Kagome placed her bowl down. Then, appearing solemn, she said, "Sango-chan, Keade-baa-chan… I'm pregnant." Kaede and Sango gasped.

Sango stared at Kagome. She did not know how to react. She was not certain if she should rejoice or feel sad. "Kagome-chan… please forgive me for asking, but… did you return to reconcile with Inuyasha?"

Kagome placed her hands on her stomach. "Now that it is confirmed that I am carrying his baby… I have to… he has to know."

"Child, neither of us knows where Inuyasha is… it would take a lot of time to find him." said Kaede.

"Maybe," said Kagome confidently, "but what Sango-chan just told me about Inuyasha will help me to find him. Since Inuyasha has taken to visiting whorehouses, he needs money. So he must be working."

"Child you are as bright as ever," the elderly miko commented.

"But, Miroku has not come across any rumors of another exorcist in this country. There are many monks, but nothing of a half-youkai exorcist." said Sango. Kagome raised her eyebrows questioningly at her best-friend. Sango's cheeks flushed. "Miroku has been looking for Inuyasha. We have been worried about him."

Kagome smiled tenderly at Sango. "All of us have gone through a lot together through the years. It is natural to worry about each other. But, I think you and Miroku have been going about this the wrong way." Sango blinked at Kagome. "How so Kagome-chan?"

"Well, I doubt that Inuyasha would ever choose for himself to work as an exorcist. A person like him is more suited to being a guard or a bounty hunter."

"Kagome is correct," said Kaede.

Kagome appeared confident as she said, "But I doubt that any of the minor lords in the area would want to hire a man that frequents whorehouses. No one, however, would complain about a bounty hunter who does so."

"Well, that is true," Sango agreed. "No one would be bothered by what a bounty hunter does in his spare time."

After finishing off Kaede's soup, Kagome made to leave. But before she could, Kaede lent her horse to Kagome, and Sango gave her friend a spare bow and a quiver full of arrows. After bidding them farewell, Kagome left the village in search of Inuyasha.

- - - O - - -

For two weeks, Kagome searched for Inuyasha. At times she would come across a town he had visited. But, it pained her to learn that he stayed mainly at brothels. At one village, Kagome had to endure the insults of an angry father, saying that Inuyasha had made his daughter his wife, but the day after, he vanished. Kagome had to apologize profusely to the furious father. When Kagome told him that she was Inuyasha's former wife, the man's daughter, Sadako, began yelling at Kagome, accusing her of chasing Inuyasha away. Kagome then had to flee that village because the rest of the villagers ganged up on her and threatened to burn her for being an immoral woman.

It was a long two weeks, with Kagome having to camp out in the forest. The weather was becoming colder and unfortunately, Kagome had brought along the wrong type of clothing with her. In her time, the weather was still very warm, but here in the 1500s, the weather was much cooler and it was growing colder by the day. Even the leaves were turning golden in color.

Kagome also had to hunt for herself, and she also had to learn how to clean and skin her kills. It disgusted her at first, but hunger and knowing she had to eat for two willed her on.

Sleeping under the stars, Kagome wondered if she would ever find Inuyasha. The campfire nearby provided extra warmth, but it wasn't enough. "If I don't find Inuyasha tomorrow, I have to return home and get thicker clothing. I'll catch pneumonia if I continue further in these clothes."

The next morning, after cleaning up camp, Kagome rode on in search of the next town and she came across a castle on a hill and a large town beneath its shadow. Looking at the town from a far, Kagome hoped that she would be able to hear any news about a young man in red with long silver hair. She was riding Kaede's horse slowly to the town when she passed what looked like a comfortable looking tea-house. She wasn't really thirsty and rode on, but she stopped upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Eeh, you girls are my favorites." It was Inuyasha's voice. Kagome got off the horse, and taking her backpack with her, she walked to the teahouse she had just passed. The front flaps were pushed away, as two women of the night walked out, giggling. "Inuyasha-sama," said one lady in a high pitched tone, "you really are too cruel, we thought Kikoyakko was your favorite."

Inuyasha jumped out of the teahouse, and held both women in his arms. "Heeeh… you kidding? Both of you together are nothing to her… Kikoyakko's good on her own, but both of you make me complete." The two women giggled.

Kagome closed her eyes. Hearing such talk pained her because no matter what had happened between them, Kagome still loved Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked up to the hanyou and called out. "Inuyasha!"

The two women turned around, Inuyasha too spun around, appearing surprised. "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Kagome looked uncomfortable to see both women, each of them clinging on to one of Inuyasha's arms. "I… came to find you… Inuyasha… what are you doing going to such places and being with with women like them!" she pointed at the two prostitutes. Kagome could not hold back her anger and disappointment any longer.

Inuyasha shook himself free from his two favorite girls and took a step towards Kagome, "Hey, Michiru, Suzume, meet Kagome, my former wife."

"EH! You're that wench that abandoned poor Inuyasha-sama?" asked Suzume, a young round-faced girl. She had a lot of make up applied on her face, making her look stunning.

"What do you want woman?" asked Michiru, the older looking girl sternly. "Inuyasha-sama is ours, go away and leave him alone. Inuyasha-sama has suffered much. But we are helping to heal him."

Kagome could not believe what they were saying. _Inuyasha suffered? I think I suffered a whole lot more!_ But suddenly, she felt her stomach give a lurch and Kagome ran to the bushes and threw up. _Is my morning sickness starting?_ She wondered, once she had stopped vomiting.

Behind her, Kagome heard, "Hey girls, I think you better leave us alone for a while."

"Ehhhhhh??" the two ladies protested.

"I'll be alright," Inuyasha reassured Suzume and Michiru. "I just want to know what the former wife wants." The girls giggled at him and then returned to the teahouse.

Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha. He walked up to her and asked, "So, what are you doing here Kagome? Don't tell me you've come to apologize and that you want to be my wife again?"

Kagome's anger flared again. "I don't know about that Inuyasha, seems like you already have two, or is it three, maybe it's four?"

"Keh! Wench, just freaking tell me why you're here," Inuyasha asked, rudely.

Kagome gritted her teeth and balled her fists. She wanted so much to launch into a series of sits, but knew she could not for she had long ago removed the magical rosary that subdued him. "Inuyasha, I think you should know… I'm pregnant!" _There… I have said it… not in the manner I had planned, but… at least I have said it. _

Inuyasha appeared shocked. "What?" he managed to utter.

"I said I am pregnant… and you are the father." Kagome repeated.

"That can't be true," said Inuyasha, horrified. "There must be some mistake… are you sure I am the father?"

"OF COURSE YOU ARE THE FATHER! You are the ONLY man I have given myself to!" Kagome shouted. She could not believe that he would even ask her such a thing.

"QUIT SHOUTING AT ME WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled back. "You've been gone pretty long. How do I know you didn't fuck someone else and now you're saying its mine?"

Kagome was shocked. "I have never cheated on you… not even when we were apart… Inuyasha how could you say something like that?"

"Keh!" said Inuyasha angrily, "What about Koga, eh? What about him?"

"I was never in love with Koga!" Kagome shouted. She could feel her eyes welling with tears.

"Yeah right and Shippou isn't a Kitsune!" said Inuyasha spitefully.

"Inuyasha! Please, stop being this way. You are the only man I love, you are my baby's father… please, Inuyasha, please come back to me… please." Kagome fell on her knees, begging.

"I am not sure that I am the father," said Inuyasha. "I don't want a child to hold me back, not when I just got rid of that pest Shippou." Kagome stared at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You know, without you I have been living. I have been doing things that I want to do. I just got my freedom. I'm not going to let you force a baby on me. I don't want it! After all I'm not the father." said Inuyasha, cruelly.

"What are you saying Inuyasha?" said Kagome, tearfully, trying with all her might to understand what was happening.

"Keh, if you want the baby then keep it, I have nothing to do with it. I don't want it. I'm just living my life and I enjoy it! I don't want a baby to trap me and tie me down, not when I'm having so much fun!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She did not know what to think.

"Oi? Kagome… you understand what I am saying?" Inuyasha asked, bending down to her.

"You… don't want the baby?" Kagome asked, staring tearfully at Inuyasha. "Yeah," he answered. "I don't want the baby… not like its mine. Keh, if you want it so much, you can have it… Just don't expect me to be its father. If you don't want the baby, you can just throw it away after you give birth. I don't mind."

Kagome slapped Inuyasha. He saw stars.

Michiru and Suzume came out running from the teashop screaming, "You vile woman!" "How dare you harm Inuyasha-sama!"

Suzume picked up a stone nearby and threw it at Kagome, hitting her on her thigh. Kagome cried out in pain. Michiru also did the same and hit Kagome on her arm.

Kagome began to weep, her tears coming down like rain. Holding her arms out to shield herself, Kagome turned and fled into the forest. A few more stones flew at her, but they hit the trees instead.

"I can't believe this!" Kagome cried, her tears rolling down her face and falling to the forest floor. She continued to run, not knowing in which direction she was going. "I knew it," said Kagome, "I knew it… he didn't want it… he didn't want the baby."

She continued to run, and without knowing she ran past three people.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken stared at Kagome as she ran past them, leaving tears behind in her wake. Rin and Jaken were beside a small burn out campfire, trying to find the sweet potatoes they had buried in the ashes, while Sesshoumaru was sitting by the trunk of an old tree.

"Ne, Jaken-sama wasn't that Kagome-sama?" Rin asked, as she turned to Jaken knelt beside her.

"Yes, that was… it's been a long time since we last saw her," Jaken replied.

Sesshoumaru stood up and followed the crying Kagome, surprising Rin and Jaken.

"Um… is Sesshoumaru-sama going after Kagome-sama?" Rin asked.

"Foolish child," Jaken replied, "Why would Sesshoumaru-sama, a powerful taiyoukai go after a crying human?" Rin blinked at Jaken and answered, "But Sesshoumaru-sama walked in the same direction that Kagome-sama ran in."

"Don't be a smart-alec," said Jaken.

Following the scent of Kagome's tears, Sesshoumaru followed the crying miko, sparked by curiosity. _Her scent… it has changed. It is now much deeper. The scent she carries is reminiscent to that of an expecting female. _

_Could she and my worthless brother had… _

_But that fellow is rutting wildly with whores… why did she?_

Kagome ran as far as her legs would take her. When she finally stopped, she fell to the ground, exhausted. Breathing deeply, Kagome finally took notice of where she was. To her surprise, she was sitting on the ledge of a cliff. "How did… I… get… here?" Kagome asked, out of breath. But how she came to be there did not truly matter to her.

Kagome threw her backpack off her shoulders and rummaged though its contents. She found the secret compartment and took out the item that she had taken from her mother's kitchen, a sharp knife. Kagome placed the blade down in front of her and looked at it.

"Even back then… I knew what Inuyasha's answer would be." Kagome held her head down, "I'm such a fool to have believed that my suspicions were wrong."

Kagome reached down for the knife and gripped its rough plastic hilt and held the knife up. Looking sadly at its blade shining in the morning sun, Kagome closed her eyes sadly. "I don't want to bring this child into the world knowing its father hates it… I don't want this child to never know the love of a father… the way I never knew mine."

Kagome held the knife high up. "I can't go back… I will bring disgrace to Mama… what would others say of me? An eighteen year-old that got pregnant… the shame I would bring to mama and jii-chan…" She closed her eyes, "I can't tell my child… you don't have a father because he did not want you..."

"I'm sorry mama… for lying," Kagome took a deep breath and plunged the knife down.

But, a large hand caught her hands. Her eyes flew open. She saw the hand that stopped her. It looked human, but it had claws instead of rounded human nails. "Inuya-" Kagome turned to the side and, immediately, her eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome stared up at the handsome taiyoukai, stunned, while Sesshoumaru gazed down at the sorrowful Miko. His hand was still held over hers, stopping the knife from plunging down any further. The morning sun silhouetted the couple, its rays breaking through them as the gallant youkai lord stood bent towards her, while she sat motionlessly on the ground.

If anyone deep in this lush forest were to have spied on them at that very moment, it would seem that Sesshoumaru was an angel, crowned with the rays of the sun, who appeared just in time to save the distraught maiden.

End of chapter

* * *

Yes, my dear readers, tis the end of another chapter. I do hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

My dear readers, from now on, I shall update a chapter of this story once a week. So the next chapter shall be posted next week.

Oh my goodness, what is going to happen to Kagome? And, what will Sesshoumaru do once he finds out what has happened to her? Find out next week!

Advi: Umm… Sesshoumaru-sama… I know you didn't really appear much in this chapter… but-but are you still going to kill me??

Sesshoumaru: (glances at the chapter) True… I played a rather small role in this chapter, but what you have written of me is adequate to spare your life.

Advi: Wheew… Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you so much for sparing my life.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru knows when to kill and when not to. Now, I command you to write the next chapter.

Advi: Yes, my lord.

Oh, and please, to the readers out there. If you don't like this story please don't flame me. I would be very happy not to get anymore flames.

Sesshoumaru: The next person who flames Advi will feel what it is like to be melted by my toxic claws.


	5. The Responsible Taiyoukai

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 4_

_The Responsible Taiyoukai_

Silently, Kagome and Sesshoumaru gazed into each other's eyes. Curious honey-golden orbs at stunned sapphire blues.

The morning sun, still rising, shone down onto the couple, basking them in its warmth, while above their heads, a pair of birds twittered. _I have never been this close to Sesshoumaru before_, Kagome noted. The shock of his sudden appearance had, momentarily, driven all the troubles out of her mind.

Sesshoumaru held a firm grip of the knife in Kagome's hand, "What do you think you are doing, Miko?"

"Um… I was going to kill myself…" Kagome answered timidly. Sesshoumaru still scared her.

"I can see that for myself. This Sesshoumaru wishes to know why?" he asked, still holding on to her hands and the knife. Kagome finally broke her gaze from the aristocratic Taiyoukai. He took that opportunity to pull the knife away from her grip.

Kagome reached out for her knife, but Sesshoumaru stood away and held the blade to his other side, keeping it from the distraught human. "Miko, you are with child are you not? Why then are you so depressed that you wish to take both your life and that of your unborn?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "How did you know…" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I am youkai, I have ways of knowing," Sesshoumaru answered. "Now answer my questions, Miko."

Kagome held her gaze down and stared at Sesshoumaru's leather boots, "Yes, I am pregnant… and with your brother's child."

_I knew it_, thought Sesshoumaru. He also suspected why Kagome was so depressed, however, he needed her to confirm his suspicions. "Continue, Miko, you have yet to answer all of my questions."

Kagome stared at the golden and green forests visible from the cliff. Mountains standing far away were capped in clouds. It was as if the sky had come down to touch the mountains. It was such a beautiful sight… but it hardly moved her. "You ask why I wish to take my life and that of my unborn… it is because Inuyasha has denied that he is the father of my child."

"My assumption was correct," said Sesshoumaru, softly under his breath so Kagome could not hear him.

"Miko, I am not blind as to what my worthless half-brother currently indulges. It displeases me greatly… however, this Sesshoumaru cannot comprehend why you mated my brother in the state he is in." said Sesshoumaru, also staring at the breathtaking sight before them.

"No… we mated before he began to behave this way." Kagome answered.

That surprised Sesshoumaru. He turned around to Kagome, "Are you saying, my brother took you as his mate before he started indulging in whores and sake?" Kagome appeared surprised. She did not know about the alcohol part." Quickly, Kagome regained her composure and answered, "Yes… we were husband and wife."

"What happened in your brief marriage?" Sesshoumaru asked. This was news to him.

Kagome did not feel like telling Sesshoumaru what her married life was with Inuyasha. She bit on her lip, wishing she was talking to anyone else but the stoic Taiyoukai. Kagome sighed. She did not think ignoring Sesshoumaru would make him return the knife and leave peacefully. "Inuyasha… was not happy being married to me," she paused, and then added, "I was not Kikyou after all."

"Are you telling me, Inuyasha mated you, then regretted his actions and abandoned you because you were not, or should I say, did not resemble that undead-clay-miko in mannerisms?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked up and found him staring down at her. She had underestimated the youkai lord. Kagome did not think that Sesshoumaru understood his younger half-brother because whenever the two met, they usually fought and spewed curses and insults at each other.

"Actually, Sesshoumaru-sama, you got the story a touch wrong," said Kagome. "I left Inuyasha after he compared me to Kikyou… it is perhaps my fault that he is acting this way. If you wish to kill me, please, I probably deserve it for making your brother act this way."

Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of Kagome. "Inuyasha is acting on his own accord. No one, especially you, is forcing him to enter whorehouses or drink sake till it overwhelms him. He chooses to do all these things by himself. You should not blame yourself… but, I cannot believe that idiot did not go after you when you left him. You are not telling me all there is to this story are you?"

Kagome appeared surprised. How could Sesshoumaru possibly know that she was not telling him the complete truth? Kagome turned her gaze away from the Taiyoukai and tried to say, "I… I…"

"He was abusive?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagome's eyes widened. She was stunned. Sesshoumaru's powers of perception were far greater than she initially realized.

"I am right… your expression has answered my question." said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. She could not believe that he of all persons could guess what happened correctly. "After I left Inuyasha, I returned to the- my village for medicine for my injuries. I stayed there for a month, but I returned when I discovered that I was with child. I had to inform Inuyasha. But… just a while ago, when… I managed to find him…"

Kagome could not go on and covered her mouth. She could not repeat what Inuyasha said to her.

_If you don't want the baby, you can just throw it away after you give birth. I don't mind._

"What happened, Miko?" Sesshoumaru inquired. Kagome shook her head silently. She did not wish to repeat Inuyasha's words.

"Miko!" said Sesshoumaru sternly. Kagome winced at his tone of voice. "He did not want the baby… he even denied being the father, saying I cheated on him! How could he when he's been… with so many women! Inuyasha said the child and I would hinder his new way of life. He told me if I did not want to keep the baby that I could throw the child away after giving birth to it. I… can't… I can't!" Kagome covered her face with her hands, breathing in deeply. She truly did not wish to cry in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes slowly. He then opened them and saw how much distress Kagome was in.

"I refuse to bring a child into this world… knowing… its father would never accept it. I can't go home now… I will only bring dishonor to my family," said Kagome. She dropped her hands and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Please return the knife… if not… Sesshoumaru-sama… please, I beg you, kill me."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. He then glanced down at the knife in his hand. The moment he first touched the hilt of the knife, he noticed that it was crafted out of an unknown material. Even the clothes she wore were of a design foreign to these lands. "No, I shall not return this knife nor shall I take your life."

Kagome looked up at him, defeated. He stood up and then flung the knife over the cliff. Kagome's mouth dropped. "The knife…"

"I suggest you rethink your actions, Miko. Not only does this unborn child have a worthless father that has abandoned it, it has a mother who has no qualms about taking its life." Kagome closed her eyes sadly. She felt very bad about her self at that moment and wished that Sesshoumaru would leave her alone. She needed to cry her eyes out.

"Come, Miko," said Sesshoumaru, surprising Kagome further. She stared up at Sesshoumaru, blinking her eyes up at him. "Hence forth, you are my responsibility." he said.

"Huh?" said Kagome, unintelligently.

"While that good-for-nothing has abandoned you, I shall not. He has sired the child within you, but I, Sesshoumaru shall be its foster father." Kagome stood up and stared at Sesshoumaru with her mouth open. "Uh… I… umm… I don't know… are you sure?" Kagome asked. "I don't know if the child within me will be hanyou or if it will be human… are you sure… I thought you despised all humans and hanyou."

"I do," Sesshoumaru answered. "But, this Sesshoumaru makes exceptions to those who are worthy of it. You… Miko… no I cannot refer to you as such. What is you name?"

Kagome blushed. She had not realized that after all the years she had never bothered to introduce herself to him. "Forgive me for my rudeness, Sesshoumaru-sama. My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Higurashi? You carry a family name. Are you of noble lineage?" Sesshoumaru inquired, curiously.

"Oh no, I am not. In my village, everybody, whether nobility or not, carries a family name. It is easier to distinguish each family that way." Kagome replied.

"How peculiar," Sesshoumaru commented. "Well then, Kagome-sama, I, Seibu no Kyutei Mikoto, Sesshoumaru, shall take you under my protection. While Inuyasha has chosen to deny his responsibility, I shall not. Your child shall have a father and it will be me. Come." Sesshoumaru began to walk away.

Kagome grabbed her backpack and followed Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, wait, how am I ever to repay you for such a deed?" Kagome asked.

"You shall thank me by becoming a mother for Rin," Sesshoumaru answered.

Stunned, Kagome stopped in her tracks. That's some request! _Oh well, that is a small price to pay for such a humongous deed_.

Sesshoumaru noticed that she had stopped and turned around. "Does it displease you?"

"No," Kagome answered, shaking her head. "I will be honored to become Rin's mother."

"That pleases this Sesshoumaru," he replied and continued to walk.

- - - O - - -

As they walked through the woods, Kagome was surprised at how far into the forest she had run. She was also surprised at how easily she could keep up with Sesshoumaru. His pace was slow and it was as if he was purposely moving at a slower so she could follow him.

During her travels with Inuyasha, she or sometimes Miroku, had to call out to Inuyasha who moved far quicker than a human. Inuyasha was fast, but his speed was nothing compared to Sesshoumaru, who was full youkai. Inuyasha, on countless occasions complained how slow humans were and how many breaks they needed. He usually boasted that he could walk from morning to night without rest.

But here she was with a Taiyoukai, and she was not but four paces from him.

When Kagome had run through the forest earlier, she did not notice how very beautiful it was. Moss covered most of the ground and the barks of the trees. Beams of sunlight that managed to penetrate and thick foliage, created many lovely rays that shone down to the ground, creating patches of gold among the green.

"How beautiful," Kagome commented. The splendor of the woodlands was reminiscent of paintings from books of fairytales.

Sesshoumaru stopped and admired the beauty of the forest as well. "Yes… I come here often to admire its beauty… but, danger accompanies such beauty. While this forest posses no threat to this Sesshoumaru, it does for any human that wanders into it. I suggest that you stay close to me, Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded her head that she understood, and walked closer to Sesshoumaru. _He wasn't just being considerate, Sesshoumaru was also protecting me. He is not as cold and callus as I once believed he was_, thought Kagome.

They continued to walk, Kagome watching her step. The mossy ground was slippery and on many instances, she felt her foot slip. Kagome was about to ask Sesshoumaru where he was going, when the trees made a loud cracking sound. The trees on their left were pushed apart, as a monstrous Oni showed it self. It walked out of the trees and bent towards Sesshoumaru. Kagome hid behind the tall Taiyoukai. "Oh no, I don't have my bow or arrows!" she said, realizing she had left those articles on the horse.

"You will not need them," said Sesshoumaru, quite tranquilly.

_Kagome stared at the back of Taiyoukai's head. That's right, I'm with Sesshoumaru. He said that he would protect me… but I feel a little odd to rely solely on him for my safety._

The Oni brought its face close towards the pair. It had three horns on its head and a pig's snout for a nose. It took a sniff, and then, said, "Give me yer human wench and yer go free."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at the Oni, "The human belongs to me. Be off if you do not wish to lose your head."

The oni made a snorting noise. "I allow yer to my forest here many times… pay me a fee for my kindness and go." The oni drooled as it stared at Kagome hiding behind the Inu youkai.

Sesshoumaru raised his right hand up, his claws glowing green. Toxic fumes spewed from his claws, and when it floated dangerously and slowly to the ground, it burnt the moss beneath Sesshoumaru's feet. "Insolence!" the Taiyoukai growled.

Sesshoumaru's body glowed before a whirlwind suddenly blew around his body, lifting his long platinum locks and his furry mokomoko into the air. But the wind that circled his body was not ordinary wind. It was air formed from Sesshoumaru's youki; his demonic energy.

Without warning, the whirlwind broke apart, sending a blast of Sesshoumaru's youki in all directions. Kagome shuddered as the wave of youkai energy passed through her body. It however, did not harm her.

This wave of energy also passed through the Oni's body. Immediately, it backed away from the incensed Taiyoukai. Sensing, from the youki, that Sesshoumaru was far stronger than it, the Oni retreated to the trees and quickly disappeared.

The Taiyoukai knew he was a thousand times stronger than the oni, but he did not wish to slaughter another youkai without good reason. Once the oni left, Sesshoumaru continued out of the lush woods with Kagome trailing closely behind him.

- - - O - - -

When Sesshoumaru finally returned to camp, he found Rin munching on a sweet potato while Jaken was busy licking his fingers. Rin saw Sesshoumaru approaching and stood up. "Sesshoumaru-sama, welcome back!" the young girl called, as she ran towards him. She stopped when she noticed someone else behind the Taiyoukai. "Ah! It's Kagome-sama!" With the potato still in her hand, the little girl ran up to the Miko and said, "Kagome-sama, are you all right now? You looked so sad when you ran past just now."

Kagome bent down to the little girl, "Yes, I am Rin-chan." _Ah, so that's why Sesshoumaru appeared out of no where… it's because I ran past them… oh no… and I was crying my eyes out when I did that. Urg, Kagome! Stop being such a crybaby!_

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called to the girl.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin turned obediently to the tall taiyoukai.

"Kagome-sama is your new mother," said Sesshoumaru, quite plainly. Kagome had to exercise all her self-control not to turn to the Taiyoukai and shoot him a dark look for announcing such an important thing so bluntly.

Rin's face lit up, "Really? Kagome-sama is going to be Rin's new mother?"

Kagome, still bent down, answered lovingly, "Yes, Rin-chan, I am your new mother." Rin jumped up and down happily on the spot, but all of a sudden she stopped and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, does this mean Rin has to leave you?"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered benignly to the little girl. "Kagome-sama will be part of our family now."

"EHHHH?!" Jaken exclaimed. He was outraged that his lord had allowed yet another human into their group. However, Sesshoumaru shot the little frog youkai a glare of certain death, scaring Jaken into silence.

"And Rin," said Sesshoumaru, continuing, "your new mother is with child, so you may expect a little brother or sister after nine months." Rin looked so happy that Kagome thought the little girl would break into tears. "Rin is going to get a baby brother or sister?" she asked Kagome excitedly.

Kagome patted Rin on her head and answered, "Yes, Rin-chan, will that be all right? Does Rin want to become a big sister?"

"Yes!" Rin answered brightly, "Rin promises to be the best big sister in the whole wide world!" Kagome pulled the little girl into her arms and hugged her. It had been a long time since Rin was so happy. She hugged Kagome back and said that it had been a long while since she was hugged and that she missed it.

Sesshoumaru watched them in an almost expressionless manner, but deep inside, he was sincerely touched to see Rin so happy.

Jaken however, was shocked. Not only was there another human in their small group, she was also pregnant. Jaken could not understand why his lord, the always cold and callus Sesshoumaru was allowing Kagome of all people, pregnant with perhaps that dreaded hanyou's offspring into their company. Though Jaken knew what he was about to do would probably end his life, he could no longer keep his silence. "Se-Se-Sesshoumaru-sama… I do not understand why you are allowing another human to follow us! And of all persons, Inuyasha's wench!" Kagome winced when she heard Jaken call her Inuyasha's wench. That comment truly hurt.

Rin and Kagome pulled away from each other, while Sesshoumaru turned his cold gaze onto his servant. "I have just reasons for doing so, Jaken." Sesshoumaru replied. "I suggest that you trust my decisions no matter how audacious they may seem to you."

"B-b-but… she's Inuyasha's wench! We can't allow her in! What if that hanyou wishes to be apart too, will you allow him then to follow you around?" At that moment, a thought suddenly occurred to the little youkai. "Are you perhaps trying to reconcile with your brother, my lord?" Jaken inquired.

Though Kagome only met Sesshoumaru on occasions through the years, she knew that was a question one should never ask the Taiyoukai unless you were suicidal.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Jaken and stepped on the little frog, squashing him to the ground. Kagome thought Sesshoumaru was being very merciful today, though he had just stepped on his loyal servant.

"It has been a long time since Jaken went splat," Rin commented.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the flatten frog, which popped up almost immediately from the ground, "But Sesshoumaru-sama... she's Inuyasha's wench."

"You shall cease from addressing her as such." Sesshoumaru warned. This time Jaken obeyed his master. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. How should it please you that I address her?" Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome and then answered, "Kagome-sama."

Jaken gawked at his lord. Sesshoumaru noticed Jaken's shock. "From this day forward Jaken, Kagome is the alpha female of my pack."

Jaken's mouth dropped. "You have taken Inuyasha's wench as your mate?"

Kagome and Rin closed their eyes as Sesshoumaru stepped on the frog youkai again. Opening her eyes, Kagome pitied Jaken as she saw his flatten form on the ground. With her hand on Rin's back, Kagome walked towards Jaken and Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken… sama…" Kagome called out to the squashed youkai. "I am not Sesshoumaru-sama's mate."

The little frog youkai popped to his normal form again. "But I don't understand… how can you be the alpha female if you are not Sesshoumaru-sama's mate?"

"Um… actually I am not sure about that myself," Kagome confessed. She turned to Sesshoumaru. He turned and walked to a boulder and sat on it. The rest of his pack looked at each other before walking towards him.

"Kagome, you are in a sense my equal in this pack, the dominant female, my alpha, as that is how I have chosen to regard you. But, you are not my equal in status as you would be if you were my mate. Hence you will not share my title, but you shall be referred to respectfully, being my alpha female. You shall hold that role till your death or you happen to find a human male that is worthy of you. Inuyasha, the father of your child has chosen to abandon you and his unborn, so I will fill his place. You and your unborn child are now part of my pack. I shall be your child's father though I did not sire it. You are also now Rin's mother, hence your role as the alpha female."

"I understand now, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied.

"YOU ARE CARRYING INUYASHA'S RUNT?" Jaken exclaimed loudly.

Kagome had half the mind to purify Jaken for that comment. It was a good thing she did not have her bow and arrows with her.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called out, holding glowing green claws, "you will treat Kagome-sama with respect of face death… this time I shall not revive you."

Jaken gulped. Quickly, he turned to Kagome and dropped to the ground. "My lady, please forgive this Jaken of his rudeness towards you." Kagome knelt down to Jaken and placed her hand on his head. "All is forgiven Jaken-sama, please rise."

Jaken knelt up and stared at Kagome. "Jaken-sama… I hope we will be able to become good friends in the future." Jaken's big round eyes, glittered, as he gazed up at his new Lady. _What a kind mistress! I remember that undead miko, which that Inuyasha used to run too… she was always cold and rude. Kagome-sama is kind and merciful._

Kagome suddenly stood up and clapped her hands on her face, "I forgot about Kaede-baa-chan's horse!"

- - - O - - -

Jaken silently treaded through the woods behind the teahouse. "How irksome… disguising an innocent teahouse as a place of such lewd acts… humans!" He crept slowly to the road and took a peek. "Where's the horse?" Jaken asked.

He looked around, but the horse was no where to be found… however, he saw a bow lying on the road. "That must Kagome-sama's." Checking that there were no humans around to see him, Jaken ran out to the middle of the road, picked up the bow, and ran back into the woods.

- - - O - - -

When Jaken returned to camp, he found Kagome combing Rin's hair and Sesshoumaru was resting against Ah-Un. "I have returned," he announced. "My apologies Kagome-sama, the horse was no where to be found. But I believe that this is your bow." Said Jaken, as he walked up to Kagome and handed her the bow.

She took the bow from him and said, "Thank you Jaken-sama."

"My lady, I have a feeling that the horse has returned to where it belongs. You should not worry about the horse. They are very intelligent creatures and are able to take care of themselves."

"Thank you…but I don't think this bow will be of use without any arrows." said Kagome, kindly.

"You are mistaken," said Sesshoumaru, surprising Kagome. He had been silent for so long that she thought he had fallen asleep. "If you still retain your reiyouku, you will be able to use that bow to defend yourself from youkai." Sesshoumaru continued.

"I don't see how I can use it without arrows," Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru stood up and said, "I think it is time we leave this place. Kagome-sama, do you wish to learn how to use the bow to project your reiyouku without arrows?"

"Yes, please," Kagome replied eagerly, as she got to her feet. "I never knew something like that was possible."

Sesshoumaru instructed Kagome to ride behind Rin on Ah-Un, while Jaken clung on to the Taiyoukai's soft and furry mokomoko. After a cloud appeared at Sesshoumaru's feet; he, together with Ah-Un took to the air.

Kagome who was not used to the dragon steed, clung to Rin as they rose into the air. "It's all right Kagome-sama," said Rin, "Ah-Un won't let you fall."

"Sorry Rin-chan… I'm just not used to flyi-i-i-i-ing," Kagome answered.

As they continued to climb higher into the sky, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru flying on his cloud and could not help but admire how smoothly he soared through the air. His long, silky, platinum hair flew gently behind him, waving up and down gracefully through the air. Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un had climbed several hundred feet into the air. Unused to such heights, Kagome suffered vertigo when she looked down at the forests below.

They flew till they reached a large plain of grass where they landed. Rin decided to lead Ah-Un away from the rest, so the two-headed dragon could graze. That was something Kagome never knew before about the dragon steed. It was actually an herbivore.

"Jaken, walk out far away into the grass," Sesshoumaru commanded. The little youkai obeyed his master without question and did as he was told to do.

"Kagome-sama, I shall now instruct you on how to use this bow to defend yourself from youkai during an attack. Of course, if you were attacked by humans this bow would prove useless." Sesshoumaru added.

_That's some vote of confidence_, Kagome mused.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is this far enough?" Jaken called, standing about 20 feet away.

"That shall do," Sesshoumaru replied, but softly. He turned his attention back to Kagome and said, "I want you to hold up your bow and take aim, using your one of your fingers as a guide for your target." Kagome felt a little foolish holding the bow and then pulling on its string as if she was aiming an arrow."

"Good, now aim at Jaken," said Sesshoumaru.

The moment Kagome aimed at Jaken, the bow began to glow in a pink light. Her reiyouku was also radiating from the bow, appearing like wisps of smoke. A pink ball of light then appeared at the tip of Kagome's finger, making Jaken shake. "Se-Se-Se-Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome's bow down, breaking her concentration. She looked up at confused at the Taiyoukai. "Please do not purify Jaken," said Sesshoumaru. "Such loyal servants are difficult to come by."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama!" said Kagome, realizing that she was about to purify Jaken from the face of the planet.

In the distance, Jaken slumped down to the ground and sighed. "I, Jaken, have the most lethal job in the land… I hope I survive it."

Sesshoumaru released Kagome's bow and said, "So, now you know how to use that bow without arrows. It is not a well known skill and many Mikos are not powerful enough to perform it."

Kagome bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, my lord."

"You are welcome, my lady." Sesshoumaru replied.

- - - O - - -

Sesshoumaru and his pack did not linger at the plains for long. They traveled once more and before twilight, they made camp near a stream. Jaken managed to catch two fishes, which Kagome cooked, using seasoning that she brought from her time.

"Uwah…" said Jaken, lying on the ground with a full stomach, "I have never tasted fish cooked that tasty before. My lady Kagome, you are a culinary genius."

"Thank you, Jaken-sama," Kagome beamed. She had offered some of the fish to Sesshoumaru, but he declined, saying he did not consume human food. Kagome could not help wondering what he ate.

As she and Rin cleaned up the camp site after dinner, Kagome realized how very ill protective her clothing was from the cold night. She figured that she had to tell Sesshoumaru the truth of where she hailed from or catch pneumonia. Once she and Rin had washed their hands at the stream, they returned to camp. Rin ran to play with play with Ah-Un, while Kagome went to Sesshoumaru's side.

He gazed at Miko, who gazed anxiously at him. "What may I help you with, my lady?" Sesshoumaru asked ever so gently that he seemed out of character.

"Well," said Kagome, playing with her fingers, "umm… Sesshoumaru-sama… I-I have a favor to ask of you."

Sesshoumaru gave a gentle nod of his head, "Ask."

"Sesshoumaru-sama… I need to return home. The season here is changing faster than had I expected and I need to return home to get warmer clothes." Kagome explained.

"The season here? … Is your home in another land?" Sesshoumaru inquired. Kagome's cheeks turned pink. "No, my lord. In a way, my home is here in these lands… just not in this era."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"I understand now," said Sesshoumaru, quite interestedly, "your clothes, your speech, you manners, the things you carry with you… they are not items available in this world. I had always suspected that you hailed from a different world Kagome-sama, but this Sesshoumaru never presumed that you were from a different time."

Kagome smiled. "Well, I trust you now to tell you where I am from. Previously we were somewhat like enemies rather than allies."

"True," Sesshoumaru replied. "How do you return to your time, my lady?"

"Through the Bone-Eaters Well in the Inuyasha forest, located in the country of Musashi." Kagome answered.

"Are you referring to the dry well that _eats_ the bones of youkai?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, that is the well that I use to travel through time," Kagome answered.

"Interesting," Sesshoumaru replied. "Kagome-sama, we shall leave for the Inuyasha forest at dawn… how may I know that you will return to this Sesshoumaru after you have returned to your time?"

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. It seemed that he had yet to trust her, but she did not blame him. They were formerly enemies that would try to kill each other on sight. But, though they were enemies, Sesshoumaru had saved her and Inuyasha, whom he despised on numerous occasions.

Kagome felt a little hurt that Sesshoumaru did not trust her yet. But reflecting on their previous association, perhaps Sesshoumaru was not wrong to doubt in her trust.

"I have an idea," said Kagome, "would you like to accompany me to my time?"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. That was a very interesting proposition. He paid Kagome a dashing smile, making her heart flutter. Then, the devilishly handsome youkai lord leaned towards his lady and replied, "This Sesshoumaru shall accompany Kagome-sama to her home, in her time. I am very interested to see what the future holds for these lands."

_He's going to be in for a very big shock_, thought Kagome, staring at Sesshoumaru.

End of Chapter

* * *

Yup, this is the end of yet another chapter! I would like to take the time now to thank all the readers who have left me reviews. Thank you ever so much for taking a little time out to tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you!

Now to answer a question that has been continually asked. The sequel for Traveling with Sesshoumaru has yet to be written and I do not know when it will be out. I have the rough idea for the story down on paper, but I am finding difficulties in _keeping_ proof-readers for that story. No, that's not a typo, I have no problems finding a proof-reader, just keeping that person, there's where I have a problem. So far, there have been three individuals who volunteered, however, they all had something bad happened to them and then they disappeared. I'm starting to think that the Inu/Rin story is cursed or something like that.

So now you know why it hasn't come out yet.

Now for translations of Japanese words/terms used in this chapter:

Sesshoumaru referred to himself as _Seibu no Kyutei Mikoto_. What does that mean? Firstly, it is not a name but a title. It means Lord of the Court of the West. Seibu no Kyutei means – Court of the West, while Mikoto means Lord.

Reiyouku – means holy or sacred powers.

Now for end notes featuring Jaken!

Jaken: Advi, you have very poorly portrayed Sesshoumaru-sama.

Advi: Huh, I did?

Jaken: Yes! Sesshoumaru-sama will never, in a million years, go after a crying ningen! There is no doubt of it! One does not even need to think twice or consider that he will ever do such a thing!

Advi: But Jaken… this is fanfiction… plus it's a Kagome and Sesshoumaru pairing.

Jaken: Sesshoumaru-sama will never bother with the welfare of you worthless ningens! If Sesshoumaru-sama follows a weeping ningen, it is to kill her. Humph! Sesshoumaru-sama should have killed that Kagome on the cliff and be done with it!

Advi: So are you saying that Sesshoumaru shouldn't have done the responsible thing and take the easy way out by killing Kagome?

Jaken: Yes, it would be more merciful that way to allow Inuyasha's wench to die with memories of the lover that jilted her.

Advi: (makes a note to never again have Jaken as a guest for the end notes.)

Jaken: AHHHH! What's this? Are you saying I make a lousy guest, ningen?

Sesshoumaru: Jaken!

Jaken: Ningen, I order you to apologize to this Jaken-sama-sama, who is far greater than my student Sesshou-kun!

Advi: (scoots away)

Sesshoumaru: (flattens Jaken into a pancake)


	6. Haha ue

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 5_

_Haha-ue_

Sesshoumaru stayed awake through the night and guarded their campsite, while the rest of his pack slept. From time to time, he would watch Kagome sleep. Even in her dreams she appeared troubled. Rin, who slept beside her new mother, rested peacefully and contentedly. However, there was something bothering Sesshoumaru. He did not approve of Rin calling her new mother 'Kagome-sama'. Kagome was her mother now and Rin should call her accordingly. He also did not like Kagome using such high honorifics when she spoke to Jaken. Sesshoumaru felt uncomfortable whenever she referred to the little youkai, which _was_ her servant, as 'sama'. Her place was higher than Jaken's and Kagome had to learn how to refer to those below her station accordingly.

Sesshoumaru turned his glance away from Kagome and looked up at the dark night sky. "This Sesshoumaru has more to protect now," he murmured. From now on, he had greater responsibilities uphold. He had to provide for his expecting female. She would require a lot of nutrients from now on for the baby and to prepare her body for delivery. Sesshoumaru also had to find a suitable place where they could live in and where Kagome could give birth safely. Once word spreads that he has an alpha-female and that she was with child, his rivals would be out to kill her, thinking she carried his heir.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his musings when he smelt lizard youkai nearby. The Taiyoukai got to his feet angrily. _My musings have dull my senses!_

There were a great number of these youkai nearby and they had surrounded Sesshoumaru and his pack. The Taiyoukai bent down, pickled up a pebble and flung it at the sleeping Jaken.

"Gwah! What? Wha?" said Jaken, waking up with a start. Even Kagome woke up.

Immediately, she sensed that a large number of youkai had surrounded them. Jyaki was thick in the air. "We're surrounded," said Kagome softly.

As she reached for her bow nearby, Sesshoumaru instructed Jaken to remove Ah-Un's muzzle.

Having her bow in hand, Kagome then woke Rin up and told her to stay beside the dragon-steed.

The Taiyoukai drew one of his two swords out. Kagome realized that she had never seen this sword before. It had a blue hilt, and its blade was as black as ebony. She, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ah-Un and Rin stood close to the campfire, while all about they could hear the leaves rustling around them, even the branches of the trees were being disturbed. "They are climbing up the trees," said Kagome softly.

"When should we attack, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked, holding the staff of heads high.

"Wait for them to make the first move," said Sesshoumaru. "All of you listen to me, do not move away from the campfire. Their numbers are great, but we will be able to defend ourselves if we stay together."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-Odono," Jaken replied unquestioningly.

"Understood," Kagome replied, as she held her bow up and pulled back on its bowstring.

Suddenly, the forest became deafeningly quiet and the air was eerily still. "Here is comes," said Sesshoumaru.

The smaller lizard youkai that had climbed up the trees, threw themselves from the high branches. With their limbs spread open, they shrieked loudly as they plummeted towards Sesshoumaru and his pack. Ah opened its mouth and shot lightning through the air. The youkai that fell on his side were electrocuted to burnt crisps. Jaken sprayed fire at the youkais on his side, burning them to ashes. Kagome shot a blast of her reiyouku at almost point black range, purifying all that fell towards her and Sesshoumaru swung his black sword through the air, unleashing a ripple of blue youki that decimated all the youkai it passed through.

When the first wave of youkai was defeated easily, the rest of the lizard youkai that was assembled in the near distance, cried out in anger for their fallen comrades. Their yells were deafening. Kagome and Rin held their hands over their ears; however, Sesshoumaru stood coolly, so did Jaken.

"Kagome, take Rin and get on Ah-Un and fly up into the air. I do not wish Rin to be apart of this battle." said Sesshoumaru.

"Right, I understand, be careful both of you," said Kagome, as she helped Rin onto the dragon steed, before she herself got onto it. Rin held the reigns and gave it a pull. Ah-Un jumped into the air and climbed quickly over the trees. "Rin-chan, can you make Ah-Un hover above Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama?"

"Yes," Rin replied.

Above, and high over the trees, Kagome had a great vantage point to shoot volleys of reiyouku at the attacking youkai. "This is perfect, thank you Rin-chan." said Kagome, as she took aim and released a ball of pink reiyouku towards the second wave of lizard youkai.

They attacked from the ground this time, and the youkai were bigger this time around, standing as tall as a man and running on their back legs, while brandishing roughly crafted swords, axes, and knifes.

"Who do they think I am? Attacking with such poorly made weapons!" said Sesshoumaru, holding his new sword, Enshiga at the ready over his shoulder. Bright blue energy began to crackle around its black blade and just as he was about to attack, something pink, shot to the front line of his attackers, purifying the whole of the first row of lizards.

Sesshoumaru did not wait for the debris to fall. He attacked. Sesshoumaru swung his sword across, unleashing a wave of bluish power. The wave took out the second, third and fourth line of attackers, killing 40 youkai in one move. Jaken took on the youkais coming in the opposite direction with deadly blasts of flames that burnt tens of youkais at once. He received help from Ah-Un, which sent strikes of lightning to the ground, killing many of their enemies.

Seeing how many of their brethren were being slaughtered, the lizard youkai began to retreat. However, Sesshoumaru went after them. "Do not think I will spare your lives!" he spoke, as he held Enshiga up. Volts of blue youki burst violently from its black and shining blade, while the air turned very cold. The fleeing youkai moved as fast as their feet could take them, many dropping their weapons and moving on all fours.

"Namishibo!"

Sesshoumaru brought his sword down to the ground, unleashing a storm of blue lightning bolts. The night was lit up by fierce lightning that ran on the ground and shot through the air, killing all life that stood in its range of 50 meters. Within that single moment, trees exploded, while screams of death pierced the night and vanished just as suddenly as the lighting appeared.

Kagome turned Rin away from the scene of carnage. "Don't look Rin-chan."

Dozens of burnt bodies lay on the ground; the smell of death was overwhelming. Trees nearer to Sesshoumaru had only its lower half remaining, while those further away were split in half.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru sheath Enshiga and bent down to something on the ground. A cloud formed around his feet and the youkai lord rose into the air. Jaken had to run and jump onto Sesshoumaru's tail or he would have been left behind.

Sesshoumaru rose up to Ah-Un and handed Kagome her backpack. "You left this on the ground," said he, as Kagome took her bag from him. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." She replied. He then flew to the two dragon heads and placed their muzzles on. Once that was done, he led them away in an unknown direction.

Rin fell asleep on Ah-Un sometime after they left their previous campsite, but Kagome remained awake. They flew for what seemed a long time, passing over endless forests and passing through many mountains. It was after they passed a lake that Sesshoumaru dropped back to where Kagome sat on the dragon. "I am taking us to the Inuyasha Forest. There we will be able to rest safely for the remainder of the night." he finally informed her.

"Oh," said Kagome. She looked down at Jaken resting on Sesshoumaru's tail and had to bite on her lip to stop herself from laughing at the little youkai. Sesshoumaru noticed what she was looking at and raised his tail, with Jaken on it, to her. "Remove Jaken from my tail," said Sesshoumaru.

Jaken appeared disappointed on having to leave his soft and warm perch: however, he did dare resist. Doing so might have him killed. Kagome sat Jaken beside her and was surprised when Sesshoumaru held his hand out to her.

She looked at him and blinked. "Yes?" Kagome asked.

"I wish to speak to you," said Sesshoumaru. He did not wait for Kagome to reply, because he leaned towards her, wrapped his arms around her body and pulled Kagome off Ah-Un.

Kagome clung onto Sesshoumaru for dear life, fearing she would fall from god knows how high they were. She felt air gently rushing past her and knew that Sesshoumaru was moving away from the dragon steed. "You will not fall, there is no need to cling so tightly to me," said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome apologized, shyly, as she eased her grip around the Taiyoukai.

"Now," said Sesshoumaru, "wrap one of your arms behind my back, it would be easier for you." With an arm and tail around Kagome's body, she removed one of her arms from his collar and moved it down and in between his warm sleeve. Then she went below his soft and furry tail and up his back, to touch her other hand resting on his left shoulder. Kagome couldn't help blushing, as she gazed uncertainly at the very handsome Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome-sama, I am not happy about two things, firstly, at the highly esteemed fashion that you refer to Jaken."

"Is it wrong to call him Jaken-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Your stature in this pack is higher than his. You are the Lady of this pack, my alpha female. He is your servant. You cannot refer to him as Jaken-sama." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome bit on her lip and lowered her head, "I see."

"You may refer to him as Jaken or Jaken-san if you insist on using an honorific." Sesshoumaru added.

"Umm… what about you… is it all right for me to call you Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." He answered. "You may refer to me as Sesshoumaru-sama. My family and my subjects refer to me as Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama. But you have no need to address me so formally. Now, I wish to address another matter… Rin calling you Kagome-sama."

"Actually, Sesshoumaru-sama, I do not wish to force Rin to call me mother until she is ready to do so." Kagome replied.

"She will be ready once she starts addressing you as haha-ue. You are now her mother and I wish her to address you as such. She has accepted that you are her mother now, all that remains is for Rin to acknowledge you as her mother." Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome turned her head and got a face full of fur. It was warm and very soft, no wonder Jaken loved to lie on Sesshoumaru's tail as he flew. "I don't think it is right to force Rin to do something like that, it might sound unkind." said Kagome, nuzzling into Sesshoumaru's mokomoko.

"Please halt your actions. I tend to throw Jaken off my tail when he does that." said Sesshoumaru, his gaze turned on Kagome. She froze and stopped her actions. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I suggest you speak to Rin and inform her that you want her to start calling you haha-ue. If you are too lenient with your conduct towards her now, you will not be able to discipline her when it is necessary. I do not wish Rin to become as wild as my brother had become." Sesshoumaru explained in a calm tone of voice.

Kagome understood what he had meant. Rin was at an age where she could be easily influenced. If she received no proper guidance, she would turn wild as she matured into a teenager. "I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will speak to Rin in the morning before we leave for my time." Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru stared straight ahead and replied, "Be sure that you do."

- - - O - - -

It felt as if they had been flying for a very long time, but Kagome enjoyed every minute of her flight with Sesshoumaru. The night air was cold, but Sesshoumaru kept the smaller female by his side warm with his tail. Their flight was peaceful, as the forests were asleep and life hardly moved, perhaps for the bats that swooped around them, from time to time.

They passed numerous villages and towns. The towns seemed to at least be alive, but the villages were quiet and still.

Now and then, Kagome glanced up and stole a peek at Sesshoumaru. She used to think that Inuyasha somewhat resembled Sesshoumaru, but being so close to the Taiyoukai, Kagome now saw that she was mistaken. Sesshoumaru's features were more defined and they were chiseled to perfection. He was very handsome, even beautiful, for a man.

Though Kagome was tired, she could not fall asleep. Her eyes had become used to the dark and she could see many things. She never knew how very beautiful the mountains were in the darkness. Kagome could not also believe how many stars there were in the sky. She had never seen so many stars in the sky before. Kagome even fantasized that she could touch a star being so high in the sky, though she knew the stars were actually planets light-years away.

"Beautiful aren't they… the stars," said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome took a quick glance at Sesshoumaru. She did not think he would speak to her again until they arrived at their destination. "I did not think that you cared for such things, my lord." said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru cracked a grin, "No, this Sesshoumaru admires such things. On some clear summer nights, I cannot stop my self from staring at the heavens. So many stars hang in the sky, decorating the night with hundreds of sparkling jewels."

Staring at Sesshoumaru's striking profile; Kagome thought her past perception of Sesshoumaru was so low, that it did him severe injustice. She always thought that he was a cold and unfeeling being that could care less for such sights, let alone her welfare. Kagome knew now that she was greatly mistaken. "Sesshoumaru-sama,"

"Yes?" he replied gently.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… I would really like to know you a little better." said Kagome. Sesshoumaru turned and raised his eyebrows at her. "All I have ever seen of you previously was when you came to fight Inuyasha or when we fought Naraku. Usually, you and Inuyasha fought all the time and we hardly ever spoke to each other… I don't know who you really are, or what you like and what you don't. I don't even know what you eat! As your alpha female, I would like to know more about my alpha male."

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome, considering her words. After a while, he said, "My alpha female, you have all your life to know who I am. It takes a lifetime to know a person. Sometimes you could know a person for all your life and still not know who that person is truly. So, Kagome-sama, I suggest you take your time to know me. Try not to take to a person in one day, it does not do good." Sesshoumaru spoke in a gentle but deep tone of voice.

Kagome gazed at Sesshoumaru. She could not believe how very much like a gentleman he was. It was a total contrast to Inuyasha's behavior.

After what seemed like an eternity of holding on to Sesshoumaru and having his arm around her waist, Kagome was becoming sleepy. She was about to doze off into his mokomoko when Sesshoumaru said, "We're here."

Kagome raised her head and looked up. The Inuyasha forest still glowed in the dark. "Can you land near to the well? The grass there is lush and we will able to rest comfortably there," said Kagome, sleepily.

Sesshoumaru did not answer and Kagome wondered where he would land. They descended gracefully to the forest, Kagome shivering by Sesshoumaru's side. The air was colder here. They came down to the tree line and then lower, passing branches and though Kagome could only see its brief outline, the Bone-Eaters Well appeared through the darkness. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and surprised the Taiyoukai by giving him a peck on the cheek. Her lips were pressed gently against the purple stripes on his face, her eyes closed.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." she whispered affectionately, after pulling away.

Sesshoumaru stared silently at Kagome. Her actions had clearly surprised him. He then looked to the front and said nothing.

Kagome wondered if she had angered him.

They landed gently before the well and shortly after, Ah-Un landed close by. Kagome stepped away from Sesshoumaru, she wanted to apologize if she had made him angry, but before she could open her mouth to speak, Sesshoumaru spoke, saying, "You should sleep and have some rest before the sun rises."

"Yes, my lord." Kagome replied and turned to go, but stopped midway. "Um… Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you for bringing us here." Sesshoumaru gave a gentle nod while Kagome paid him a smile before she moved away from him. Sesshoumaru turned and gazed at the well. Behind him, Ah-Un lowered it self to the ground with Rin still asleep on it's back. Kagome went to her daughter and brought the little girl into her arms and moved her down. Kagome then laid Rin and herself beside the dragon-steed and fell asleep. Jaken however, walked away to a tree nearby, sat down by its roots and fell asleep there.

Only Sesshoumaru remained awake. He was still standing in front of the well, with his right hand touching his right cheek. The cheek Kagome kissed. Sesshoumaru never allowed any female so close to his person before and he especially never allowed any female to kiss him. But Kagome surprised him. She actually managed to kiss him without his realizing what she was about to do. Sesshoumaru wondered why he had let his guard down so much with Kagome. However, his thoughts were soon consumed by the touch of her lips.

"It actually felt… pleasant." Sesshoumaru admitted, softly to himself.

- - - O - - -

The Sun was slowly rising, casting streaks of golden light through the dark sky that was slowly fading away. Somewhere in the village below, a cock crew, announcing that morning had come. Kagome stirred out of her sleep when it became steadily brighter. Ah-Un was awake, and so was Jaken, who was taking a peek into the well. Kagome sat up and stretched, it was then she noticed that Rin was gone from her side. "Rin?" Kagome called out.

Jaken turned away from the well, "Rin went to take a look at the village nearby. Sesshoumaru-sama is with her."

"Oh," said Kagome, relieved. She got to her feet and looked around. "In which direction did they walk in?" Kagome asked.

Jaken came up to Kagome and respectfully asked, "Shall I lead you to where they are, Oujo-sama?"

Kagome blinked at Jaken. "Why did you call me Princess?" she asked. But it was then that her earlier conversation with Sesshoumaru came back to her. Kagome knelt down to the frog youkai. "Jaken… um… do you feel uncomfortable when I call you Jaken-sama?"

Jaken opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it. He then gazed down at his webbed feet. "Kagome oujo-sama, this Jaken is not fond of humans. But, Jaken understands you are his mistress as Sesshoumaru-sama had explained yesterday." He then bowed to her. "Jaken has decided to serve only one human. As long as Kagome oujo-sama is under Sesshoumaru-sama's protection, Jaken is your humble servant. Please… do not refer to me as your equal, for I am not."

"I understand… can I call you Jaken-san instead?" Kagome asked, pleasantly.

Still bowed down, Jaken answered, "Yes, Oujo-sama."

"Jaken-san?" said Kagome, politely.

"Yes, Kagome oujo-sama?" Jaken replied, looking up at his kind mistress.

"Could you please guide me to where Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin are?" Kagome asked.

"At once, Oujo-sama!" Jaken answered and led Kagome through the forest. They passed the Goshimboku, the tree that Inuyasha was sealed to for fifty years and there, in a break through the trees, stood Sesshoumaru and Rin, looking out at the village nearby. Jaken ran up to his master and fell to the ground and announced, "Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken has brought Kagome-oujo-sama with him." Sesshoumaru turned and saw Kagome walking towards him. "Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama." she announced politely.

"Good morning," he replied.

Kagome then walked towards Rin, bent down and hugged her, "Good morning, Rin-chan!"

"Good morning, Kagome-sama." Rin replied cheerfully.

Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru and saw him motion his head at Rin. Kagome closed her eyes and gave him a nod, indicating that she understood. Sesshoumaru turned to leave and said, "Jaken, come with me." Immediately, Jaken stood up and followed his lord.

Kagome sat down beside Rin and placed her hand on the ground and tapped it a couple of times indicating that the little girl should also do the same. Rin sat beside Kagome and said, "Kagome-sama… Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin that Rin has to call you haha-ue. Does Kagome-sama want Rin to call you haha-ue?"

Kagome was a little surprised by what her daughter had said, but gazed affectionately at her, "Yes, I would love that very much, Rin-chan." Kagome then reached out and ran her fingers through Rin's hair. "But only if you don't feel uncomfortable doing so, Rin." Kagome pulled her hand away and gazed at village in the near distance. "I do not know how long you have been without your mother Rin, and it must feel odd to suddenly have a new mother whom you know nothing about. If you were to call me mother, I would be very happy, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable doing so."

Rin shook her head, her hair swinging right and left. "Rin won't feel uncomfortable calling you mother. Rin has been wondering if Rin could call you haha-ue. Rin was afraid to call you so because maybe you would not like it." The little girl confessed.

Kagome blinked at Rin. She was glad that Sesshoumaru made her speak to Rin. It seemed that leaving such a thing unaddressed had left the little girl confused. Kagome smiled at Rin and said, "No, I would be honored if you would call me haha-ue. There is after all no wrong for you to address me as such, for I am your mother, my musume."

Rin giggled at wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist. "Haha-ue!" Rin called out.

"Yes?" Kagome answered, stroking the girl's hair lovingly.

"Haha-ue," said Rin again, happily, with her eyes closed as she hugged her mother.

"Yes, my dearest Rin?" Kagome answered.

"Rin likes calling haha-ue, haha-ue," the little girl answered.

"I love being called haha-ue… Rin…" Kagome answered warmly.

Far away, Jaken sniffed loudly, "Jaken is so happy," he said, watching Rin and Kagome together. Sesshoumaru said nothing but continued to look on at the tender scene with a gentle look on his face. _Yes… it makes this Sesshoumaru happy as well._

- - - O - - -

A while later, Kagome and Rin returned to the Bone-Eater's Well and found Sesshoumaru ordering Jaken and Ah-Un to remain at the well all the time he and Kagome were gone. Kagome, holding Rin's hand, walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, while we are away, I wish to leave Rin with my friend Sango and her husband Miroku." said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru turned to her. "The Tajiya and the Hoshi are married?" he asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered with a smile. "Sango-chan is expecting their first child, and I would like to leave Rin there."

"I see. Kagome-sama, you have my permission to have Rin stay at that village," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome bent down to Rin and said, "Rin, while you stay with Sango-san, I would like you to help her around the house. She can't bend down anymore, so will you be a good girl and help her?"

"Yes! Rin will help Sango-onee-san." Rin answered.

"Rin, when Sesshoumaru-sama and I return, I'll bring you a present." said Kagome.

Rin clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

"Kagome-sama, do you have many things to do at your home?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No," I do not think so," Kagome answered.

"Then we should get an early start. I shall accompany the both of you to the village, but I shan't enter the place." said Sesshoumaru, as he began to walk away. Both Kagome and Rin followed, hand in hand.

It did not take them long before they arrived near the village and precisely near Sango and Miroku's home. Sesshoumaru concealed his aura as not to alarm the Tajiya or the monk. He did not wish to have a confrontation. Sesshoumaru hid in the trees and watched as Kagome and Rin walked to the small house.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted from inside as she saw Kagome approaching. She came out of the house and Kagome saw that Sango had gotten bigger since the last time she saw her friend.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku also called out as he came running from the back of the house. "We have been so worried! Kaede-sama's horse came back alone with just your quiver of arrows earlier in the morning. We thought something dreadful had happened to you!"

"I am so sorry to have made the both of you worry," Kagome replied. "But I assure you that I am all right."

"Thank heavens," said Miroku. He then finally notice Rin standing beside Kagome. "Hello, I remember you, you are Rin-chan. How are you and Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked kindly.

"Rin is fine, thank you for inquiring," the little girl answered politely, "Sesshoumaru-sama is also doing very well, and he took Kagome-haha-ue as his alpha-female… I think that is what he said, so now she's my mother, is that not very fine news?" said Rin in one long sentence.

Miroku gawked at the little girl with his mouth open.

Though Sesshoumaru was far away, he heard each word Rin had uttered with his sensitive youkai hearing. He brought his hand up to his mouth and covered the grin that had appeared.

Kagome, however, became so embarrassed that she turned a bright shade of magenta. She had intended to break the news to her friends in a subtle fashion. "Err…" said Kagome, "shall we all go inside and sit down?" she suggested.

"Yes," Sango replied, "I think it is for the best."

Miroku and Sango led the way, while Kagome followed her friends with Rin skipping happily by her side. When they sat down by the fireplace inside, Miroku poked the red ambers and asked, "Kagome-sama, did you ever get to meet Inuyasha."

"Yes," Kagome answered. She turned to Rin and said, "Rin why don't you go and play outside for awhile? I'm sure you don't want to hear us talk, it would be boring."

"All right," said Rin. She got up ran to the door and skipped outside.

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was nearby, so Rin would be safe as she played. Staring at the door, Kagome saw a few children approach Rin and asked her to play with them. Rin nodded her head yes and went off to play with the other children. "I did meet Inuyasha… yesterday morning."

"How was he?" Miroku asked.

"Well… he seems fine – energetic as usual… I… found him at a teahouse accompanied by two… women." said Kagome, sadly remembering the two girls that threw stones at her. Sango got up and moved to Kagome's side. She sat down by her friend and held her hand.

"It confirms Shippou's story," said Miroku.

"Yes," Kagome answered. _In the worst way possible._

Sesshoumaru, who stood far away, listened intently to the conversation inside the house. Without him realizing, Sesshoumaru had balled one of his fists tightly.

"I told him that I was pregnant… but…" said Kagome feeling a huge lump in her throat.

"Kagome-chan… if you don't want to tell us right now, it is all right, Miroku and I will wait till you are ready." said Sango, reassuringly.

Kagome closed her eyes and heard Inuyasha's hurtful words in her head. _You know, without you I have been living. I have been doing things that I want to do. I just got my freedom. I'm not going to let you force a baby on me. I don't want it! After all I'm not the father._

"Inuyasha… denied he was the father of my baby… he said he did not want me and the baby to hold him back. He said he was finally alive and free to do as he wished." said Kagome, sadly, her voice was devoid of strength.

Sango and Miroku were horrified. Sesshoumaru, who listened from afar, closed his eyes. Disappointment was etched over his features. "You really are a worthless bug, Inuyasha." said Sesshoumaru, softly.

"Alive huh, Inuyasha," said Miroku looking down at the glowing ambers. "No, you are not my friend…such a life…"

Trying to change the subject, Sango asked, "But Kagome-chan, did what Rin say about you and Sesshoumaru true? Did he really make you his… alpha-female?"

Kagome turned to Sango and gave a chuckle, "Yes, what Rin said is true… after Inuyasha told me he did not want the baby… I… got so sad that I ran, and I ran past Sesshoumaru… um… he came after me, knowing that by my scent I was with child. When he found out that his brother was the father… and that Inuyasha… …"

"It's all right Kagome-chan, you do not have to say it," said Sango soothingly.

"Thanks…" Kagome answered. "Well, when Sesshoumaru found out that Inuyasha-"

"That my worthless half-brother chose not to take responsibilities for his actions, I, Sesshoumaru, took Kagome under my protection and adopted her unborn child," said Sesshoumaru, all of a sudden, as he stood by the doorway.

"Sesshoumaru!" said both Miroku and Sango in surprise.

Miroku stood up, "Sesshoumaru-sama, please enter. May I offer you anything?"

"That is not needed," Sesshoumaru answered. He then turned to Kagome, "My lady, if you wish to get an early start, I suggest you tell them why you have brought Rin to this village."

"Yes, of course," Kagome replied. "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, I'm going back to my time, for just a day. Would you be so kind as to look after Rin while I am away?"

"Of course!" Miroku replied at once.

"We'll be honored to Kagome-chan," Sango answered. "Return home and do what you need to do, we will take good care of Rin while you are gone," said Sango, kindly.

Kagome stood up, "Thank you so much, Sango-chan." But something that Sango had said, made Kagome's heart ache. Sango's words were almost exact to what her mother had said when she left her time to find Inuyasha. "Sango-chan, I promise that I'll come back."

Sango gave Kagome a sisterly smile and replied, "I know you will."

"Kagome-sama," Sesshoumaru called to her. Kagome stood up and followed the Taiyoukai out of the house. Rin came running to them, and when she stood in front of the pair, she asked, "Haha-ue, Sesshoumaru-sama, are you leaving?"

"Yes, we are." Sesshoumaru replied. "Be a good girl and listen to what Miroku and Sango tell you."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin chimed.

Kagome bent down and hugged her daughter. "We'll return tomorrow morning. So I will see you then with a present for you."

"I'll miss you!" said Rin.

"I'll miss you too, Rin," Kagome replied, as she pulled away from the little girl. She stood up and walked away with Sesshoumaru.

The pair walked up the hill silently and when they returned to the Bone-Eater's Well, Sesshoumaru had to call to Kagome twice before she snapped out of her daze.

"Yes?" Kagome answered, as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Talking about Inuyasha has upset you greatly." the Taiyoukai replied.

"Oh no, it has not, no not at all!" Kagome responded, shaking her hand and smiling brightly. But Sesshoumaru was correct, bringing up Inuyasha's name had upset her greatly, she just did not want to admit it to the youkai lord.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome with his eyebrows raised questioningly. Kagome turned away from him, her cheeks flushed. "Um, Sesshoumaru-sama… shall we go to my time?"

"Yes," he replied. "Now, please tell me how this well works."

"Okay…" said Kagome, walking up to the well. However, behind her, Sesshoumaru gazed befuddled at her. He had no idea what the word 'okay' meant. "First we jump into the well, and then the blue light appears and that takes us to my time."

"I see," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome remembered her backpack and ran to retrieved it. The backpack was still lying near the bush where she, Rin, and Ah-Un had rested after their flight. When she returned to the well, Kagome placed her foot on the well lip and felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked to the side and saw that Sesshoumaru had grabbed her.

He lifted her easily to his side and then leaped above the well. Kagome reached up to Sesshoumaru's armor and pulled her self up, just as the couple plunged down into the well. A blue light engulfed them and Sesshoumaru found himself descending gently in a blue tunnel of light. Kagome had managed to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders and said, "This is it… this is how I pass through time… it won't be long now till we arrive at my time."

"Something the Tajiya said upset you… what was it?" Sesshoumaru asked all of sudden.

Kagome, with eyes wide, turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I am not blind, my lady, as not to notice when your mind has been disturbed," said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked away, sadly. "Sango-chan uttered the almost exact words my mother had said to me before I returned to the Sengoku ji- I mean before I returned to your time."

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome and using his free hand, he turned her face towards him. "You feel guilty because when your mother uttered those words, you had no intentions of returning. You had already planned to take your life then."

His hand was still on her face, so Kagome had no option but to gaze at Sesshoumaru. "Yes," she answered reluctantly. Kagome closed her eyes and muttered, "You must think very low of me."

"No," Sesshoumaru replied softly. "This Sesshoumaru thinks that your current mind and spirit is weak. But I believe my lady can become a stronger person, for I have seen your strength many times over. It is that strength, which you had exhibited in the past that earned you my respect."

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed straight into Sesshoumaru's honey golden eyes. His words had lit a spark of hope in her heart, driving away the pain and sorrow within. She brought herself closer to Sesshoumaru and hugged him, her hands holding him behind his neck.

"Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru-sama…" Kagome uttered happily.

End of Chapter.

* * *

Sad but true, tis the end of another chapter.

Previously, at the end of this chapter I had announced that this was the last chapter and that I was going to pull the story off the net. It was due to a couple of flaming reviews and PMs that I had received.

However, since I have changed my mind (after receiving a whole lot of support from a lot of wonderful and marvelous readers out there) I think it's better to change my author's notes!

In this chapter, I gave Sesshoumaru a new sword called Enshiga. It's name in (ahem) poetic translation means Fang of the circle of death. Word for word the name translates as En – circle, Shi – death, Ga (coming from the word kiba) – fang.

The first move for Enshiga is Namishibo. Translated into English it means Death Wave.

Now, and this is very important and shall be repeated in upcoming chapters. NOTE: Enshiga and all its moves and names belong exclusively to me, Advi. By no means can Enshiga, its name or moves be 'borrowed' without my permission.

Enshiga was not created by Rumiko Takahashi, nor is it a product of her imagination or does it have any role in the original Inuyasha manga or anime franchise.

Note: Kagome, Lady of the West is a fan fiction written exclusively for fanfiction dot net by Advi. It will not be posted on any other fanfiction sites.


	7. The Worried Mother

Dear readers,

Thank you so much for your support. Because of the overwhelming number of reviews from so many people who love this story, I have decided not to pull it off the net and to continue writing it.

As thanks for all the support that you have given me; here is the next chapter, which I have written quicker than usual just for you.

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 6_

_The Worried Mother_

The blue light faded away as their feet landed gently at the bottom of the well. Sesshoumaru looked up and found a wooden ceiling above instead of a blue sky. "Where are we?" he asked Kagome.

"Inside the well house," she answered. "Here in my time, most of the Inuyasha forest no longer exists, but for a small section that still survives on the grounds of my family shrine."

"This well is located within a shrine?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Yes," Kagome answered gently, "Sesshoumaru-sama, please forgive me for not informing you earlier, but my home is a shrine. Oh, and my grandfather might try to purify you, but please, do not kill him, he has no powers what so ever." Kagome added.

"Understood," Sesshoumaru answered, genteelly. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped out of the well. The Taiyoukai landed effortlessly onto the well's lip and then leapt down and placed Kagome gingerly on her feet. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Please lead the way to your living quarters." Sesshoumaru instructed.

"At once my lord," Kagome answered, softly, with a gentle smile on her face. She walked up the steps and then pushed one of the doors open just slightly and took a peek outside. "Oh, there are no patrons around. I think it's safe to go out." Kagome pushed the doors open and took a step out of the well house and gazed towards the larger main shrine. All of a sudden, Kagome felt odd to be back home.

"The air smells very different here and… why is it so noisy?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he held on to one of his pointed elfin ears. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and moved towards him. Gently, she held his head that was bowed down, and said, "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama… you will get used to the noise and the smells after a little while."

He looked up at her and asked, "Why is your time so noisy?" The sounds of many things he had never heard before were overwhelming his sensitive hearing. Kagome knelt down and brought the Taiyoukai to a kneeling position also. She was still holding his head gently in her hands.

Kagome leaned to his ear and tenderly, cooed, "Shush… right now just focus on my voice. I promise the loud sounds will go away in a little while, my alpha male."

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's ears give a little twitch, and then, his eyelids parted, his light golden eyes, mesmerizing her. "You are correct, my lady, my hearing has adjusted to the many noises in this area."

Kagome could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. She did not want to fall in love with Sesshoumaru so fast, or fall in love with him for that matter, knowing he would never reciprocate her feelings.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, shall I show you why it is so noisy here?" Kagome offered, as she smiled sweetly at him once they had stood up.

"Yes, I do admit that I am curious as to what could make so much noise," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru by his hand to the entrance of the shrine. From on top of the hill the shrine sat on, they had a good view of the city. When Sesshoumaru saw the sight of many buildings, both tall and short, he was stunned. The village was gone and so were the fields, forests, and hills. "What happened to the village?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"This is the village, Sesshoumaru-sama. Over the years, it has grown immensely." Kagome answered.

"How many years forward have we traveled?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching a car pass by the shrine with interest.

"Five hundred, my lord," Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and said, "I have many questions to ask, but I shall hold my curiosity for another time. Now, we have business here, do we not?"

"Yes," Kagome answered. She appeared tired. Sesshoumaru then took hold of the backpack and pulled it off her shoulders. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"I should not allow you to carry this bag any longer. What male am I to allow you to carry such burdens on your back whilst you are with child, and, at such an early stage of your gestation period?" Sesshoumaru stated sternly.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru in surprise.

"My lady, it is rude to stare at a person for so long," Sesshoumaru reminded her.

Kagome's cheeks turned pink as she turned her eyes away from the handsome Taiyoukai. "I'm sorry, but, I find it odd that you are so polite and gentle…" Kagome explained, timidly.

"You are my alpha female and I shall act accordingly as your station requires. But know this Kagome-sama, my kindness is shown only towards you. No one else shall I be so benevolent. I suggest that you remember that aspect of my character." Sesshoumaru explained. His every word dictated clearly.

"I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome answered, firmly. This was something she thought she had better remember for as long as she lived - or was by Sesshoumaru's side.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome turned and found her mother standing beside the Goshimboku, staring in disbelief at the couple standing by the entrance of the shrine. "Mama!" Kagome called out.

Her mother march up angrily towards the couple and when she reached them, she held her finger at Sesshoumaru and said, "Inuyasha! I have something to say to you…" Sesshoumaru turned to regard Asami and she saw then that the silver-haired man standing next to her daughter was not Inuyasha.

"Er… you're not Inuyasha," said Asami, staring up at Sesshoumaru. He merely gazed at her and did not answer.

"Mama, this isn't Inuyasha. This is Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, the Mikoto of Seibu no Kyutei. He is also Inuyasha's elder half-brother." said Kagome, appearing oddly cheery as she spoke to her mother. However, Asami narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru and said, "Inuyasha's elder brother?"

"Unfortunately so, though it irks this Sesshoumaru to admit but that useless pest is my younger brother." Sesshoumaru replied, regally.

Asami looked at her daughter and gave her a questioning look. Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Err… mama… this is going-" Asami pulled Kagome towards her and hugged her daughter tightly. "I was so worried Kagome! You were gone for two weeks! I thought that the worst might have happened to you!"

Kagome held her arms around her mother and, tenderly, replied, "I'm sorry mama… I had to travel around in order to find Inuyasha."

"May I suggest that we take this conversation inside," Sesshoumaru suggested, knowing Kagome was tired and the subject of his brother pained her greatly. "Lady Kagome is very much exhausted after our long travels during the night. I would like her to rest." Asami pulled away from her daughter and looked at Sesshoumaru.

His speech was very traditional and polite. It was certainly different from Inuyasha who spoke very roughly and rudely. Even if her daughter had not told her that Sesshoumaru was a Lord, Asami would have guessed he was of the Aristocracy just by the clothes he wore and the manner in which he spoke.

Though Sesshoumaru seemed to be Inuyasha's opposite, being his elder brother was enough to make Asami distrust him. She did not know why Sesshoumaru was here in his brother's place, but Asami was not going to let her guard down around the Taiyoukai. She did not want her daughter to get hurt a second time.

On this occasion, Asami was going to follow her instincts.

"Mama?" Kagome called to her mother. Asami snapped out of her reverie and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, let's go in side and talk over cups of tea. I'm sure Kagome that you have a lot to tell me."

- - - O - - -

In the living room, seated on the three piece sofa set and having mugs of steaming tea in front of them, Asami, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru, sat in silence. Asami sat in the armchair, while her daughter and Sesshoumaru sat together on the two-seated sofa.

"Kagome," Asami began, "please tell me what happened when you returned to the Sengoku Jidai?" she asked.

Kagome gazed at her cup of Earl Grey and drummed her fingers on her knees. She glanced at Sesshoumaru and wished that he would leave the room so she could divulge her whole experience to her mother. However, since wishing silently in her heart never made things happen, Kagome gathered her courage and asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, could you leave us? I wish to speak to my mother alone."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows questioningly at Kagome.

He knew Kagome was reluctant to speak of what troubled her. But her inability to show trust in him was exhausting Sesshoumaru's patience. "I wish to listen also, my lady. I had hoped that I would have gained your trust by now to sit with you as you speak to your mother." said Sesshoumaru. Hint of his irritancy rang in his velvety voice.

Kagome turned away. "I feel uncomfortable if a male were in the room-"

"Was not Miroku also a male?" Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Asami watched the couple. Sesshoumaru's features appeared composed and calm, but his eyes were very expressive. She could see the Taiyoukai's struggle to keep his emotions at bay behind his honey golden eyes. Asami also wondered if her daughter knew Miroku longer than Sesshoumaru. It would explain why Kagome had spoken about her travels with that person and not to Sesshoumaru. Asami knew her daughter would not speak about personal matters with someone she was not close to.

"How did you know I spoke to Miroku about that?" Kagome asked. She appeared a little angry. Did Sesshoumaru eavesdrop on her conversation with Sango and Miroku, Kagome wondered.

"Though his home was far enough for any human not to hear conversations from where I stood, it was not out of this Sesshoumaru's hearing range." the Taiyoukai answered.

Kagome made a sound and pursed her lips. "Sesshoumaru-sama, did not I show you enough trust by bringing you here to my time?" Kagome asked, as she looked down at her hands held over her jeans.

"Yes… but I had hoped that my lady would trust me enough to relate the full account of your experiences during your journey to find Inuyasha. Has not my actions of taking you into my pack, becoming the father of the child you carry-"

"WHAT?" Asami exclaimed, stunned. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned their attention to her.

"Ka-gome… what does he mean that he has become the father of your baby?" Asami asked, staring bewildered at her daughter.

Kagome gazed timidly at her mother and explained, "Mama… Sesshoumaru-sama here has adopted my baby as his… and I…" she turned to Sesshoumaru, her eyes fogging with tears, "I am so sorry… I am acting so selfish when you have been nothing but kind… I am so sorry. Please, forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He hoped, and Sesshoumaru wondered why he did, that Kagome would _now_ be willing to relate all that happened during her journey to find his half-brother and what truly occurred when she had found him. Though Kagome had told him a little, his curiosity was flared after overhearing her earlier conversation with her friends.

"Will you tell me," Sesshoumaru took a quick glance and Asami, "and your mother what happened when you met my brother?"

Kagome nodded and answered, "Yes."

"Then you have my forgiveness…" Sesshoumaru replied.

He sounded haughty and Asami did not think that his forgiveness was sincere.

Kagome turned her gaze back to her mother and began, "Mama… when I had returned to the Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha was not at Kaede-baa-chan's village. In fact he had never returned to it, so I had to travel around to find him."

Asami understood and wanted her daughter to go on, but she was uncomfortable at how Sesshoumaru was eyeing her daughter. It was as if he did not believe what Kagome had just said.

"My lady, if you truly wish to keep my forgiveness, I require the whole truth." said Sesshoumaru, angering Asami.

"I believe my daughter has told the whole truth!" said Asami quite severely.

Kagome shook her head. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama is correct… just finding and telling Inuyasha I was pregnant was just one reason why I traveled in search of him."

"What was the other?" Asami asked her daughter gently. She had no intentions of looking at Sesshoumaru at that moment.

"To confirm what I heard from Sango, my friend… that Inuyasha was visiting… brothels." Kagome shirked away from her mother's stunned look.

"Kagome… was it true? What your friend told you… did you prove that it was true?" Asami asked her daughter, fearing what the answer might be.

Kagome could not bring herself to look at her mother, so she stared at her tea cup instead. Suddenly Kagome felt a hand over hers. She turned to the side and saw that Sesshoumaru was holding her hand. He even gave it a gentle squeeze without her mother noticing. Kagome looked up and gazed into Sesshoumaru's eyes, from those piercing golden eyes she received the strength to answer her mother's question. When Kagome turned to her mother, Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away.

"Mama… after two weeks of searching… yesterday… I finally found Inuyasha… coming out of a teahouse with two prostitutes clinging on either arm."

Kagome never knew it would be so difficult to get those words out of her mouth. But the hardest had yet to come.

"I can't believe that Inuyasha would do such a thing," said Asami in disbelief.

"This Sesshoumaru too, had encountered Inuyasha with a whore a few weeks before." Sesshoumaru answered, looking deep in thought. _Perhaps it maybe wise for me to return to my time, find that hanyou pest and rid him of his manhood. If he keeps on this path, Kagome will not be the only female he impregnates._

"Kagome, what happened when you found Inuyasha?" Asami asked, wanting to hear more of her daughter's story.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I told Inuyasha that I was pregnant, but… he did not believe… that the baby was his."

Asami had problems understanding what she had just heard. Inuyasha was acting in a manner that she could have never predicted. Yes, he acted rough at times but she had always thought he was a sweet person under that unpolished exterior.

Kagome hung her head down and continued. "Inuyasha doesn't want the baby. He does not want a child to hold him down. He loves his new freedom and he chose that instead. Inuyasha said I could throw the baby away… but… I can't." Kagome held her hands over her face. Asami jumped out of her chair and knelt in front of her daughter, bringing Kagome into her embrace. Asami also gave the Taiyoukai a nasty glare for not bothering to sooth Kagome.

Sesshoumaru, however, appeared unperturbed by her glare and continued to sit comfortably in his seat, watching the mother console her daughter.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry this happened! Something like this should have never happened to you. How much must you suffer?" said Asami, feeling heartbroken. She was now resolved to never allow her daughter to return to the Sengoku Jidai. To Asami that place had become a place of constant suffering to her daughter.

"But…" said Kagome sitting away from her mother and turning her gaze at the Taiyoukai who kept a cool appearance, "Sesshoumaru found me."

"You were about to take your life when I stopped you." said Sesshoumaru. Asami gazed at the Taiyoukai with eyes wide open. "Your daughter ran past my campsite in tears. I followed her and when I found Kagome-sama, she was about to plunge a knife into her belly. I stopped her and found out what she had just related to you."

Asami was speechless. The Taiyoukai that she disliked was actually the reason why her daughter was still alive.

"Mama, after hearing what Inuyasha did, Sesshoumaru offered to become the father of my baby. He even took me into his pack, and made me the mother of Rin, this cute little girl that he took in… oh, Rin is human." Kagome added.

Asami sat back into her chair and massaged her head. That was too much information to digest all at once. She took a sip of her now warm tea.

"Asami-kun! Do you know where I put that bottle of red ink?" Jii-chan called out from somewhere in the house. They heard him walking down the hallway and when he entered the living room, he gawked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, however, merely regarded the old man in an uninterested fashion.

Kagome stood up and was about to introduce Sesshoumaru to her grandfather when the elderly man pointed his hand at the Taiyoukai and shouted, "INUYASHA! HOW DARE YOU ENTER THIS HOUSE AFTER YOU HURT MY GRANDDAUGHTER SO SEVERELY!!"

_Oh no! I knew it!_ Thought Kagome, turning pale. "Jii-chan this isn't-" she tried to say. However, the old man pulled out an ofuda from his kimono and pointed it at Sesshoumaru, who continued to gaze unperturbed at Kagome's grandfather. "I will purify you for your unforgivable acts on my lovely granddaughter! DEMON BE GONE! Unnnn umba!" the old man chanted as he threw the ofuda at Sesshoumaru.

However, after the paper charm left the old man's fingers, it shivered in mid-air and fell gently to the floor.

"Umm… jii-chan… what was with the unnnn umba at the end?" Kagome asked.

"Waaaaah! My new chant and special ofuda have failed me!" Jii-chan cried out, ignoring Kagome.

Asami stood up and walked to her father in-law and said, "Ojii-san, he isn't Inuyasha. This is Sesshoumaru and he is a Taiyoukai, so be careful now."

"Eh! Taiyoukai?" said the old man, shocked. He took a peek at Sesshoumaru from behind Asami. Jii-chan saw that though the Taiyoukai resembled Inuyasha slightly, he had markings on his face and wrists and on his forehead was a blue crescent moon. He knew in the old days, those of the highest nobility usually had a word or a symbol painted on their forehead as proof of their status. But, only the highest amongst their rank were allowed to do that, and no one else. Jii-chan then remembered something, "Where is Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," Asami replied respectfully, "and by the way, you'll find the ink in the storeroom."

"Oh thank you, Asami-kun," said jii-chan. He then left the living room.

Asami turned to Kagome and Sesshoumaru seated on the couch. "I need sometime to take in all this information. But Kagome, I want you to know that I am not in anyway angry or upset with you. I just need time to think… oh yes, before I forget, now that you are back do you want me to make an appointment to see the Obstetrician?"

"Yes, mama, I want to go and see that doctor." Kagome replied earnestly.

"All right, I'll go and call his office to make an appointment," said Asami, as she left the room.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome gazed at each other. "Thank you for not killing my grandfather, Sesshoumaru-sama." said Kagome, smilingly.

"He is not a treat whatsoever, perhaps only to himself," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome sat down on the sofa and gazed at Sesshoumaru. She wondered why he had never taken on a mate. He seemed like a very responsible and good male that no woman could ever turn down. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru surprised Kagome by running his hand up her left arm. His hand stopped when he came to the place where she had been hit by the stone thrown by one of the prostitutes that was with Inuyasha. "Kagome-sama… I wish to know how your arm was hurt?" he asked.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, surprised.

"You have been hiding this wound from everybody, but your act does not work on this Sesshoumaru. I want to know how you were hurt?" He demanded.

Kagome looked like she was about to cry.

Making sure that no one was around to see him, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome close and held her to him. As she leaned her head into his mokomoko, Kagome answered softly, her words never leaving the room. "The prostitutes with Inuyasha threw stones at me after I slapped him. After Inuyasha said I could throw the baby away after I gave birth to it, I got so angry that I slapped him. When they threw those stones… I ran… Inuyasha did not even try to stop those women."

Sesshoumaru held his female closer to his being and began to rub her back in a soothing manner. He did not know why he did that but it seemed that his actions were helping to calm Kagome. After a while, they pulled away from each other and sat silently in the living room.

After a while, Sesshoumaru ventured to say, "Kagome-sama."

"Yes, my lord?" she answered.

"I make you a promise now, that this Sesshoumaru will never allow such hurt to come to you again."

"Thank you, my lord" Kagome replied.

- - - O - - -

After coaxing Sesshoumaru to drink his tea, Kagome told him that she was going to have a bath and showed him to her room where he finally relinquished his hold on her bag. Sesshoumaru did not even allow her to carry the bag up the stairs. In her room, Kagome told Sesshoumaru that he did not need to wear his armor or carry his swords in her time. Kagome even explained that only those whose jobs it was to uphold the law were allowed to carry weapons. Sesshoumaru took off his armor and left Tenseiga in her room. Enshiga, being his fang, disappeared into his body. Sesshoumaru told her it was the only weapon he carried with him at all times.

Sesshoumaru then excused himself from her room when Kagome told him she was going to have her bath. He went down the steps and when he reached the bottom, he saw Asami at the end of the hallway deep in thought. She saw Sesshoumaru and called out to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I have a word with you?"

"You may," he answered and waited for her to show him to the room in which she wished to speak to him.

"Would you please come into the kitchen," Asami asked motioning towards the room at the end of the corridor.

When Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen, he was surprised at how different a kitchen looked in Kagome's time. Asami sat down at a table and motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit opposite her. The Taiyoukai strode towards the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. "What is it that you need to speak to this Sesshoumaru about?" he inquired.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I want to thank you personally for undoing the wrong that your brother had caused to Kagome. You have redeemed her honor and I apologize greatly for my earlier behavior." said Asami, remembering to speak in a more traditional manner to Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru had expected your behavior. Simply being introduced as Inuyasha's brother, I knew Kagome-sama's family would not immediately take to me. If this was my time, I think I would have had the entire village after my head." said Sesshoumaru, very elegantly.

Asami chuckled lightly. "I really do not know how I should thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Actually," said Sesshoumaru, "there is one thing you could do for me. I am uncomfortable that Kagome does not yet see fit to trust me."

"May I ask, Sesshoumaru-sama, how long have you known my daughter?" Asami asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru looked away and was silent for sometime. "Know each other… just a day, but we have been acquainted for years now. I believe I met your daughter not long after she unsealed Inuyasha." he answered. For some strange reason, Sesshoumaru remembered the occasion where Kagome had shot one of her arrows of purification at him, breaking his armor to save Inuyasha. He reflected now that any other youkai would have been purified by her arrow.

"I see…" said Asami.

"Giri no haha," said Sesshoumaru, surprising Asami nearly out of her chair. She wondered why the gallant Taiyoukai referred to her as honored mother. Sesshoumaru noticed her surprise. "In a way you are my mother in-law. I have also taken your daughter as the female of my pack. She is in a way my consort; indirectly she is now like a wife to me, though we are not a mating pair. You have a granddaughter and another grandchild on the way though neither one is sired by this Sesshoumaru. The one thing I want is for Kagome to show more trust in me. I will after all be the father of the child she is carrying." Sesshoumaru explained.

_Oh my… this day certainly is full of surprises!_ Thought Asami as she gazed at her somewhat son in-law. _Why do I have a feeling that Kagome does not comprehend that being the female of his pack also means being something like a wife to Sesshoumaru._

Asami pushed her chair back and stood up. "Would you excuse me, I think that I need to have a long woman to woman discussion with my daughter. Please make your self at home. If you wish, you could keep jii-chan company in the shrine's storehouse. Actually I am not sure what my father in-law is up to." Asami confessed. She then bowed before she left the kitchen and ran upstairs.

- - - O - - -

While Kagome was soaking in an enjoyable warm bath, there came a knock on the door. "Yes?" Kagome called out as she sat up in the water.

"Kagome, when you are done, meet me at the Goshimboku. I would like to talk to you about something." said Asami.

"All right," Kagome answered. She wondered what her mother had to say to her. Kagome knew there was probably a lot that her mother wanted to speak about.

She leaned back in the bathtub and looked up. "This feels never ending…"

- - - O - - -

When Kagome stepped out of her house, she was dressed in a sweet pink and white dress. She wore her wet hair up in a large clip and looked around. She saw Sesshoumaru in the distance, admiring the shrine. She found it odd to see Sesshoumaru walking around without his armor on. Kagome turned her gaze away from the Taiyoukai and walked in the direction of the Goshimboku.

There under its shade, Kagome found her mother seated on a bench. "Mama, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Kagome asked, as she walked to the bench and sat down next to her mother.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru told me that you were the female of his pack, do you know what that means?" Asami asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered. "It means that I have to take care of Rin… oh that's right, Mama, you have a granddaughter named Rin. I think she's either nine or ten years old. Rin was…" Kagome stopped when her mother held her hand up.

"Kagome… do you think being the female… is there another name for it, it feels really uncomfortable saying that you are the female of the pack… well you are." Asami admitted.

Kagome turned her head up and looked at the branches that still bore deep green leaves. "Usually Sesshoumaru calls me 'his' alpha female… I must admit it sounds very peculiar."

"I see…" Asami replied. "Kagome I have come up with another name… actually it was Sesshoumaru who mentioned it." Kagome lowered her head and gazed at her mother. "Kagome being the 'alpha female' also means that you are his wife, his consort."

Kagome's mouth fell open, her eyes widened in horror. "Me… Sesshoumaru's wife? He… would never…"

"As female of the pack, that is your role also, although Sesshoumaru assured me that you were not a mating pair." Asami replied quite calmly. "That is why my daughter, you not showing him the trust he requires of you, disturbs him so."

Kagome looked down. It would explain why Sesshoumaru was so affectionate to her. It was not usual Sesshoumaru behavior. He had earlier said that he would be kind only to her and no one else, Kagome finally understood why. She was his consort.

Kagome did not know how to react. She was angry at first, but slowly it faded away. "I am Sesshoumaru's consort… I never realized it." said Kagome.

"In the animal kingdom, Kagome, the alpha female is the primary female of the whole family. The matriarch. Of course the alpha pair is also the only couple in the pack allowed to mate; you and Sesshoumaru are a little different. But your role is not that different to that of a wife – except for one thing of course," said Asami with a chuckle.

Kagome gazed bewildered at her mother. She wondered what that one thing was, then, it hit her as to what that _one_ thing was. "Mama!" said Kagome, her cheeks burning, "I can't believe you said something like that!"

"Well, he did say you were not a mating pair!" said Asami, truthfully. Kagome turned away, her face as red as a tomato.

"So, Kagome, do you understand now why you not trusting Sesshoumaru makes him so upset?" Asami asked.

Kagome gazed at the fallen leaves on the ground. "But I feel it difficult to trust Sesshoumaru completely. Yes, we have sort of been acquainted for years… but… we used to be enemies who would try to kill each other. I know our relationship is not like that anymore, but, it's going to take me time to trust Sesshoumaru fully."

Asami looked at her daughter. She could not help feeling a little angry. "Kagome, if you said you could not trust Sesshoumaru fully because you were still hurt by Inuyasha, I would understand. But, are you saying that you cannot trust Sesshoumaru because you think that he may still want kill you? Even after he made you his consort though you are pregnant with another man's child? Do not forget he is also willing to take that child which was abandoned by its true father as his own! Why can't you trust Sesshoumaru after all he has done? Do you think Sesshoumaru has some ulterior motive? What does he have to gain by doing all this?" Asami asked.

"Nothing," Kagome answered, sudden realization coming to her. "All he has done is to make himself a target… a target in the youkai world."

"Why would that be, Kagome?" Asami asked.

"Because Sesshoumaru is a Taiyoukai. To take on a human consort, not to say the least one that was made pregnant by another would show him to other youkais as being weak. He has made himself the laughing stock of the youkai world." Kagome stood up. "Mama, excuse me."

Asami stood up also, alarmed, "Kagome, wait what are you going to do?"

Kagome turned, "Find Sesshoumaru… I want to know why he did something so damaging to himself."

- - - O - - -

Sesshoumaru found a large storehouse that was located away from the main structure, the _Honden_. He walked up to its opened doors and looked around. He could hear someone inside, moving things. Sesshoumaru stepped into the storehouse and saw a number of boxes littering the space made between the shelves so one could get to the other side. "It must be here somewhere!" Sesshoumaru heard the old man say irately to himself, then, a heavy sigh.

There were the sounds of shuffling and then jii-chan appeared at the space with another box in his hand. The old man jumped when he saw the Taiyoukai. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru-Odono?" Jii-chan enquired.

"I was curious as to what this building held," Sesshoumaru answered, looking at the numerous shelves inside the storehouse.

"This building contains many artifacts, collected by the shrine through the centuries. I am trying to find something that would help Kagome pay for the birth of her child." said Jii-chan.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Pay for the birth?" the Taiyoukai asked curiously.

"Yes." Since Asami has made an appointment with the obs… with the doctor that specializes in childbirth, I am guessing that Kagome has made her decision to give birth in our time. Doctors here do not come cheap. We must think of the Doctor's fees and then the hospital charges." said Jii-chan, thinking he was rambling mindlessly to himself. He thought that Sesshoumaru probably did not understand a word he was saying.

"And you hope to find a_ treasure_ in this storeroom to aid in financing the birth of Kagome's child?" Sesshoumaru asked. He clearly understood what the elderly man had said.

"Yes… I do not know if you are like your brother… Asami-kun has told me that you will be the father of the child… but here in this era, childbirth is expensive and you do not have any money to support Kagome." Jii-chan answered. He then realized what he had said and glanced at the Taiyoukai fearfully, hoping Sesshoumaru would not suddenly kill him. But, Jii-chan was surprised when he saw Sesshoumaru leaving the storeroom.

_You do not have money to support Kagome…_

Sesshoumaru walked out of the storehouse and strode to a nearby hall and sat down at its verandah and reflected on the words Kagome's grandfather had spoken. _Here is this era, childbirth is expensive… I do not know if you are like your brother… you do not have money to support Kagome…_

Sesshoumaru folded his arms and began to think. He had been repeating that Kagome was now under his protection, that she was his alpha-female, his consort… however, what has he done to proof his position? All that Sesshoumaru has done so far was to console and comfort her when her thoughts were disturbed. However, these actions were concealed from the rest. Sesshoumaru thought that it was time he proved to Kagome's family that he was not like his brother and show them that he could support Kagome and their baby financially.

Sesshoumaru knew he had a lot of gold coins stored safely in the Secret Cloud Palace back in the Seibu no Kyutei. But if he, Sesshoumaru, were to give a lot of gold coins to the grandfather to exchange for modern day money, it might attract thieves thinking there was a treasure trove of gold coins hidden at the shrine.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the storehouse. There were many objects in the storehouse the old man could sell. He did not have to search high and low for something of worth. Kagome's grandfather could sell half the contents of the storehouse and he would earn much, but he did not do that. Things given to a shrine to store were not usually treasures. A lot of things were believed to be cursed, some were also gifts. He saw a lot of boxes, but they were small, he also saw a lot of urns. Then an idea struck Sesshoumaru. He stood up, but at that same time, he smelt Kagome nearby, he turned and saw her walking towards him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she called to him.

Sesshoumaru stood straight and watched his beautiful consort walk to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama I have to know, why did you take me as your alpha female? Doing so has made you a target to other youkai."

Sesshoumaru appeared surprised.

"This Sesshoumaru is never a target for other youkai," said the Taiyoukai. "Though it is natural that my actions will induce many foolish lesser-youkai to think that I am weak, it does not by any means prove that I am. This Sesshoumaru has never been weak, not even when Inuyasha had cut off this right arm of mine, which has now re-grown."

"But still," said Kagome, worriedly, "By taking me in, you have damaged your self greatly. I do not understand why you have done this to yourself. I am grateful that you have done such a noble thing for me, but all you have done for you is to cause yourself harm." said Kagome, her eyes filled with concern for him.

Seeing such concern in her eyes for him was something new to Sesshoumaru. No one has ever been concerned for his welfare before… though long ago there was one person that did, his father.

"No, my lady Kagome, you are wrong. Taking you as my alpha female does not cause any damage to my character or to my reputation." said Sesshoumaru quite calmly. Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but Sesshoumaru held a one of his fingers to her lips, hushing her. "Inuyasha has done great damage to my family and to your reputation with his wild behavior. By taking you in, I have taken responsibilities for Inuyasha's actions towards you. I have also saved my family from certain disgrace. Though I would never acknowledge Inuyasha as part of my great family, I cannot deny that he is a part of the family, however loathsome that fact is. His actions also bring shame onto my father's memory. That is something this Sesshoumaru shall never allow. So, Kagome-sama, you are my alpha female… my consort. Your child," he placed his hand over her stomach, "is now mine… I am its father, whether it be human or hanyou." said Sesshoumaru, gazing into Kagome's blue eyes.

Kagome could not break her gaze from Sesshoumaru's light golden eyes. They shone with strong emotions, emotions that bedazzled Kagome. Sesshoumaru smelt that Kagome's mother was approaching and broke his gaze away from Kagome's.

Kagome blushed and stood away from Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome?" Asami called out.

"Over here," Kagome answered, as she fanned herself with one of her hands. All of the sudden it had gotten very warm for her.

Asami came up to Kagome and Sesshoumaru and said, "Kagome, I forgot to tell you, I made an appointment for you to see the Obstetrician in four days time."

"In four days?" Kagome asked. "Oh that's going to be a problem… Mama, I came home just for today."

"We can return on the day you need to see this doctor," Sesshoumaru offered.

Both ladies looked at Sesshoumaru. "Really?" Kagome asked hopefully. "Oh thank you," Asami replied, relieved.

"It is my duty to see that you have a safe pregnancy, Kagome-sama," Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome smiled lovingly at Sesshoumaru, sending a feeling of pride through his being. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." said Kagome, lovingly.

"You are welcome." Sesshoumaru replied. "Now, my lady, I need to return to my time, or as you call it the Sengoku Jidai, I have business to run there."

Both mother and daughter stared at the Taiyoukai.

- - - O - - -

Sesshoumaru, with his armor on and his swords Tenseiga and Enshiga by his side, stood with Kagome inside the well house. Sesshoumaru looked down the well, into its pit of darkness. "I would like to know if I could travel through time by myself." said Sesshoumaru, wondering out loud.

"There is only one way to find out," Kagome replied warmly.

He turned around to her. "If I am able to cross through time by myself I shall return either tonight or tomorrow morning. I do not know how long my business will take me." said Sesshoumaru.

"All right, but if you are not able to cross time by yourself, then I shall take you back to the Sengoku Jidai, and then return here and stay for the night." said Kagome.

"Agreed. But if that were to happen, I wish to return to your time in the morning." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome raised her eyebrows inquisitively.

"Oh, it has to do with the business I have back in my time," Sesshoumaru answered.

"You are being very secretive today, my lord," Kagome commented, smiling at the Taiyoukai.

"Oh I enjoy keeping secrets now and then. After all it is such an enjoying tease to those curious of the secrets this Sesshoumaru keeps." He answered with a grin, making Kagome chuckle.

Sesshoumaru then placed a foot on the wooden ledge of the well, leapt up and jumped into the dry well. Kagome ran up to the well and saw Sesshoumaru disappear in a glow of blue light. "So the well works for Sesshoumaru too." Kagome commented.

- - - O - - -

As Sesshoumaru floated downwards and gracefully through a tunnel of blue light, he smiled. He was happy that the unseen forces which controlled the well, allowed him to pass through the ages. _This well works for me and I am pleased… but now I have a question. If the well works for me, does it work for Inuyasha also? Can he traverse through the ages by himself?_

_Giri no haha and the old man seem to be personally acquainted with Inuyasha. Her grandfather even thought that this Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha! _

_But, I shall not reflect about that now. I must focus on the task I have at hand. To find an idiotic human warlord, who possesses a highly decorated sword which is never utilized. I am sure such an item would fetch much in Kagome's time. Perhaps it would do to cover the doctor's fees and all that she needs for the delivery. _

_This Sesshoumaru shall prove to the grandfather and to giri no haha that I am not as incompetent as my brother. I shall prove that I can provide for the needs of my female!_

End of Chapter.

Sesshoumaru is going to prove that he isn't his brother to Kagome's family! Wow! Who ever thought that Sesshoumaru would need to prove himself worthy to others!

But Jii-chan did make a valid point. Sesshoumaru has no wealth in Kagome's time. And he, being a responsible male, surely would not rely on his 'in-laws' to provide for Kagome's needs.

So now, Sesshoumaru has to prove that he can provide for Kagome. Hmm… but the question is how?

Find out in the next chapter!

Dear readers, I just want to say thank you again. All the support you have given me in the unprecedented amount of reviews for the previous chapter, showed me that it is okay for Sesshoumaru to be Out Of Character because this is fanfiction.

So ladies and gentleman, I shall continue to write this story and in the special way that I want to and have planned.

Thank you, all of you, so much, for saving this story.

Advi.

**Translations of Japanese words used in this chapter!**

Enshiga – Fang of the circle of death (poetic translation)

Giri no haha – honor mother/ mother in-law. (Thanks to juusan'ya for the word's proper translation)

Honden - The main shrine or inner sanctuary where the kami is enshrined

Chapter re-edited on


	8. To Prove One's Self

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 7_

_To prove one's self_

Lying in the lush grass before the Bone-Eaters Well and leaning his back against Ah-Un, Jaken sighed, "Ah… if only I could have many more such peaceful days… no Rin… no Sesshoumaru-sama stepping on me… ah… such is life," said the little youkai, blissfully. Ah and Un made a huffing noise. The two heads of the dragon-steed were lying in the grass, and it looked as if they were about to fall asleep when a bright blue flash issued from the Bone-Eaters Well. Catching the scent of their master, the dragon-steed's two heads rose.

Sesshoumaru leapt out of the well and landed near Ah-Un and Jaken.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama, you have returned! Where is Kagome-sama?" Jaken asked, as he jumped up.

However, Sesshoumaru did not answer Jaken's question. "Ah-Un, up," the Taiyoukai commanded the two-headed dragon steed. It rose to its feet and ambled to its master. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are we going somewhere?" Jaken inquired curiously.

Again Sesshoumaru did not answer, but mounted the dragon steed. "Jaken, guard this well and allow no one to approach it, not even Inuyasha. If that useless worm were to show his face here, kill him. I suggest aiming the flames of Nintoujou at his head as his body is protected by the Fire-Rat robe."

Jaken bowed and replied, "Yes, O-Mikoto-sama, this Jaken shall obey as commanded."

Sesshoumaru then pulled on the reigns of the dragon steed, making it gallop to the front and into the air.

They gained altitude quickly. Sesshoumaru's platinum colored hair fanned wildly behind him, while his fluffy tail rested on the dragon's body. As they soared through the sky, Sesshoumaru scanned the countryside looking for armies at battle. His intended prey was the losing army.

_It should not be difficult to find a battlefield… those humans are constantly at war with each other._ "Humph," said Sesshoumaru with a sarcastic smile on his face, "Sengoku Jidai… the Warring States Era… that's what they call my time in Kagome's era… what a perfect name for this land is constantly at war."

He continued to scan the land below. They flew over villages and many fields of rice, passed lush forests… but no sign of a fresh battlefield. With unwavering determination, Sesshoumaru continued his search, hoping to find a losing warlord.

_Many of these warlords are vain. They carry with them ornate swords which most often have never spilt the blood of the enemy… that is the sword I desire._ Sesshoumaru mused as Ah-Un flew past two emerald green mountains. _Such an ornate sword would make a fine treasure for the old man to sell… coming from my time, five hundred years in the past, a pristine sword should fetch a good prize. Even in this era, such swords are prized possessions of many nobles._

Ah-Un continued to fly tirelessly as its master searched the lands below for what he needed.

- - - - - -

Kagome was sitting by herself under the shade of the Go-Shimboku watching parishioners and tourists come and go from the shrine. Some people looked at her, wondering what a pretty young lady in a sweet pink and white dress was doing at a shrine. Some of the parishioners recognized Kagome and came to speak to her. But once they were gone, Kagome sat under the Go-Shimboku and thought about how much her life had changed.

After some time, she saw a teenage boy walking into the shrine with his schoolbag on his shoulders. He also appeared somewhat troubled. "I can't believe how much Souta has grown…" said Kagome watching her younger brother approaching.

Souta was staring at the ground as he walked and did not notice that his sister had returned. Souta walked past Kagome, mumbling, "Darn that Hibiki… I'll get-"

"Souta," Kagome called out gently to her brother.

Souta stopped abruptly in his tracks, his shoes making a loud noise against the tiled shrine floor. "Nee-chan!" He turned and exclaimed in surprise. Kagome stood up and held her hands to her brother. Souta ran to his sister and hugged her. Kagome was amazed at how tall her brother had become. The last time she was here, Kagome did not notice that Souta was now as tall as she was. His voice was also beginning to change.

Souta stood away from his sister and said, "Nee-chan, I can't believe it, you're back… we've been so worried about you… nee-chan… I… I know you took the knife from the kitchen… I…"

"Oh Souta…" said Kagome, sadly. "I'm so sorry for making you worry so much. I really am a bad sister."

"No you're not, nee-chan," said Souta reassuringly, "Everything that has happened, it's all that Inu-no… Inuyasha's fault," he then looked around, and angrily, said, "He's not here is he?"

"No," said Kagome gently.

"Good!" said Souta heatedly, "If I see him again, I'm going to beat him up. I know he's a whole lot stronger, but I've been taking Karate lessons! I'll protect you nee-chan and I'll be the best uncle in the world for your child!"

"Souta…" said Kagome, surprised. "You've matured a lot… girls must be after you at school!" she spoke teasingly.

"Nee-chan! How can you say that! Its sounds so weird coming from my big sister!" said Souta, embarrassedly.

"That's because you have become so cool," Kagome replied, teasing her little brother further.

"You know, you're lucky I'm not angry at you for making me an uncle when I'm only 14!" said Souta, peeved. Kagome chuckled at him. They then sat down under the Go-Shimboku and enjoyed and lovely weather they had that day. "Nee-chan… why did you come back?" Souta asked, after a short period of silence.

Kagome gazed at the shrine in front and answered, "I wanted to inform mama what happened to me in the other world… and also… I wanted mama to meet Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru? Who is he?" Souta asked. She gazed at her little brother and smiled, "My baby's foster father. Oh, and unlike Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is a pure youkai."

"Huh? I thought Inuyasha was youkai too," Souta commented.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "but Inuyasha is only half-youkai, the other half of him is human. Sesshoumaru is full youkai, and he's a youkai lord too, but most importantly, he is Inuyasha's elder half-brother."

"I don't know I'll like this Sesshoumaru knowing he's Inuyasha's brother." Souta replied sulkily. Kagome gazed kindly at her little brother and replied, "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are complete opposites. When I first met Sesshoumaru… I really hated the guy. He was very conceited, haughty, emotionless arrogant Taiyoukai trying to kill Inuyasha."

"Why didn't he kill Inuyasha? Is Inuyasha stronger?" Souta asked, curiously.

Kagome looked up, "No, Sesshoumaru is stronger. But as to why he has not killed Inuyasha… I think the answer is with Sesshoumaru himself."

"So how did Sesshoumaru find out you are pregnant… seems to me a guy like him wouldn't care much since you were Inuyasha's wife- wait a minute, if Sesshoumaru is becoming the father then," Souta jumped out of his seat, "does that mean that Inuyasha has chosen not to take responsibility for his actions?" he asked, looking enraged.

"Yes," Kagome answered somberly. "Inuyasha does not want the baby. He even denied being its father."

"That bastard!" said Souta angrily. He then turned around and punched the Go-Shimboku. Kagome was stunned; she had never seen Souta so angry before.

"So-u-ta…" said Kagome slowly.

"Nee-chan, even if you forgive Inuyasha… I never will!" said Souta, angrily. "That total ass… But I say this one thing, I respect Sesshoumaru though I have never met him. He is at least not afraid to do what is right and not run away from his responsibilities. That is what makes a man, the ability to stand up and take responsibility."

"I think Souta, that you'll like Sesshoumaru once you meet him," said Kagome, gazing affectionately at her brother.

"Hmm… he's not here?" Souta asked.

"No, he has returned to the Sengoku Jidai… he has business to conduct there," Kagome replied.

- - - - - -

Sesshoumaru flew for hours, trying to find a battlefield… one that had soldiers and a lord alive. He found many old battlefields where human bodies were left rotting in the open. Crows flew circles around the carcasses; some were fighting for bits of rotting flesh with lesser youkai. Armor, swords, spears, arrows and flags littered the ground, but Sesshoumaru did not find the prize he was after, a warlord's over-elaborate sword.

Leaving such macabre locations, the Taiyoukai flew further, but it was not till he was flying over a forest that his ears picked up the sounds of fighting. The clashing of swords rang loudly through the forest; one did not need to be youkai to hear the fight. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent. "Inuyasha."

He wondered what his brother was doing so far from human settlements and directed Ah-Un towards the clashing of swords. As he approached the fight, Sesshoumaru saw a tree crash to the ground, taking with it another. Hovering over his brother's battle, Sesshoumaru looked down and saw Inuyasha fighting at least 30 bandits by himself.

The Taiyoukai narrowed his eyes. He was annoyed to see Inuyasha battle mere humans with a fully-formed Tessaiga, a youkai blade. He thought it was an insult to see his father's great sword being swung wildly against frail human-made swords.

"What a waste," said Sesshoumaru, gazing at the Tessaiga.

Two bandits charged at Inuyasha, who with a loud cry, parried their combined blows. Inuyasha's strength was so great that the force from his counter strike sent the two bandits into the air. When they fell to the ground, bone popping noises were heard.

Inuyasha could smell his brother in the area. When he looked up, there in the air, on the two-headed dragon sat Sesshoumaru.

"Keh, Sesshoumaru what do you want?" Inuyasha yelled, as he readied himself for the four bandits that charged at him.

"Nothing, bastard-son," Sesshoumaru answered coolly.

Inuyasha leapt up as the four bandits came at him, then in midair, he kicked one in the head, landed, kicked another in the jaw, stood, swung his sword at another, breaking that bandit's sword, punched the last in his abdomen and they spun and punched the bandit whose sword he broke in the face. Blood stained Inuyasha's knuckles. He once again gazed up at his elder half-brother.

"See how well I fight now Sesshoumaru. I've been practicing a lot, so you better get out of here before I whack your sorry ass," said Inuyasha, boastfully.

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "Your fighting skills have hardly improved since our last meeting. Your moves are as always unskilled and childlike."

The Taiyoukai had half the mind of leaping down to his brother to kill him once and for all; but, he did not. Sesshoumaru knew he had not the time currently to deal with Inuyasha. He was after all on a mission to prove his worth to Kagome's family.

"Inuyasha… you certainly have picked the lifestyle that suits you best. Fighting famished bandits is all that you can amount to," and with those parting words, Sesshoumaru slapped the dragon's hind legs, making it move away.

Leaving his brother behind with the bandits, Sesshoumaru appeared disappointed. He gripped the reigns tightly, his fang visible on the lower lip he was biting. _That filthy creature… Father left the Tessaiga to the one who will not use it against humans… but there he was using the sword that can kill a hundred youkai in one swing against starving and weak humans. Swinging it wildly as if it were a piece of wood!_

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the serene blue sky above and said, "Father… why did you leave him Tessaiga? I understand that it serves to seal his youkai blood, but… you would surely be disappointed to see how it is being used." _In his hands… your mighty sword is dying._

- - - - - -

Back in the modern era, Asami had become worried about her father in-law. The elderly man spent most of the morning in the storehouse and he missed lunch. Asami, heated up her oven and placed jii-chan's plate inside to keep his food warm. She then stepped out of the house and went in search of her father in-law.

She walked to the shrine's storehouse and found the place in a total mess. "Jii-chan?" Asami called out, while stepping carefully inside. She did not want to step on anything cursed.

"Jii-chan?" she called out again.

"Up here, Asami-kun!" Jii-chan replied from the floor above.

Asami moved towards a narrow wooden staircase while minding where she placed her feet. "Jii-chan, it is past lunch time. I think you better stop whatever you are doing and eat. You don't want to get a stomach ache."

"What time is it Asami?" Jii-chan asked from above.

"Past two o'clock," Asami answered.

"It is that late already? My how time flies," said Jii-chan. "Tell me Asami-kun, where is that Sesshoumaru-sama? Is he nearby?" the old man asked.

"No," Asami answered. "He has returned to his time. He said he has business to attend."

"Oh," Jii-chan replied.

Asami reached the upper floor, and found her father in-law sitting on the floor surrounded by many old books. "Jii-chan, what are you doing up here?"

"Looking for something that will help us finance the birth of Kagome's child and for a book on the Taiyoukai and youkai aristocracy. I know we have such a book somewhere," Jii-chan replied.

Asami walked to the old man and sat down by a pile of books. "Well Jii-chan, you are going to stop for a while and rest. I'm glad that you are trying to ease our burdens, but please do not push yourself so much that you end up making yourself sick."

Jii-chan closed the book he was holding and gazed affectionately at his daughter in-law. "Asami-kun, thank you, but being the head of this family, I feel that I have to do something to provide for my cute granddaughter, especially now in her time of need."

"Thank you… Haruka-san." said Asami, tenderly.

"Why Asami-kun, it has been an age since you last called me by my name." Jii-chan replied.

"Jii-chan, may I ask why you are looking for a book about the Taiyoukai?" Asami asked, taking a look at a brown old book.

"Sesshoumaru reminded me about something that I just can't place. His markings too seem familiar to me, like I have seen them before." Jii-chan answered. He then noticed that Asami was not listening to him. "Asami… is there something wrong?" Jii-chan asked.

"Haruka-san… I don't know what to do… I don't want Kagome to go back there. If she returns to that other world, my daughter will be hurt even more. I do not want her to be in constant pain." said Asami.

"Don't you trust Sesshoumaru?" Jii-chan asked.

"I just don't know right now," Asami replied. "He seems to be Inuyasha's opposite in everyway, but… I don't know…"

Jii-chan placed the book he was reading away and faced his daughter in-law. "Truth is I do not know anything about Sesshoumaru only that he is Inuyasha's elder brother and that he is a Taiyoukai. Though he acts differently from his brother, I can't judge much about his character since we have just met him. But, him taking Kagome in and adopting the unborn child rejected by its own father proves him to be a very noble person. I am willing to trust this youkai by this action alone… are you willing to trust him, Asami-kun?"

Asami gazed at Jii-chan and replied, "I don't know just yet. I want to try and trust him, but somehow, I just can't." Asami covered her face with her hands. "I cannot believe I am saying this when earlier I gave Kagome a lecture about her inability to trust Sesshoumaru. What is wrong with me?"

Jii-chan reached out and held Asami's shoulder. "Nothing is wrong with you Asami… it is natural as a parent to feel this way."

- - - - -

Standing on the ledge of a cliff, Sesshoumaru stood gazing over the lands, the never ending breeze fanning his long silver hair back. _My search for armies at battle is not as easy as I had anticipated._

It was already evening and the sun was beginning to set.

The Taiyoukai closed his eyes and breathed in the clean, cool air. Not far from Sesshoumaru, Ah-Un was standing by a cluster berry bushes, grazing happily. The lengthy flight made the dragon-steed quiet hungry as it had been a long time since their master made them fly for so long.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. The wind had brought him the unmistaken scent of human blood freshly spilt. He had also caught a whiff of gun power too. "There is battle nearby…" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Ah-Un, it is time to leave." The two headed dragon obediently came up to its master. Sesshoumaru mounted the dragon again and flew from the cliff, following the scent of blood. He soon found that he was not the only youkai lured to the battle by the scent of human blood. To his side, Sesshoumaru saw many lesser youkai and imps, all hungry for human flesh, racing to the battlefield.

A youkai in the shape of a large woman's head, her long wild hair flying behind her, along with entrails that made the rest of its body, flew up to Sesshoumaru's side. "Tis the first time I see a youkai as powerful as you joining us."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand, the claws on his index and middle fingers glowing. "This Sesshoumaru is not joining you." Then, the Taiyoukai gave his wrist a flick, unleashing his long neon-green whip and lashed it at the youkai. The whip zinged loudly, burning the air in which it soared. It caught the youkai on its face and carved through it, tearing its flesh apart. In the blink of an eye, the youkai was cut in half.

The whip returned to its master as the two halves of the youkai fell to the forest, the imps converging to it like a horde of ravenous beasts.

Sesshoumaru continued on his way, and not long after, arrived at the battlefield as darkness crept slowly over the land. From high above, Sesshoumaru watched the battle. The soldiers of the winning side were flying standards of blue, with four diamonds on it. Its soldiers were dressed in blue kimonos and _hakama_, most of which was now painted red. The losing side was dressed in white and its standards were dropped to the ground when a loud blare from a horn was sounded. The soldiers turned and ran. Some too proud to flee, dropped to their knees, pulled a short sword out and plunged it into their abdomens.

The soldiers in blue with muskets chased after the fleeing enemy. An officer in blue shouted and the soldiers with muskets stopped in a line, knelt down and lit their fuses. The soldiers in white ran as fast as they could in their full battle armor. The loud sounds of gunfire rang through the air. Smoke engulfed the blue soldiers. One by one, many soldiers in white, cried out in pain as they fell to the ground.

Then, at the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru noticed something. He turned and saw a general and another man wearing very elaborate armor and a helmet, riding away with a small company of men. Sesshoumaru raised his elegant black eyebrows which stood out from his slivery hair. The men that were riding away appeared clean. Their armor shone and their white clothes were as white as snow. "Cowards, leaving whilst your men are slaughtered like livestock. Nevertheless… you shall do very well."

Sesshoumaru had finally found his prey. He smiled and directed Ah-Un to the small band of fleeing humans.

This small band of men raced through the forest with Sesshoumaru and the blue army on their tracks. However, neither the fleeing, or chasing parties noticed the two-headed dragon-steed in the air. They were oblivious to Sesshoumaru's presence.

High up in the air, Sesshoumaru could see where the fleeing group was headed. After the forest and sitting on a knoll, was a castle. It was not very large by Sesshoumaru's standards, being only three storey's tall and having a compound smaller than any of Naraku's castles. However, knowing where they were headed, Sesshoumaru flew ahead of them and directly towards the castle. Surprisingly, none of the guards noticed the Taiyoukai's approach. No alarms were raised, and no archers shot their arrows at him.

Sesshoumaru flew to the topmost floor of the castle, which was the lord's room. Once he was near enough, Sesshoumaru leapt from Ah-Un and flew to the window and entered the room.

Lamps were lit, but no one was inside the room apart from Sesshoumaru. He looked around the room and thought it was rather lavish. Many silk cushions were littered on a dais, and behind it stood an elaborate embroidered screen. A large rack that hung on the wall opposite Sesshoumaru caught his eye. Many weapons adorned it. A long halberd sat at the very top. Below it, a forked spear, then below that sat a two Katanas, one in a red scabbard, the other in a pure white scabbard. Below that sat another sword, longer than a regular katana. It was called a Tachi. The sword was sheathed in a white scabbard adorned with gold. Sesshoumaru walked up to the rack of weapons and picked up the white tachi.

"Beautiful… this will do well." He spoke and pulled the sword out of its scabbard. However, as the blade emerged, Sesshoumaru saw that it was badly rusted. Disappointed, he pushed the sword back into the scarbbard and returned it to its resting place. He turned around and heard shouts echoing from the castle grounds. "The lord is returning! The lord is returning!"

He gazed back at the white tachi and muttered, "That is also Tessaiga's fate." Sesshoumaru then walked to the dais and sat down on its lush silk cushions and waited for his prey.

After what seemed a long time, finally, there came a rush of feet at the door. "They are coming Itoh, we must strategize a way to survive!" said one man outside. "Fear not Tono, I shall protect you even if it means giving my life!" said another. The wooden door slid open and in came two warriors. The general walked in first, then the lord of the castle; however, they stood rooted to the spot, at the sight of Sesshoumaru.

The Taiyoukai was still seated on the silk cushions. He appeared bored, as he gazed at the two men with a remote look on his face. "You humans certainly take your time," said the Taiyoukai as got to his feet, "Now defeated lord… give me your sword," said Sesshoumaru gazing at the long red tachi strapped to the lord's hip.

The lord was outraged, "How dare you! I am not defeated yet! If you want a sword you robber then take one from the rack and be off, or I shall have you killed!" Sesshoumaru smiled. For some reason his smile made the castle lord and the general shiver.

"A victorious lord would not leave his soldiers on the field to be slaughtered, nor would he flee like a coward." said Sesshoumaru.

"Itoh, kill him!" the castle lord commanded his general.

"At once Tono!" General Itoh answered. He unsheathed his sword and ran towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, showing no emotions on his face, pulled Enshiga out of its scabbard and took a step down from the dais. General Itoh held his katana over his head, while Sesshoumaru held his at the ready. The General swung his sword downwards, while Sesshoumaru swept his sword from the side and parried Itoh's sword. The two swords were held against each other, their blades grinding loudly. Itoh used his body leverage and pushed against Sesshoumaru's sword.

Sesshoumaru, whose strength was unparalleled to humans, did not, however, push Itoh back. Instead, he twirled out of the way. The General, who put all of himself into the push, stumbled in front and fell onto the silk cushions of the dais. He quickly rolled away, narrowly avoiding Sesshoumaru's blow.

General Itoh jumped up and leapt towards Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai countered the general's swing, with his own. The two swordsmen then leapt back. General Itoh raised his katana over his head, but in the wink of an eye, Sesshoumaru moved forward and swinging his sword from a downwards up motion, cut the General's right arm off.

Blood spurted into the air, as General Itoh's severed arm, fell to the floor with a soft thud. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees in extreme pain. "Itoh!" His lord called worriedly. General Itoh was filled with such pain that he never encountered before. Dredges of muscle and sinew hung from what was left of his arm. Blood poured out of his wound like water trickling from a gentle brook. He looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of him.

The Taiyoukai raised Enshiga and swung it down, cutting General Itoh's head cleanly off in one stroke. Blood splattered on to the wall, as the General's head rolled on the tatami floor, trailing blood, while his body fell down, twitching.

Sesshoumaru flicked the blood off Enshiga and turned to the pale lord, who had his hand over his mouth and looked as if he were about to vomit. The castle lord took a step back as the head of his general stopped in front of him.

Sesshoumaru pointed Enshiga at the lord and said, "This Sesshoumaru requires the sword you wear."

The lord looked up at Sesshoumaru, his hand still covering his mouth. He then lowered his hand and took a step forward and spluttered, "H,h,how dare you! You have two swords already you greedy mononoke! Yes, I know what you are you disgusting creature!"

Sesshoumaru retained his composure. He was not insulted or intimidated by what the castle lord had said.

This, however, made the castle lord angry. He drew his sword and held it ready in front of him. "Mononoke, I am known as the White Lightning and I shall duel you now. The only way for you to have my sword is to pry it from my lifeless hands!"

Sesshoumaru, surprisingly, sheathed his sword and stood, staring silently at the confused castle lord.

Enraged, the lord shouted. "Are you mocking me, mononoke? Or, seeing my might you have decided to flee?"

Sesshoumaru grinned. "Mononoke, mononoke, mononoke… do not place this Sesshoumaru in the same category as such low class youkai!" His grin melted quickly. It was replaced by gaze filled with malice. The Taiyoukai held his left hand up, the claws on his index and middle fingers, glowing. With an elegant wave of his hand, a bright green whip flew out from his fingers and whipped through the air.

The stunned castle lord took a step back to avoid the whip, but it was fruitless. The glowing green whip flew to its target with deadly accuracy and slashed through his right hand. Blood spurted from his wrist that was cut cleanly off. The castle lord screamed as he dropped his sword. Then, cradling his bleeding arm, he fell to his knees, wailing in pain.

Sesshoumaru walked towards the lord, and when he reached the sword, he picked it up and pried the severed hand off the beautiful red hilt.

The castle lord heard eerie cracking and popping noises and looked up. He saw Sesshoumaru effortlessly breaking the fingers of his severed hand and dropped it callously to the floor. The castle lord's lip trembled as he gazed at the Taiyoukai, who bent down to the lord.

The castle lord gasped loudly.

However, Sesshoumaru reached down to the lord's hip and pulled the gorgeous deep red and gold emblazoned scabbard away. Standing up, the taiyoukai pushed the sword into its scabbard. He then looked down at the lord and pulled off his ornate helmet. "I shall take this _Kabuto_ too. Oh yes, what is your name?" The taiyoukai asked, and surprisingly, he asked politely.

"Kuno… Tatewaki," the castle lord answered.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru replied. He then turned with the sword and helmet in hand and walked towards the window.

The Taiyoukai sat on the frame of the window and signaled for Ah-Un to come towards him. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to the room when he heard the soft patter of feet entering the room. A very fair looking woman with long black hair had entered and room and was kneeing beside the castle lord. _His wife I presume._

The Lady of the Castle stood and drew a dagger from the folds of her robes. _This foolish woman is not thinking of challenging this Sesshoumaru with nothing more than a dagger is she?_

"You bastard! How dare you hurt my husband. I, Princess Akane shall exact revenge two times greater than the injuries you have paid my husband!" Princess Akane then held her dagger up, and screaming, she ran towards Sesshoumaru, still seated calmly on the frame of the window.

"AKANE STOP!" Lord Kuno shouted at his wife, but she did not heed him.

"Stupid woman," Sesshoumaru commented under his breath. He let his whip fly once more and it struck Princess Akane on her shoulder and slashed her body from left shoulder to right hip. The bright green whip returned to its master as he slipped from the window.

The many layers of Princess Akane's kimono fell open, as the two halves of her body tumbled to the floor.

"AKANE!!" Lord Kuno screamed.

Sesshoumaru soared to Ah-Un and when the Taiyoukai landed on the back of the dragon-steed, it took off towards the country of Musashi, where the Bone-Eaters Well was located. Below, as the dragon-steed flew unnoticed, the blue army charged towards Lord Kuno's castle. Alarms and cries rang through the otherwise quiet night.

- - - - -

Back in the modern era, Kagome was helping her mother to do the dishes after having a wonderful and hearty dinner. "Ne, Kagome, you must find out what Sesshoumaru likes to eat, so that I can cook it for him." said Asami, as she handed Kagome a wet plate to dry.

"Er… Mama… I don't think you want to know what Sesshoumaru eats," Kagome replied, as she wiped the plate dry with a soft kitchen towel.

"Why, does he eat something disgusting?" Asami asked as she washed the cups.

"No," Kagome answered, "I have no idea what Sesshoumaru eats. He has said that he does not consume human food."

"Oh, perhaps we can introduce some of our modern day food to him, maybe then he'll change his mind," said Asami, sounding a little mischievous.

"As long as we do not force feed it to him… that would send us on a one way trip to the netherworld," Kagome replied. The mother and daughter then laughed at each other.

"Oh that was nice," said Asami, once they were done washing the plates and cups. "It has been a while since I heard you laugh, Kagome."

"Mama…" said Kagome, feeling touched, as she sat down by the table.

Asami, looking oddly troubled, sat next to her daughter and for sometime, was silent. Kagome gazed at her mother. She pondered what matters troubled her mother; however, Kagome suspected it had to do with Sesshoumaru. "Mama, its okay… whatever you want to say, just say."

Asami looked up at her daughter. "Kagome… I… don't want you to return there again." Kagome widened her eyes at her mother. "Oh…"

"I'm afraid Kagome, I'm afraid that if you go back you will be hurt even worst." said Asami, distressed.

Kagome sat up in her seat and looking straight ahead at the kitchen window, said, "No, I won't."

"You don't know that Kagome," Asami replied.

"No, I do. It is because I am with Sesshoumaru. He will not hurt me, nor will he allow harm to come to me. Sesshoumaru is different, I know that well and I also know that the promises he makes, he keeps." said Kagome calmly and somewhat affectionately. "He does not show it, but Sesshoumaru really is a very kind individual." she added.

"As your mother, I do not want to see you suffer anymore. That place has caused nothing but pain and suffering to you. As a mother, I feel that if I allow you to return to that world, it's the same as sending you off to your doom." said Asami. She was for the first time showing the worry and concern that she held.

"This is still my world," Kagome began, softly, "but I have a duty to perform there. Rin is waiting for me, her new mother to return. I promise that I would return with a present for her if she was good. I can't break my promise to Rin… I cannot break my promise to my daughter."

Asami turned her gaze to the side. She felt rather selfish at that moment. "In this short time Kagome, you have certainly matured." said Asami.

"I am a mother now," Kagome replied. "I guess things change when you become a parent."

"Yes, it does," Asami replied, turning with a smile to her daughter.

"Mama, you are correct in saying that the Sengoku Jidai has dealt me a lot of pain and suffering, but at the same time, I met a lot of good people, Kaede-baa-chan, Sango and Miroku in particular, and now Sesshoumaru. I know that as long as I am with him… I will be safe." said Kagome, serenely.

Asami closed her eyes. "He really makes you feel safe, doesn't he?"

"Yes, and it's a different safe feeling with him. With Inuyasha I felt safe but if was a different safe feeling. With Sesshoumaru, I feel comfortable-safe with him. It's weird… I have never felt that way with Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"I see," Asami replied as she opened her eyelids. She knew then that she could not keep her daughter in this time. Kagome now had her own life in the other world. She was a foster mother to a little girl and a consort to a regal and debonair lord, the same lord who stopped her daughter from killing herself. He was also the same man who also adopted her unborn grandchild. The only way Asami could truly repay Sesshoumaru was to allow Kagome to go with him, trusting that he will never act as his brother had.

"Mama, I understand that you are worried, after all you are my one and only mother." said Kagome, lovingly.

Asami was surprised. "Kagome… thank you for being so understanding… you truly have become a very mature woman."

"Thank you, mama," Kagome replied, touched by her mother's words.

- - - - - -

Later at night, when Kagome had retired to her room and changed into her pajamas, she opened her bedroom windows and gazed out at the night sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't believe how calm I was with mama earlier," Kagome spoke to herself.

The night breeze gently caressed her face. She lifted her eyelids and leaned against the window frame. "I guess I really have matured." said Kagome sweetly. "I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing right now?" She gazed up at the stars glittering in the sky and sighed softly. "The stars in the Sengoku Jidai are brighter… I wonder if it's because there is no pollution in that era? Must be it… after all it is still warm here, but its getting cold there. I better pack warmly tomorrow, winter might come earlier there."

Kagome noticed a white figure at the corner of her eye. She looked down and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru walking towards the house. "He's back!" said Kagome, in a whisper-like voice.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked up. The couple stared at each other, Kagome from her bedroom window and Sesshoumaru from the ground. Kagome could feel her heart racing at the sight of the silver-haired Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru leapt and soared to Kagome's window. She stood to the side, as Sesshoumaru landed crouched on her windowsill. He then climbed inside and placed his prizes on her bed.

Kagome wondered why he had brought those items, but before she enquired, she remembered her manners. "Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama… umm… what are these things if you do not mind me asking."

"These are the prizes that I searched all day for you." Sesshoumaru answered.

_A sword and an ornate Samurai headgear… what am I supposed to do with them? He's not expecting me to wear them is he?_ Kagome wondered. "You searched all day for these things… for me?"

"Yes, I hope they will be of good use to you," Sesshoumaru replied.

_I knew it_, she thought mournfully. "I don't really know what to do with them," said Kagome before she could stop herself.

Sesshoumaru turned to her with an amused look on his face. "Your grandfather will, please summon him."

"Eh?" said Kagome, blinking at Sesshoumaru. He stared at her. "Did you think this Sesshoumaru wanted you to don the Kabuto and the Shira-Tachi?" he asked.

"Yes…" Kagome answered, feeling silly.

"That was rather silly of you," Sesshoumaru replied haughtily.

_Rub it in why don't you?_ Thought Kagome, savagely, she then glanced away.

"Now, I need to speak urgently with your grandfather. Bring him to me." said Sesshoumaru, haughtily. Kagome raised her eyebrows at the Taiyoukai. _Who does he think I am, speaking to me as if I was a servant? What happened to the 'you are my equal?'_

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow at Kagome. "Why are you still here?" he inquired. Kagome turned and walked out of her room. Once she closed the door, she huffed, "Really, one moment he's all kind and caring, next he's back to Mr. Icy-cold-do-as-I-tell-you-or-else mode!" Irately, she marched towards her grandfather's room.

- - - - - -

Knock! Knock!

Haruka, stirred out of sleep. The old man opened one eye and pursed his lips. _Is someone knocking on my door or did I just dream that?_

Knock! Knock!

The door opened and Kagome peeked inside and saw her grandfather still asleep in his bed. "Jii-chan… are you awake?" Kagome called affectionately. She heard him grumble.

Jii-chan sat up in bed and groggily, asked, "Yes, Kagome, is there something I can help you with?"

"Umm, yes. Sesshoumaru has returned and he says you would know what to do with the sword and kabuto that he brought with him."

Jii-chan suddenly felt wide awake. "Sword and kabuto?" he asked curiously. He got out of bed, put on a night-robe and followed Kagome to her room. She knocked on the door first, then pursing her lips, announced, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I bring you my grandfather."

Haruka stepped into his granddaughter's room and saw Sesshoumaru standing without his armor on. It was placed near Kagome's desk along with a sword. Sesshoumaru then motioned to Kagome's bed and at the two items set on it, a highly ornate Kabuto and a long katana called a Shira-Tachi. Jii-chan gasped.

"My goodness… where did you get such marvelous items?" Jii-chan asked, as he approached the items on the bed. He picked up the sword and was surprised at how heavy it was.

"From a defeated Warlord," Sesshoumaru answered. "They are in pristine condition… will these _treasures_ be enough to earn the funds needed to finance the cost of Kagome's pregnancy?" the Taiyoukai asked.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, more than enough once I find the right buyers. Rest assured Sesshoumaru-sama that you will be able to pay for all of Kagome's medical expenses from the doctor's fees to the delivery!" Jii-chan replied happily.

"Excellent," Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

"May I ask to whom these items once belong to?" Jii-chan asked.

"A warlord named Kuno Tatewaki," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oooh… Lord Kuno…" said Jii-chan finding the name somewhat familiar. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I will get to work on finding the right buyers for these items in the morning, till then, I think it is best to keep the sword and helmet in this room. Well then, I take my leave. Good night both of you," said jii-chan as he bounced out of Kagome's room.

Kagome, however, was staring at Sesshoumaru with deep gratitude and love in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru calmly removed the items from her bed and placed them next to his armor and Tenseiga. When he turned, he found Kagome staring at him with tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru was perplexed. He wondered if he did something to upset her.

"You… acquired those things to pay for the birth of my child?" Kagome asked. She was still in such a state of surprise that her voice was whisper-like.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered serenely. "I wish to prove myself worthy to your family by showing them that I can provide for you even here in this world." Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh Sesshoumaru," she muttered behind her hands.

"Did bringing such items for my lady upset you?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagome shook her head and then ran to Sesshoumaru and threw her arms around him. "No, it makes me very happy, very happy indeed!" said Kagome, hugging the Taiyoukai tightly. He no longer had his armor on, so it was possible to do something like that.

"Kagome, I am after all your alpha male, and whether in this time or mine, I shall provide for all your needs. It is my duty to ensure you have a safe pregnancy," said Sesshoumaru placing his hands gently on Kagome's shoulders.

She gazed up at him, "Thank you so much… Sesshoumaru…"

"There is no need to thank me," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh yes, I have to," said Kagome. "You have done so much for me… but I have done so very little for you." She turned her gaze down. _All he asks of me is my trust, but I have yet to give that to him… no more, from this day onwards…_ Kagome gazed up at Sesshoumaru and said, "From this day onwards… I, Kagome, pledge my trust to you. Now it is my turn to prove myself to you."

Sesshoumaru smiled gently at Kagome and lowered his forehead to hers. "This time… do I have your word that I shall have your complete trust?"

Kagome tilted her head upwards and replied, "You have it, completely, my alpha-male." Their lips were mere centimeters apart from each others. They could feel the other's warm breath caressing the other's cheek.

Sesshoumaru stood away, bent down and pulled his boots off. Then he surprised Kagome by wrapping one arm around her waist and hooked the other behind her knees. He swoop Kagome up, making her blush radiantly. "Se, Sesshoumaru?"

"Trust me when I say I do not intent to mate you, but I wish to take my rest with you." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Umm…" Kagome replied, not knowing what to do.

The Taiyoukai walked to her bed, climbed on to it and sat on the mattress with Kagome on his lap. Grinning at her, Sesshoumaru impishly said, "Since you are my consort, I wish you to take your rest with me… your husband."

Before Kagome could reply, he laid her down and lowered his body next to hers. "I… err…" said Kagome, trying with all her might to say something, but failing when Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

_This feels so comfortable,_ thought Kagome, her head resting next to Sesshoumaru's chest. His long mokomoko then wrapped around the couple and before she knew it, Kagome fell asleep. The comfort and feeling of being protected that Sesshoumaru exuded lulled her into slumber.

That night, Kagome slept peacefully, worry did not trouble her dreams. While, for the first time, Sesshoumaru experienced what it like to sleep with a loved one by his side.

End of Chapter

Yes, the end of yet another chapter. My dear readers I apologize for keeping you waiting for so long. One of the reasons was because it took me one whole week to write a new Sess/Kag story, the other being life and the necessary stuff one has to do. That took me away from writing for a short while.

Now, I have a short announcement. This will be the only chapter posted this month for Kagome, Lady of the West. I am taking three weeks off this story to continue with the proofing process of my novel. Once my three weeks are up, I promise to crank out the next chapter.

In the next chapter, Kagome goes back with Sesshoumaru to the Sengoku Jidai. Will Asami bestow her blessing for Sesshoumaru to take her daughter away? What awaits the couple in the Sengoku Jidai? Will there be and oni? Or will Inuyasha suddenly pop up??

Find out in the next chapter of Kagome, Lady of the West.

Due out on the first or second week of October.

Till then, watch out for a new Sess & Kag fic from me. That story will be rated T.

Advi.


	9. A Mother's Blessing

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 8_

_A Mother's Blessing _

Sesshoumaru woke up. He could tell that it was early in the morning, but the noise of Kagome's era was already near deafening to his sensitive hearing. Though it was quieter than it was yesterday, when the Taiyoukai first stepped into this world, it was still too noisy to his liking. He sat up in bed and gazed down at Kagome. He wondered how she could live in such a noisy world. _One adapts to ones surroundings… but I shall never adapt to this noisy era._ He placed his hands over his ears, trying to block out all the noise that was attacking his senses.

It took awhile before his senses became used to the noise pollution of Kagome's world. He looked down at Kagome and saw her sleeping peacefully on her side. Sesshoumaru reached out to touch her face, but stop his hand mere inches from her face. He pulled his hand back slowly and looked away from the sleeping human by his side. _Last night… as we gazed into each other's eyes… her gaze was unwavering… it made me want to taste her lips. I cannot… she is my temporary consort till Rin is ready to marry and the child she carries is old enough to fend for itself… when that happens… Kagome will be my consort no more. I cannot have a human consort for very long if I wish to rule the Seibu no Kyuutei. For that, I require a youkai mate, preferably inuyoukai._

He gazed again at Kagome's sleeping form. He turned away again and climbed out of bed. _I have done the honorable thing of taking Kagome in and providing myself as a foster father to her unborn. _He put on his boots and walked to the window and opened it. _I will not have any romantic liaisons with this female. She has been taken by another… that Inuyasha… _Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome again. His eyes narrowed. _That worm… _The Taiyoukai climbed out of the window and a cloud formed around his feet. As he floated in the air outside Kagome's bedroom, Sesshoumaru closed the window and soared to the top of the shrine's roof. There he sat and gazed at the vast city, a jungle of tall buildings waking up slowly.

"This world is the future of that little village? I can't help wonder what has become of the _Seibu no Kyuutei_ in this world. Does it still exist?" Sesshoumaru mused. He gazed at the sky, it was still dark and stars were still twinkling high above. "I cannot allow myself to do as my father did… to fall in love with a human." said Sesshoumaru to himself. "Kagome has been severely wronged by my brother, but I must not allow myself to fall in love with her. I shall care for her and regard her as the rank I have given her, but I must not allow more than that."

- - - - - -

Kagome awoke much later. She found that her room was bright. Sitting up in bed, she gazed at the alarm clock nearby. It was 7 o'clock. Kagome then remembered the circumstances in which she fell asleep. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" she asked, looking around her room. Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru's armor, Tenseiga, the samurai helmet and the sword he brought home last night. "So, it wasn't a dream." said Kagome, as she sat on the edge of her bed.

She stood up and walked to Sesshoumaru's armor. Kagome knelt down to it and placed her hand gently on Sesshoumaru's breastplate. "Sesshoumaru… I promise, from today… I will be a wife deserving of you. I will show that I trust and respect you." Kagome stood up and gazed at the window. _I doubt that will be an easy thing to do… but I have made my mind up. I will trust Sesshoumaru._

Kagome turned, grabbed her towel, and went out of the room.

- - - - - -

Sesshoumaru watched dawn approach the city whilst sitting on the roof of the shrine. He also observed Jii-chan come out and do some exercises in the garden before returning to the house. But what interested Sesshoumaru the most was a big metallic coach that moved on high raised tracks. _I wonder what that thing is… there are many humans inside it. Are they all passengers? Though it is far away, I can see that it is moving fast and what about those small horseless carriages? They seem to make the most noise and emit foul smelling smoke. I can see that they are driven by humans… are they part of the mode of transport in this era? But, I must confess, those two wheeled ones appear dangerous. Are humans mad to be moving at such speeds when their bodies are so fragile? Going so fast, I expect a fall from such speeds would fatally wound a human. No one seems to ride horses these days. Do horses still exist among all these metal carriages?_

Sesshoumaru continued to muse about this foreign modern world until he heard Kagome's and Asami's voices coming from the house. He then jumped from the roof and landed gracefully on the ground without anyone seeing him. The Taiyoukai then made his way back to the house.

- - - - - -

Coming out from the bathroom after having her morning bath, Kagome was in the midst of making her way to her room, when she saw her mother emerging from the stairwell. "Oh mama, I need your advice. The Sengoku Jidai is getting much colder. I think winter will arrive earlier there than it does here. What warmer clothes should I take with me?" Kagome asked.

Asami stood and thought about her daughter's question. "Well," she began to answer, "I don't think you should take much of the clothes you have now… you are going to get bigger, and I am sure most of your jackets won't fit you for long. Hmm…" said Asami, deep in thought.

"That's true," Kagome replying. _I am going to need a new set of clothes. Most of my clothes won't be able to fit me come a few months time._

"I have an idea!" said Asami, smiling.

"What is it mama?" Kagome inquired, looking at the happy smile on her mother's face.

Asami beamed and answered, "From now on my daughter, you will be wearing Kimonos! They are the answer to your dilemma! Plus, as the consort of a lord living in the Sengoku Jidai, it is high time you adapt yourself to our traditional clothes!"

Kagome hung her in defeat. "But mama, our modern day obis are a whole lot wider than those worn by women of the Sengoku Jidai… I can't possibly wear one of mine there."

"Not to worry," Asami answered confidently, "Your mama has a plan. Oh, can you get breakfast ready? I need some time to find the things I need for your kimonos."

"Okay. Oh, that will be a treat for Jii-chan and Souta. It has been a long time since I cooked for them." Kagome answered.

"Yes, Souta keeps saying he misses your omelets!" Asami replied, as she moved away. Kagome smiled and entered her room. Once she was dressed, Kagome went down to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. Halfway through, her grandfather came into the kitchen after his morning exercises. "Oooh, am I going to be treated to my dear granddaughter's cooking today?" Jii-chan inquired gaily.

"Good morning, jii-chan!" Kagome chimed. "Yes, today I'm cooking breakfast for everyone. So, for such a special occasion, I am preparing noodles in a hot clear broth!"

"Oooh! Are you using kelp to further enhance its flavor?" Jii-chan asked, as he came to the stove and peeked into the pot of hot broth. "No, I'm using dashi stock," Kagome answered.

"I can't wait!" said Jii-chan merrily. "Are we having Udon noodles?"

"No, Soba noodles," Kagome answered. "Breakfast will be ready soon, can you go and wake Souta."

"All right!" said Jii-chan. He then left the kitchen humming a happy tune. Kagome smiled at her grandfather's antics, but that smile quickly faded away as she gazed out of the kitchen window. _I wonder where Sesshoumaru went._ _I hope he didn't go for a walk in the city. Dressed the way he is with his long silver hair… people will tease him! That's not a good scenario! No, maybe people will think he's an otaku dressed for a cosplay competition._ Kagome then visualized hordes of fan-girls chasing Sesshoumaru down a street. "That might happen… Sesshoumaru is ultra good looking." said Kagome with a sigh.

"Really?" asked a voice behind her.

"Of course," Kagome answered, not noticing she was no longer alone in the kitchen. "He's tall and devilishly handsome and that deep baritone of a voice he has makes me melt like butter. Sigh… who would not find Sesshoumaru hot? For a guy, he's gorgeous."

"Do you find him hot?" asked the voice again.

"Yes… huh?" Kagome finally realized that she had been talking to someone. She turned around and shrieked. "MAMA! How long have you been standing there!!" Kagome demanded, blushing furiously.

"Oh, for quite sometime!" Asami replied gently.

"Mama, are you related to youkai? I did not hear you come into the kitchen!" said Kagome, clutching her chest.

"You must be getting deaf Kagome, I asked you sometime ago what you were cooking, but it seemed that you did not hear me." Asami replied. Kagome's face turned as red as a tomato. "Oh, really?"

"I am guessing you were thinking about Sesshoumaru. Are you falling in love with him?" Asami asked her blushing daughter.

Kagome made a noise and then spun around and stirred the soup rigorously. "No! Of course not!" the blushing girl answered fervently.

"You know, Kagome, if you stir the soup as violently as that it is going to jump out of the pot." said Asami knowingly. Kagome realized what she was doing and slowed her stirring. When she looked out of the window, Kagome's heart fluttered at the sight of Sesshoumaru walking towards the kitchen door.

"Well, speak of the devil," Asami commented.

"Don't let him hear you say that," said Kagome out of the corner of her mouth.

"Good morning kaa-chan, Kagome, what's for breakfast?" Souta asked groggily, as he ambled into the kitchen. At that moment the kitchen door opened and in stepped Sesshoumaru. Souta's mouth fell at the sight of Sesshoumaru. He thought for a moment that an older and much taller Inuyasha had entered the house. But Souta saw quickly, that Sesshoumaru was very different from his younger brother. "Good morning Giri no haha, good morning Kagome-sama."

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama," both women chimed at once. They then noticed that Sesshoumaru was gazing at Souta. They turned to the boy standing shocked by the table. "Ah, Souta, that's right you have not met Sesshoumaru-sama," said Asami. "Souta come," she said to her younger child. Souta approached Sesshoumaru guardedly. Half of Souta wanted to shout at Sesshoumaru and blame him for all the hurt they had gone through as a family. The other half; however, was curious and honored by what Sesshoumaru had done for his sister.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this is my younger son, Souta." said Asami. Sesshoumaru gazed at the boy, taking his appearance in.

"Um… g, good morning Sesshoumaru-sama," Souta spoke nervously to the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru inclined his head gently to Souta and replied, "Good morning. There is no need to fear me." Souta was stunned. Asami patted her son's shoulder and said, "Souta, Sesshoumaru-sama is part of the family now, but even so he is a lord, so you must remember to address him accordingly."

"Yes," the boy replied at once.

Kagome then came up to Sesshoumaru, and cheerfully, asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, if it is not too much trouble there is something I wish to speak to you about."

"Certainly, shall we step outside?" Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome beamed at him and nodded her head. "Mama, could you please see to the broth for awhile, please?" Kagome asked her mother sweetly.

"Of course Kagome." Asami replied.

Together, Sesshoumaru and Kagome stepped out of the kitchen and walked away. "What is it that you wish to speak to me, my Lady?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagome appeared uncomfortable. Her cheeks flushed and she bit on her lip. "Um… Sesshoumaru-sama… I know you don't eat human food…but… well…"

"You wish me to eat breakfast with you?" Sesshoumaru stopped and inquired. "Yes," Kagome answered timidly, then a little more forcefully, she said, "But, it is not like I am forcing you too… its… well… if my family does not observe you eating what I have just cooked… it might be taken as an insult."

"I understand," Sesshoumaru answered calmly.

"You do?" Kagome asked, blinking up at him.

"Yes, as I have explained to your mother yesterday, you are in a way my wife. To turn away a meal you have prepared would be a great insult." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. But, I feel as if I am asking too much of you." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at her. "No, you are not, my Lady. I am indebted to you for the early warning. I do not wish to make myself an enemy in your family so soon after prior introduction." said Sesshoumaru gallantly.

"You are welcome, Sesshoumaru." said Kagome, lovingly. The couple then headed back into the house. By that time, Asami had prepared the noodles into four bowls and was pouring the hot broth over them. When Kagome saw that, she quickly fetched another bowl, which surprised her mother. Asami gazed questioningly at her daughter. "Mama, have you forgotten? We are having five for breakfast, not four." said Kagome.

"Oh, that's right," Asami answered, surprised. She gazed at Kagome, who was preparing soba noodles in the bowl she had just brought. _Somehow, I think Kagome has managed to coax Sesshoumaru to eat human food. I wonder how she did it._ Asami mused, as she continued to pour broth into the other bowls.

Together, the Higurashi's and the Lord and Lady of the West sat down and ate breakfast together. Asami was beaming brightly all during breakfast, while Jii-chan and Souta were surprisingly quiet. Half-way during breakfast, Sesshoumaru surprised Kagome by asking for another bowl of noodles. Kagome cheerfully gave him seconds. Once the meal was done, Sesshoumaru praised Kagome's cooking skills and even went as far to say that Jaken would be very jealous to learn he missed such a feast. This made Kagome turn a deep shade of magenta, but it also made her a little sad. _Sesshoumaru is such a gentleman… to give me such praise when he doesn't really eat human food. But, he wanting seconds was really surprising. I guess Sesshoumaru really enjoyed the noodles. Inuyasha never really commented on my cooking; only that ramen or ninja food was better. _

When Souta was done with his bowl of noodles, he washed the bowl and put it away, however, that was when Sesshoumaru came up to him. "May we talk?" the Taiyoukai asked.

"Um… sure," Souta answered. He then led Sesshoumaru down the hallway. Sesshoumaru waited for Souta to put on his school shoes before they walked out of the house.

"I wonder what Sesshoumaru has to say to Souta?" Asami wondered out loud.

"So do I," said Kagome, while washing Sesshoumaru's bowl.

- - - - - -

Souta and Sesshoumaru had walked towards the main, narrow, and tall steps of the Higurashi shrine, without once saying a word to each other. Souta looked at Sesshoumaru, wondering what the Taiyoukai wanted to talk to him about. He saw Sesshoumaru staring to the front and thought maybe the silvered haired youkai had forgotten what he wanted to talk about, so Souta took a step down.

"I have not excused you," said Sesshoumaru, still staring at the shops and houses located in front of the shrine. "Um… I need to go to school," Souta replied.

"You are a male… do not be so timid," said Sesshoumaru coolly.

Souta felt stung by his words. "Listen, you're the one who said you wanted to talk to me! But you haven't said one word!"

"A true male would have inquired what I wished to speak about when we were outside of your house." Sesshoumaru replied calmly. "Tell me… how long have you been without your father?"

This stunned Souta. "My father died when I was still a baby, I never knew him." the boy answered.

"Souta… a man is responsible for his family and what happens in his family. I do not know how it is in this world, but in my time you are considered an adult. Are you not the man of this house?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Souta gazed up at the Taiyoukai in amazement.

"That's jii-chan…" Souta replied.

"Yes… there is your grandfather… but soon you will have to take over. I am wondering… Souta… why did you not try to be hostile to me? I am Inuyasha's elder brother. I bear some responsibility in his actions to your sister." said Sesshoumaru, sounding prudent.

"No, you don't. You didn't ask Inuyasha to do all that… did you?" Souta asked.

"No. But, Inuyasha too did not know our father. My father died the day Inuyasha was born. It was my duty to take my father's place; however, I shunned my duty because of my hatred towards humans. If I had not shirked from my duties, none of this would have happened." Sesshoumaru explained.

"But, even so, Inuyasha did what he did. I am angry at him, not at you. I don't have a reason to shout at you." Souta replied, his anger towards Inuyasha burning deep within.

"This Sesshoumaru has taken your sister as my consort. Do you know what that means?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah. That means she is your wife. I know, nee-chan told me everything yesterday, including that you will be her baby's father." Souta then bowed low to the Taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you… you have saved my sister and my family from a lot of hurt. One day I will repay your deed."

"If you wish to repay me then be more like a man." Sesshoumaru replied. Souta looked up at him, stunned. "But, I am a man."

"You are male yes, but you do not act like it. Stop being so timid, be strong, do not be afraid of others or everything. A man stands up for his family and loved ones. A true male protects them and never leaves it to someone else. A man is also responsible for his actions and his words. Speak what you mean. Also, know your faults and you will be a better person." Sesshoumaru then turned around and returned to the house, leaving Souta standing confused on the steps. _Is… he… teaching to be a man? Weird way of doing it if you ask me._

- - - - -

When Sesshoumaru entered the house through the front door, he saw Kagome and her mother walking towards the staircase. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, I was just about to show my mother the sword and _kabuto_ that you brought with you last night." said Kagome.

"If you would be patient for awhile longer, giri no haha, I shall bring it down myself. Oh yes, could you have jii-sama wait for us in the room we spoke in yesterday?" Sesshoumaru asked Asami in a respectful manner.

"Yes, of course. Both of you go up and get the things, jii-chan and I will be waiting for you in the sitting room," Asami replied kindly. Sesshoumaru and Kagome proceeded upstairs while Asami went to the kitchen to fetch her father in-law. As the couple ascended the steps, Kagome asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, what did you speak to my brother about?"

"You certainly are a curious creature," Sesshoumaru commented. Kagome's cheeks flushed. "If you must know, my lady, I spoke to him on how to be a good male." said Sesshoumaru. They quickly reached the floor above, but all that while, Kagome was gazing surprised at Sesshoumaru.

"How to be a good male? I think Souta is still too young for that sort of thing," Kagome commented.

Sesshoumaru stood tall and gracefully shook his head. "No, my lady, he is not. Your brother is surrounded by females and your grandfather has not instilled values that a male should possess. In a way, your brother, reminds much of Inuyasha." Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru stunned. However, gradually she understood his actions and smiled at him. "Sesshoumaru… you certainly have matured into a fine male." Kagome then walked to her room, leaving Sesshoumaru to stare, stunned, at her.

When the couple came down with the sword and Kabuto, Asami and Jii-chan were already present in the sitting room. Sesshoumaru, who had his own armor on and swords strapped around his waist, placed the crimson _Shira tachi_ on the coffee table, then Kagome placed the ornate Samurai headgear down next to it. "Oh my, they are beautiful," Asami commented.

Jii-chan then picked up the camera he had just been fiddling with and started to take pictures of the sword and helmet. The charges of flashes; however, stunned Sesshoumaru. The noble Taiyoukai took a step back and pulled Kagome towards him in a protective manner. "What is your grandfather doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, blinking. The bright flashes were making him see a lot of spots.

"It is all right Sesshoumaru-sama, Jii-chan is just taking pictures," said Kagome reassuringly.

"Taking… pictures?" Sesshoumaru inquired, unused to hearing such a phrase. It was impossible to take a picture, in Sesshoumaru's knowledge unless one was to steal a painting.

"Oh that's right!" said Kagome reminding herself that photography was not yet invented in the 15th century. "What Jii-chan is holding is called a Camera. It creates light exposures that capture an image almost instantly onto something called film. When that film is processed the picture is… um… printed onto paper and you can see it…" _I hope what I am telling him is correct. Right now almost no one uses film anymore… but being a shrine family, we can't afford a good digital camera._

"Oh, I see," Sesshoumaru replied, becoming very interested in modern technology.

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama, but why did you bring these things here?" Asami asked, pulling Sesshoumaru's attention away from the camera.

"Giri no haha, I brought these objects from my time hoping they will earn enough money to finance Kagome's pregnancy. I do not wish to burden you with any medical expenses that are to come. I shall bare the all the expenses of Kagome-sama's pregnancy. After all, am I not the father of this baby? To leave all expenses to you would be a very unethical thing to do on my part." Sesshoumaru explained.

All those in the room who heard him, were awed by what Sesshoumaru had said. Asami glanced at her daughter and saw Kagome gazing lovingly at the Taiyoukai. Asami closed her eyes, at that moment, deep in her heart she finally made the decision she could not the day before. "Sesshoumaru-sama… thank you. You have gone out of your way for my daughter. We are greatly indebted to you." said she.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied. "I wished to proof with actions that my words on taking responsibility for my brother's actions were not merely words."

"Indeed they were not," said Jii-chan, sitting down and placing the camera on his lap. "You have proved to us that you are an honorable male who stands by his words. I think now it is our turn to prove ourselves to you. Sesshoumaru-sama, I Haruka, pledge to find the best buyers and earn you the finances that will allow you to provide for all of Kagome's needs, her pregnancy, and more."

"Thank you… Haruka-san," Sesshoumaru-replied. Jii-chan was stunned. Sesshoumaru had just referred to him as a younger person. Jii-chan then remembered that Sesshoumaru was from the Sengoku jidai and that he was youkai. Who knew how old Sesshoumaru truly was. In all appearance, Jii-chan is an elderly man, but Sesshoumaru was in fact much older than he was.

"No, it is we who should thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jii-chan replied.

Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Sesshoumaru-sama, will you excuse me, I wish to go up and change before we return."

"As you wish, my lady," Sesshoumaru replied elegantly.

"Mama, will you help me dress and pack my bag?" Kagome asked.

Asami stood up and replied, "Certainly." The two ladies then left the room. But, halfway up the stairs, Asami asked Kagome to go on to her room first, saying that she forgot something downstairs. After Asami reached the bottom of the steps, she headed straight to the sitting room where she could hear Sesshoumaru's and Jii-chan's voices.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could I speak to you for a while?" Asami asked, as she stood at the doorway. The men stopped talking. Sesshoumaru stood and obligingly stepped out of the room. Standing in the hallway he waited for his mother in-law to begin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, when I first met you, I was very suspicious of you. I did not want Kagome to be in your presence… but… now my mind has changed. Sesshoumaru-sama… I give you my blessings to take my daughter back to the Sengoku Jidai. I place my trust in you that you will never hurt Kagome the way Inuyasha had. I give my daughter to you, and you also have my blessings to take Inuyasha's position as my grandchild's father. I think no other person could be a better candidate. Please," she bowed, "take good care of them."

"I will. Thank you." Sesshoumaru replied respectfully.

Asami stood and moved away from Sesshoumaru, but all of a sudden, she stopped and turned, "Sesshoumaru… I will hold you to your promise. I trusted Inuyasha too… but that trust was greatly betrayed… if I ever find that you have hurt my daughter, I will not hesitate to take back the words I have just uttered."

"I understand," said Sesshoumaru. Asami then walked away to the stairwell.

Sesshoumaru turned and reflected: _Inuyasha certainly has left a great distrust in this family for me to earn. No… I do not think it is for me alone… they would not trust any male that Kagome would bring home. Inuyasha, I will make you pay for this action of yours._ He then returned to the sitting room.

- - - - - -

"Are you sure about this mama?" Kagome asked her mother, as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"I think you look like a Princess of the Sengoku Jidai." said Asami.

Kagome gazed at her reflection and admired the dark blue, woolen, kimono that her mother had given to her. Patterns of cherry blossoms were weaved into the fabric making the otherwise plain kimono, beautiful. "I feel weird to wear an obi this thin," said Kagome, looking at the obi secured at her side in a bow. "Plus… I am not sure about wearing this sash so everyone can see it? Isn't it the sash worn inside our normal obi?" Kagome asked her mother.

"It is… but since the hem of our regular kimono's are much longer then ones worn in that time period, you have to use something as broad as that to help secure the top of your kimono." said Asami, checking for creases in the fold of Kagome's kimono used to help raise its hem.

Asami had dressed Kagome in this blue kimono. Her mother also made her wear two types of obi's to help secure the kimono. The one on the inside was truly an inner obi, but Asami spent the previous night modifying it so that Kagome could lengthen it as her stomach grows. It was something she had planned to give her daughter later. Asami modified the sash so it would not appear like an inner obi. From the front it looked like it was a normal obi, except when Kagome turned there was no bow behind. This obi was maroon and light pink in color. The other thinner obi actually belonged to her father. It was a man's obi and it was thin enough to be acceptable for a woman to wear in the Sengoku jidai. It was dark brown and gold in color. The inner kimono that Kagome wore was of a floral pattern, and truly, Kagome did look like a princess of the Sengoku jidai.

"There, you are ready, and I have packed a few more kimonos that will keep you warm. I will take the winter kimonos out of storage earlier and clean them. I think you will need them sooner in that era." said Asami.

"Thank you, mama," Kagome replied. She turned to secure her bag when her eyes caught sight of a book in her bookcase. She walked up to the book and pulled it out of its place. _This will be a great gift for Rin… she'll enjoy the stories in this book._

"Kagome, why are you taking that book with you?" Asami asked, seeing her daughter carrying one of her old fairytales book.

"Oh, this is my present to Rin," Kagome answered, stuffing the book into the bag and securing its flap.

"But, Kagome, that book is in English. The girl will never be able to read it!" said Asami.

"But, I can," Kagome replied, smiling.

Asami sighed and resigned to herself that Kagome knew what she was doing. She took Kagome's bag and went down ahead of her daughter. Kagome stood silently at the doorway and gazed at her bedroom, and in particular, her bed. _We slept there last night… Sesshoumaru and I… That was so peaceful… it was a nice feeling. I wonder how it would have been if Inuyasha and I were to have slept together like that…_

Kagome gripped the front of her kimono tightly. _Why am I thinking of Inuyasha?_ Kagome closed the door on her room and hung her head down. _I don't want to think of him again… I am now Sesshoumaru's consort. I must prove myself to him as he has done so to my family_. Kagome raised her head and walked towards the staircase. _Inuyasha is behind me now._

Down on the ground floor, Asami had just placed Kagome's bag by the door. When she turned around, she saw Sesshoumaru and jii-chan coming out from the sitting room. They passed the stairwell, but Sesshoumaru stopped and looked up. Something caught his eye and Asami knew what it was.

Sesshoumaru was captivated by Kagome in a kimono. To him, she should always wear a kimono for it look better on her than any of her modern clothes. She looked like a princess and someone who was fit to be his consort. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru staring at her and blushed, feeling uncomfortable. "Umm… does this… kimono look odd… on me?" Kagome asked shyly.

"No… you resemble a princess. I hope my lady shall keep to wearing kimonos for they do your beauty justice," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru. _Did he just call me beautiful?_

"Do you really think so?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered, waiting for her to descend the steps. Kagome carefully and slowly made her way down the steps. When she was three steps to the landing, Sesshoumaru held his hand to her. Kagome placed her hand in his and was surprised at how gentle the Taiyoukai could be, as he guided her down to him. Then, as she stood in front of Sesshoumaru, they became lost in each other's gaze.

"So, when will we be seeing the both of you next?" Jii-chan asked, bringing the couple back to reality. "Jii-chan, they will be back in three days time. Kagome has to go to see the obstetrician." said Asami, as the couple stood awkwardly away from each other.

"Oh, that's right!" said Jii-chan slapping his head.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked up to Asami and Jii-chan and bowed, Kagome's deeper than Sesshoumaru. "Mama, I'll see you in a few days time." said Kagome, while Sesshoumaru said, "I shall have Kagome back on the third morning to visit this doctor."

Asami and Jii-chan then returned their bows and replied, "We will be waiting patiently for your return." As Asami straightened up, she remembered something. "Oh, Kagome, I have packed some supplements for you. Take them in the morning and at the night. They will help you a lot during your pregnancy. When the dosage finished, make sure you come back to get some more."

"I understand mama," Kagome replied.

"I shall make sure that she does, giri no haha," Sesshoumaru added respectfully.

Asami opened the door. Sesshoumaru bent down and picked up the bag and walked out first, followed by Kagome. "Mama, aren't you coming to see us off?" Kagome asked.

"I trust that the two of you will be back. It isn't necessary." Asami replied. "Oh, give my love to Rin-chan." she added.

"I will, bye mama!" Kagome replied cheerfully. She and Sesshoumaru then walked away to the well house.

"Asami-kun, you always see Kagome off. Are you sure that you do not want to see them leave?" Jii-chan asked.

"Yes…" Asami answered sadly. "I always used to see her off when she was with Inuyasha. But this time… I can't… I want to believe that Sesshoumaru will bring my daughter back safely to me. That's why I don't want to see them go. It brings back bad memories."

- - - - - -

Ah-Un was resting on the lush grass that grew by the well. Sleep was about to take them, when a sound was heard from the well nearby. Two sets of eyes blinked as the dragon's heads rose. Their master had returned with their new mistress. Ah-Un got to its feet just as Sesshoumaru jumped out of the well with Kagome's arms wrapped around his shoulders. The Taiyoukai landed gingerly on the grass and lowered himself so Kagome's feet touched the ground. When she had her footing back, Kagome released the Taiyoukai from her grip.

Sesshoumaru walked to the two headed dragon with Kagome's bag in hand and spoke, "Where is Jaken? I left him in charge of protecting this well!" However, Kagome hurried to Sesshoumaru side, calling out, "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, wait, before you secure the bag to Ah-Un's saddle."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned.

Kagome ran up to him, opened the flap, and pulled out the book she brought for Rin. "What need do you have of this book?" the Taiyoukai inquired.

"Oh, this is my present to Rin," Kagome answered, as she secured the top flap. Sesshoumaru placed the bag down and took the book away from Kagome and looked at it. "This is a rather large book… but…" Sesshoumaru paused as he flipped the pages, "I can't read the script."

"It doesn't matter because I can." Kagome replied.

"What is in this book, Kagome-sama?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at a colored picture of a girl with black hair, sleeping with an apple in her hand.

"It is a book of fairy… children's stories and myths from other countries," Kagome answered. "They were collected and written by the Grimm Brothers. I know Rin will enjoy being read these stories at night. It is something we can all do together as a family." Sesshoumaru broke his gaze from the book and turned to Kagome. "You certainly have given this Sesshoumaru many surprises today." the Taiyoukai commented. Kagome blinked at him. "I have?"

Sesshoumaru placed the book back in her hands and picked up the bag. "I can smell Jaken nearby. He had better have a good excuse as to why he has abandoned his post." said the Taiyoukai changing the subject. Kagome waited still for her answer, but knew that the aristocratic youkai would not give her one.

Once Sesshoumaru was done, they walked away from the well and towards wherever Jaken was. After a little while of walking, Kagome realized that they were heading in the direction of the village. "Sesshoumaru-sama… is Jaken-san near the village?" Kagome inquired.

"Yes, it mystifies this Sesshoumaru as well." Sesshoumaru replied.

What baffled Sesshoumaru and Kagome even more was that they found Jaken hiding behind a tree that was just before the clearing into the village. Jaken was so rapt in what ever he was spying on that he did not even sense that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were standing just a few steps behind him. Sesshoumaru picked up a pebble and threw it at Jaken's head.

"ITA!" Jaken exclaimed. He spun around and almost had a heart attack. "Eeek! Se, Se, Se, Sesshoumaru-sama! K,Kagome-oujo-sama!"

"Why have you abandoned your post?" Sesshoumaru asked ever so calmly. However, the serenity of his voice petrified the little frog youkai with the fear of death.

"I, I, I, I w,was just worried about Rin, O-Mikoto-sama," Jaken answered, as he bowed low.

"Worried?" Sesshoumaru asked, serenely.

Jaken shivered visibly. "Yes, b, because it has been a long time since Rin had been in the company of humans." Kagome gazed at Sesshoumaru and saw him lift his brows for a moment. He appeared as if he had realized something. Kagome wondered what. The Taiyoukai then looked ahead and answered, "There was no need for you to worry."

Kagome gazed to the front and saw Sango and Rin walking together. Rin was smiling as she carried a small bundle wrapped in a lotus leaf.

"Kagome-sama," said Sesshoumaru, catching her attention. "Yes?" Kagome answered. "It is time to retrieve Rin." he answered.

"At once, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied. She walked out of the tree line and almost instantly Kagome heard her name called out. Sango had spotted her. Immediately Rin came running towards Kagome, with Sango following slowly behind.

"Haha-ue, you have returned! I miss you!" said Rin, as she reached Kagome and wrapped her hands around her mother's waist. Kagome gently held her hands around the little girl and softly, replied, "I miss you too… Rin, my musume."

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"In the forest waiting for us," Kagome answered gently. Rin pulled away from Kagome and noticed the big book in her hands. "Haha-ue, what is that?" the little girl inquired.

"Rin," Sango called out. "Could you please place the fish in the kitchen for me?"

The little girl turned to Sango and answered, "Yes, Sango-oba," and ran towards the house.

"Sango-oba?" Kagome blinked at Sango.

The very pregnant former Tajiya smiled at her friend. "Well, I think it sounds better than Sango-onee-san." Kagome chuckled at her friend. "Yes, I think that now we are both pregnant, we can't be called Onee-san anymore can we?"

Sango laughed. "No, no, we can't. You and I, my dear friend, have grown from being big sisters to aunts."

"That makes me feel like a child who has just grown up," Kagome replied, waiting for Rin to return.

"Kagome-chan, now that you are with Sesshoumaru, when will I see you again?" Sango asked.

"Sooner than you think, Sango-chan." Kagome replied with a smile. "I have to return to my world in three days. But, Sango-chan, regardless of the fact that I am now under Sesshoumaru-sama's care, we will still see each other, my friend."

Sango held Kagome's hands and said, "Thank you, Kagome-chan."

When Rin returned to her mother, the two ladies were talking about Miroku's latest exorcism. In the next village three girls had collapsed near a pond and have been asleep for three days. Kagome had just said that there was probably a toad youkai in the pond, when Rin came by her side. "Haha-ue, what is that?" the little girl asked again about the book in Kagome's arm.

Kagome gave the book to Rin and answered, "Rin, this is your present for being a good girl. It is a book filled with stories from lands far away. There are also a lot of pictures in it."

Rin opened the book and saw a picture of two little girls, one in blue and one in red holding hands. "Wow… the picture is so pretty! Thank you Haha-ue." Rin replied.

Kagome gazed kindly at her friend. "Sango-chan, thank you so much for taking care of Rin." Sango shook her head. "It was my pleasure, Kagome-chan."

"I guess I'll see you in a couple of days. Take care of your self Sango-chan and give my regards to Kaede-baa-chan and to Miroku." said Kagome turning around with Rin.

"I will, and make sure you take care of yourself too, Kagome-chan." Sango replied.

"I will, Sango-chan." Kagome answered. With that Kagome and Rin walked towards the forest where they were met by Sesshoumaru and Jaken. "Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin pronounced the moment she saw him.

"Come, let us be off. I must return to the _Seibu no Kyutei_." said Sesshoumaru, leading his small pack back to the Bone-Eater's well. "Seibu no Kyutei? Sesshoumaru-sama, you have mentioned this name before but what exactly is the _Seibu no Kyutei_?" Kagome asked.

"It is the land that I hope to rule," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Huh?" said Kagome, mystified, "I thought you already ruled over the Western Lands."

"No, Oujo-sama," Jaken replied. "O-Mikoto-sama has to first prove himself fit before he can rule his empire. For now, his mother, her ladyship the Dowager, rules in his stead till he can prove himself worthy." Kagome was stunned. She stared at the back of Sesshoumaru's silverly head. _He has to prove himself?_

Still leading his pack, Sesshoumaru finally explained. "I had hoped to prove myself by securing my father's sword, the Tessaiga. Alas, that was not meant to be. It was also a task Ofukuro sent this Sesshoumaru on. But, now, I am in search for another way to prove myself to my clan that I am indeed fit to rule." Kagome's eyes widened. _That was why he was searching for the Tessaiga? That was why he tried to get the Tessaiga so badly from Inuyasha… why he had always said Inuyasha was not fit to wield the sword! I feel so guilty… it was partly because of me that Inuyasha wields Tessaiga. Am I truly fit to be his consort, doing what I did?_

Kagome continued to walk with her head held down. Jaken noticed Kagome's grief. "Oujo-sama, before Sesshoumaru-Odono took you under his care, we were on our way back to the _Seibu no Kyutei_. It seems an oni is attacking both human and youkai settlements. Ah, Oujo-sama… this Jaken thinks that Kimono is very becoming of you." Kagome blushed visibly at Jaken's comment.

"It is rare that youkai attacks a youkai settlement." said Sesshoumaru. "It is only done in two reasons, revenge, or in the intention of capturing another's territory."

"So, are you saying that this oni is challenging you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked, forgetting her guilt for a moment.

"Yes. If I do not act quickly, I will be seen as a weak leader to my people," Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome hastened her pace. She realized that her emergence and return to her world had taken Sesshoumaru away from his responsibilities to his land and people. Her guilt doubled. "Then, my lord, we should return to the _Seibu no Kyutei_ immediately. I would hate it if more people were to suffer… I have taken you away from your responsibilities for far too long."

"No," Sesshoumaru disagreed. "You are part of my responsibilities as well. I could not turn away from the wrong my brother has done to you." Kagome felt touched by his words. They came out of the trees and walked towards Ah-Un grazing near the well. Quickly, Kagome strode towards the dragon and mounted its saddle. Rin ran towards Kagome and climbed up the dragon. "Haha-ue, are you sure you want to sit in front?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I think it is time I learn how to ride Ah-Un… also, this way you can look at your present as we fly," said Kagome kindly. It made Rin smile happily at her mother.

"Would you teach me how to ride Ah-Un?" Kagome asked. "Yes, haha-ue!" Rin answered cheerfully.

The little girl wrapped her hands around her mother's waist and said, "To make Ah-Un go up, pull hard on the reigns." Kagome did as Rin instructed and immediately the dragon steed jumped into the air and followed its master who was already soaring high into the crisp morning sky. Together, the lord and his new lady rose high into the sky and made their way towards the West where the youkai kingdom of Seibu no Kyutei existed.

End of Chapter.

* * *

To all my dear readers, I apologize profusely for taking so long to come out with the next chapter of this story. It took a little longer to proof the three chapters of my novel, and then, I had things that I had to do for my family. If nothing else crops up this week, I will be able to update the next chapter sometime next week. Keep checking my profile for updates.

Now that Sesshoumaru and Kagome are back in the Sengoku Jidai, I wonder what is to happen? We all know Sesshoumaru is going to hunt an Oni, but what happens after that? Also, will Kagome be able to keep her word to Sesshoumaru that she will prove herself to him? Find out in the next chapter of Kagome, Lady of the West.

Sesshoumaru: Humph, with this Sesshoumaru's supervision you were finally able to post your two stories online.

Advi: Yes, thank you Sesshoumaru-sama… I guess you can go home to Japan now.

Sesshoumaru: (blink) Go home? You have another chapter to post, my work here is not done.

Advi: EH!! (The task master from hell isn't leaving?! Noooooooooooooo)

Sesshoumaru: You forgot to translate some words!

Advi: Oh, thank you for reminding me, Sesshoumaru-sama!

Kagome calls Rin her musume. Musume means daughter in Japanese.

Oba-san is Aunty in Japanese and the word ofukuro that Sesshoumaru uses is another word for mother.

Bye!


	10. Daisan

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 9_

_Daisan_

After hours of flying, Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was beginning to descend towards a lush golden and crimson forest. _Wow… the seasons are changing quicker here! I can't believe how beautiful this gorgeous autumn forest is. I used to think emerald green forests were beautiful; however, when their leaves change colors, the forest is even more magnificent,_ mused Kagome, as they entered the tree line of the autumn forest. When they landed on the forest floor, Kagome saw that there was still much green left in the autumn forest.

Rin dismounted Ah-Un, but Kagome remained seated on the dragon steed. She could not tear her gazed away from the golden and red trees. "Kagome-sama," Sesshoumaru called out, finally turning her attention away from the trees. "Yes?" she replied.

"I wish to leave you and Rin here while Jaken and I go onward to seek the Oni." said the Daiyoukai.

"Can't I come as well?" Kagome asked. She truly wished to prove herself to him.

"No, it is far too dangerous." Sesshoumaru replied firmly.

Kagome was hurt. Did he think she would get in his way? But keeping to her promise that she would respect him, Kagome held her head down and answered, "I understand."

Sesshoumaru turned away and called to Jaken. Silently, the Taiyoukai and his servant flew away silently on a beautiful cloud of youki and disappeared into the forest.

Kagome finally dismounted Ah-Un and stared sadly at the place where she lost sight of Sesshoumaru. _Inuyasha used to take everybody into battle… I don't think I got in his way much. In fact on more than one occasion I saved Inuyasha with my hama-no-ya._

Kagome turned around and saw Rin sitting on the ground, looking at the picture of Cinderella in her beautiful ball gown. All of a sudden a little voice in Kagome's head said '_But Rin can't defend herself._'

Stubbornly, Kagome reflected, _Shippou is smaller than Rin and he can defend himself rather well in all our battles._ _I don't see why Sesshoumaru never brings her along in battles. Does he think women are weak?_ Then the little voice in her head said, '_If Shippou was a human child, would you still take him into battle?_' Kagome gasped. She would never take a small human child into battle. At that moment, the battles she and Inuyasha had with Naraku, the Shichinitai, and Moryuumaru flashed before Kagome's eyes. If Sesshoumaru had taken Rin into battle with him in some of the worst battles she and Inuyasha had been in, would Rin have managed to escape alive?

Of course, Sesshoumaru had Tenseiga, but would anyone put a child in needless danger just because they could revive them later? Kagome turned away from Rin, ashamed of her thoughts. _I am so selfish. I want to go into battle so badly that I would put a child in harms way. Do I really deserve being called mother by that girl if I think in such a way? I should have never taken Shippou into battle with us all those times. Sure he is youkai, but he is still just a child. _Kagome then remembered all the times Shippou ran around crying for help in a battle. His toys did save him a couple of times, but he still needed to be saved because he was just a child thrown into a dangerous situation.

Kagome felt ashamed of herself. _The reason why Sesshoumaru did not take me along with him is because I am pregnant. What would happen to me if the Oni threw me? I would fall roughly to the ground… such a fall will make me lose the baby. Sesshoumaru is protecting both me and my baby, yet… _"I am so selfish," said Kagome, softly under her voice.

"Haha-ue," Rin called out.

Kagome turned, "Yes, my dear Rin?" she asked tenderly.

Rin held the book up and said, "Do you know how to read these funny words? The pictures look like they tell a story. Rin wants to know what happens in this story." Kagome saw that Rin was holding up a page with the picture of a girl with long brown hair, kneeling down on the kitchen floor, looking dirty with peapods in her hands. Kagome walked towards Rin and knelt down. She took the book from the little girl, looked at it and smiled. "This is the story of Cinderella."

"Shin-de-la?" said Rin, mispronouncing the name. It made Kagome chuckle.

"Cin-de-re-lla," Kagome corrected her. "I know how to read these funny words, would you like me to read you this story?"

"Yes, please!" Rin answered excitedly. Ah-Un walked towards the pair and lay its self down near them. Kagome sat by a tree while Rin rested on her stomach and propped herself up on elbows, staring in rapt attention at her mother.

Kagome began:

_Once upon a time, there was a rich man who lived happily with his wife and daughter. But, one day his wife became ill. Before she died, she said to her daughter, "My dear child, I must leave you now. But when I am up there in heaven, I shall look down upon you. Plant a little tree on my grave. And when you wish for something, shake it and your wish will be granted. And when you are in danger I will send help. Be a good girl always." With those last words, the wife died._

_After the tree had leaves for the second time, the man married again. This woman had two daughters of her own who were arrogant and wicked. _

_They made life very difficult for the little girl. They took away all of her pretty clothes and gave her an old patched up dress. They made fun of her and took her into the kitchen where she had to work hard every day. But at night, when she was tired, there was no bed for her. She had to lie down in the hearth and warm ashes, and because she always looked dirty, the girl was called Cinderella._

"Uwah! How cruel! Why did Cinderella's father allow that?" Rin asked.

Kagome gazed surprised at Rin, it was a question that she herself has never asked. "Um… I guess he was blinded by his love for his new wife that he did not realize the hurt he was causing Cinderella." She answered unsurely. It made Kagome think of Inuyasha, Kikyou, and herself. Shaking herself out of those thoughts, Kagome continued to read.

_Now it happened that the king proclaimed a festival that was to last three days. All the beautiful young girls in the land were invited, so that his son, the Prince, could select a bride for himself. When the two stepsisters heard that they too had been invited, they were in high spirits._

"Was not Cinderella invited too?" Rin asked. Kagome grinned, "Be patient and let me read, and you will find out."

_They made Cinderella dress them up in pretty dresses, comb their hair and even place their shoes on their feet. Cinderella had to do all this while wishing in her heart that she could go to the festival too. But her evil stepsisters and stepmother would not allow her to go. Instead_ _her stepmother gave her a bowl of peas and told her to shell them till they return from the festival._

"How cruel!" Rin commented.

"True," Kagome replied.

_When Cinderella began her work, two doves flew in from the garden and asked her, "Cinderella, can we help you?" Gladly, Cinderella accepted their help and they shelled all the peas quickly. Remembering what her mother said, Cinderella went to her mother's grave beneath the tree and wished: Shake and quiver little tree, throw down gold and silver to me. _

_A bird, perched on the tree threw a gold and silver dress down to her, and slippers embroidered with silk and silver. She quickly put on the dress and went to the festival. _

_Her stepsisters and her stepmother did not recognize her. Cinderella was so beautiful they thought she must be a foreign princess._ _When the prince saw Cinderella, he fell in love with her and danced all night only with her. Shortly before midnight, Cinderella said goodbye to him and went home._

_When her bad tempered sisters came home they complained that the prince danced only with a strange Princess. _

_The next day when her sister went to the festival again, they gave Cinderella more peas to shell. Again the doves came into the kitchen and helped Cinderella to do her work quickly. Once she was done, Cinderella ran to the little tree and shook it. The bird on the tree threw down an even more magnificent dress than the day before. _

_When she arrived at the festival, she found the Prince waiting for her. He danced again only with her and would not allow others to dance with Cinderella. When it was nearly midnight, Cinderella bade the Prince goodbye and left the ball._

_On the third day, Cinderella's stepmother gave her lentils to clean but with the help of the doves, she quickly finished her work. She quickly went to the little tree on her mother's grave and wished: Shake and quiver, little tree. Throw gold and silver down to me. _

_This time the little bird threw down a dress that was more splendid and magnificent than any that had yet had, and slippers made of pure gold. When Cinderella arrived at the festival everyone there was astounded by her beauty. The Prince approached her and again they danced all night together. When midnight came and Cinderella wanted to leave, she ran away from the Prince who chased after her. However, this time the Prince laid a trap. He had the entire stairway that she would run down smeared in pitch._

"Haha-ue, what is pitch?" Rin asked.

"Er… I think it is something like tar. It is something that's sticky." Kagome answered.

_When Cinderella ran down the stairway, her left slipper stuck in the pitch. The Prince picked up her golden slipper and saw how dainty and small it was_. _"No one shall be my wife except for the one whose foot fits this golden shoe," said the Prince._

_The Prince traveled all over his kingdom but the shoe was too small for everyone. Finally, he came to the house of Cinderella's father._

Rin sat up and listened intently to the story. Even Ah-Un's heads rose. It too was listening to the story and was interested to know whether the Prince would find Cinderella.

_First the older sister tried it on. Because her heel would not go in, her mother told her to cut a piece of her heel off. She convinced her daughter that she will not go on foot when she is queen. So the elder sister chopped of her heel off and forced the foot into the shoe._

"Uh, that stepmother is not only cruel to Cinderella but her own children too!" said Rin.

_When the Prince passed the gate with his new prospective bride, the two doves cried, "Rook di goo, rook di goo! There's blood in the shoe. The shoe is too tight, the bride is not right." The Prince saw the blood run out of the shoe and took the older stepsister home. _

Rin smiled. She did not want any of Cinderella's evil stepsisters to be married to the Prince.

_Now the second stepsister tried the shoe but her toe was too big to fit into the shoe. Her mother told her to cut off her toe because when she is queen she would not have to go on foot. So the second sister chopped her toe off and forced her foot into the shoe. When the Prince rode off with this bride, again the doves repeated their cries. The Prince saw that the doves were correct and took and second stepsister home. _

_There the Prince asked the father if he had another daughter and he answered "No. Only a deformed little Cinderella from my first wife, but she cannot possible be your bride."_

"Haha-ue, why did the father say no? Did he forget that Cinderella is his daughter?" Rin asked.

"Um…" said Kagome, searching her brain for an answer, "I really don't know..." she answered her voice trailing away.

"Maybe when Sesshoumaru-sama returns, haha-ue could read him the story and he might know the answer!" said Rin. Kagome gazed at the little girl. _If Sesshoumaru can come up with an answer to that question I'll bake him a cake when we go back to my time!_ "Alright, when Sesshoumaru returns we'll ask him if he knows why Cinderella's father said no." Kagome responded.

_But the prince insisted on it, and so they had to call Cinderella_. _She sat down on a stool, pulled her foot out of the heavy wooden shoe, and put it into the slipper, and it fitted her perfectly. _

_When she stood up the prince looked into her face, and he recognized the beautiful girl who had danced with him. He cried out, "She is my true bride." _

_The stepmother and the two sisters were horrified and turned pale with anger. The prince, however, took Cinderella onto his horse and rode away with her. As they passed by the little tree on the grave, the two white pigeons cried out: Rook di goo, rook di goo! No blood in the shoe. The shoe's not tight, the bride is right! _

_The Prince hearing the doves song, happily took Cinderella back home to his castle and introduced her to his father the King. The Prince and Cinderella had the most magnificent wedding and they lived happily ever after._

"The end," said Kagome. "How did you like that story Rin?"

"I liked it very much, haha-ue!" Rin replied happily. "I can't wait till you read it again!" Kagome smiled lovingly at the little girl and handed her the book. Rin took the book and lay down once again on her stomach and continued to look at the beautiful colored pictures in the book.

_Yes, it was right that Sesshoumaru did not take us into battle… if he did, I could not have deepened my bond with Rin. That is more important that proving myself in battle. My job is to be her mother, taking my child into battle and putting her in danger is something no mother will do. _

- - - - - - -

In a large room, filled with aromatic incense burning, a beautiful lady with long silvery hair was gazing into a black orb that showed her the image of Sesshoumaru soaring through the forest. "Hmm… so the wandering lord returns," she commented. Lying on a long chair with many cushions placed on it, she was accompanied by two servants. They looked like two human children, however, their skin was white in color and their eyes were glazed and something seemed missing in their gazes. They were currently fanning this silver-haired beauty.

"I wonder how Sesshoumaru will react to this enemy?" she asked, with a fascinated look on her face. She brushed her silver bangs away, revealing a Prussian blue crescent moon on her forehead.

- - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru flew directly towards the location of the first attack. Within the span of one night, a relatively new human settlement was slaughtered. No one survived, not even the chickens in the coup. Anything that lived in the village was killed, their bodies ripped to shreds. But, strangely, there was hardly any blood on the ground. Though, something that resembled blood mixed with a sticky foul substance was placed over all the trees that surrounded the massacred village.

One did not need to be a youkai to know when you were approaching this village. The stench of rotting carcasses was so overpowering that even a human could smell it faraway. Sesshoumaru's cloud disappeared as he continued on foot to the village, with Jaken following steadfastly behind.

"Even a battlefield does not smell this bad," Jaken commented.

As they approached the edge of the forest, Sesshoumaru quickly came to a tree smeared with the blood-like substance and stared at it. It was human blood mixed with the blood of other creatures, and, with what he guessed to be saliva from the oni. "So, he marked this village as his own?" said Sesshoumaru calmly. He gazed at the village. Though the smell of decomposing corpses was overpowering, there were no lesser youkai about to feast on the dead. _Something is not right here_. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the blood-like substance again. _It is placed on all the trees that surround the village like a…_

"Barrier," said Sesshoumaru, softly.

"A barrier? Where O-Mikoto-sama? This Jaken does not sense one nearby." said Jaken squinting at the village.

Sesshoumaru drew Enshiga out and pointed its tip at the blood-like substance. "Is that so?" All of a sudden, the gooey substance protruded from the tree and tried to strike Enshiga's blade. But, the moment it touched the sword, Sesshoumaru's youki disintegrated it.

Jaken's eyes widened. "Oh, that is the great Sesshoumaru-sama. You always see danger where no one else notices it."

"Jaken, after I destroy the barrier, burn the village." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes, O-Mikoto-sama," Jaken replied reverently.

Without warning, Sesshoumaru jumped up. Jaken realized he was in danger and ran into the forest to seek shelter. The Taiyoukai ascended high above the forest and the village. He performed a summersault in the air and started to fall gracefully into the heart of the village. But, without waiting for the barrier to attack him, Sesshoumaru softly uttered, "Kiken no Cho," and swept Enshiga with its tip pointing down and brought it up swiftly towards the height of his shoulder. Then, he arc the sword up and fluidly swept the blade to his other side. As he moved Enshiga, a ribbon of youki shot out like a whip from the tip of the sword's blade and trashed the tree line, snapping the tree's that had the blood-like substance on them in half as if they were mere twigs.

When Sesshoumaru completed the move, it looked as if he had drawn a large infinity symbol in the air that moved swiftly away from the Taiyoukai and decimated the tree line. In midair he turned and saw some of the remaining blood-like substances shooting from the surviving trees towards him. Again, Sesshoumaru drew another infinity symbol in the air. The powerful ribbon of his youki, slammed into the red tentacles, breaking them like glass and trashed the trees violently.

The sounds of the trees breaking was so thunderous that birds in trees nearby flew up into the sky making a loud racquet.

Effortlessly, Sesshoumaru landed on the roof of a house and gazed down at a village street littered with body parts. The buzzing of flies was loud, for they were the only things the bloody barrier allowed into the village. The rancid stench was overpowering, but, it hardly fazed Sesshoumaru. However, he turned away, his eyes shut, at the sight of maggots squirming over the rotting body parts of his subjects. He leapt away. _Such a sight… it reminds me of the time when Naraku was still in power. _

He landed gingerly by a fallen tree and sat down. Jaken came to his side. "My lord shall I now burn the village?"

"Leave nothing but ashes," Sesshoumaru instructed.

"As you command, O-Mikoto-sama!" Jaken answered. He made his way to the village with the Nintoujou held high, leaving Sesshoumaru deep in thought. _All those body parts… they were ripped violently apart… but… there was no blood spilt… were their bodies torn apart after their blood was taken from them?_ Sesshoumaru looked up and saw Jaken throwing a torrent of flames into the village. The fire spread quickly. He watched his little servant running about to control the fire so it would not spread to the forest.

"This oni I am after is one that takes its victims blood before tearing their body's apart." said Sesshoumaru to himself. _I am glad Kagome did not insist on coming. This village is not a sight I would want her or Rin to witness. _Once the flames died, they left the village, Sesshoumaru tracking the Oni by its smell.

Far away, in complete safety, the beautiful silver-haired lady continued to gaze into her black orb, watching Sesshoumaru. "Hmm… what's this? He has Tenseiga. I thought that sword had fused with Tessaiga?" she appeared a little disappointed. "Oh, I was going to enjoy watching him struggle a little with the oni. Now, he has something that will give him certain victory. The goddess of good fortune seems to favor you considerably Sesshoumaru." She continued to watch Sesshoumaru and noticed something about his manner. "He appears different from the last time I saw him. I wonder what occurred to bring about this change." she wondered aloud.

Knowing where the Oni had headed, Sesshoumaru summoned his cloud. Quickly, the Taiyoukai and his faithful servant flew towards a kitsune colony located beyond the next mountain.

When he finally reached the colony, no one came to greet him. "Why, this is strange, Sesshoumaru-sama… I can smell there are villagers here, but why has no one come to greet us?" said Jaken, looking about the small Kitsune colony. The Kitsunes made dens in the ground, so there were many mounds with small wooden doors on it. Soft green grass grew on the mounds making the village appear from far like a knobby field of grass.

"OOI!! SESSHOUMARU O-MIKOTO-SAMA HAS COME! VILLAGE LEADER, COME FORTH!" Jaken cried out.

Silence.

"Wha! How disrespectful!" Jaken exclaimed. But just then, a door opened on a mound near them. The Taiyoukai and the small frog youkai turned. The door remained opened for a while before a Kitsune popped his head out of the door. He glanced around before slowly emerging from the den. He bowed towards Sesshoumaru and then approached the Taiyoukai slowly. "Begging your forgiveness, O-Mikoto-sama… but, the oni attacked the colony again early in the morning. We are all very afraid."

Sesshoumaru gazed at the Kitsune leader, and studied what he had just heard.

"Did you not try to defeat the oni?" Jaken demanded.

The Kitsune leader shut his eyes in pain and glanced away, "The first time the Oni struck, we fought our hardest to defeat it, but… this oni is undefeatable."

"Undefeatable?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyebrows rose in question.

The kitsune leader bowed his head down. "Yes, O-Mikoto-sama. We tried everything. We burned the oni with Kitsune-bi numerous times, but no matter how badly we burned it, the Oni would recover and be as if it was never burnt in the first place. Swords, spears or halberds do not work on it either. It killed 4 of my villagers. Biting them with two of its three heads, the third one laughing."

"It has three heads?" Jaken inquired.

"Yes… …" the leader answered, but, right at that moment, they heard a sound that made all three youkai turn their gazes to the forest. It sounded as if something was pushing the trees of the forest apart. The kitsune leader made a sound and quickly ran back into his den and shut the door on the Lord of the Lands.

"Such fear in a youkai," said Jaken, shaking his head.

Sesshoumaru drew Enshiga and held it to his side, whilst gazing unblinkingly at the forest. He could see the trees shaking violently and hear large footsteps coming towards the village. All of a sudden, Tenseiga pulsed at his hip. Sesshoumaru looked down at his father's momento. _Tenseiga? You want me to use you?_

Sesshoumaru looked up and saw two big hands push two tall trees apart. The Oni then pushed its humongous body through those trees and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"HAAAAAA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY VILLAGE?" the oni demanded.

Sesshoumaru had his usual poker-face on as he stared at the monstrous Oni. The oni had one very large head with three faces. One face had a triangle on its forehead, a big nose, thick lips with tusks that protruded from its upper lip and a long tongue that hung down by its chin. The other sets of faces were located on the sides of its head. The face on the left had a set of large fangs that reached down to its chin, while the face on the right had a set of serrated teeth. The oni's hair was purple in color and was secured at the very top of its head by a gold cuff.

It wore a large and chunky collar made out of bronze on its neck. The Oni also wore chest and waist armor. The chest armor was secured by chains while the waist armor by a very large obi.

On the oni's long thick and muscular arms, it wore armlets and many bracelets. Its hands were very large and it had talons instead of nails on its fingers. The oni wore a pair of narrow and short hakama's; however, it had hoofs for feet. It also carried a large trident that had a two pronged fork at the other end.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at the oni. "Your village?"

"GRAAAAA, TIS WAS YOU WHO BURNT MY FIRST VILLAGE!" said the face on the right.

Sesshoumaru broke a grin, but said nothing.

"DARE YOU TAKE WHAT IS MINE? WHO ARE YOU THIEF?" asked the face on the left.

"Sesshoumaru, Mikoto of the Seibu no Kyutei, ruler of the ground you tread your hoofs upon. How dare you call me a thief, thief!" said Sesshoumaru, angrily.

"SESSHOUMARU!!" The three faces roared as one.

"I AM TAIYOUKAI DAISAN! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR YOUR LANDS SESSHOUMARU!" Daisan the oni announced.

"Taiyoukai? You?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

Without further ado, the face in the middle opened its mouth and blew out a thick and putrid breath of miasma. Sesshoumaru leapt away while Jaken ran as fast as his small feet could take him.

Daisan's right face gave a toothy grin and gazed at Sesshoumaru with murderous intent.

_It does not have to turn its head to look. I must remember it has three faces with three sets of eyes!_ Sesshoumaru reflected. He pointed Enshiga at the oni and shot a ball of youki at Daisan. The bright ball of Sesshoumaru's youki spun at high speed as it flew towards the large oni. Sesshoumaru wanted to test the oni's reflexes so he could plan a way to defeat the gigantic demon.

Daisan spun his trident around so that the two-pronged fork was on the top. It then held the fork up and brought it down forcefully onto Sesshoumaru's ball of youki, cutting through it. There was a massive explosion.

Sesshoumaru's sleeves, hair and tail rose into the air, while debris flew in all directions. Jaken hid behind a mound.

When the debris settled, Jaken took a peek behind the mound and saw a large cloud of smoke where the oni had been standing. "Did Sesshoumaru-sama destroy that Daisan already?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru; however, was staring at the cloud of smoke, stunned. "It broke my ball of youki…" said the Taiyoukai, his voice trailing.

"What?" Jaken replied shocked.

Out of the cloud of smoke, stepped Daisan, the three-faced oni, unscathed. Jaken's mouth dropped. "Impossible!" said the little frog youkai.

Watching the fight through her black orb, the silver-hair lady chuckled. "Ara-ra… Sesshoumaru… your usual tactics will not work on this one." She smiled. "It seems he will not disappoint me by struggling with the wrong sword. I wonder when he will use the correct one?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru noticed something about the smell of the oni. _This smell… he is from that place?_ Sesshoumaru took a quick glance at Tenseiga. _Only you my dear friend can defeat this oni._ _But first…_

Sesshoumaru pointed Enshiga at the oni and fired another ball of youki at the oni. "HEHEHEHEHE!" laughed the middle face loudly. Daisan brought the fork down and broke the ball of youki. Another explosion happened, and it was at that precise moment that Sesshoumaru leapt up. The smoke died down and the oni saw that Sesshoumaru was missing. "COWARD, HE FLED!" said Daisan.

A loud zinging sound suddenly came from above.

Something bright and green struck Daisan on its head. The oni roared in pain and swung its trident wildly in the air. Sesshoumaru caught the staff part of the trident in one hand, and like a skilled gymnast, he balanced himself on the staff and then flipped down to the ground, his back towards his enemy.

The moment his feet touched the ground, Sesshoumaru spun on his toes, and in one fluid movement, he raised Enshiga and slashed the oni's arm cleanly off its shoulder. The Taiyoukai then jumped back and leapt away. The large and bulky arm felt to the ground with a loud thud. The oni wailed in pain as black, tar-like blood poured from its shoulder. The moment the tar-like blood fell to the ground, it started to sizzle and bubble, killing all plant-life within a meter of the oni.

"HE- HEHEHEHEHE!" Daisan's center face burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru stared cautiously at the oni. "HEHEHEHEHEHE," Daisan continued to laugh.

"Why is he laughing? His arm was just severed!" said Jaken incredulously.

All of a sudden, Daisan's severed arm stood up and began to walk on its fingers and ran towards Jaken.

"Take this!" Jaken cried, as he pointed the Nintoujou at the severed arm coming towards him. A powerful gush of flames streamed from the staff and engulfed the severed body part. When the flames stopped, all that was left was a charcoal impression of the arm on the ground. "Nothing can survive the flames of Nintoujou!" Jaken proclaimed proudly.

The charcoal impression suddenly twitched.

Jaken blinked, "Eh, did it just move or were my eyes playing tricks on me?" he asked. The impression twitched again, and then, stood from the ground.

"What the?" said Jaken, taken aback.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene calculatingly. _I cut off its arm yet it laughs… the arm that was severed has a life of its own… truly, beings from that place are formidable… but._

The lady that was watching the fight from her black orb smiled, it was as if she had noticed something that pleased her. "I see, you finally understand, Sesshoumaru. Beings like Daisan, which come from the netherworld make very formidable foes and are almost impossible to defeat. Weapons and powers of this world have no effect on him. Perhaps reiyouku of the highest degree could purify him, but that is a very rare thing… but you possess that other very rare thing which is able defeat him, a sword from his own world."

The charcoal arm shook all the soot of it and appeared pristine, as if it had never been burnt. "It is just as the Kitsune leader had said!" said Jaken, horrified. The arm continued towards Jaken. "ACK! How is one supposed to defeat an enemy you cannot kill!" Jaken cried, as he fled from the blue arm.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze away from Jaken and sheathed Enshiga. The oni's three faces were grinning maniacally at the Taiyoukai. "TODAY, SESSHOUMARU, YOU DIE!" said all three faces simultaneously. It inhaled deeply and then blew a large cloud of miasma towards Sesshoumaru.

The Taiyoukai did not move. He stood calmly on the spot and allowed the foul miasma to engulf him.

"AH! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken stopped and shouted when he saw the miasma swallow up his lord. But, he could not stop long. He had to run as the severed arm continued to chase after him.

"HAHAHAHA! I, DAISAN AM THE NEW LORD OF THE WEST! HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!" All of Daisan's three faces laughed boomingly.

"Think again," said Sesshoumaru from within the cloud of miasma. The Taiyoukai leapt from the cloud towards Daisan and drew Tenseiga from its scabbard. With a flash of blue light, Sesshoumaru struck the oni from its waist up to its right shoulder.

Sesshoumaru landed gingerly in front of Daisan. The oni looked down at the inuyoukai and asked, "WHAT DID YOU DO, EH, LOWLY INU? ALL I…" Daisan's chest armor suddenly broke into two and fell to the ground.

Sesshoumaru grinned.

A white crack of light appeared on Daisan's blue torso. It started from his waist and went up to his shoulder. Suddenly a large dark void opened behind the oni. Its eyes turned white, while the severed arm that was chasing Jaken stopped and fell motionless to the ground.

The upper half of Daisan's body toppled and was sucked into the dark void, then its lower half. Sesshoumaru turned and softly uttered, "Meidou Zangetsuha," and walked away as the severed arm flew past him and entered the void.

"Jaken, it is time to leave," said Sesshoumaru, as he walked past many mounds which doors opened. The dark void closed and disappeared as the Kitsune villagers came out of their dens and knelt before the Taiyoukai and bowed to the ground. The Kitsune leader came towards Sesshoumaru, and dropped to his knees. "O-Mikoto-sama, we are greatly indebted to you for saving us. How may we ever repay you in thanks?"

Sesshoumaru walked past the Kitsune leader without uttering a word. The leader turned and watched Sesshoumaru striding away with Jaken trailing close behind him. Then, just as Sesshoumaru was about to walk into the forest, he said, "I need no thanks. It is my duty to protect my people." With those parting words, Sesshoumaru disappeared into the forest with his loyal servant.

"What a majestic lord we have," said the Kitsune leader in awe.

- - - - - -

It did not take long before Sesshoumaru reached the place where he had left Kagome and Rin. It was quiet and peaceful in that part of the forest. The cloud he had been riding, dissipated, as his feet softly stepped on the ground. He gazed at his alpha female, sitting by a tree, asleep. Rin was a slight distance away with Ah-Un chasing rabbits.

Sesshoumaru approached his consort silently and knelt down by her side. Jaken, meanwhile, walked ahead of his lord towards Rin and the two-headed dragon.

Gently, Sesshoumaru caressed Kagome's cheek with his claws. Her eyes opened and turned towards his touch. "Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, you have returned… oh, did I fall asleep?" Kagome asked, as she sat up.

"Yes, but my lady should not fret about resting. Life is growing within you." Sesshoumaru answered kindly. He helped Kagome to her feet. "How did your battle with the oni go, Sesshoumaru-sama? Did you have any difficulties dealing with in?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed, however, with Tenseiga's help I achieved victory," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome gazed down at Tenseiga secured in his obi. "Tenseiga… you know I was surprised when it separated itself from Tessaiga shortly after Naraku's end."

"Yes, Tenseiga surprised this Sesshoumaru also when it returned." It was then that the Taiyoukai saw Kagome smiling tenderly at him, and Sesshoumaru found that he loved the way she smiled at him. Sesshoumaru mused that he could watch her smiling all day long. He realized his line of thought and quickly looked away and saw Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken approaching them.

"Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin greeted the Taiyoukai chirpily.

Gently, Sesshoumaru said, "Rin, retrieve your book. We are leaving now."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin replied at once. Kagome, still gazing at Sesshoumaru asked, "Where are we going now, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The Taiyoukai turned to her and answered, "To my mother's palace. I wish you to meet her."

Kagome gulped. She did not think she would be meeting her mother in-law so soon.

End of Chapter

* * *

A chapter that is shorter than previous ones, but one that I loved writing. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed composing it.

My dear readers, I have an important question for all of you out there. Sometime ago, a reader pointed out that I made Kagome and Souta older but failed to make Rin older as well. So my question for you is do you want to see an older Rin in this story rather than the one I have been writing, which is that of a little girl.

I did not realize my mistake because I just love to write Rin as a little girl! Waaaah I am so sorry all of you. So, how many of you out there want to see an older Rin, and who wants me to keep Rin as a little girl?

Author has both hands up on keeping Rin as a small girl.

Sesshoumaru: You can't be counted, that is not fair.

Advi: Awwww… say Sesshoumaru-sama, would you like an older Rin or should I keep her as a young girl?

Sesshoumaru: I do not want her to grow up… keep her as a small girl.

Advi: Well that's one vote so far. How about all of you out there reading this story?


	11. Palace in the Clouds, Part One

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 10_

_Palace in the Clouds_

_Part One_

Standing in the middle of a vast grassland, Sesshoumaru gazed up at the sky waiting and searching for something. Behind him, Kagome, Rin, and Jaken played a game that resembled rock, paper, and scissors. Poor Jaken; however, kept losing to the two humans.

"Aah! This Jaken cannot believe how bad his luck is! To lose 10 times to humans!" Jaken grumbled, as he pounded the ground angrily with his fists.

"Now, now, Jaken-san, don't be such a sore loser," said Kagome, compassionately.

"That's right, Jaken-sama. Cheer up, I'll let you win the next round," said Rin cheerfully.

"NO!" Jaken cried, "I want to win it on my own! A youkai does not need a common human's help to win a silly game." Rin sulked at him. Kagome, whose eyebrow was twitching at Jaken's childish behavior, spoke in a rather reserved tone of voice, "Jaken-san, please act a little more dignified. You are youkai after all."

Jaken corrected his behavior immediately. "My sincere apologies, Oujo-sama."

High up in the clouds, inside a grand palace, a beautiful female inuyoukai, with lustrous silver hair, watched the group through a black orb that hung around her neck. "Oujo-sama? Now why did Sesshoumaru's servant refer to that human female as Oujo-sama?" She sat up in her throne and watched her son's group attentively.

"Nushi-sama, will you meet your son?" asked a pale little human-like girl by her side. "Can we play with O-mikoto-sama's little human charge? The last time O-Mikoto-sama was here, Nushi-sama forbade us to see her." asked another little human-like girl by her side. The beautiful inuyoukai gazed kindly at her soulless servants and answered, "We shall see… if my son allows it of course. But this time… Tsuki, Hoshi, you will be able to meet little Rin."

Her two servants smiled for they longed to have a friend in this large palace in the clouds. There was the young inuyoukai male that their mistress had adopted, but he was not very friendly.

Down on the grassland, Kagome turned and gazed at Sesshoumaru standing tall and gazing up at the puffy, cloud filled sky. "I wonder what Sesshoumaru-sama is looking for?" Kagome asked.

"His mother," Jaken answered. Kagome turned her attention back to the frog youkai. "His mother?" she asked.

"Yes," he then pointed up at the clouds, "up there is Sesshoumaru-sama's palace, but she must come and greet us before we can go up there."

"It's really pretty up there haha-ue. Rin visited the palace once," said Rin cutely.

"Really?" Kagome replied, feeling a little overcome by what she had just heard.

"Haha-ue, please, could you read the story of Shindella again?" Rin begged. Kagome smiled at her little daughter and said, "Cin-de-rella and yes, I will. Go and get your book from the bag on Ah-Un's saddle."

"Haha-ue?" said Sesshoumaru's mother watching from her black orb. "Sesshoumaru's little human charge referred to that female as mother, while his servant calls her Princess." She gazed at her son, "Could it be… has he finally mated?" She continued to watch her black orb intently.

Pushing the tall grass out of her way, Rin ran towards Ah-Un to get her book, but Jaken stood up and yelled, "Rin, be careful, grasslands are home to snakes!" Kagome stood up, "S, snakes?" while Rin froze on the spot. "J, Jaken-sama… you are not fibbing are you?"

"Now why would I fib?" Jaken asked, annoyed. He then turned to Kagome and continued, "Oujo-sama, you should also be careful how you sit on the ground, a snake could easily sneak into the sleeves of your kimono."

Kagome made a sound and turned pale. "I… never thought about that…" said the _miko_ nervously. She then began to shake her sleeves nervously.

"Jaken-sama… I'm scared!" Rin cried out, on the verge of tears.

All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru said, "There are no snakes nearby." Instantly, both Kagome and Rin sighed in relief.

"Are you sure, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken questioned. Within a wink of an eye, Sesshoumaru turned and gave his servant a glare of death. Jaken gulped loudly and kept quiet. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the sky again and said, "Be sure there are no snakes nearby, the both of you are safe."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama," said Kagome, feeling protected by his mere presence. The Taiyoukai did not reply; however, his mother saw him shut his eyes with a contented look on his face.

"I see," said his mother, "he is changing because of her… interesting… perhaps, this time I shall not make you wait long, my son."

Rin walked confidently towards Ah-Un, retrieved her book from Kagome's bag and brought it to her mother. Kagome took the book from her daughter and sat down on the ground, Rin and Jaken following her suit. She flipped through the pages of the book, and when she found the story, Kagome began to read it aloud.

By the time she had reach the part where the stepsisters was mistreating Cinderella, Sesshoumaru came and sat down by Kagome's side. His curiosity and interest in the story was too great to keep him staring at the sky.

Throughout the story, Jaken kept making many comments. He asked if Cinderella was a witch, because humans could not speak to birds. He even suggested the bird perched on the tree Cinderella had planted on her mother's grave was a youkai. Jaken said it was the only logical explanation as to why it could grant Cinderella's wishes. However, that comment was his last, as Sesshoumaru ordered him to be silent until Kagome finished the story.

Even his mother, watching them through her black orb, was fascinated with the story of Cinderella. She guessed that Kagome was from another country for it was a tale she had never heard before and she also noticed the book Kagome was reading from was in another language. His mother stood from her throne and told her servants that she was going to greet Sesshoumaru. She also ordered them to get the courtyard ready for his return. She then transformed into her true form of a monstrous silver dog and flew from the palace.

"'No. Only a deformed little Cinderella from my first wife, but she cannot possible be your bride.' said the father. Rin don't you have a question for Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome reminded her daughter. Shyly, Rin turned to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, why did Cinderella's father deny that he had another daughter? He does, he has three daughters, but why did he say Cinderella was not his daughter? Rin does not understand. I think is it a cruel thing to say." said the little girl.

Sesshoumaru silently turned to Kagome.

"She asked this question earlier, when I read this story for the first time, but I could not answer. I am afraid it is a question that I do not have the answer to." said Kagome, looking a little uncomfortable.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and answered, "One must understand the hearts of…" his eyes flew open as his voice trailed away. The Taiyoukai stood and gazed up. The rest turned and looked up at the sky and saw a humongous dog soaring towards them. "Ah, that is Sesshoumaru-sama's dear mother," said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru rose up, his long silver locks and his tail floated around him, supported by the winds of youki that surrounded his body. However, his mother barked at him. Sesshoumaru gazed in surprise at her as he descended gently to the ground without transforming into his true form.

His mother landed in front of them and transformed into her humanoid form.

"So, Sesshoumaru, you have returned and with a new human this time around." said Sesshoumaru's mother, ever so elegantly.

"Ofukuro, I wish to seek a private audience with you, and, I wish to stay a night at the palace." said Sesshoumaru very respectfully to his mother.

"Privately?" his mother inquired. "I shall grant you an audience, but in courtyard. This is your palace and home as well, Sesshoumaru, you need not my permission to reside a night." She continued.

Kagome, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un watched the mother and son's interactions silently behind him. Kagome gazed at Sesshoumaru's mother and thought that she looked rather young to be his mother. When Sesshoumaru told her that she was going to meet his mother, she envisioned an aged matronly person. Never in a million years did Kagome think her mother in-law would appear to be a woman in her late twenties. _But, the way they speak to each other… it seems rather cold though they are mother and son._ Kagome reflected.

Sesshoumaru's mother stared at Kagome, making the _miko_ nervous and then she turned to her son who stood slightly taller than her. "Sesshoumaru, this human female is with child. Are you perhaps planning to eat the new born the moment it is birthed?"

One of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows twitched, while Kagome and Rin appeared frazzled, while Jaken thought, '_If she was not his mother, Sesshoumaru would have killed her for that comment._'

_I see… so the reason why Sesshoumaru does not eat human food is because he eats humans!_ Thought Kagome, finally realizing what the Taiyoukai ate.

"No, I will not," Sesshoumaru answered somewhat sternly.

"Why, newborns are sweet," replied his mother rather innocently.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes as if he was struggling with something. "This Sesshoumaru has adopted this newborn. I shall not make a meal of it." He opened his eyes and staring straight at his mother, said, "Ofukuro, I suggest we alight to the Palace and continue this conversation there."

His mother smiled, "Of course, my son," _Things are going to be very interesting. I shall enjoy this conversation we are to have. _

- - - - - -

Kagome was enthralled to be standing in the very-very large courtyard of The Cloud Palace. She could hardly believe that such a magnificent palace actually existed in the clouds. It was beyond her imagination. When they first arrived at the Palace, Ah-Un was taken away when they entered The Celestial Gate. It was a beautiful and large blue, red and gold gate. Sesshoumaru was kind enough to carry her bag, but when Kagome saw the number of steps they had to climb, she was glad the Taiyoukai offered to carry the bag.

The Stairs to the Clouds was a long and wide set of steps that led into the Outer Palace. But, standing at strategic points by the steps were numerous soldiers, tall, and decked in armor, holding halberds of different shapes and sizes. When they reached the top of the stairs, they stepped onto a very large courtyard. There was only one large grand looking building in this part of the palace.

However, a large golden throne was set before this building.

Sesshoumaru's mother sat on the throne, while her son stood tall in front of her and by his side, Kagome. Behind the _miko_, were Rin and Jaken.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, I never thought you would be this kind. Or is your dislike of humans just for show?" his mother asked.

"No, I dislike humans, but for a few," Sesshoumaru answered diplomatically. "Ofukuro, I wish to introduce Higurashi Kagome, my alpha female." Kagome took a step forward and bowed. "It is a great honor to meet you… um…" Kagome stopped when she did not know how to address her mother in-law.

Sesshoumaru's mother chuckled, "You may address me as O-Hime-Mikoto-sama. I am called that so often that I think everyone has forgotten my name."

Still bowed, Kagome replied, "Thank you, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama. I don't think that any person here would forget your name, but I do think your title is a bit of a mouthful." Kagome then realized that she should not have been so truthful. She panicked.

However, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama chuckled, "That is true. My title is very long, and if you added my name to it, Kagome-oujo, then truly it would be more than just mouthful."

Kagome sighed in relief. For a moment, she thought she had just insulted her new mother in-law. "You are too kind, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama."

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama then turned to her son, "Sesshoumaru, this pleasant female who is your alpha, does not carry your scent or your mark, yet she is with child. Is she truly your consort?"

"Yes, she is," Sesshoumaru answered firmly. "Kagome-sama carries Inuyasha's offspring. He, however, chose to abandon her, who was his mate, and chose a life of sake, prostitutes and fighting. When I discovered that he had forsaken Kagome-sama and her unborn, I could not turn my eyes away from correcting this ill deed."

His mother sat back in her throne. "So the rumors are true. The younger son of Inu no Taisho has taken to whores and sake." She gazed up at Kagome. "There are two _miko_ tied to Inuyasha. Are you the one who sealed him or the one who gave him the Tessaiga?"

Kagome turned her gaze down. With regret in her voice, she answered, "Regrettably, I am the miko who gave him the Tessaiga."

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama gazed at Kagome, evaluating her. _How extraordinary fate can be. The miko who was the crux to Tessaiga's awakening, the one who helped Inuyasha gain the Tessaiga, was ultimately abandoned by him. Then, the one who was seeking Tessaiga, and denied ownership to the coveted sword, astonishingly placed this same, abandoned and pregnant miko under his guardianship. Mere mortals would praise Sesshoumaru, but youkais will laugh at him. Is fate so cruel to this Taiyoukai? Or, perhaps, destiny ultimately has some great plan for him? But, I cannot help wonder what Sesshoumaru see's in this miko. Does he consider her a temporary consort? But, I think I shall enjoy having Kagome here. Her mere presence will liven this boring palace and its inhabitants. _

"Sesshoumaru, since you have taken Kagome under your protection, even making her your consort, will you do the same for all the human females your half-brother impregnates?" she asked her gallant son.

"No. I do not intend to perform such benevolence. Kagome has proven in the past, though she was my enemy that she is worth my attention. Ofukuro, you know better than anyone that it is rare I notice any female."

"True… only perhaps to return a greeting," his mother replied. "Sesshoumaru, by this deed alone, you have saved your father's name that has been severely tarnished by Inuyasha. You have also redeemed your family from shame. My son, you have my blessings to take this female as your consort and alpha. Oujo Higurashi Kagome, welcome to the celestial clan of the Inuyoukai. I cannot guarantee that the rest of the clan shall take to you as I have, but, I can assure you of my friendship." O-Hime-Mikoto-sama then stood up. Her two young-looking servants stopped fanning her.

"Rin, I believe that you had asked Sesshoumaru a question about the story your haha-ue was reading, please repeat that question to me." she requested while stepping away from her throne.

Rin came up beside Kagome and asked, "How does O-Hime-Mikoto-sama know that haha-ue was reading us a story?"

She smiled at the little human child, "I was listening also."

Rocking back and forth on her feet, Rin shyly said, "I asked Sesshoumaru-sama if he knew why Cinderella's father said no, when the Prince asked if he had another daughter after his two stepdaughters were brought home."

"That is very easy," answered O-Hime-Mikoto-sama, "Kagome-Oujo, do you not know the answer?"

Kagome's cheeks tinged pink, "No, unfortunately even I could never understand why Cinderella's father answered in that manner."

"Well, I expect that you have not lived long enough to understand the hearts of many," O-Hime-Mikoto-sama replied. "Rin, the answer to your question is something I doubt as young as you are you will understand, but I shall answer your question nevertheless. It is because he had forgotten Cinderella."

Rin made a face, "He forgot Cinderella was his daughter?" she asked.

"Yes, he forgot about his true daughter. It is because he took advantage of Cinderella's kindness and goodness. Cinderella was a good girl and obeyed her parents even though it pained her… but, I wonder, what of the end of the story." O-Hime-Mikoto-sama turned to Kagome and then commanded, "Kagome-Oujo, finish the story so we may know the fate of Cinderella."

"Yes, of course," Kagome replied respectfully; however, Sesshoumaru glared at his mother. He did not like her ordering Kagome as if she was a servant. She saw her son glaring at her and paid him a vicious smile in return.

Jaken who watched all this, thought, _O-Hime-Mikoto-sama is a very formidable person. She scares even this Jaken._ _It is a good thing Kagome-Oujo-sama is innocent._

Kagome retrieved the book from her bag and turned the pages to where she had stopped. When she found it, Kagome read the story till its end. Once the story was over, Kagome handed the book to Rin who said, "Though Cinderella suffered much, in the end she became a princess and lived happily."

"Yes," Kagome answered, lovingly. "Rin-chan will you put this book away in the bag, please?"

"Yes, Haha-ue," Rin replied obediently.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama then turned to her two young looking servants, "Tsuki, please inform Lady Ran, Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto has returned and that he and his pack are to stay for the night." Tsuki, the one with long ponytails bowed to her mistress and ran away. "Hoshi, please run to the first kitchen and have them cook lunch for two humans." The little girl with short hair bowed to her mistress and then ran away.

"Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto, welcome home," she said to her son. Then, she turned around and led them to beautiful light green gate that stood behind the large building. When Kagome came up to this gate, she saw the words, Gate of Jade, written on it. She wondered if the green gate was made from Jade.

Passing the Gate of Jade, they entered a large area that housed several large buildings. Kagome could hardly believe that such large buildings could exist in the clouds. "This is amazing," she breathed, even Rin and Jaken gasped at the sight of the buildings. They quickly passed these beautiful buildings while walking along a roofed and raised wooden walkway. All the servants or youkai nobles they past, bowed when Sesshoumaru and his mother passed them, but stared at Kagome, Rin, and Jaken.

They then came to another beautiful gate, named the Gate of Silver. Passing it, the two Inuyoukai led them past another grand building and past a larger enclosed hall. They also passed beautiful gardens and hedges grown like a maze. After passing the gardens, they came to another more magnificent gate that was guarded by soldiers. "Here we are," said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama to her guests. "This is the Imperial Gate. The gateway into the Imperial Palace, the living quarters of the Mikoto of the _Seibu no Kyutei_. You," she pointed at Jaken. "you may not proceed further with us." She called a servant nearby and asked her to lead Jaken to the first servant's quarters and give him a place to stay. Once Jaken had left, O-Hime-Mikoto ordered the soldiers to open the gates. When they did, Kagome and Rin gasped at the sight that met them.

Sakura trees were in full bloom, and pristine, soft, green grass grew around the gorgeous trees. When they walked into the Imperial Palace, they saw that this part of the palace housed the largest and most beautiful building they had seen so far. "What is that big building?" Rin asked.

"It is the Lord's Household, the private quarters of the Mikoto and his family." O-Hime-Mikoto-sama answered. Kagome mused that the Lord's Household was as large as the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, the current residence of Emperor Akihito. "It's huge," Kagome commented.

"Lady Ran," O-Hime-Mikoto-sama called to a beautiful inuyoukai standing at the cross-section of the wooden walkway. She bowed and lowered her head, "Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama, welcome back from your long journey. What do you wish of I, Ran?" she spoke softly and in a very melodic voice. Kagome gazed at Lady Ran and thought that she had never before seen a woman so beautiful. She stood as tall as Sesshoumaru's mother and had light pink hair and light red eyes. Her hair was neatly and precisely put up with many pins and adornments placed in her tresses. She wore a plain blue kimono, but wore a large bow that secured a long and flowing sleeveless robe she wore over her kimono.

Sesshoumaru; however, took no notice of this gorgeous female.

"Lady Ran, I will leave Kagome-Oujo in your capable hands. Please see she is given a suitable room that is fitting of her stature." O-Hime-Mikoto-sama ordered.

"Of course, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama," Lady Ran replied respectfully. "Where is Kagome-Oujo-sama?" she asked courteously. Sesshoumaru stepped out of the way revealing Kagome. "Lady Ran, may I introduce my consort, Higurashi Kagome-Oujo."

The expression on Lady Ran's face hardened. "C, consort…" she spoke with much difficulty.

_I must have really surprised her. Well, I don't blame Lady Ran, she was probably expecting a youkai,_ thought Kagome, smiling at the pink haired Inuyoukai. The _miko_ walked up to the shocked female Inu and gave a slight bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Ran. I hope we will become good friends in the future." However, Lady Ran appeared as if Kagome had just hurled abuses at her.

"Yes… Kagome… oujo-sama," said Lady Ran, her each word strained to sound even in front of Sesshoumaru and his mother.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama enjoyed watching the changes in Lady Ran's expressions. She smiled, knowing a human had taken the spot coveted by Lady Ran since Sesshoumaru came of age. Lady Ran was beautiful and many males admired her, however, she ignored all who tried to court her. Her only aim was to be the mate of the Mikoto. "Sesshoumaru, come, there is something I wish to speak to you about. Kagome-Oujo, for now here is where we part, Lady Ran shall show you to your room." O-Hime-Mikoto-sama and Sesshoumaru walked away towards the Lord's Household, while Lady Ran, still appearing uncomfortable, showed Kagome in the opposite direction.

Kagome saw that this building was split into different sections. It had an elaborate doorway and verandahs that surrounded its whole structure. "What is this building, Lady Ran?" Kagome inquired politely, knowing the beautiful Inu was still in shock. "This is the Harem. You will reside here, while Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto resides in the Lord's Household." Lady Ran answered stiffly.

"Can't I reside in the same building as Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked.

Lady Ran stopped and turned around. She appeared highly incensed. "You? Reside in the same vicinity as my dear Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto-sama? You human! You are fortunate that you are even allowed to tread your feet into the confines of the Imperial Palace. You will take what is given to you without any questions!"

Kagome gazed, stunned, at Lady Ran's sudden rudeness. Rin clung unto her mother's kimono.

Lady Ran spun around and continued to walk towards the harem and said, "Be thankful, Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto-sama has no concubines, hence the Harem is vacant."

Kagome held back some of the words she wanted so much to say to Lady Ran, but being her first time here, Kagome did not want to display her temper, just yet. She made a promise to Sesshoumaru that she would proof herself to him, but she did not think that promise would be so hard to keep.

When they reached the Harem, two lesser inuyoukai maids greeted them. They looked more like dogs, but had hands instead of paws and tails which hung loosely behind their Kimonos. The two maids bowed down when Lady Ran came to them. "Servants, today we have Kagome-Oujo, O-Mikoto-sama's consort staying here. You are to see to her needs, is that understood," she barked rudely at the maids.

"Yes, Ran-sama," the maids answered reverently, nevertheless.

It seemed to Kagome that Lady Ran treated all those below the status of Noble Inuyoukai as nothing better than filth. Without any notice, Lady Ran marched quickly towards the Harem's left wing. Kagome nodded her head to the maids and then took off after Lady Ran.

She found the noble inyoukai standing at the doorway of the first room down its corridor. "This is the rooms of the Second Ladies… it should be fit for _human_ use." Kagome pursed her lips at Lady Ran. _The way she says humans, you think it was a swear word!_

Kagome walked towards Lady Ran and stepped into her room. _Wow, you could put two of my bedrooms inside here. This room is huge!_

Lady Ran then turned to the two maids. "You two! Go to the kitchens and fetch Kagome-sama's lunch!" She then turned to Kagome. "You will stay in this room and eat your lunch here!"

Kagome could not tolerate Lady Ran's behavior anymore. "Lady Ran," said Kagome in a soft, but cool voice, "while I am human, I am Sesshoumaru-sama's consort, his alpha-female. I warn you now to show me at least a hint of respect."

"Respect?" Lady Ran questioned spitefully.

"Yes," Kagome replied. "I am not a servant that you can bark orders at, Lady Ran. What do you think would happen to you if I informed my husband you were rude to me?" Lady Ran laughed, "Your husband? And who might that be? Surely you do not mean Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto-sama?"

"What part of the word 'consort' do you not understand, Lady Ran?" Kagome asked, angrily.

Lady Ran's light red eyes glowed eerily, while the aura of her youki appeared around her body, "Are you insinuating that I am not educated like you are, human? Hear me wretched human, you are not Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto-sama's true consort. You ludicrous human, are nothing more than a mere accessory to him!"

Kagome's beautiful pink reiyouku flared, lifting her ebony tresses, "Accessory?!" she shouted.

Lady Ran's youki died down as she took a step back. "You're… a miko!"

"Yes! Did you think Sesshoumaru-sama would pluck just any female off the road and make her his consort?" Kagome asked furiously. Her reiyouku still flared.

Lady Ran looked like she had just been stung. But, she dare not anger the _miko_ further for fear of being purified. Lady Ran hung her head down. "My apologies, Kagome-Oujo-sama."

Kagome's reiyouku died down, and her hair settled down neatly behind her. "I accept your apologies, Lady Ran. But, remember my warning, if you ever anger me in such a manner again, next time I will not spare you."

"I understand, Oujo-sama," said Lady Ran, submissively. Lady Ran then closed the door and left the infuriated _miko_ alone with the human child.

In the Lord's Household, the scene in Kagome's room had just disappeared in O-Hime-Mikoto-sama's black orb. "See, Sesshoumaru, you did not need to worry about Kagome, she can defend herself." said his mother, amusedly.

Sesshoumaru turned away from the window and replied, "But, what it Ran attacked? Kagome is without her bow, I have yet to teach her how to project her reiyouku without the need of weapons."

"Then, my son, I think your consort would have done such a thing on her own." O-Hime-Mikoto-sama answered. "But, I think that Kagome should have purified Ran there and then."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It is not Kagome's way. She is merciful to all."

"Yes, but do you think it wise to spare the enemy?" she asked her son.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered. "An enemy spared is one that shall return for revenge."

"And that is what Ran will do," said his mother. "Kagome spared Ran hoping such a merciful act would earn her respect, but youkai of nobility see being spared by one lower than oneself as an insult."

Sesshoumaru gazed out of the window again. "Ran will want her revenge."

"That is why Kagome should have killed Ran, but oh well, at least if anyone tries to assassinate Kagome during the night, you know whose head to go after," said his mother lightly. Sesshoumaru turned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now, pushing the Kagome and Ran issue aside, I want you to answer my question, Sesshoumaru. How long do you intent for Kagome to be your consort?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked, her voice and features, severe.

"Until Rin is mated and the child she carries is old enough to fend for it's own, then she is my consort no more." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru, do you expect Kagome's beauty and youth to remain into her later years? Once her offspring leaves the nest to create its own life and family, will you then abandoned Kagome, who shall be in her forties or fifties to fend for her own? Would any human male court her when she is at that age and her youth and beauty have melted? Well, if she has a son, you can kick the child out of the nest the moment he has come of age, but what will you do if she has a daughter? The moment she reaches the age of 13, will you sell the child off to the male you think is suitable for her?"

Sesshoumaru knew he had not thought his actions out to that degree. He did not answer his mother, but pondered on her words. "Kagome is human, Sesshoumaru, her youth shall not last as long as ours, nor her lifespan. What will happen then after she has lived half of her life with you? Or, will you set her down somewhere once the child is born and start to distance yourself from Kagome, Rin, and the unborn? That would be a wise plan if you intent to keep to your words. But then, if you do intent to keep to your words, Sesshoumaru, you should not have made Kagome your alpha-female or your consort. It would make discarding her easier."

Still, Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"If she is truly your consort, as you say my son, then, this evening, introduce her to the clan. Have a great feast to proclaim your consort to our world, if not… return her to earth now and wash your hands of her… or in her blood if you wish." said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama. Her voice, this time, had no humor to it as she was deadly serious.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his mother. "I will do no such thing," he finally answered. "To do so would be repeating Inuyasha's actions. She has suffered enough."

"So, then, is she truly your consort or not?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked.

"She is." Sesshoumaru answered.

"But you are still planning to abandon her when all the chicks have left the nest? Truly, have Inu no Taisho and I raised such a feeble male?" she asked, coldly.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, his mother's words cutting through him like Tessaiga's blade.

"But, then again, such a thing is the norm, is it not? Did not your father also do the same? So, you will abandon Kagome in her later years, and what will you do after? Find a suitable inuyoukai female to mate, who shan't ever age as quickly as a human?"

Sesshoumaru silently walked out of the room. His mother watched him go, her head held down. "Sesshoumaru…" she spoke softly under her voice, "I see now, you have not changed… I want at least you to be different from other males."

- - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought as he walked. His mind filled with his mother's words. If Kagome spent half her life with him, he could not very well inform her one day that she was no longer his consort and ask her to leave. The suffering that Inuyasha had caused will be nothing compared to the pain the he, Sesshoumaru, would incur. He told her Kagome's mother her daughter was his wife and in a way like his mate. If Kagome was truly his mate, though he rubbished the thought, would he abandon her so coldly?

_No,_ his heart answered.

Sesshoumaru picked up the scent of something that calmed him and followed it, still deep in thought. So how was he supposed to settle the mess he had made for himself? Could he still care for Kagome when she becomes a frail old lady? Could he even be by her side on her deathbed? Her life will pass by quickly. Perhaps he was worrying too much.

He followed the calming scent, not knowing where he went, his mother's words ringing in his head. '_So, you will abandon Kagome in her later years, and what will you do? Find a suitable inuyoukai female to mate, who shan't ever age as quickly as a human?'_

_That was my plan initially, but it sounds so harsh now. If I were to do that, I will be repeating my father's own actions. The numerous concubines he had… The pain I saw on my mother's face... Izayoi. Am I truly the weak male my mother see's? _Sesshoumaru mused, his thoughts overwhelming his mind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… are you all right?" Kagome asked, snapping the Taiyoukai back to reality. Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself in Kagome's room. He saw that Kagome and Rin were currently eating lunch. He said nothing, but sat down.

_Why did I come here?_ He asked himself. Sesshoumaru remembered he was searching for the smell that calmed him. He noticed that it was Kagome's scent. Silently, Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome and Rin smiled happily as they ate.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am surprised that the food here is so tasty. I thought inuyoukais do not eat human food." said Kagome.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her, the hurt in his heart fading just by being close to her. "From time to time we do indulge in human food," he answered.

Kagome noticed something wrong with Sesshoumaru. Somehow his voice did not have its usual gallant and elegant ring to it. The Taiyoukai turned his gaze from Kagome and Rin to look around the room. Abruptly, he stood up, "Why are you in this room?" he demanded.

"Lady Ran told me this room was suitable for me." Kagome answered.

_That's right, Ran!_ thought Sesshoumaru, savagely. "You are my con…" he stopped and gazed down at Kagome. She, however, looked up at him with a gentle smile on her face. Then, slowly, in a deep and tranquil voice, Sesshoumaru said, "You are my consort, you deserve a better room."

"Better room? Even if you say that, I have never been in a room as large as this before," Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru held his hand to her. "You, my wife, deserve better than this. As my consort, you deserve a room that if fitting of your stature."

Sesshoumaru's words brought warm into Kagome's heart and into his. Kagome stood up and reached for his hand. At that moment, Lady Ran came running into the harem. "Ah, Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto-" she stopped when she saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru hand in hand.

"Lady Ran! Why did you give my consort a second class room!" Sesshoumaru demanded. He was angry at Ran for what she had done and for the insults she had earlier uttered to Kagome.

"B, But she is human… I thought this room is fitting of her stature." Lady Ran answered, nervously.

"You thought wrong!" Sesshoumaru answered severely. "Do you think this room befits the Lady of the Lands?"

"No, O-Mikoto-sama," Lady Ran answered guiltily.

"Then, ready a room in the wing of the First Ladies and ready another for Rin," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"As you have commanded, O-Mikoto-sama," Lady Ran replied almost in tears. She bowed and then left to do as she was commanded.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Tonight, I shall hold a ceremony to introduce you to the rest of the clan." Kagome appeared surprised. "Um… is it necessary?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, I now have a wife. As Lord of these lands I must announce that information to the world. I cannot keep you a secret. Once you are done with your lunch, Kagome-sama, may I have some of your time?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, of course, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied kindly.

He then excused himself and returned to the Lord's Household and to his mother's room. He found her accompanied by the two little girls she created. "Ofukuro, will you organize a youkai banquet tonight?"

She gazed at her son with a bemused look on her face, "Yes, but on what occasion?" asked O-Hime-Mikoto-sama.

"I wish to introduce my consort to the rest of the clan. Please have all the lords, lower and higher assembled in the Grand Audience Hall before the start of the banquet." said Sesshoumaru. He then left her room.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama sat back in her chair and smiled softly, "So, you have chosen this path." She stood up and went to her window.

"Nushi-sama, will the other lords accept a human as his consort?" asked Hoshi, the little girl with short hair.

"No, they will not," O-Hime-Mikoto-sama answered, "but, in this way, they will put Sesshoumaru to the test. He will then be able to prove himself as the rightful Lord of Seibu no Kyutei, this country he named."

The other girl with long ponytails came and stood by O-Hime-Mikoto-sama's side. "Poor Sesshoumaru-sama, he must go through so many trails to prove himself to the clan."

"Yes," O-Hime-Mikoto-sama answered, "Sesshoumaru was born with the fate of leading this clan. From a young pup, he has been fighting to preserve his role as heir… but, I have a feeling this shall be the last test for him. If he fails, he shall be banished from his own lands, but if he succeeds, we shall see the birth of a great power over the lands."

- - - - - -

When Sesshoumaru returned to the Harem, he found that Kagome and Rin were done with their lunches. Lady Ran came again and announced she had readied another room for Kagome. After that, Sesshoumaru informed Lady Ran that he and Kagome were leaving the Palace for a while, and ordered her to take Rin to her room. Lady Ran complied with his wishes and asked the little human girl to follow her.

When the couple stepped out of the harem, Sesshoumaru placed his arm around Kagome's waist and summoned his cloud. Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso as they rose into the air and flew into the sky. It was then that Kagome saw how large the Cloud Palace was. "This place is bigger that it actually seems!" said Kagome, looking at all the buildings below.

"When we return, this Sesshoumaru shall give you a tour of the Cloud Palace. But, for now, I wish to take you to a place where we shall be able to speak freely to each other." said Sesshoumaru, as they began to descend. Kagome noticed that the moment they passed the walls of the palace, it disappeared from view. All that she could see were clouds. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what happened to the palace? I can't see it anymore." said Kagome.

"A barrier is placed on the outer walls of the palace. Once you pass the walls, you will not be able to see the palace grounds. All one sees are clouds. However, those within the palace walls are able to see beyond the clouds." Sesshoumaru answered.

The couple passed the clouds quickly and flew towards the ground, but Sesshoumaru did not stop there. He flew further until they came to a clear lake in the middle of the grasslands. "How beautiful," Kagome commented, when their feet touched the ground again.

"Yes, I come here often to think." said Sesshoumaru.

He sat down on the banks of the lake and stared at it. Kagome sat by his side and enjoyed the view. "Say, Sesshoumaru, why did you bring me out here? What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" she asked, softly.

"There are many things that I wish to speak to you about, Kagome-sama," Sesshoumaru answered. "But, one of them which I wish to address now is your bond to me."

"My bond to you?" Kagome, asked.

"Yes, I must confess, I do not intend to have you as my consort all your life." said Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked down at the grass by her feet. "I really do not think that you would want a human consort for very long. I am thankful that you took me under your care and that you volunteered to be my baby's father. I can ask no more of you. The day you decide to leave me Sesshoumaru, I will bear no ill feelings towards you."

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes at her. "You will bear no grudges against me? Even if you have been by my side for many number of years?" he asked.

Serenely, Kagome answered, "Well, I will be very sad to lose your friendship, but, I understand that you will need a youkai female to rule beside you. I do not think a human could ever be mistress of that castle in the clouds."

Sesshoumaru gazed up at the sky. "You are mistaken, my lady. The first Lady of the West was a human, and a miko. In fact, she was the first miko."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, stunned. "She was the first miko… you don't mean Himiko, do you?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered. "She was the beloved wife of my grandfather. But she was unable to bear children. So, he formed a harem and was able to sire an heir; but, Himiko, unable to see her beloved husband with many females left the Cloud Palace. She built a shrine far away and lived there till her death. But, Grandfather loved her and visited her many times. His heart was always with her."

"I think I can understand Himiko's feelings," said Kagome.

"Humans often mate of life… but most youkais do not mate for life." Sesshoumaru added.

Kagome turned to the Taiyoukai and asked, "Sesshoumaru, will you also have a harem?"

"No, I shall never establish one," he answered. It was at that moment, Kagome saw a glimpse of pain etched on the Taiyoukai's face. _He must have had to suffer a lot… this is the first instance I have ever seen him look so… defenseless…. _

Kagome surprised Sesshoumaru by leaning her head onto his shoulder. "You know, this is a very tranquil place." she spoke softly.

"Kagome, I cannot comprehend that you shall not be angry or hurt the day I leave you. We shall be together for a long time, we shall raise children together. Will you truly not hold a grudge against your husband who leaves you after so long? Were you not hurt when Inuyasha chose another life?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome gazed up into Sesshoumaru's beautiful golden eyes filled with confusion and said, "I am angry with Inuyasha. But, as I said, I will not be angry with you, though I will be saddened." She then reached up and gently ran her fingers down his cheek, "Why worry about the far future now? That has yet to come. Right now, let's just live in the present. The future is infinite, and anything can happen. So, for today, let's just plan what we can do for tomorrow and the day after. When that future comes, then we shall worry about it. Until that time, let's worry about today and live for today."

Sesshoumaru gazed lovingly at Kagome. He leaned down and gazed deeply into her deep blue eyes. Kagome was mesmerized by the love she saw in his eyes. They were intense and captivated both her heart and her soul. Sesshoumaru realized that he was about to kiss Kagome and stopped his actions. However, he allowed himself to do one thing.

The Taiyoukai lifted his head and buried his nose into her hair and breathed in her calming scent deeply. Kagome wished time would stop, so they could stay that way forever.

But, back in the Cloud Palace, Lady Ran had Rin follow her to the other end of the Imperial Palace. "Lady Ran, isn't Rin's room going to be near Haha-ue's?" the little girl asked.

"Silence!" Lady Ran snapped. They walked past a beautiful lake that had a pagoda in the middle and another beautiful large house. "Um…" Rin began, but Lady Ran shouted, "You will be quiet, you impudent human child!"

"If you are mean to Rin, haha-ue and Sesshoumaru-sama will get angry at you," Rin stated. However, Lady Ran spun around and hit Rin.

Rin fell backwards with a little yelp. Lady Ran then held Rin up by the front of her kimono and growled menacingly at the little girl. "Do you think you can threaten me like that filthy wench you call a mother? Humph, she will not remember you by the end of this day. I will make sure she and Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto-sama forget all about you. No, I will make dear Sesshoumaru forget about that stupid little whore you call mother."

Rin began to cry.

Lady Ran dragged the crying child to a red colored gate and shouted, "Open the gates!" As the red colored gate opened she flung Rin through it.

Screaming, Rin landed hard onto the ground. When she sat up, her head was bleeding and she had number of cuts on her hands. Rin sobbed loudly, calling out for her haha-ue. Lady Ran then pointed at a common Inuyoukai female and ordered, "Take this filthy human child to the Children's Hostel. Clean her up, then take her clothes away and give her work clothes. She is to work in the second kitchen." Lady Ran turned, but stopped to add, "Oh yes, Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto-sama had ordered this naughty little child to be caned." All the servants who heard her, paled. They thought the child had been punished enough.

Rin stared horrified at Lady Ran through tear-filled eyes.

"She was a very naughty girl who snuck into the Imperial Palace to play in the Lake of Serenity. However, she was caught by O-Mikoto-sama. He mercifully spared her life, but ordered that she be disciplined. At least 20 strokes of the cane." Then, Lady Ran walked back into the Imperial Palace with a wicked smile on her face. The red gate closed, muffling Rin's heart wrenching cries for her haha-ue, Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

To be Continued…

* * *

Dun,dun,dun…. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Yes, my dear readers, this is the end of the chapter and what a mean cliffy I left.

The majority has spoken and I shall continue to write Rin as a little girl. I have decided that in this story, Rin will be ten years old. But, you will see her mature as the story progresses.

So, how do you like Lady Ran, a new character that I have created and how do you like O-Hime-Mikoto-sama?

My, oh, my, what cruel fate has found Rin? Will she be beaten in the next chapter? Will Kagome and Sesshoumaru discover Lady Ran's cruel deed? Will Lady Ran get away with her actions? Find out in the next chapter of Kagome, Lady of the West!

Chapter edited on 02 - 10 - 2008


	12. Palace in the Clouds, Part Two

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi _

_Chapter 11_

_Palace in the Clouds_

_Part Two_

Rin was dragged to a small building at the corner of the Common Palace where Lady Ran had thrown her into. The little girl was still sobbing, blood dripped down her face, staining her kimono and leaving a trail on the ground. The lower servants brought her to an empty room and there they finally released the little girl.

"What's this? Why is this child bleeding? She should be taken to the sick halls!" said an inuyoukai male in the room.

Rin looked up and saw that he looked human. However, his ears were pointed and he had a short brown tail behind him. The servants that brought Rin, answered, "We were ordered by Lady Ran to have this girl caned. She was found playing in the Imperial Palace."

"It is a lie!" said Rin tearfully. "Sesshoumaru-sama takes good care of Rin, like a father! Rin came with Sesshoumaru-sama and haha-ue who is Sesshoumaru-sama's female!"

One of the servants raised his hand to hit Rin, but the youkai in the room shouted. "STOP! This child is human. I have never seen her before! I know all the children living on Cloud Palace and I have never seen this child before. She may be telling the truth!"

"But, Keisuke, orders from Lady Ran come directly from O-Mikoto-sama himself. Who here is lying? Lady Ran is of nobility hence all her orders come directly from O-Mikoto-sama or O-Hime-Mikoto-sama. We cannot disobey her." said the servant.

Keisuke, the brown inuyoukai considered his friend's words.

"Lady Ran is lying. Sesshoumaru-sama and Haha-ue have left the palace. Her orders do not come from Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried. The servant suddenly slapped her.

"Insolent child, how dare you refer to the O-Mikoto-sama with such familiarity? He is to be addressed as Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto-sama or O-Mikoto-sama!" the servant barked at the little girl.

Weeping, Rin answered, "B, But… Se-Sesshoumaru-sama t, told Rin to c, call h, him Sesshoumaru-sama-a-a-a-a-aaa."

"CHILD, CEASE YOUR WEEPING!" the servant scolded. Rin wept even harder.

"I don't know about this Seki. I heard rumors that O-Mikoto-sama has adopted a human female child. Perhaps, I should request to speak to O-Hime-Mikoto-sama about this human child." said Keisuke.

"Us? Mere commoners meet the O-Hime-Mikoto-sama? Have you even thought what will happen to you, if it is found that you believed a lying human child, Keisuke? You will be punished severely!" Seki warned his friend.

"What orders from O-Mikoto-sama about this girl's punishment?" Keisuke inquired.

"Rin is a good girl! Sesshoumaru-sama says so! Rin is not lying!" Rin screamed.

"SILENCE!" Keisuke snapped at the little girl.

"Lady Ran informed us that O-Mikoto-sama had instructed that the child be caned 20 times," Seki answered.

Keisuke walked up to a wall lined with canes of different lengths and sizes and picked one. Seeing that, Rin backed up to a wall, her little heart filled with terror. Keisuke ordered the two youkai's to hold Rin and to pull her kimono top down. Rin tried to run, but the two youkai servants caught her easily, turned her back towards Keisuke and pulled the top of her kimono down.

Keisuke lifted the cane up, but right before he brought it down, a boy shouted, "STOP!" Keisuke, the servants and Rin turned to the doorway. There they saw an Inuyoukai boy standing. He was dressed in rich clothes and had dark grey hair.

Keisuke and the servants, bowed to the inuyoukai boy, but left Rin standing. She quickly covered herself up.

"Do not harm that girl. She did not sneak into the Imperial Palace, but was brought in by Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto-sama and his consort." the boy proclaimed.

Keisuke lifted his head. "Kimihiro-sama, are you telling us that this girl truly is acquainted to O-Mikoto-sama?"

"Yes, Lady Ran is the one lying here." said Kimihiro. "Harm this human child and I am sure my uncle will have your heads, or his consort the _miko_ will not hesitate to purify you."

All three inuyoukai servants gasped, "O-Mikoto-sama has chosen a miko as his wife?"

"Yes," Kimihiro answered, "let the human girl stay here for now. O-Mikoto-sama and his consort have left the castle and I am sure neither of you wants Lady Ran to find out that you disobeyed her." The three inuyoukais shook their heads.

Kimihiro then turned and left. Rin gazed at the youkai boy who saved her and wondered who he was.

- - - - - - - -

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama decided to accompany Kagome, while Sesshoumaru went to change into clothes suitable for palace life. When Kagome saw her room, she was amazed to see that this room was even larger than the room she had been given before. "This is two or even three times larger than the previous room," said Kagome, looking around the room.

"Aa… this room brings back such memories. This used to be my room," said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama melancholically.

"Oh really?" Kagome replied cheerfully.

"Yes, but you do not have to worry, Sesshoumaru was not conceived in this room," O-Hime-Mikoto-sama added plainly. "He was conceived in the grassland below," she added.

Kagome appeared a little uncomfortable. _Too much information._ "Oh… really… I see," Kagome answered, unsure if she should be happy that such information was passed to her.

"Ara… did I make you uncomfortable?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked.

Kagome held her hands up and shook her head, "Oh no, not really… actually yes, a little." Her mother in-law laughed. "Kagome-hime… really, I find your honestly so funny!"

"Hime?" Kagome asked.

"Ara, Kagome, that is your proper title as it will be from tonight," said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama. "Oujo-sama is not a proper title for you. You are a Hime-sama. I, of course will retain my title of High Princess. Rin, your daughter will thus be called Rin-Oujo-sama from tomorrow. But, you shall be called Kagome-hime-sama, and now, I think it is time you dress your station. What you are currently wearing is perfectly fine when you are traveling, but now that you are home in the palace, you must dress according to your station."

"Oh, but I am afraid that I have not brought my finer kimono's with me," Kagome replied. _Honestly, Sesshoumaru should have warned me earlier we were coming here. I would have packed my furisode kimonos!_

"Never the matter for we have many fine Kimono's in this palace." said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama kindly. _Aaaa… I always wanted a daughter! Now I have my wish and I am going to dress her up in so many kimonos. Perhaps, I shall try to convince Sesshoumaru to stay another day._

There was a knock on the door and Lady Ran entered the room. "Kagome-Oujo-sama, is this room to your liking?"

"It does not matter if it is to her liking," O-Hime-Mikoto-sama answered on behalf of Kagome, "more importantly if it is to O-Mikoto-sama's liking. But, since I approve of it… he shall as well." Lady Ran bowed her head. "Lady Ran, I shan't have any use of you for today. Please, have Lady Ayumi and her servants come to this room with sets of kimono, uchikake, tabi, obi and obi makuras." Lady Ran paled in anger to the High Princess's orders. However, she bowed her head likewise and obeyed O-Hime-Mikoto-sama's orders.

But, before Lady Ran could leave the room, Kagome called out to her, "Lady Ran, where is my musume, Rin?"

"Ah, I thought she would be lonely in the Imperial Palace, so I took her to the Common Palace to play with the children there." Lady Ran answered, with a kind look on her face.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama narrowed her eyes at Lady Ran.

"Oh really, thank you. But please, could you have her back in the Imperial Palace by dinner time?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, of course, Oujo-sama," Lady Ran replied.

"Correction, Lady Ran it is Kagome-Hime-sama," said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama coldly.

Lady Ran's eyes widened, "Hime?"

"What is the matter, Lady Ran, did you not receive orders of tonight's event? Sesshoumaru is to introduce Kagome-Hime to the court. Why did you think I have dismissed you? You are the eldest daughter of a noble-youkai. Do you not have to prepare yourself for tonight's ceremony? Surely, you are not to accompany your parents dressed as such?" asked the High Princess in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"No… of course not, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama," Lady Ran answered with care. "I, Ran take my leave." She then walked out of the room.

"That seemed a little… harsh," said Kagome, softly to her mother in-law.

"Harsh?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama inquired subtly. "No, I was not, but Kagome-hime, with the palace help there are times when you must be firm. If you are not, a manipulative person like Lady Ran will gain power over you and you will end up serving her instead."

Kagome considered her mother in-laws words. "I understand, O-Hime-"

"Stop," said the High Princess all of a sudden, "when we are together like this please do not refer to me by my title, please call me Okaa-sama."

"Yes, okaa-sama," said Kagome, smilingly.

"Please, Kagome, tell me of your previous relationship with Inuyasha," said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama.

Kagome was surprised. "You wish to hear about that?" she asked.

"Yes, I am very interested in your relationship with Inu no Taisho's other son. You do not have to tell me how you met. Please, begin just before you became mates," said her mother in-law. Kagome took a deep breath and began to recount how much she was in love with Inuyasha and how they mated. She also told her mother in-law how she finally left him and when she confronted Inuyasha after finding out she was pregnant and how she came to be with Sesshoumaru. Kagome also told her about Kikyou and her involvement.

After Kagome told her mother in-law everything, she looked away, her head aching. She did not feel the urge to cry, but her heart still ached greatly.

"O-Hime-Mikoto-sama," said a maid, who looked slightly older than the High Princess. "I, Ayumi and the rest of the servants have brought what you have requested. The O-Mikoto-sama is on his way. Does O-Hime-Mikoto-sama wish to grant him entrance?" Ayumi asked.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama stood. "No, not until I have dressed Kagome-hime up. Ayumi, please inform my son he is not allowed to enter the Harem until I have dressed Kagome-hime."

"At once, O-Hime-sama," Ayumi replied and left, while 6 maids entered the room carrying numerous boxes filled with clothes.

"Now, Kagome," said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama with a big smile on her face, "shall we find you a proper kimono." Kagome felt nervous. _Why do I have a sudden feeling that I am about to be fed to sharks?_

- - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru, dressed in flowing royal robes, strode towards the Harem, only to find one of his mother's trusted maids kneeling at the entrance of the building. "Why are you blocking my way, Ayumi?" he asked.

She gazed up at her young lord, dressed in maroon outer robe over a dark blue hakama. He appeared very distinguished and very handsome in such clothes. "My deepest apologies O-Mikoto-sama, but your mother prohibited your entry into the Harem till Kagome-Hime-sama is dressed."

The debonair Taiyoukai gazed questioningly at the maid. _Was not Kagome already dressed when I left?_ "Ayumi, inform my mother not to take her time, I wish to see my consort before the end of the day."

"I shall relay your message at once, O-Mikoto-sama," said Ayumi. She bowed, stood and returned inside.

- - - - - - -

Waiting outside the Harem, Sesshoumaru began to reflect his situation with Kagome, and what his mother had said. In one way, the Taiyoukai was angry with himself. _Why did Ofukuro's words have such an impact on my thoughts? I am not usually so concerned with the welfare of others. However, I could not help but consider Kagome's future. After all, she and I have chosen to walk down a long road together._

_A father… yes, it is what I am to be in a number of months time…_

_A father has more responsibility than just providing his young with clothes, food and shelter. He is also to provide himself to his child in a role of a guardian, a mentor, a teacher. And this is my role to this child for the rest of his or her life. I cannot wash my hands of this duty the moment the child reaches adulthood. _

_Nor should I do the same to its mother… _

_This task I have undertaken is far greater than I have anticipated. Truly, am I worthy of it? I hope I am… perhaps I am considering too much? Yes, I should allow this responsibility to come to me a day at a time. I shall live a day at a time and think about tomorrow and leave the greater future to its self. _

Once Sesshoumaru was satisfied with his thoughts, he gazed into the harem, his eyes narrowed. _How long does it take seven maids and my mother to dress one human?_ The Taiyoukai huffed. Apparently he has to make an appearance to hurry the females in their work. He took a step towards the entrance of the Harem, but stopped.

He smelled Kagome's scent approaching the entrance. With bated breath, he waited for her appearance. He hoped his mother had not gone overboard and decked Kagome to look like a _maiko_, a Geisha apprentice.

When Sesshoumaru saw her, his breath hitched in his chest. His mother did a most wonderful job in dressing Kagome. Her beautiful black hair hung loosely down her front, while she wore a red kimono on the inside and a orange Uchikake outer robe over the kimono. She wore it around her shoulders and the robe was so long that it trailed on the floor. They gave Kagome a dark brown obi that was tied in a bow on her front.

Kagome stood there silently, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"You look beautiful," said Sesshoumaru.

She gazed at Sesshoumaru and could not help blushing at the handsome Taiyoukai. He was dressed in kimono which front resembled Inuyasha's Fire-Rat robe. It was called a Kariginu, an ancient kimono for men. It was maroon in color, and its sleeves were long and trimmed with gold embroidery. His hakama, which was purple in color, was unlike the hakama's he usually wore that were gathered at his feet. This hakama was left to hang freely at his feet and resembled a long pleated skirt. The front of his Kariginu, however, hung down to his knees. Over his Kariginu, he tied a gold and blue brocade obi. Truly, Sesshoumaru looked more like a Chinese noble than a Japanese one, thought Kagome.

"You look very handsome in… um… as well," said Kagome, forgetting how to speak. Shyly, she walked up to Sesshoumaru's side and they walked off towards The Lake of Serenity.

Ayumi, stood next to her mistress and asked, "O-Hime-sama, did you achieve the desired outcome?"

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama smiled, "Very much so… if this keeps up I will soon have my very own little hanyou grandchild to spoil!"

The maids gazed stunned at the High Princess. They never knew any youkai who wanted a half-breed child before.

- - - - - - -

"I can't believe how large the grounds are here," said Kagome, gazing at the land around her.

"The Imperial Palace has the largest ground among all the divisions of the Cloud Palace. The second largest being the Palace Of Administration." Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome gasped when she saw that they were coming towards a lake situated by the side of the palace gardens. The Imperial palace had many trees, most of them sakuras that were oddly in bloom during autumn. But, around the lake were many conifer trees and beautiful large green trees. The couple stepped down from the wooden walkway and walked towards the lake. A large gazebo stood by the lakeside and it seemed that Sesshoumaru was leading her towards the beautiful red structure.

"I can't believe there is a lake in this palace of the clouds, and that a beautiful red and gold pagoda stands in the middle of this lake." said Kagome.

"Youkai ingenuity," Sesshoumaru answered impishly. Kagome rolled her eyes. _Youkai showoff!_

The Taiyoukai wrapped his large hand over Kagome's smaller one and led her to the gazebo. It was a quaint, octagon shaped building, and in it were two curved benches and two small tables. Kagome thought they were going to sit down in the gazebo, but unfortunately for her, he led her out of the small building. They walked onto a short walkway built on the lake and made their way towards an arched bridge.

When the couple stood on the apex of the arch, they gazed at the lakeside and the palace grounds. "I did not realize there was a small island on this lake," said Kagome.

"There are three islands, the smallest you see over there, the pagoda sits on the largest and another rests on the other side of the lake." said Sesshoumaru.

"Wow," Kagome replied softly, "this place truly is magnificent. You must have such a magnificent time growing up in such a beautiful place," said Kagome, sweetly. However, Sesshoumaru's expression darkened. "This palace may possess scenes of beauty, but, that is all it has." He stopped and walked down the bridge and back to the gazebo.

Kagome watched the Taiyoukai walk away. _Life here must have been very hard on Sesshoumaru._ She hitched her Uchikake robe up and ran after Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai heard her coming and turned, "A princess must not run in her uchikake robe."

"I am sorry that I stirred bad memories, I am sorry," said Kagome, reaching his side. Sesshoumaru stared at her. "It does not matter, you should not worry about such trivial matters" he replied. The Taiyoukai then led her from the lake and walked towards the Imperial Gate. When they got to the gate, Sesshoumaru called out, "Open the doors!" The soldiers, keeping guard at the gate, pulled the gate open for their lord. With his head held high and his back straight, Sesshoumaru strode out of the gate, with Kagome doing her best to walk gracefully with the long and flowing robe. Once they passed the Imperial Gate, the guards closed the door and watched their Lord walk away with the human female he had brought.

"The garden's here are lovely," said Kagome admiring the flowers.

"Yes, but beware of the maze," said Sesshoumaru gazing at the tall hedges on the other side. "It is charmed so that even youkais get lost when they enter it." Kagome turned and widen her eyes at the Taiyoukai. "Even youkais get lost inside there?"

"Yes, Ofukuro thought it would be interesting, so she bewitched the maze." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome paled. _I have a really scary person as my mother in-law… I better not do anything to anger her. Who knows what she will do to me!_

Pulling Kagome away from the gardens, Sesshoumaru showed her to the Grand Audience Hall, where she would be presented to the other lords and nobles of the clan. The building was large, but Kagome noticed that the compound of the inner palace was the smallest she had been in. "Are you wondering why there are two high walls flanking the Grand Audience Hall and the gardens?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru smiled. "On the left lies the Hall of Blood, where a youkai banquet takes place. On the left are the First kitchen and the First Servants Quarters."

"Oh, even the servant's quarters are located on the grounds of the Cloud Palace?" Kagome, asked interestedly.

"Yes, the First Servants Quarter district holds 45 houses." Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome gaped at the right wall and said, "There are 45 houses over there!"

"Why should you act so surprised my lady? The Hall of Blood is even larger for it has to accommodate myself and the higher ranked members of my family in our true forms," said Sesshoumaru, monotonously. Kagome stared at him. "I thought this was the smallest part of the palace. I am most wrong."

Sesshoumaru gazed nonchalantly at Kagome and replied, "Yes, you are most. The part of the palace with the smallest grounds is the Mansions of Nobles." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. _Smart Alec!_

After that, Sesshoumaru led her to the Palace of Administration. There he showed her the Ministry of Defense which is also the General's home and the Soldiers quarters that held 26 barracks and a large dojo. Then, he took her to the Royal Library, The Administrative House, The Treasury and the House of Lords. There he showed her his large office that was situated on the ground floor.

When the couple came out of the House of Lords, an officer came up to him and invited the Taiyoukai to watch the soldiers training in the courtyard of the Outer Palace. Interested, Sesshoumaru accepted the officer's invitation and ordered him to prepare two places to sit on the verandah of the Hall of the Sovereign. The officer took off at once to carry out his orders, while Sesshoumaru and Kagome continued to walk around the Palace of Administration.

- - - - - - - -

Lady Ran marched home furiously. "How dare that bitch speak to me like that!" the noble-lady grumbled as she crossed the Common Palace to get to her residence in the Mansion of Nobles. Lady Ran; however, stopped and turned around. She smirked as she watched maids and servants loyal to her carrying buckets of water mixed with vinegar. She had ordered them to clean Rin's blood away with vinegar, so Sesshoumaru could not smell the child's blood. She had also asked some maids to bath Rin in vinegar.

"I'm sure that child shall suffer much when the vinegar touches the wounds I gave her." said Lady Ran, with a smile as she imagined Rin crying.

"I will be O-Hime-sama and no one, not even a miko or that bitch O-Hime-Mikoto-sama will stop me." Lady Ran, however, did not enter the Mansions of Nobles, but turned and walked into the Second Servants Quarters. There she headed to a small house right at the back of the second district. She walked up to the small house that resembled a shack and knocked on its door.

"Kazusa, I hope you're there!" said the noble inuyoukai female, coldly.

The door opened and a beautiful woman, with long wavy brown hair came out of this small house. "Lady Ran, what can I, this lowly Kazusa do for you?"

Lady Ran smiled maliciously, "I need you to make something for me, Kazusa."

Kazusa returned the smile and stepped aside to allow the beautiful noblewoman into her home. Once the door was closed, Kazusa sashayed to the noblewoman and running her fingers under Lady Ran's chin, asked, "Well, lovely lady, whom do you need poisoned?" Lady Ran knocked Kazusa's hand away. "I need two potions, one a subjugating potion to control Sesshoumaru. The second, poison to kill a human. I need to reclaim my rightful place as my cousin's consort from her. How dare she take what is mine to begin with!"

Kasuza raised her eyebrows. "My, that is a lot."

"It matters not, I will pay whatever price you ask," Lady Ran replied coldly. Kazusa smiled. "Then you shall pay half the price now, Ran-chan." Lady Ran twisted her lips in annoyance.

Kazusa held up a small vial with a grin on her face. With the other hand, she parted the top of her kimono. "The main ingredient I need for the potion to subjugate Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto are… your love juices… take off your clothes… my lady Ran."

Lady Ran began to undress herself in front of the smiling inuyoukai witch.

Half an hour later, Lady Ran emerged from Kazusa's shack looking flushed, her long pink hair down. "Kazusa, make sure the first is ready before dusk." said Lady Ran, as she walked away.

Kazusa came and stood at her doorway, her kimono held loosely in her hands. "Certainly, Ran-sama, certainly." replied the witch, her long wavy hair now in a mess.

Lady Ran, walked out of the Second Servants Quarters quickly. She hated being in such a lower quarter of the palace where only commoners resided. She walked into the Mansion of Nobles and right into her younger, half brother, Lord Kyuro.

"Ran?" asked the tall and handsome, silver-haired Inuyoukai. He caught her smell and scowled at her. "Been with that witch lover of yours again? You should stop your actions with that filthy whore. If O-Hime-Mikoto-sama finds out, the both of you will be banished from Cloud Palace." He side stepped his half-sister and walked past.

"Watch yourself, Kyuro. I shall be O-Hime of Cloud Palace one day. You had better show me some respect." Lady Ran spoke huffily.

"Not if you chose to pleasure yourself with another female and a witch," Lord Kyuro replied.

"Humph, what I do is necessary to achieve my goals or would you prefer to bow to a human, Kyuro?" Lady Ran asked coldly.

Lord Kyuro stopped in his tracks. "Human?"

"You have not heard have you, Kyuro-chan? O-Mikoto-sama has chosen a human female as his consort. He is not even his usual self. That human has made his mind poor. Smart woman, I wonder what tricks she played on our poor Mikoto to become his consort. Does he not loath humans?" She then laughed and walked away.

Lord Kyuro appeared troubled. "Sesshoumaru-sama detests humans… not in a million years will he take one as consort… unless my sister is correct. She has bewitched him!" He then ran off in search of his cousin, Sesshoumaru.

- - - - - - -

Lord Kyuro finally found his cousin and his human consort in the Outer Palace, watching soldiers practice their martial arts skills. At that moment, two soldiers were sparing using nunchaku. He noticed that Sesshoumaru and his consort's attentions were paid fully towards the sparing soldiers. _This is my chance. If he is charmed, he will not know what to do to defend this human witch. My cousin, have no fear I shall free you of her spell by killing the miserable wench!_

"They are both very good," Kagome commented.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied. His lovely consort gazed at him, "Eh?" Sesshoumaru was about to answer when he smelled his cousin nearby. He also smelt that he was moving fast. "Kagome, bow down," said Sesshoumaru, suddenly.

Kagome, did as she was told unquestioningly.

Within the blink of an eye, Enshiga came out of Sesshoumaru right hand, and he swung the sword downwards up to parry his cousin Kyuro's sword. The clashing of swords was so loud that the dueling soldiers stopped their match. The other soldiers and officers turned to the Court of Sovereign, where their Lord and Lady sat and saw the attacking noble.

Kagome gasped, while an officer shouted, "O-Mikoto-sama is being attacked!"

Sesshoumaru pushed Kyuro away, sending his cousin flying into the courtyard. Soldiers with lances surrounded Kyuro and pointed the tips of their blades at his neck. Sesshoumaru stood and walked elegantly down the steps of the hall. "Kyuro, why did you try to attack my consort?"

All who saw Sesshoumaru, shivered. His eyes had turned red and his aura was glowing in a bloody red around his body.

Kagome saw that Kyuro had silver hair like Sesshoumaru and that it was tied in a high ponytail on his head. But, unlike the Taiyoukai, he did not sport a tail. No one saw Sesshoumaru move, but he disappeared from the steps and was swiftly standing in front of his cousin, Enshiga's blade at Kyuro's throat. The soldiers that surrounded the noble jumped away and stood at a safe distance from the incensed Taiyoukai.

"I, I am going to free you from that witch's spell!" said Kyuro.

Kagome stood up and watched the scene in front of her with concern. She also wondered why Kyuro had called her a witch when she was a _miko_.

"Witch's spell?" Sesshoumaru inquired, his red aura fading back into his body and his eyes returning to their golden hue. Sesshoumaru pressed the tip of the sword down onto his cousin's neck. "Do you think me so weak that I would fall victim to a human spell?" said Sesshoumaru, his voice echoed over the courtyard that had become silent. Kyuro kept his silence.

"Your actions tell me that you think this Sesshoumaru is indeed weak!"

Kyuro finally answered. "How else could anyone judge your actions of taking a human mate? She must have done something to you Sesshoumaru, don't you see? She has bewitched you! You must come to your senses my cousin! You are making a grave mistake that human witch as your mate!"

Sesshoumaru began to laugh.

Kagome knew it was Kyuro's end and so did the soldiers who watched their O-Mikoto-sama.

"Kyuro, you fool. Kagome is my consort, but she is not my mate! She was my brother's mate who he abandoned. I am taking responsibility for his actions. Kagome also makes a good mother for my human charge, Rin. Or, do you know of any youkai female who will shower a human child with affection?" Kyuro felt like a fool at that moment. He wished his cousin would kill him for having believed his half-sister's words.

"Kill me, Sesshoumaru-sama… I am indeed a fool for having listened to my sister's words." said Kyuro defeatedly. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and asked, "Kagome-Hime, do want his head?"

Kagome stood at the steps of the Hall of the Sovereign and shook her head, "No, thank you O-Mikoto-sama, I doubt his head will make a pretty adornment in my bedchambers."

The soldiers burst out in laughter. Even Sesshoumaru chuckled.

The Taiyoukai held Enshiga away and said, "Today, because of the merciful miko, your life is spared." Sesshoumaru turned around and walked back to Kagome.

Kyuro picked him self up and walked away, embarrassed.

- - - - - -

Evening came, and as Kagome emerged from the baths, a maid led her back to her room. "Hime-sama, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama has chosen the kimono and uchikake you are to wear for the ceremony and is waiting is your chamber."

"Thank you. Um… excuse me... er…" said Kagome, not knowing the maid's name.

"Nami," the maid replied.

"Nami-san, have you seen my musume? She is a small human girl about ten years of age? Part of her hair is tied to the side?" Kagome, asked worriedly.

"No, Hime-sama, I have not come across a human child." Nami answered. Kagome's heart started to race, "Lady Ran said she took my musume to the Common Palace to play with the children there. I am worried. She said she'll have her back by dinner. Nami-san, could you please go to the Common Palace and find my daughter?"

"Yes, of course my lady," Nami replied respectfully. She bowed and then headed towards the entrance. Kagome walked with ease, as she headed to her room, knowing she'll see her little musume when she returned from the ceremony.

However; when Nami stepped out of the harem, she grinned menacingly. "If my Lady Ran's plans are a success, you will never see that human child again." Confidently, the maid made her way out of the Imperial Palace and towards the First Servant Quarters.

"Nami, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dressing the new Hime?" asked Miyu, a maid who worked in the First Kitchen.

"Oh, I have been dismissed, as I am no longer needed," Nami answered proudly.

Miyu, a lower inuyoukai who had jet black hair, human hands, a black tail but paws instead of feet, narrowed her eyes at the younger female. "Not needed? Then you better come with me! We have much to do and less hands and time to do it in."

"But…" Nami protested.

"No, buts!" Miyu snapped.

With a scowl on her face, Nami followed Miyu into the kitchen.

- - - - - -

The Inner Palace, which was usually the least active part of the Cloud Palace, came alive that night. Courtiers and Nobles filled the small plaza at the entrance of the Grand Audience Hall. Chatter filled the Inner Palace, while servants and maids ran about, getting everything ready for the ceremony and banquet.

Nobles, who were chatting at the entrance became silent and turned, when an elderly male Inuyoukai came to the doors and a gong rang loudly. "O-MIKOTO-SAMA IS ABOUT TO ENTER GRAND AUDIENCE HALL, ALL NOBLES GATHER!" Silently, and dutifully, the nobles filed into the hall and took their places according to their rank and station.

Another gong rang. A tall and gallant Inuyoukai, dressed in armor and military regalia walked into the room and stood at the right of the throne. A high ranking servant then announced loudly, "O-Mikoto of the Seibu no Kyutei, Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru walked into the Grand Audience Hall through a side door, and the moment he stepped into the hall, all those present, knelt down and bowed their heads down to the highly polished floor. Dressed in robes that any Emperor would kill to own, Sesshoumaru gracefully walked to his throne in a beautiful purple and gold brocade robe. His sleeves were so long that they swept the floor though the Taiyoukai was over six feet in height. The front of his robes hung down to past his knees and beads were sewn to the hem of his robe, weighing it down. His hakama was made in a soft and lustrous red silk that trailed behind him on the floor. The kimono that he wore inside was that of black and gold brocade. It was; however, was visible only at the collar.

Part of Sesshoumaru's hair was put up and secured in a black and gold headdress. Two long pins were stuck in his hair to keep the headdress in place. On the end of each pin hung a strip of white cloth that had a Prussian blue crescent moon embroidered on it.

The moment Sesshoumaru sat on the throne, all those in the hall stood up once again.

"This Sesshoumaru has gathered his nobles today in order to introduce his consort." said Sesshoumaru regally.

"She is not my true consort, but one who shall serve me till the end of her short life for she is human. Till the day this Sesshoumaru is able to locate the mate suitable to him, this human, a miko, shall be this Sesshoumaru's consort. I now present my consort, Higurashi Kagome."

A gong rang out.

"I command my mother to bring my consort in," Sesshoumaru commanded.

The doors of the Hall opened and O-Hime-Mikoto-sama stood resplendent in a beautiful pink and silver brocade uchikake and black kimono, with pink sakura's on it.

Sesshoumaru stood, as all the nobles bowed to her.

As O-Hime-Mikoto-sama walked towards he son, each noble she passed who was bowed, stood straight.

When she stood in front of her son, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama announced loudly, "My son, I approve of your consort and bring her to you. HIME HIGURASHI KAGOME, PRESENT YOURSELF!" The High Princess then climbed up to the dais where the throne was and stood next to General Isezaki, the inuyoukai in military regalia who had entered before Sesshoumaru.

A gong sounded three times before the doors opened again.

There stood a petite, but, gorgeous female. Dressed in a red kimono and a red and gold brocade uchikake, her raven black hair was placed up by the help of many golden pins. Her lips were painted red and so were her eyelids. Slowly this raven haired beauty stepped into the hall. Some of the younger males that eyed this fair human female began to lust for her.

Though she was human, she was very beautiful.

As gracefully as she could, with her head held high, Kagome walked up to the throne where Sesshoumaru waited in his handsome and lordly robes.

_He looks more like an Emperor than a lord. Sesshoumaru is so handsome in those clothes._ Kagome mused, as she gazed at her Taiyoukai husband.

When she stood in front of him, Sesshoumaru proclaimed, "My Lord, Ladies and nobles, I present my consort, who shall from this day be given the title of Hime Higurashi Kagome."

All the nobles in the hall, including O-Hime-Mikoto-sama and General Isezaki, bowed to Kagome. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru stretched his hand out to her. Kagome reached out and gently took his hand. Carefully, she climbed up the steps to the throne. Then, Sesshoumaru surprised Kagome by bending down and giving her a peck on the cheek. Kagome instantly blushed.

"Just placing my claim on you," Sesshoumaru whispered before he straightened up.

Sesshoumaru sat down on his throne, while Kagome stood on his left. Standing high on the dias, Kagome noticed a number of courtiers and noblewomen glaring daggers at her. _I think I'm going to get that a lot from now on._ She also noticed a few noblemen giving her dirty looks as well. _Get used to it Kagome, you're after all a human who somehow managed to become the consort of the powerful Sesshoumaru… oh I am so going to be hated._

Sesshoumaru gave the high ranking servant a nod of his head. The servant, who had a booming voice, announced, "This ceremony is over. The high ranked nobles are to adjourn to the Hall Of Blood. We thank those of lower rank for attending." The nobles began to file out of the hall. Sesshoumaru stood and turned to Kagome, "I shall see you and Rin after the banquet."

Kagome nodded her head. "Have a good time, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The tall inuyoukai dressed in military regalia, came and stood next to Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at this inuyoukai and was surprised to such a tall person in feudal Japan as he was a head taller than Sesshoumaru.

He bowed to Kagome. "I am Lord Isezaki, General of the Cloud Palace army." Kagome returned his bow and replied, "It is an honor to meet you, General."

"Please, call me Isezaki-kou," said the General courteously. He bowed again and left to escort O-Hime-Mikoto-sama to the Hall of Blood. Kagome turned and walked to the side door that Sesshoumaru had used earlier and left the hall. When she got to the back of the hall, she found her mother in-law's two child-like servants waiting for her.

"Kagome-Hime!" they called when they saw her. "Nushi-sama told us we can play with Rin! Oh… and that we are to escort you to your chambers. Can we play with Rin after dinner?" asked both girls together.

Kagome chuckled, "Yes, you may… um what are your names?"

The one with long ponytails said, "I'm Tsuki!" while the one with short hair said, "I'm Hoshi!"

"Well, Tsuki, Hoshi, let's return to the Imperial Palace. If you are both good, I'll read you a story with Rin." The two girls jumped and then skipped down the walkway with a chuckling Kagome following them.

In the gardens near the Hall of Blood, stood Lady Ran, gazing with envy and hatred at the new _Miko_ Princess. "Nami, you are certain that the poison I gave you was added into _that_ Hime's food?"

The maid nodded her head, "Yes, my lady."

"Good," said Lady Ran with a smile. "If everything goes according to plan, tomorrow, we shall have a funeral and another ceremony to announce Sesshoumaru-sama's new consort and mate. But, to be assured that my plan works, Nami, return to the Imperial Palace and make sure that whore eats her dinner."

Nami bowed and left her true mistress's side.

Lady Ran began to transform into her true form. With an evil gleam in her eyes she stared at the Harem in the Imperial Palace. _I shall be Sesshoumaru's mate by any means possible. Even if I have to bed females, lowly inuyoukais or even all the soldiers in the garrison, if it assist__s m__e to my ultimate goal, then, so be it. But, once I am Lady of the Lands, I will have all these idiots killed. No one will ever know. _

- - - - - - -

When Sesshoumaru entered the Hall of Blood in his true form, he saw all his uncles, aunts and cousins waiting for him to start the dinner. On a large stone table laid a large youkai bird and around it were live bulls and goats. Sesshoumaru barked, "_Males, slaughter the livestock!_' The other males yipped, that they understood and waited for Sesshoumaru to begin.

Sesshoumaru jumped onto the large youkai bird and pulled a mouthful of feathers from its front before he tore its chest apart and removed its stomach. Holding the stomach in his mouth, Sesshoumaru moved away from the bird and took the stomach to servant and placed it down gently. The other males behind him performed their duty and killed the bulls and goats. Sesshoumaru jumped back onto the bird and began to devour its insides. Once the males finished killing off the bulls and goats, Sesshoumaru stepped away from the youkai bird and motioned that the other males could have their go at the bird.

Sesshoumaru then took one dead bull and carried it to his mother.

He placed the dead bull in front of her and gave her a little yip that she was allowed to eat. However, the other females had to wait until the males were done before they were allowed to eat.

His mother held the bull's body down with a paw and ripped its head off and ate it. Sesshoumaru looked on as the males continued to feast on the youkai bird. But the Taiyoukai did not get to watch the males feast in peace. He smelt a female in season approaching him. This irked Sesshoumaru. He thought that now he had a consort, females of his pack would stop trying to mate with him. He turned and saw that Lady Ran was approaching.

Sesshoumaru growled, warning the female to back away.

Lady Ran stopped and gave a little bark, '_Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto, please allow this Ran to be seated near to you._'

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs at her, '_This Sesshoumaru allows only his pack members near his person. Return to your place, female!_'

Lady Ran hung her head down and retreated backwards to the other females. When she sat with the other females once more, one teased her. '_Really, Ran, did you think Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto would allow you, in season, to approach him right after he introduced his consort?_' However, Lady Ran retorted cruelly, '_How dare you address me with such familiarity! Your rank is lower than mine. You have no right to even speak to me!_'

The female who spoke to Lady Ran, stood and raised her hackles. '_You are not Lady of the West yet, Ran, watch your manners! Your rank maybe higher than mine, but I am older than you are!_'

'_Humph! Do you think age matters? Power and position are all that matters here, or have you forgotten we reside in a palace, and not just any palace, a celestial palace! Unlike other youkai, we do not share the surface we tread with filthy humans!_' Lady Ran retorted frostily.

'_Why, Ran, did you not notice? Our new hime is human!_' the other female replied venomously.

'_I do not need to be told of that fact!_' Lady Ran snarled.

The commotion these two females made was so loud, that it caught the attention of Sesshoumaru and his mother, and the other males. O-Hime-Mikoto-sama got to her feet, annoyed, and strode to the squabbling females. '_Lady Ran, despite your pedigree and rank, you seem apt at causing ruckuses at every banquet you attend._'

Lady Ran turned and bared her fangs at the High Princess.

A slight distance away, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Lady Ran. If she attacked his mother, he was going to rip her throat out. He turned away from the females when he smelt General Isezaki coming towards him.

The General was holding a goat's leg in his mouth and placed it down at Sesshoumaru's feet. '_O-Mikoto-sama, I hope you accept this offering and my congratulations on acquiring a consort._' said the General. He then looked up and saw the High Princess confronting the arguing females. '_Lady Ran again?_' the General inquired.

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes, '_There is no need to inquire._'

General Isezaki shook his head and then walked towards O-Hime-Mikoto-sama to lend her his support. Sesshoumaru also wanted to be by his mother's side; however, as the banquet master, he could not turn away from his duty. The head of the clan was the master of the banquet, and it is he who commands who may eat and who may not. Sesshoumaru thought the males had enough to eat and gave a loud bark, commanding them to stop.

The minor lords then lined in front of Sesshoumaru to present him with meat and congratulations. But, before Sesshoumaru could accept their gifts, he gave the females his consent to eat. The females approached what was left and began to eat, however, when Lady Ran made to follow the other females, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama snarled at her. '_Where do you think you are going?_'

Lady Ran turned and answered, '_To eat of course._'

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama narrowed her gaze, '_Did you think I would release you without punishment? Lady Ran and Lady Sumire, I order you to leave the banquet. I will not tolerate my nobles behaving in such an unruly manner. You are to be excluded from tonight's celebrating, that is your punishment._"

Lady Sumire returned to her humanoid form, bowed and left the Hall of Blood obediently, while Lady Ran raised her heckles at O-Hime-Mikoto-sama. General Isezaki came to the High Princess's side and asked, '_Do you dare challenge the command of the Mikoto Hime?_'

Lady Ran transformed into her human form and knelt before the High Princess. "O-Hime-Mikoto-sama, my utmost apologies for allowing the uglier side of my usually tranquil temper to exhibit itself. I graciously accept my punishment." She then stood and walked calmly out of the hall.

- - - - - - - - -

When Kagome walked into her chambers, she saw that her dinner and Rin's had already been brought, but the room was devoid of her little musume. "Rin?" she called out. Hoshi and Tsuki walked into the room and darted around calling out Rin's name, but no answer came.

_Where is she…? Rin… what has Lady Ran done to you?_ Kagome reflected, worriedly.

"Hoshi, Tsuki, please take me to the Common Palace… Rin is somewhere there," said Kagome, her heart racing as she feared the fate of her daughter. Hoshi and Tsuki came to Kagome and looking as worried as she was, they replied, "At once, hime-sama!"

But, suddenly, someone pushed Kagome and she fell towards Hoshi and Tsuki. They caught Kagome and saw a maid they recognized as part of Lady Ran's staff. "Nami, what are you doing? You must never touch a hime-sama!" said Hoshi scandalized, while Tsuki said, "Do not push Kagome-hime, she is expecting!"

"Kagome-hime must not leave her room until she has eaten her dinner. This is an order from O-Mikoto-sama," Nami answered. Hatred was laced in her voice.

Kagome stood and turned. _That is not Sesshoumaru's order. He would never order something like that. _She narrowed her eyes at the maid and then glanced at the food. _Something is not right here._

Kagome turned her attention at the maid and demanded, "Where is my musume?"

"Playing with her friends," Nami answered, "Now eat, you must eat for your baby. Let children play and enjoy their selves. Your musume will return when she is tired and hungry."

"No!" Kagome answered sternly, "I will not wait for her to return tired and hungry! Get out of my way Nami, I am going to find my daughter!"

"Tsk, tsk, how unmannered, a hime-sama loosing her temper. Hime-sama, if you do not wish to anger anyone, Eat. Your. Dinner!" said Nami, forcefully.

"Why are you threatening me to eat my dinner?" Kagome asked, her anger flaring dangerously.

Suddenly, Nami held up Kagome's bow.

"That's my bow, where did you get that?" the miko asked. Smiling evilly, Nami snapped Kagome's bow in half and threw it at the new Princess's feet.

"A miko is powerless without her bow and arrows. Now miko-sama, what, oh, what will you do, unarmed, in a palace filled with youkai?" Nami asked, flashing a smug smile at the princess. "Now, eat!"

Hoshi and Tsuki hugged Kagome, afraid of the treacherous inuyoukai maid, who stood in front of them. Kagome meanwhile narrowed her eyes at the maid. _Palace life isn't as glamorous as it is on TV. Rin… haha-ue is coming… please be safe._

To be continued….

* * *

Unfortunately, this is the end of another chapter and another cliffy!

Oh my, what will happen to Kagome and will she ever rescue Rin? Will Lady Ran succeed in her plans? Will she be able to bewitch our favorite Taiyoukai? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Kagome, Lady of the West.

A big THANK YOU!!!!! goes out to Cindygirl for proofing this chapter. Thank you ever so much Cindy!

Now an announcement to all my readers. (announcement edited on 12/11/2008)

After the next chapter, I will be taking another break from writing this story to concentrate on my novel. But, I shall be back in December, and as a result, my next chapter will be my last until then. However, I will only be posting one chapter in December. Well, it is Christmas and in my house I do all the baking. My mom died long ago from Cancer and when Christmas comes, I bake all the cakes, cookies, tarts, pies and you name it.

After all, what is Christmas without the scent of baking cakes and cookies coming from the kitchen?

So, unfortunately, I will not have much time to write in December, but I promise that I will give you one chapter that month.

Till the next chapter.

Advi.


	13. Palace in the Clouds, Part Three

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 12_

_Palace in the Clouds_

_Part three_

"Human, are so stupid that you do not understand when I say EAT?" said Nami, as she took a step towards Kagome and flexed her claws. "I said eat, you brainless human! Place the food in your mouth, chew, then swallow, that's how you eat, NOW EAT!" Nami shouted.

Kagome stared defiantly at the maid. "I will not! There is something in that food isn't there? That's why you want me to eat it so badly. Let me guess, its poisoned, isn't it?"

Nami bared her fangs at Kagome and growled threateningly at the _miko_ Princess.

"I am right aren't I?" Kagome asked boldly, "It seems this brainless human is smart enough to see through your plan."

Nami raised her claws. Hoshi and Tsuki stepped in front of Kagome and held their hands up, shielding the _miko_. Nami laughed, "Your only protectors are two soulless beings made by O-Hime-Mikoto-sama!"

Kagome placed her hands on the shoulders of the two childlike beings, "Tsuki, Hoshi… move. I won't allow children, whether you are human, youkai, or shiki to be put in danger." Tsuki and Hoshi looked up at Kagome, "But… Kagome-hime-sama," they spoke softly as one. Kagome smiled tenderly down at them.

All of a sudden, Tsuki was flung to the other side of the room. "TSUKI!" Hoshi cried out.

"How dare you hit a child!" Kagome screamed at Nami.

Nami then hit Hoshi and sent the long haired girl flying into a table. "HOSHI!" Kagome screamed. She looked at Nami and saw her raise her claws. Kagome jumped backwards, but landed on the hem of her uchikake robe and fell backwards.

"Hahaha, this is easier than I thought!" Nami laughed and advanced on the fallen Princess. Tsuki woke up and saw Nami moving towards Kagome with her claws raised. She closed her eyes, _NUSHI-SAMA, A MAID IS ATTACKING KAGOME-HIME! HELP!_

Far away, in the Hall of Blood, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama heard her servant's cry of distress. Hoshi and Tsuki being made from strands of her hair were connected to the High Princess as they were essentially part of her body. Seated next to her son, she suddenly stood and turned to the direction of the Imperial palace. '_Sesshoumaru, your consort is being attacked._'

Sesshoumaru, who was giving orders to a servant to store the meat given to him, stood abruptly and made to leave the Hall of Blood. He growled loudly. He was going to kill the imbecile who dared to harm Kagome. The rest noticed his sudden aggression.

However, his mother stood in his way.

'_Ofukuro, move,_' Sesshoumaru requested.

'_You cannot leave in the middle of the banquet. I shall go in your place._' Without waiting for her son to reply, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama took off into the air and flew to the Imperial palace. Sesshoumaru turned to the servant and ordered all the meat be taken to the cold storage, but for one piece to be given to Jaken. He turned from the servant and called to General Isezaki.

'_O-Mikoto-sama, is something a matter? Is there anything that I may do to help?_' the general graciously asked.

'_Yes, there is,_' Sesshoumaru answered.

- - - - - -

Kagome shut her eyes and held her hands up to shield herself. A bright flash of light suddenly issued. The flash was so bright that she saw it through her eyelids. Her eyes flew open when she smelt the scent of burning meat. Kagome dropped her hands and saw Nami doubled over in front of her, gasping for air. _What happened?_ Kagome asked herself.

Kagome got to her feet and backed away from the youkai maid. Nami turned her gaze up at the _miko_ Princess, glaring heatedly at her. "Foul woman! Burn my hands with your reiyouku! Shit human!"

Kagome looked at her hands. _The same thing happened long ago when I first fell through the well with that centipede mononoke... the time I first met Inuyasha… are my powers returning? They should be further weakened because I am no longer a virgin._ Kagome stared stunned at the inuyoukai maid. _What's going on here?_

She heard the sound of footsteps rushing to her room. Kagome looked up and saw her mother in-law at her door.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama discovered a maid, loyal to Lady Ran, on her knees in Kagome's room and the _miko_ looking flummoxed at her hands. "What has happened here?" she questioned.

"Nami attacked me, but when I held my hands to shield myself, my reiyouku burned her," Kagome explained.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama stepped calmly in to the room._ Sesshoumaru has hinted that as a miko she is unskilled with her powers. But, I never imagine Kagome was so uninformed that she does not know the difference between a natural and a trained miko. _"Nami… explain why you attacked Kagome-Hime?" asked the High Princess coldly.

"She… it was she who attacked me… she also a, attacked your servants…" said Nami, through deep intakes of breath.

Kagome gazed horrified at the maid, "Liar!"

However, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama smiled, "Yes… I know very well this maid is lying… lying to protect her true master, the one who ordered her to harm you, Kagome. Now, WHY did you attack my daughter in-law?" the High Princess asked in a voice tinged with malevolence.

"We… will… never… accept… a human… hime… or… resident… in… CLOUD PALACE!" Nami screamed the final part of her sentence.

"TELL ME WHERE IS RIN!" Kagome demanded angrily.

Nami cracked a wicked grin. "Suffering and I hope, near death."

Kagome balled her fists.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama turned to Kagome and asked, "Rin? Is Sesshoumaru's human charge missing?"

"Yes, my little musume is missing. Lady Ran supposedly took her to play with other children in the Common Palace after lunch. I have not seen her since." Kagome answered, wishing she had her bow so she could purify the maid in front of her.

"Tell me where my musume is!" Kagome demanded again.

"Go to hell!" Nami answered.

"Kagome-Hime, I want you to point your finger at Nami and pretend that you are aiming an arrow at her." said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama, quite calmly.

Kagome pointed her index finger at Nami and took aim at the inuyoukai. She held her hand as if it was a pistol. Then, Kagome noticed a small ball of reiyouku forming at her finger. Her eyes widened. _My reiyouku… I don't need a bow?_

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama saw that the pink ball of reiyouku was dissipating. "Focus, concentrate on your reiyouku, do not let that ball disappear. Make it bigger."

Kagome listened to her mother in-law's instructions and as the ball of reiyouku became the size of a pinhead, it grew to the size of a ping-pong ball.

Kagome turned her attention at the maid knelling before her. "One last time… where is my daughter?"

Nami smiled, "Dead."

"Shoot!" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama ordered. Kagome flicked her wrist up, firing the pink ball of light at the maid. It purified Nami instantly, and nothing remained of her. Not even dust. Innocently, Kagome turned to her mother in-law, "Um… am I in trouble for purifying a maid?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama blinked at her, "No, killing servants is common. I have killed many in my residence here. Sigh… sometimes you have to kill one of them to put the rest in their place. You may purify the whole lot if you wish." Kagome held her hands up and shook her head, "Oh no, I couldn't."

Tsuki then ran past the two princesses to her sister, "Hoshi, Nushi-sama, Hoshi is hurt badly!" Tsuki cried. Kagome and her mother in-law walked to the pale, short-hair girl and knelt by her side. Kagome bit on her lip. It was her fault Hoshi was hurt. "I am sorry, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama… it-"

"Do not blame yourself and do not despair, both of you," the High Princess spoke with a warm smile on her face. Hoshi was breathing erratically and she was breaking out in a cold sweat. Kagome knew the girl had serious injuries. But, calmly, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama placed her hand on the girl's body and suddenly, both her hand and Hoshi began to glow. "Hmm… you are badly injured… allow me to fix that," said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama to herself.

Kagome looked at her mother in-law and wondered what she was doing.

The High Princess pulled her hand from the child's body and turned to Tsuki. "Let Hoshi rest for a while, when she wakes up, please ready a room next to Kagome-Hime's for Rin-oujo."

"Yes, nushi-sama," Tsuki replied.

"Um, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama, I think it best if we allow Hoshi to rest for the night to recover from her injuries," said Kagome, worried about the little long-haired girl.

Her mother in-law stood and casually said, "Oh, but Hoshi is fine now. I have just fixed all her broken parts. She is as good as new." She then chuckled at the awkward look on Kagome's face. "I made Hoshi and Tsuki from strands of my hair. Since I made these shiki children, I can fix them if they break."

Kagome struggled to keep a straight face. _What sort of person do I have for a mother in-law?_ But, thinking about Rin, Kagome stood away from the shiki child and faced the High Princess with a grave expression on her face. "O-Hime-Mikoto-sama, I suspect Rin is somewhere in the Common Palace. Please, will you help me find her?"

"Certainly," O-Hime-Mikoto-sama replied.

Together, the two Princesses left the Harem and crossed the entire length of the Imperial Palace towards the Red Gate. When they came close to the Red Gate, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama called out, "Open the Gates!" however, the guards at the gate did not obey her command. She stopped and called out again, "Guards, open the gates!"

The gates stood still.

Suddenly, a boy spoke, "Lady Ran dismissed them."

"What? Kimihiro, is that true?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked. An inuyoukai boy, who resembled a 12 year-old, jumped onto the raised walkway. Kagome widened her eyes at the boy. He was the first youkai she had ever seen wearing spectacles. He had short dark brown hair, and was dressed in rich clothes. On his forehead was a symbol of a circle with two wings on it.

"Yes, obasan." Kimihiro answered.

Kagome came to O-Hime-Mikoto-sama's side and asked, "Why would she order the guards to leave an entry point into the Imperial Palace unguarded?" Kimihiro's eyes widened when he saw Kagome. She resembled his dear departed mother.

"I am not sure… but I am sure it has something to do with harming you," O-Hime-Mikoto-sama answered. She then noticed her nephew staring at the _Miko_ Princess. "Ah, Kimihiro, you have not met Kagome-Hime, she is your Uncle Sesshoumaru's consort."

"Please to meet you!" Kimihiro stated at once and bowed low.

"I am please to meet you too, Kimihiro-kun," Kagome replied warmly, making the young boy blush.

"Uncle's human charge is in the Children's Hostel!" Kimihiro declared before he ran off to a large house nearby. Kagome smiled at him, "What a good boy Kimihiro is."

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama smiled as she watched the youngster go, "Yes… Kimihiro is a good child." She knew why he seemed so shy in front of Kagome.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama walked to the Red Gate and pulled one of its doors open. Immediately, something came whizzing through the door. It passed Kagome and struck one of the pillars of the walkway. Kagome turned and saw that it was a shuriken. The High Princess shut the gate and uttered, "What a dirty and obvious trap. I cannot belief I fell for it!"

Kagome walked up to her mother in-law, "I will not allow this unknown assailant to keep me away from my musume."

Suddenly, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama sighed, "I told him not to come." She sulked and turned to see Sesshoumaru, General Isezaki, and some guards coming towards them.

"Kagome, what happened in your room? Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nami a maid attacked me, but O-Hime-Mikoto-sama taught me how to project my powers without a bow and I purified the maid. Rin is in the Children's Hostel, but we can't get out because someone threw a shuriken at us." said Kagome, condensing the series of events in a single breath. Sesshoumaru turned and gave a nod of his head to the General.

General Isezaki returned the nod. Then, he silently signaled his accompanying guards to the doors of the Red Gate. The General himself leapt to the roof and landed noiselessly on it and kept low. He unsheathed his sword and waited for his opportunity to attack. Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, moved his mother and consort to the side and shielded them from what was to come.

When one of the guards opened the gate, another shuriken was flung through its red doors. But, another soldier behind the guard unsheathed his sword, and, in that one fluid motion, sliced the shuriken in half. The sound of metal cutting against metal pierced the night air. That was the General's cue to act. He jumped from his hiding spot, high into the air, and saw the mysterious assailant.

The assailant was dressed in black, and like a ninja, his face was covered. The attacker looked up and saw the General soaring towards him. But, just then, a guard sprinted out from the gate. The attacker saw him coming and threw a small sphere down. A cloud of smoke suddenly erupted, engulfing the assailant in a thick and foul cloud of smoke.

The foul odor of the smoke unfortunately overwhelmed guard making fall to his knees. The General; however, plummeted into the cloud of smoke as something leapt out. General Isezaki saw that and leapt up again just in time to see his prey running into the closed off section of the Common Palace, the Servants Quarters. He sheathed his sword and flew towards his target. With a flick of his wrist, the General struck his red, glowing, whip towards the mysterious attacker. It caught the attacker on his right shoulder making him stumble as he landed on a roof of a house. The assailant lost his balance and tumbled down the roof of that house.

The General, who landed lightly on a roof several houses away, gazed down at the road below, but saw no moment on the street.

He jumped down to the ground and walked cautiously to where his prey had fallen. He saw a small heap of material on the ground and approached it cautiously. However; when he was close enough, General Isezaki noticed it was a pile of clothes on the ground. The General bent down, picked the clothes up and smelt it. "What the… these clothes… they are soaked in vinegar! But, I can smell the lingering scent of a female. The attacker was female?"

- - - - - -

A soldier came to the guard overcome by the smoke and helped him up. At the same time, Sesshoumaru came to the gate and opened it fully. "Ofukuro, please take Kagome to the Children's Hostel and find Rin," Subsquently, the Taiyoukai turned to two soldiers standing behind him. "Escort O-Hime-Mikoto and Kagome-Hime. Make sure no one hinders their search for the human child."

"Understood, O-Mikoto-sama!" the soldiers replied.

Together, the guards, Kagome, and his mother walked away, leaving the Lord of the Palace standing at the Red Gate. Sesshoumaru gazed down angrily at his very long and heavy robes. _Curse these elaborate clothes! With these on my movements are restrained. I cannot protect Kagome or myself!_ He turned and walked away towards the Lord's Household, displeased.

- - - - - - -

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama led Kagome towards the right section of the Common Palace. They passed a large two-storey building and continued towards a smaller building opposite it. "Is this the Children's hostel?" Kagome asked, as they walked up to the smaller building. "Yes," the High Princess answered. The guards walked before the princesses and rapped loudly on the door.

The door opened shortly after, revealing a large and stout woman, who appeared very stern looking. Kagome stepped forward and asked, "Excuse me, but do you have a human girl in your care?"

"Who wants to know?" the lady asked in a booming voice.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder and whispered, "At times like these it is best to sound cold and commanding, rather than polite." The High Princess took a step forward and, coldly, stated, "Watch your tongue woman. You do not know to whom you speak to!"

The matronly lady squinted at the High Princess, Kagome, and the soldiers. "Who are you, my lady?" she asked. The guards pulled their swords out and pointed it at the matron. "It is your unfortunate pleasure that tonight you are graced by O-Hime-Mikoto-sama and Kagome-Hime!" they chanted in unison.

The matron stumbled backwards and clutched her chest, "O-Hime-Mikoto-sama?"

The High Princess strode forward and beckoned Kagome to follow her. When O-Hime-Mikoto-sama stood over the matron, she coldly said, "I suggest you cooperate with me if you wish to continue your residence at Cloud Palace." The matron silently nodded her head. Kagome then stood next to her mother in-law and taking her example, said coldly and sternly, "Where is the child I enquired about?"

"The human child, a female, is it not?" the matron asked nervously.

"Yes, where is she?" Kagome demanded.

"She is asleep in the female dormitory… down the corridor on the right," the matron answered. Immediately, Kagome hitched up her uchikake robe and ran down the corridor. It was not long before she came to a door on the right. Her heart was racing as she opened it with a bang. All the children inside woke with a start. "RIN? Rin, are you here?" Kagome called out.

She saw a small figure coming towards her in the darkness. "HAHA-UE!" Rin cried out. Kagome bent down and opened her arms to Rin. Wearing tattered grayish clothes, the little girl ran into Kagome's open arms and hugged her.

"Rin missed haha-ue… Rin was a good girl. Rin believe just like Shindella, Rin will be saved!" the little child cried into her mother's arms. Kagome hugged her daughter tightly, "Rin, I am so sorry, I am so sorry you had to wait so long for me. Please, forgive me!"

"Haha-ue came… haha-ue came… Rin is happy that haha-ue came!" Rin cried, as she hugged Kagome for dear life. Kagome shut her eyes tightly. She was glad the little girl was not angry her. But, at the same time, Kagome was angry with herself for not seeing through Lady Ran's falsehood sooner.

Kagome pulled away from the girl noticing she smelled heavily of vinegar. "Rin, why-" Kagome finally had a good look at her musume. She noticed the little girl spotted a large bruise with a cut on the side left of her forehead. It was swollen and there was also a bruise on her right cheek . Kagome's heart raced. "Rin… what happened to you, who did this?"

Rin did not answer but raised one of her hands to rub away her tears. Kagome gasped, her daughter's small hands were covered in cuts and scratches. Kagome grabbed Rin's hands and looked at them. "Rin… how did you get so many cuts?" The little girl could not answer, she merely wept and hiccupped. "Rin, we're going back to the Imperial Palace… but first," Kagome stood, and holding Rin's hand, strode back to the entrance of the building.

Though not visible to the eyes of humans, Kagome's anger was visible to all the inuyoukais in front. Even from afar, they could see the _miko's_ pink aura glowing around her petite figure. "Ara-ra… it seems you now have a very angry miko on your hands. Oh, dear what ever will you do?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked, as she walked out of the building. The matron of the Children's Hostel cowered in the corner as she watched the angry _miko_ approach her. Rin sobbed harder as they stood in front of terrified matron.

"Who hurt my musume?" Kagome asked angrily.

The matron silently shook her head.

"How did she sustain so many injuries?" Kagome demanded. The matron made a frightened sound as she continued to shake her head.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama stepped forward and gently called to Rin, "Rin, dear child, come to me." When Rin stepped into the light, the High Princess's eyes widened.

Rin left her mother's side sobbing and walked to O-Hime-Mikoto-sama's side. The High Princess gently held the crying child to her and soothingly stroked her head. "Matron," she spoke in harsh tone of voice, "we know you have a tongue… speak. Was it you who bathed this child in vinegar?"

"Yes… but, I was only following O-Mikoto-sama's order," the matron replied.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama's eyes turned red, while Kagome pointed her finger at the matron and summoned a glowing, pink, ball of reiyouku. "Liar, my husband will never give such an order!"

It was at that point that the matron realized who the human princess was. "You are O-Mikoto-sama's consort?"

"Yes, now, who gave you the orders to bathe Rin-Oujo in vinegar?" Kagome asked furiously. The matron fell to her knees and cried, "Lady Ran! Please, Kagome-Hime-sama, have mercy on me, please! Lady Ran told me this child was caught by O-Mikoto-sama playing in the Imperial palace. She told me he wanted the child punished for her mischief by bathing her in vinegar! I was only following orders!"

"QUIET!" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama bellowed. "This child is human. How many human families to your knowledge are living on Cloud Palace? None, you should have used your common sense! Only youkai reside in this palace! And unless humans are able to sprout wings and fly, Cloud Palace is not accessible to them. Or, for that matter, any other youkai that walks earth below!"

The matron bowed her head down, "My apologies, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama."

"I will have you dealt with later," said the High Princess with a growl. Kagome's ball of reiyouku disappeared, as she held her hand down. She walked away from the weeping matron and walked up to her daughter. Kagome held Rin up in her arms and carried the sobbing child away. O-Hime-Mikoto-sama and the guards followed her, leaving the weeping matron at the door of the Children's Hostel.

Feeling Rin's body burning with fever, Kagome marched worriedly back to the Imperial Palace. When she came to the Red Gate, Kagome saw two guards standing in front of it. Before she could command them to open the gates, the guards pushed the doors open for her. "Thank you, both of you," said Kagome, as she passed them. They bowed and closed the doors behind her.

Feeling Rin's temperature rising, Kagome hurried down the long and raised wooden walkway. _I need to give her some medication to bring her fever down._

But halfway down the walk, Sesshoumaru approached his consort in a new change of clothes. These looked like his usual get up, except his top was pitch black and his hakama was purple in color. Sesshoumaru came up to Kagome and took Rin immediately from her arms. Even he was stunned to see Rin with so many wounds. "Who?" he asked.

"Rin won't say yet. But, I do know that Lady Ran used your name and ordered Rin to be bathed in vinegar," Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru turned and walked beside Kagome as they headed towards the Harem. Rin wrapped her small hands around Sesshoumaru's neck and sobbed into him. He looked down at Kagome and saw how angry she looked.

He walked Kagome back to the Harem and when they got there, he set Rin down on the ground and gazed at her. Gracefully, he knelt in front of the child and placed his hand on her head. Softly, Sesshoumaru said, "I shall return, you are safe here."

He stood and saw Rin silently nod her head at him.

Kagome took Rin's hand and led her inside saying, "Come Rin, I want to treat your wounds and give you a bath to wash that vinegar off."

Sesshoumaru, not wanting to waste much time in walking, turned into a golden orb and flew to the Common Palace, where he could smell his mother was.

- - - - - - - -

"The attacker was female? Did you recognize this female's scent?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked the General kneeling before her.

"No, O-Hime-sama. Regrettably, I do not recognize the scent." General Isezaki answered.

The High Princess glanced away. _So, my attacker was not Ran… too bad… but, could the attacker be the elusive witch living on Cloud Palace?_

Sesshoumaru's golden orb landed in front of them and dissipated. The guards bowed to him, while the General stood, turned, and bowed to the Taiyoukai. O-Hime-Mikoto-sama pouted. _Aa-aa my son has taken everybody's attention from me._

"Ofukuro, tell all you know of Rin's ordeal. Is Ran the youkai responsible for all her wounds?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice tipped with venom.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama gazed calculatingly at her son. "Yes… and what will you do?"

"Need you ask?" Sesshoumaru replied as he turned around.

"You cannot kill Lady Ran, daughter of Lord Ranma." The High Princess declared. Sesshoumaru spun around, "What?" he questioned.

"Do not 'what' me. Sesshoumaru, let me ask you a question, will be residing at Cloud Palace henceforth?" she inquired, sounding very formal.

"No. After this incident, I have no intentions of allowing my pack to linger at Cloud Palace," Sesshoumaru answered.

His mother gazed coldly at him and stated, "Then, you do not have the right to seek revenge on Lady Ran, daughter of Lord Ranma. A wandering lord of our kingdom does not have a right to discipline his nobles if he does not reside at Cloud Palace."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his mother. "This Sesshoumaru does not allow any of his enemies to escape with their deeds."

"You will allow this one to escape. You have no authority to kill here." said his mother forcefully.

General Isezaki and the guards watched the mother and son's interactions nervously. The last time they had such a heated discussion, Sesshoumaru left Cloud Palace and they did not see him for years.

Sesshoumaru walked up to his mother and then passed her. But, the moment he moved past her, she spoke softly to him, "If you kill Ran now the true villain will not be unmasked."

"Do you always enjoy such theatrics?" Sesshoumaru asked just as softly as she had spoken. "Do you not know your own mother?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked.

"Humph, as you wish," said Sesshoumaru, as he pulled one of the doors of the Red Gate open and walked back into the Imperial Palace. General Isezaki and the guards breathed a sigh of relief.

"General Isezaki, go to Lord Ranma's house and bring Lady Ran to me. I shall await her arrival in The Lady of the West Quarters," said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama. The General and his guards bowed to her before leaving to carry out their orders.

- - - - - - -

When Sesshoumaru came to the cross-section of the long walkway, he saw Tsuki carrying a small bundle of cloths. "Tsuki, once Kagome-Hime is done, please ask her to see me in my quarters," said Sesshoumaru. The small girl with short silver hair bowed her head. "Yes, O-Mikoto-sama." She then walked away to have the cloths destroyed.

Inside the Harem, and in the bath house, Kagome had just given Rin a cold wash and now had the girl soaking in one of the pools of relaxing hot water. Kagome was now dressed in a pure white kimono, which hem was soaked wet. "Rin, once Hoshi comes back with a yukata for you, you have to come out of the hot water."

"Yes, haha-ue," Rin replied.

Kagome went away and took a small box of bandages from her first aid kit. She also took out a small container of antiseptic dusting power.

"Kagome-hime, will this yukata be suitable for Rin-oujo-sama?" Hoshi asked, as she held a light blue yukata for Kagome to see. The _Miko_ Princess turned and smiled. "Yes, that will do. Rin, come out of the water and dry your self."

Rin came out of the relaxing warm water and dried herself with a towel before walking to where her mother and Hoshi stood. Kagome dressed her little musume up and then placed a large bandaid on her forehead and dusted the little girl's hands with the powder. Once that was done, they went back to Rin's room.

Kagome found that Hoshi and Tsuki had laid three futons on the floor. But, Rin being exhausted went straight to one of the futons and fell onto it. "Haha-ue… all Rin wants to do is sleep, will you stay with Rin until Rin is asleep?"

Kagome sat next to her musume and answered, "Of course."

Tsuki returned to the room after that and when she saw Kagome, she relayed Sesshoumaru's message. The _Miko_ Princess beckoned to the short-haired girl and said, "I will go once Rin is asleep." When Tsuki took her place on her futon, Kagome got up and walked to the lamps in the room and blew them out.

When she returned to her musume's futon, Rin was already lying comfortably under her thick blanket. Kagome lay by her daughter's side and held her hand. In a soothing voice, the _miko_ Princess began to tell them the tale of Princess Kaguya and how she requested her suitors to bring her five treasures. But, halfway during the story, Rin fell asleep. Kagome stopped and let her daughter's hand go as she stood up. Tsuki took her place and held Rin's hand.

Kagome quietly left the room and went to hers. She changed out of her damp white kimono and put on her sleeping kimono and a haori and left her room. When Kagome walked out of the Harem, she gazed up at the night sky and immediately, her eyes widened. "Wow, the stars look nearer," she commented. The _Miko_ Princess then continued on her way to the Lord's Household.

When Kagome stood at its elegant lacquered door, she knocked on it, and then wondered if she should have knocked on a door in ancient Japan. When it opened, an elderly butler graciously welcomed her inside. "My name is Gorou, Kagome-Hime. O-Mikoto-sama is awaiting your presence in his bed chambers."

"Oh, thank you, Gorou-san." Kagome replied respectfully.

He led her to the upper floor and down a corridor on the right. There, he led her to a grandly embroidered golden silken door and left her there. "Umm… I wonder what am I supposed to do?" she asked herself.

The beautiful door with embroidered cranes opened and there stood Sesshoumaru in a deep blue kimono. Kagome blushed. It was the first time she saw him without a hakama on and she though Sesshoumaru looked very striking dressed in a normal kimono. "Y, you wanted to see me?" Kagome asked timidly.

He stepped to the side and replied, "Yes, please come in." As Kagome stepped into his room, the Taiyoukai slid the door close behind her.

- - - - - - - - -

Lady Ran was on her way out, dressed only in her sleeping kimono and a long haori. But, in her hands she held a beautiful porcelain goblet, filled with a thick red liquid. Carrying the cup carefully, she smiled proudly at its contents. _Once Sesshoumaru tastes the contents in this cup, he will be under my spell and no other female will he want to bed but me. Kazusa, thank you, after this I do not have a need for you anymore. By tomorrow, I will have my mate bring your head to me as our mating gift._

She was about to open the gates of her house when her father called out to her. "Ran, where do you think you are going?" asked Lord Ranma.

She turned and gazed at her father with big innocent eyes, "Why father, I am to offer this cup of chi-no-sake to O-Mikoto-sama as an apology for my earlier behavior. Father, I feel so guilty that if I do not offer my apologies now, I fear I may not be able to sleep until I do."

Her father walked up to her. "Oh Ran, I knew you were a good female. It was Sumire was it not who started that ruckus?" Lady Ran made a sad face and pouted, "Yes, father, it was. She has always been jealous that my rank is higher than hers."

He smiled at his daughter and opened the gate for her. "Do not stay out too long. Do you wish your brother to escort you?" Lady Ran stepped out of her house and gently shook her head, "No, father, but I will have the palace guard escort me home later."

Lord Ranma nodded that he understood and closed the gate. Smirking, Lady Ran walked away towards the Common Palace. "Father, unfortunately, I will not…" she stopped upon hearing the sounds of many footsteps moving towards the gate into the Mansion of Nobles. She saw four soldiers emerge from the grand gate and surround her.

"What's this?" she asked a loud.

"They are here to escort you," said General Isezaki, calmly, as he entered the Mansion of Nobles. Lady Ran pursed her lips. "Isezaki-kou, why have your men surrounded me? What wrong have I committed that four soldiers are needed to escort me as if I were a dangerous criminal?"

The General strolled up to Lady Ran and with a gentle smile on his face, said, "My lady, I have never given you the permission to address me so informally. I suggest for future reference that you address me as General Isezaki." The noble lady appeared as if she had just been insulted. "O-Hime-Mikoto-sama requests your presence. You are to come with me immediately." the General added.

Lady Ran widened her eyes. _What is this all about?_ "Of course," she replied and followed the General out of the Mansion of Nobles.

Strangely, the General brought Lady Ran to the Lady of the West Quarters. She looked at the General who slid the door open and motioned for her to enter the dark building. Cautiously, Lady Ran stepped inside the smelt that O-Hime-Mikoto-sama was in the room. When General Isezaki closed the door, it sent Lady Ran into total darkness.

All of a sudden, a single blue flame spouted in the darkness and lit the room in a very dim light. "Is that drink for me or my son?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked from somewhere in the shadows.

"It is for O-Mikoto-sama," Lady Ran answered. Suddenly, a bright green whip shot out from the darkness and knocked the cup from Lady Ran's hands. It fell to the wooden floor and broke into pieces. Its contents spilt all over the highly polished wooden floor, staining it.

Lady Ran gasped loudly.

The High Princess stepped out of the shadows, finally revealing herself. She was still dressed in the same clothes she wore for the ceremony. "No mother would allow her son to drink the contents of that cup."

Lady Ran paled. How did the High Princess know?

"You intent to bewitch my son by making him drink that chi-no-sake which is tainted with a potion made from the juices of your body. Who do you think I am that I would not recognize that tainted drink?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"I… what… I do not know what you mean!" Lady Ran answered nervously. "I, I was just going to offer him my apologies for my earlier behavior. A… a servant must have done tainted the drink! That rotten wench! Let this Ran find her and punish that putrid servant for trying to bewitch our Mikoto-sama!" said Ran.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama laughed.

Lady Ran kept silent.

The High Princess began to elegantly stroll around the room, while Lady Ran silently and warily watched the Princess. "Pardon me, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama, but why was I brought here?" Lady Ran asked.

"How embarrassing, for a youkai, do you not know how to kill one human child?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama suddenly asked.

Lady Ran opened her mouth to speak, but stopped half-way and gazed stunned at the High Princess. "What?" she finally asked.

"Rin. Yes, you used the age old secret and washed the child with vinegar, so neither I nor my son could smell the child out to find her. Smart trick, I will give you that, but was it necessary to harm the child like so?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked.

Lady Ran made an undistinguishable sound.

"Really, Lady Ran, should a noble be so tongue-tied?" the High Princess questioned.

"No, my lady a noble should never be tongue-tied, my apologies. O-Hime-Mikoto-sama, why do you think that I had any involvement with that human child's wounds?"

"Oh, so Rin is wounded?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked.

Lady Ran froze.

The High Princess walked to the noblewoman and slapped her. Lady Ran held her stinging cheek and gazed fearfully at O-Hime-Mikoto-sama. "Do not continue to lie to me Lady Ran! My patience for your falsehoods is quickly waning." Lady Ran bit on her lip.

"I cannot help it if humans are frail beings. All I did was to give that little brat a push out of the Red Gate! That unmannered child then started screaming her head off! What was I supposed to do? I asked that the child be caned for such behavior, but what happened? Somehow that unpleasant child got herself out of her punishment!" said Lady Ran heatedly. She thought perhaps the High Princess did not truly favor her son's human companions and wanted to be rid of them.

"Really, my, my," O-Hime-Mikoto-sama replied, as she continued to walk around the room.

"Really, I want these idiot servants killed for not being able to follow such simple commands!" Lady Ran lamented.

"I would not, the matron of the Children's Hostel and the Discipline Master of the school are good servants. Replacing them would be most troublesome." O-Hime-Mikoto-sama replied.

Lady Ran huffed. "If I could have my way, I would have carved that putrid human child open with my bare claws."

"And why did you not?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked.

"I would not do it myself. My claws will be stained by her foul blood and your son would surely know it was I that took that brat's life. Who knows what that whore of a _miko_ will do if she found out what I did to her precious musume." said Lady Ran smugly.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama stopped and turned around. She knew she could not keep her sudden change of expression from Lady Ran's eyes. "Hmm, yes, that was very smart of you, but why not have one of our dispensable servants kill the child instead?"

Lady Ran laughed, "Oh no, there is no wrong in hurting a hostage; however, I do need her alive as insurance."

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama turned around and smiling malevolently, said, "Ah, yes, very smart indeed, Lady Ran."

Lady Ran smiled. It seemed she had just found a very powerful and unexpected ally.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama began to pace the room again, "Ah, yes, I must regrettably inform you that earlier tonight, one of your staff unfortunately met her demise."

Lady Ran appeared visibly upset. "How!" the young inuyoukai female demanded.

"Dare you take that tone of voice with me, Lady Ran?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama questioned. The pink haired noblewoman turned her gaze down. "My apologies, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama. How may I ask did Nami meet her demise?"

Lightly, the High Princess answered, "Was her name Nami? Her name matters not to me. She perished at the hands of my daughter in-law. Your maid was foolish enough to attack a _miko_. Hence, she paid for her stupidity with her life… was it you who ordered that Kagome-Hime's food be poisoned?"

Smugly, Lady Ran answered, "Of course, it was done from my honest efforts to rid our palace of the human filth. To imagine that I must lower myself to such a lowly creature! Never in the history of Cloud Palace has a human been its resident."

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama stopped in her tracks. "I cannot believe that you are an educated noblewoman. Do you not know in which building you are in?"

Lady Ran barred her fangs at the High Princess. "How dare you call me uneducated! Of course I know in which building I am in. This is the quarters of the Lady of the West!"

"Yes, and it was built for the First Lady of the West, a human!" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama retorted. She saw the stunned look on Lady Ran's face and smirked, "Did you miss that in your history class? Tsk, tsk."

Lady Ran frowned. Perhaps taking the High Princess as an ally was not such an excellent idea. _If she keeps on insulting me, I shall attack her and kill her for such insolence. _

"Oh yes," said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama, "unfortunately for you, Kagome-Hime has rescued her musume and the attacker you hired failed at his job. So, unfortunately, from now on whenever my son is here, you are no longer allowed to enter the Imperial palace."

"WHAT!" Lady Ran exclaimed.

"Are you deaf as well as uneducated?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked.

"Be quiet!" Lady Ran snapped.

"I will not," O-Hime-Mikoto-sama answered. "Do you think I will take the orders of someone so beneath me as you? Really, you are only the daughter of the Minister of Finance, who is also beneath me. What gives you the right to give me an order, Lady Ran?"

Lady Ran pursed her lips. It seemed she was very much mistaken in thinking the High Princess was her ally. "Do you not despise the humans currently residing in the Imperial Palace?" The noblewoman asked.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama finally stopped pacing the room and sat down on a bench hidden in the darkness. "I have never said that I despised Kagome-Hime nor have I ever said that I liked her. That is up to you to decide."

Lady Ran pointed her finger at O-Hime-Mikoto-sama and said, "Whether or not you like her, I, Ran will kill her and rid such a pestilence from our great family. I shall be revered!"

"Revered for killing one human?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked, sounding on the verge of laughter.

"For killing this particular one," said Lady Ran unwaveringly.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama smiled, "How very interesting, I shall enjoy watching your endeavors." Lady Ran could not take being with the High Princess any longer. She turned and opened the door and closed it with a bang. Furiously and confused, Lady Ran marched back to her home, leaving the Imperial Palace in a state of fury.

From the shadows, a boy's voice asked, "Are you sure about letting Ran go?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama turned and gazed kindly into the darkness. "Yes, Kimihiro, in order to flush the witch behind Ran out, I must let that foolish one live a little longer."

General Isezaki stepped out of the darkness and said, "My Lady, I agree with young Kimihiro. I do not think it wise to allow Lady Ran to continue with her plans. We are placing O-Mikoto-sama and his pack in mortal danger."

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama stood, "I thank you both for your concern, but I have faith in my son's abilities. Sesshoumaru will easily defend his pack from anything that Ran may throw at him. My child has after all weathered much in his life." She walked to the door and opened it, letting light into the dark room. The lick of flame, which she conjured and hung in the air, disappeared with a puff. "There are times when one ought to interfere… and… times when interference would be more detrimental than the current circumstance."

She turned to her nephew and General. "If I was to kill Ran now, I will never find the witch, who is hiding somewhere in this large palace. That witch has tried once to enter this building and failed. Her failure; however, exposed her presence to me. I have long searched for her, but I have not been able to locate her." O-Hime-Mikoto-sama shut the front door and turned, leading her good friend the General and her nephew to the back of the building. When she opened the backdoor, light like the light of day filled the darkened corridor in which they stood. At the back of this building was a large pond filled with lotuses. But, both the pond and lotuses glowed, making that part of the house as bright as day.

The High Princess stepped onto a patio by the pond and said, "Isezaki-kou, Kimihiro, here in this building lies great power. Himiko left her powers here in this lake, and only those of her blood may use it." O-Hime-Mikoto-sama walked up to the pond and waved her hand over the lotuses. They moved away, and in the water, the picture of a human village could be seen. Kimihiro came closer to his aunt and saw that the humans in this floating picture on the water could move. "This lake has allowed me to use it in return for my protection. But, only its true powers can be used by those of Himiko's blood line."

"Humans?" Kimihiro asked.

"Yes," said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama. With another wave of her hand, the lotuses, like a curtain, covered the picture on the water.

Placing her hand on Kimihiro's shoulder, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama turned with her nephew and faced the general. "The great threat is not truly Ran, but the witch. If she takes the powers of this lake away, Cloud Palace will fall from the sky and crash to the ground."

General Isezaki appeared horrified, while Kimihiro looked worriedly up at his aunt.

- - - - - - - - -

Kagome could not help herself from gawking at the size of Sesshoumaru's room. "Is it to your liking?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome turned to him and blinked, "My liking?"

"Yes, what is my lady's opinion of my chambers? Would it be to your liking if you were to stay here with me?" Sesshoumaru repeated his question courteously. "Yes, yes, very much so… does the opinion of a mere human truly matter?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Never to this Sesshoumaru; however, your opinion is one that I value," Sesshoumaru answered, as he showed her to a table set next to an opened window. Kagome was surprised to see that the windows were made of wood and that beautiful patterns were carved intricately onto its frames. Kagome sat on an elegant carved wooden stool while Sesshoumaru sat opposite her. "Unlike humans, we youkai prefer to sit on chairs rather than sit on the floor all the time." said Sesshoumaru, as he poured green tea for himself and Kagome.

"Coming from where I am, I must agree with you," Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru set her cup in front of her and asked, "How is Rin?"

"She is sleeping with Hoshi and Tsuki. I gave Rin medicine to bring the fever down, I hope it breaks by tomorrow morning," Kagome replied. "Sesshoumaru-sama-"

"We are alone, please address this Sesshoumaru by just his name," said the Taiyoukai, as he took a sip of hot tea.

"Sesshoumaru, can we stay another day here?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru set his cup gently down onto the table. "No, I wish to leave this place tomorrow."

"But, I am worried about Rin. I would like her to rest after such an ordeal," said Kagome.

"That is why I wish to leave this place," said Sesshoumaru. "We shall find some place far away where she can rest in peace, with out fear from anybody." It was then that Kagome's stomach growled loudly.

"Have you not had your dinner?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyebrows arched.

"Eh-hehe… no… my food was poisoned and luckily Rin had her dinner at the Hostel! I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru… but I haven't eaten yet," said Kagome, guiltily.

Sesshoumaru stood at once and walked to a rope and pulled it. Somewhere in the Lord's Household a bell rang. Almost instantly there was a knock on the door of Sesshoumaru's room. The door opened and Gorou, the elderly butler, came into the room and bowed, "O-Mikoto-sama, you beckoned?"

"Yes, bring up food for a human. My consort has not taken her dinner yet." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I shall have food brought up as quickly as I can," Gorou replied. He then stepped out of the room and closed the door. Sesshoumaru turned to his consort, "Your food was poisoned?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes. I suspected something amiss when Nami, the maid I purified, kept threatening me to eat the food that was brought to my chambers. When I would not eat it, she attacked me and as I said earlier, your mother taught me how to project my reiyouku without the need of weapons!"

"Though it pleases this Sesshoumaru that you are able to project your reiyouku without the need of a conductor, but, how did your bow break?" Sesshoumaru asked. He remembered seeing Kagome's broken bow on the floor of her room when he entered the Harem to inspect it.

"Ah, yes, well Nami broke it." Kagome answered with a sigh. Sesshoumaru came up to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I shall provide you with a new bow tomorrow. Kagome, I suggest you remember this piece of advice I now impart to you. Never allow your enemies to escape or they shall return with vengeance."

"Your advice rings true Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied softly. "Earlier in the day I spared Lady Ran's life after she insulted me numerous times. I thought I would have earned her respect by showing her mercy. How wrong I am! I should have purified Lady Ran then and there. Rin would not have suffered so much if I had not spared Lady Ran earlier. All her wounds, it is all my fault!" Kagome dropped her gaze from Sesshoumaru's. She could not bring herself to look at him.

Sesshoumaru knelt before her and raised her head so his consort would look at him. "Do not blame yourself. I am as much in fault as you are. We both became Cinderella's father and forgot about our daughter."

Kagome widened her eyes at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru… do you consider Rin as your child? I always thought you did not see her that way." Sesshoumaru glanced away. "I have not always thought about Rin as such, but… in the future, I hope she will see me in such light."

Kagome smiled tenderly at Sesshoumaru, "I am sure she already does." He stood up and returned to his seat.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, could we stay here for another day… at least here Rin will be able to eat good food." said Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked out of the window and answered, "I shall see tomorrow. If Rin's fever no more, we shall leave, if she is still sick, we shall stay."

"I understand," Kagome replied. _Since we came here, Sesshoumaru appears to be somehow uncomfortable with this place. Why does being home pain him so? I wonder what happened to make Sesshoumaru seem so unhappy at in his own home?_

Someone knocked on the door. The couple turned and saw Gorou opening the door. He stepped into the room and announced, "O-Mikoto-sama, as you ordered, I have brought food for your consort." The elderly butler stepped away and allowed three maids to bring in trays of food. The maids placed the trays in front of Kagome, bowed to the Lord and Lady and then left the room with Gorou.

"Wow! That was certainly fast!" Kagome commented. She then gazed up nervously at Sesshoumaru. He noticed this and said, "You do not need my permission to begin eating… and no your food is not poisoned." Kagome smiled. "Oh, good!" she replied happily.

Kagome ate quietly while Sesshoumaru, sipping on his green tea, watched her silently. Once she had her fill, Kagome thanked Sesshoumaru for the food. "There is no need to thank me, my lady. You are not a guest in this palace. As it is my home, it is also yours." said Sesshoumaru, but with a bitter look on his face.

Kagome gazed worriedly at him. "Sesshoumaru, why does being here at you home upset you so much?" she asked. Sesshoumaru widened his eyes at her. He was stunned that she could see his hidden emotions. The Taiyoukai stood up and held his hand to her. "Come with me," he said. Kagome took his hand and stood. Gently and gracefully he led her to the other side of his bedroom. He pushed the windows open and the couple gazed out at the vast grounds of the Imperial Palace. Kagome looked up at the debonair, but quiet Taiyoukai, "Are you going to push me out of this window for asking you such a question?"

"Hmm… a good idea," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome gasped and took a step away from the Taiyoukai. He glanced at her and coolly said, "Silly human, it was a joke."

"Not a very funny one!" Kagome replied crossly.

She came closer again to Sesshoumaru and heard him take a deep breath. "Kagome, I am not happy to be here in my home because all the memories I have of this place are unhappy ones."

"Unhappy ones?" she asked. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and calmly stated, "What you and Rin endured today is nothing out of the ordinary in Palace life… especially in the days when I was young and the harem was full with concubines." Kagome realized that the concubines must have plotted against each other to capture his father's affections. She turned away from him and asked, "Did you live in the harem?"

Sesshoumaru placed his hand over hers on the window sill, "No, I was an heir, I lived here in this building with my father and my other brothers." Kagome turned quickly to Sesshoumaru, her eyes wide with shock, "Brothers? You have more siblings?"

"Had, my lady, had. I had sisters too… but female pups are considered undesirable offspring's. Either their mothers would kill them or… chichi-ue did…" Sesshoumaru explained, his voice trailing away. Kagome saw such deep sadness in his golden eyes. Her heart went out to him. There was more sadness in Sesshoumaru's eyes than she had ever seen in Inuyasha eyes.

"What happened to your brothers… can I ask? If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." said Kagome kindly. She felt Sesshoumaru grip her hand a little tighter.

"I killed them, my lady. I killed all my brothers." the Taiyoukai replied emotionlessly.

Kagome stared in horror at Sesshoumaru. He saw her expression and closed his eyes. "Pups born to the Lord of the Western Lands are fated to duel each other. Each contest was always to the death. The winner will then be declared Heir of the Western Lands… until another pup became strong enough to challenge the heir for his title." Sesshoumaru explained. His voice was even and calm, but Kagome was half-way to tears.

"That is so sad… you had to kill as such a tender age…" said Kagome, mournfully.

Sesshoumaru held his head down. "I am youkai my lady, killing is in my nature."

Kagome hugged his arm and leaned her head against his firm bicep, "Not for any child."

"That, my lady, is life in a harem. Females brought to a harem have only one job, to produce an heir strong and powerful enough to be the next leader of the clan. Ofukuro; however, was a smart woman. Somehow she managed to leave the harem. I am not sad that I have killed my brothers as they hated me." said Sesshoumaru softly as he gazed out of the window. Kagome released his arm and gazed up at him. His features were composed, but his emotions shone clearly through his golden eyes. They were filled with pain and suffering.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome muttered his name.

"The females of the harem pitted their pups against me. They brought them up to despise me though we were brothers. It was natural for them to do so as each female wanted their pup to be the next heir. Of course, it did not help matters when the matches came and the younger pups witnessed me slaughtering their elder brothers." Sesshoumaru explained monotonously.

Kagome gazed sadly at her husband. "Didn't you have any friends, Sesshoumaru?"

"No, only one, but I killed him… my father was my only friend, oh yes and Isezaki-kou." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome gazed up at Sesshoumaru, tears stinging her eyes. _He must have been so lonely._ "Oh Sesshoumaru!" Kagome lamented, as she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him.

Sesshoumaru hugged Kagome back. He remembered his life as a pup. It was a lonely existence. Every time after he had killed his brothers, he would run away crying and hide in the top of the Pagoda on the lake. No one would find him, not even after he emerged from his hiding place. As he continued to hug Kagome, Sesshoumaru said, "This is the reason why this Sesshoumaru shall never form a harem. I will take one mate, and only one. My pups shall not kill each other to prove which is strong enough to lead the West."

Kagome tightened her grip around Sesshoumaru, "You have my utmost respect, Sesshoumaru. No male is your equal, no male." she spoke softly into his chest. Her words comforted Sesshoumaru and he found that he enjoyed holding her in his arms. The Taiyoukai allowed himself to embrace Kagome a little tighter before the couple broke apart.

"Shall we retire?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

"Yes, I guess I should go back to the Harem," said Kagome, as she moved away from the Taiyoukai. However, he grabbed her hand and held her back. Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru giving her a debonair grin. "My lady, you have not fully understood my words. I said shall WE retire?"

Kagome blushed, "Oh…" she gazed at the large bed in Sesshoumaru's room. "No, not here, I prefer to be close to all the members of my pack," said the Taiyoukai. He went to a clothes rack and put on a matching blue haori and opened the door for Kagome.

Together, they walked out of the room and down the stairs. Sesshoumaru met Gorou before they left the vast Lord's Household and ordered the butler to take the trays away from his room. Once they left the large house, the couple walked slowly back to the Harem. Kagome asked him where he wished to take the pack tomorrow and Sesshoumaru told her of an ancient and lush forest on a mountain far away.

Far away, General Isezaki was walking O-Hime-Mikoto-sama back to the Lord's Household when they spotted the couple walking towards the Harem. "Oh, is Sesshoumaru-sama going to spend the night in the Harem?"

The High Princess smiled, "Yes, but do not worry. I doubt Sesshoumaru will do anything to the pregnant _miko_, yet. I think he wishes to be close to his new pack." General Isezaki watched how at ease his Lord was with the _miko_. A thought then occurred to him, which made him grin, "I never thought I would say this about Sesshoumaru-sama, but soon his alpha male instincts will emerge and he will find himself being strangely attached and protective of his _human_ alpha female."

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama chuckled, "Oh, I must witness that! Sesshoumaru being overly protective around another! Hmm… I must think of a way of bringing him back to the palace, so I may see such an odd change in my son." General Isezaki stared at her. "Do not give me such a look, General." said the High Princess slightly irked.

"I pray you do not include this General in whatever plans you have under your sleeves, O-Hime-sama." said General Isezaki dryly. She sulked at him.

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome reached the Harem, the couple went to Rin's room to check on her. When they slid her door open, they saw all three girls asleep, and huddled close to each other. Softly, they shut the door close and made their way to Kagome's room.

When they got to her room, Sesshoumaru took off his haori and laid it on one of her chairs, while Kagome went about the room, blowing out the oil lamps. When they were all out, she slid her haori off and walked to her bed. She saw that Sesshoumaru was already lying down and waiting for her. She tried to climb onto the bed, which being rather high was a little difficult to do. So, Kagome hitched the hem of her kimono up and managed to climb onto the bed. She crawled to Sesshoumaru's side and, surprisingly, he helped her under the covers.

Together, they lay silently in bed. Sesshoumaru was on his side and had an arm around Kagome's middle. Kagome placed her hand over his strong and firm arm and closed her eyes. "Good night, Sesshoumaru."

"Good night, Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied. Feeling happy and loved, Kagome fell asleep with a smile on her face.

- - - - - - -

Kagome found herself walking barefooted through a green forest. She was gazing at the trees, mesmerized by their beauty. She could hear children laughing merrily, as she strolled through the forest. Kagome wondered where she was. She looked down and saw that her belly was big. She touched it and wondered when her baby will be born.

"Keh, you've put on weight," said a familiar voice.

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha smiling arrogantly at her. "Inuyasha," said Kagome somewhat nervously. Suddenly, the two prostitutes appeared by his side, their kimonos were slid over their shoulders. "Hehehe," laughed Inuyasha. "Hey, girls look at my ex-woman, ain't she fat?"

Kagome covered her face with her hands, "Please don't Inuyasha, go away."

"Hey, Kagome, where's Sesshoumaru huh? What happened? Did he leave you? Oh that's right, you left him and came back to me," said Inuyasha cruelly. "Keh, you'll never be like Kikyou, she was heaven! You bore me!"

"Go away, Inuyasha! Go away!" Kagome shouted, as she cried.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru's voice suddenly called out. Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom with Sesshoumaru sitting by her side. Though it was only a dream, Kagome could not stop crying. She turned to the other side and continued to cry. Inuyasha's words still hurt her deeply.

She felt Sesshoumaru lie down by her side and felt him place his arm around her. She sniffed, sobbed and shook in his embrace. "Kagome, what did you dream about?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

Kagome hiccupped and answered, "Inu-yaa-sha…" She felt Sesshoumaru tightened his hold around her. Feeling safe and loved in his embrace, Kagome found that she could no longer cry. "I'm so silly… I shouldn't be dreaming about him… but his words still hurt so much."

"Do not blame yourself my lady, it has only been a few days since that incident," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome shifted and turned and buried her face into Sesshoumaru chest. He embraced her still.

"Thank you… Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered.

"You are welcome, my wife," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome closed her eyes, but found that she could not go to sleep. She pulled away from Sesshoumaru and looked up at him and found lightly glowing, golden, eyes looking down at her. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered. "It's silly, but… I'm afraid to see Inuyasha in my sleep."

"What will you do if our paths were to cross with his one day in our travels? How will you react if you see the real Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know, all I do know right Sesshoumaru is that I don't want to see him." Kagome answered.

"Why, are you afraid of him? Or, do you still care for him?" Sesshoumaru asked. For some odd reason, he felt an odd angry-sort of feeling stirring in his chest. He also found that he had great dislike if Kagome were to say that she still harbored feelings for Inuyasha.

"No, I'm afraid that he'll ask me to return to him." Kagome answered.

"Why should that scare you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because, he won't like my answer and I'm sure he'll end up fighting you," Kagome answered. Her voice was shaky and she also looked scared.

"You fear him fighting me? Do you fear me killing him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, I fear him killing you… after all, you have lo-" Sesshoumaru placed his hand over her mouth and moved close to her and whispered into her ear. "Shush, palace walls have ears. Do not mention those times. The palace inhabitants do not know of my arm or how Inuyasha mastered the Kaze no Kizu. If they knew, my life is forfeited." Kagome widened her eyes at him, "They can't do that," she said in a whisper.

"Yes, they can, for that idiot is also my father's son. He too is an heir to this palace. But, do you think any being here will recognize him as Mikoto? The other lords will make war on him and themselves and the only one who survives will be Mikoto of the Seibu no Kyutei. If there is still a Seibu no Kyutei and clan to govern." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I won't say anything of that matter," Kagome replied. She snuggled into Sesshoumaru and said, "I'm just worried about losing you."

"My lady, I shall be by your side always, unless of course, you choose of your own free will to love another and to be another's wife." Sesshoumaru answered, as he wrapped his arm and tail around her.

"No, I choose you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered, feeling contented in his embrace.

"Thank you, my lady." Sesshoumaru replied and closed his eyes.

"No, thank you… Sesshoumaru, my husband, for everything," Kagome spoke softly, her eyes heavy with sleep. She snuggled more into him and fell asleep.

End of Chapter

* * *

The end of another beautiful but longer then usual chapter!

Right, my dear readers, the next chapter of Kagome, Lady of the West will be posted in December, preferably near Christmas. Keep a check on my profile because I usually announce when the next chapter will be posted there.

Hmm, now did most of you wonder which side O-Hime-Mikoto-sama was on?

What will happen in the next chapter? Will Sesshoumaru and his pack have peace once they leave Cloud Palace? Will Ran allow her intended suitor to leave peacefully with his human consort? And, have we seen the last of Inuyasha in this story?

Find out in the next chapter of Kagome, Lady of the West.

Available only on Fanfiction dot Net.

To all my American readers, I know this come's a week early but;

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ! !

Now for translation notes:

Chi no sake – Wine of blood.

_I won't tell you how and what it is made of because you'll find out in the next chapter._


	14. Chi no Sake

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 13_

_Chi no Sake_

The land was cold and all the creatures of the earth were still fast asleep. But, high in the sky, in a palace floating hidden in the clouds, its inhabitants were slowly rousing to begin another day. There, the first rays of the sun touched, giving warmth to this magical floating structure. As the winds shaped the clouds around this magnificent structure, a stray sunbeam ventured into a corner of the palace, which was the home of its lord and master.

Gently, the sunbeam crept up to a closed window, and there it stayed. However, its presence did not go unnoticed. Behind the window, inside the room, a pair of red eyelids lifted, revealing eyes the color of the sun.

Perhaps it was such eyes that beckoned the presence of the gentle sunbeam.

Lying on his side, Sesshoumaru noticed his arm was still around Kagome's waist. He also observed that she had turned away from him during the night. Sesshoumaru sat up and brushed a stray lock of his platinum hair out of the way. Silently, he gazed at the beautiful human female beside him.

The feared and usually callus youkai, watched his lovely companion breathe deeply as she continued to sleep.

The Taiyoukai was inwardly glad that Kagome did not suffer from anymore nightmares during the night. He raised his hand, and gently, brushed a finger against her cheek. This human female was starting to evoke emotions that he, Sesshoumaru, had never felt before. He wondered what these new emotions were and why was he developing them.

All of a sudden, his gaze snapped coldly to the door. He heard footsteps outside and saw the door slide quietly open. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes turned into a violent hue of red, while his black pupils took on a shade of green. A maid stepped into the room and walked towards a closed window. However; she stopped in her tracks when she heard a threateningly low growl. She turned and gasped.

There, on the bed, was the infuriated Lord of the Palace. The maid gulped. She bowed to the Taiyoukai, and then, ran out of the room and shut the door softly. Sesshoumaru stopped growling and gazed down. Kagome was still asleep, oblivious that she just had a visitor in her room.

Sesshoumaru lay down by her side and held her sleeping form close to his body. The Taiyoukai's tail swept over his legs and covered hers. He found that he rather enjoyed resting next to Kagome and did not wish others to interrupt his brief period of relaxation.

As the room became brighter, Kagome began to stir out of slumber. She opened her eyes and saw shafts of light sneaking into her room through the cracks in the windows. She rubbed her eyes and turned in bed, moving right into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Oh," Kagome turned her head up and saw the golden eyed Taiyoukai gazing down at her. "Sorry."

"Do not be," Sesshoumaru replied in a deep velvety voice.

"I did not think you would still be here," Kagome spoke groggily. She sat up and pushed the blanket away, revealing her legs and disheveled kimono. Sesshoumaru sat up in bed, the top of his kimono hanging open, exposing his muscular chest. "Why did my lady consider such a notion?"

The Taiyoukai noticed that he could see Kagome's breasts through her disheveled kimono top and glanced elsewhere. Kagome noticed this and looked down at herself. She blushed instantly.

"Oh!" quickly the _Miko_ Princess corrected the folds of her kimono. "Thank you… for looking away," said Kagome, shyly.

"You are welcome," Sesshoumaru replied.

Then, with all innocence in her appearance and voice, Kagome answered, "I did not think you would still be here in the morning because you are the Mikoto. I'm sure there are a lot of matters that need your urgent attention."

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes slowly. "No, my lady, as the wandering lord, there are not many matters that need my concern." He opened his eyes and lowered their gaze downwards.

Kagome felt confused. "But, you are the Mikoto of the Seibu no Kyutei. The rightful lord of this palace and all the lands of the West, aren't you? They can't make into… a…"

"A puppet leader?" Sesshoumaru finished her sentence.

"Yes," Kagome answered uncomfortably.

"This Sesshoumaru is not a puppet leader, just a lord with not much power because I do not choose to reside in Cloud Palace." said the Taiyoukai, as he got out of bed. "We shall leave after breakfast, but not before I have given you a new bow." He arranged his Kimono, walked to the chair with his haori on it, wore it and walked to the door. "Kagome, this conversation has in a way enlightened me, thank you. Sesshoumaru pulled the door open and saw 4 maids waiting bowed outside of the door.

"Good morning O-Mikoto-sama," the maids chimed together. He closed the door on Kagome's room and walked silently away.

- - - - - - - - -

After breakfast, the maids came into Kagome's room and carried the now empty trays of food away. Rin, who was feeling much better, was sitting at Kagome's dressing table while the _Miko_ Princess combed her hair. "I am so glad that you are feeling much better today, Rin," said Kagome, tenderly.

"Rin, is happy too haha-ue," the little girl replied cheerfully.

Standing beside Kagome and Rin were Hoshi and Tsuki, both rocking back and forth on their heels. "Ne, Kagome-hime-sama, can Hoshi and Tsuki play with Rin-oujo-sama before she leaves?" both girls asked in unison. Kagome leaned down to Rin's side and asked, "Rin-chan, would you like to play with them before we leave?"

"Yes, very much so!" Rin answered. "Please, haha-ue, can we go and play, just for a little while?" the little girl added.

"Please-e-e-e-e," the other two girls joined in. Kagome chuckled at the children around her.

"Oh dear, seems like you are surrounded," said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama standing at the doorway. "If you will oblige them, Kagome-hime, I shall keep an eye them."

Smiling kindly at the children, Kagome answered, "Yes, you can go and play, but you must listen to O-Hime-Mikoto-sama, and Rin, make sure you do not get dirty, Sesshoumaru-sama will want to leave soon."

The three little girls ran out of the room and chimed a loud, "YES!"

"Good morning, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama," said Kagome, as she bowed to her mother-in-law.

"Good morning, Kagome-hime," the High Princess replied. Then, she turned to the maids in the room and dismissed them. Once they left the two princesses together, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama walked up to her daughter-in-law and said, "Kagome, I have observed that you are somewhat uninformed of your abilities."

"Yes, I admit that I am uninformed about mikos and their abilities. After all, I only discovered my powers when I came here," Kagome replied.

"Here?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama question.

Kagome looked stunned. _Damn, damn, damn! What did I just say? She doesn't know I come from the future!_ "Oh, sorry, I mean when I came here to this land from my country! Hahaha," Kagome laughed nervously. _I hope she buys my story._

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama continued to gaze at her nervous looking daughter-in-law. _Sesshoumaru certainly found an odd one. I wonder if she supposes that I would believe such a feeble lie. But, since even my son will not tell me where Kagome's country is, I shall humor her this time._

"Are there no miko in your country?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked.

"Yes, there are, but they are quite ordinary compared to the miko of these lands," Kagome replied more confidently.

"I see," the High Princess replied. She gazed out of the windows and saw the maids walking away on the wooden walkway. "Kagome, you are a natural miko, not a trained miko." She turned to her daughter-in-law and saw her blinking. "Have you not heard of these terms before?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked.

"No," Kagome answered embarrassedly.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama gazed sympathetically at her daughter-in-law. "A trained miko is one trained in her craft, rather like a monk or a priest. Through piety she develops reiyouku. A natural miko is one who was born with strong sacred powers, thus she is naturally gifted in this field. You are the second, Kagome. Even if you fall in love and lose your virginity, you shall retain your powers. The powers of a trained miko will extinguish even if she were to lose her heart to a man. All there is required of you is to keep goodness and kindness in your heart."

"I never knew that…" said Kagome softly, her mind taking in all that O-Hime-Mikoto-sama had just imparted.

"Now you do," the High Princess replied. "You should go now. My son does not like to be kept waiting." she added kindly.

Kagome chuckled, "Yes, that is one thing I know very well of Sesshoumaru. Okaa-sama, thank you for teaching me so much."

"So much?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked, "Really, I have only imparted what is general knowledge to me. But, I am pleased that I have helped you much though I have done only a very little." With that, Kagome bowed deeply in a very respectful manner to her mother-in-law.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama returned her bow accordingly.

- - - - - - - -

In the dark blue kimono she wore after leaving home, Kagome walked towards the Outer Palace where Sesshoumaru was. The Taiyoukai had informed her earlier that he was going to participate in some training exercises with the soldiers of his army. When she reached the Gate of Jade, Kagome saw four male servants and two guards, decked in full armor and headdress. Stifling her nervousness, she walked up to the Gate of Jade and with all the confidence she could muster, said, "Is O-Mikoto-sama still training within the Outer Palace?" The male servants knelt to her while the guards answered, "Yes, Hime-sama."

"Thank you," Kagome answered, "Open the gates, please."

The guards did as she commanded and as she passed them by, Kagome whispered a thank you. When she stepped onto the tiled courtyard of the Outer Palace, Kagome saw different groups of soldiers practicing various martial arts. She wondered which group Sesshoumaru was training with. She took a glance at the Court of the Sovereign and spotted Jaken standing near the building. His attention was fixed firmly toward the front of the building. He had not noticed that Kagome had come to that part of the palace. She made her way to the frog youkai, knowing he would know where Sesshoumaru was located.

Jaken caught the scent of someone familiar coming towards him. The little youkai froze, he knew who it was. He turned and saw Kagome coming towards him with a kind smile on her face. Quickly, the little frog youkai fell to his feet. "Good morning Kagome-hime-sama! I trust you had a peaceful night's rest in the Imperial Palace."

She stood in front of the little youkai and answered, "Yes, thanks to Sesshoumaru-sama, I did. Jaken-san, do you know where Sesshoumaru-sama is?"

"Yes, Hime-sama, I shall announce your presence immediately!" Jaken spoke ever so dutifully.

"Oh, you don't have-" but before Kagome could say anything further, Jaken jumped to his feet and ran to the front of the Court of the Sovereign. Loudly, he announced, "PRESENTING KAGOME-HIME-SAMA!"

"Sigh," Kagome breathed.

All the soldiers in the compound stopped their exercises and knelt to the _Miko _Princess. Kagome blushed. Remembering to keep her head up, she walked to the front of the Court of the Sovereign. There she saw that both Sesshoumaru and General Isezaki were dressed in dark blue kimonos and hakamas. They looked to have been sparing. Only when Kagome stood in front of Sesshoumaru did all the soldiers stand and resume their exercises.

"Forgive me for interrupting you Sesshoumaru-sama, oh, good morning Isezaki-kou," Kagome noticed the tall and beaming general standing behind Sesshoumaru.

"Good morning, Kagome-hime," he replied graciously.

Kagome returned her attention to the Taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you said that you wished to see me right after my breakfast."

"Yes, I did," Sesshoumaru answered. He turned to a servant standing nearby and commanded, "Bring the bow!" The servant bowed and then ran to the verandah of the building behind them, picked up a bow and a quiver and returned to Sesshoumaru's side.

Sesshoumaru took the bow from the servant and handed it to Kagome, "My wife, I present this new bow as a replacement for the one the maid broke yesterday." Kagome took the bow from Sesshoumaru and gazed, awed, at it. "Are you sure I can have this? It looks like a very expensive and fine bow." Kagome asked.

General Isezaki chuckled at her comment.

"Yes, my lady, this bow is my gift to you," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru… sama," Kagome remembered to add his honorific.

Taking the quiver from the servant, Sesshoumaru ordered for an archery target to be brought. When the servants brought it, Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a clearing among the soldiers. "Your bow has never been used, hence it is very stiff. You should practice with it when ever possible to season it." said Sesshoumaru, holding the quiver for her.

"Thank you for the advice, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied, as she pulled an arrow from the quiver.

"Before you shoot that arrow, I wish to test the potency for your reiyouku." Then, Sesshoumaru turned to General Isezaki, "General, allow a little of your youki to seep into the target."

"As you wish, O-Mikoto-sama," General Isezaki replied. He walked up to the target and held his hand to it. A glow of light issued from his hand and was absorbed by the target made out of dry grass. He stepped away from the target and said, "This Isezaki has carried out his orders, O-Mikoto-sama."

"If I am correct, General, you may want to move further away," said Sesshoumaru. He turned to Kagome and said, "Pretend the target is an enemy youkai. See if you can purify the target."

Kagome gazed uncertainly at Sesshoumaru. She did not think she could purify a target made out of dry grass. "I'll try my best," she replied. Kagome held the bow up, pulled back on its string and took aim.

She took a deep breath and released the arrow.

The hama-no-ya flew from the _Miko_ Princess like a glittering, pink, comet. Within a wink of an eye, the arrow struck the target and exploded. Dry grass flew in all directions.

Kagome made a noise, her mouth agape.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the falling debris, his eyes were widened slightly. General Isezaki; however, stared shocked at the debris. He thought all the pregnant _miko_ could do was to burn the paper on which the bulls-eye was painted.

"Hmm… my presumption was correct. Your powers are indeed still as strong as the day you broke my armor," Sesshoumaru commented, softly.

"Your mother was right. I am a natural miko, that's why I still retain my powers," said Kagome awed.

"Yes, that is correct," Sesshoumaru replied, then, he turned to a soldier standing nearby. "You there, with the blue hair, stand over there," Sesshoumaru pointed to an empty area. The soldier with the blue hair bowed to his lord and walked unquestioningly to the place Sesshoumaru pointed.

"Kagome, please show this Sesshoumaru how you are able to project your reiyouku without your bow." Sesshoumaru held his hand out for her bow and she readily gave it to him. "Umm… Sesshoumaru-sama with whom may I practice with?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru pointed the end of her bow at the blue haired solider, "With him," he replied.

"Eh?" said the blue-haired soldier, stunned. His comrades quickly gave him a wide berth. None of them wanted to get pieces of him on their uniforms.

Kagome pointed her finger at the quivering soldier. As a ball of reiyouku formed at her finger, Sesshoumaru leaned to her ear, "Mind you, do not purify my soldier. Hit the ground near him, it is cheaper to replace tiles than soldiers."

"You're mean," Kagome whispered, impishly.

"I am youkai, my lady," Sesshoumaru retorted.

Kagome flicked her wrist up, launching the ball at the frightened soldier. He jumped, just as the ball crashed down to the paved ground, mere inches from where he stood. "Good dodge, soldier," Sesshoumaru praised. The soldier bowed to the Taiyoukai in thanks.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Kagome, his gaze held down in deep thought. "Though it works well on a single opponent… it will not be very effective if you were surrounded by many foes."

"True…" Kagome agreed.

"Kagome-sama would you humor an idea I have?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked.

Kagome arched her eyebrows in interest. "Certainly, what is it?"

"Can you extend summoning your balls of reiyouku to all the fingers on your hands?" He asked.

"Er… I'm not sure, I just discovered this skill last night," Kagome answered.

"Then, my lady, discover if you are able to carry such a task off now," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome held both of her hands up and concentrated hard as she focused on the blue-haired soldier. Slowly, ten small orbs of reiyouku formed in front of her. Sesshoumaru smiled. Then, Kagome did something that alarmed all the youkai around her. Holding her hands close together, she merged the ten small balls of pink light into one large ball of reiyouku. Quickly, Sesshoumaru held her hands down and the massive ball of purification, disappeared.

The blue-haired soldier breathed a sigh of relief.

General Isezaki, his commanders, as well as the other soldiers, were stunned to see that such a large ball of reiyouku did not intimidate their lord. The Taiyoukai did not even get singed by its deadly powers when he pushed _miko_ Princess's hands down. They witnessed, by that small deed alone, that Sesshoumaru's power was far greater than they previous assumed.

Sesshoumaru turned to the blue-haired soldier and dismissed him.

Kagome leaned on Sesshoumaru. She suddenly felt weak. He gazed mildly concerned at her. "Kagome-sama, are you well?" he inquired.

"Sorry, I just felt a little weak, that's all." she replied.

"I think it is better to avoid using that much reiyouku in your current condition, Kagome-sama. It is far too taxing on your body at this crucial period of your pregnancy." said Sesshoumaru, as held her hand and placed his other around her waist. Gently, he led her to the steps of the Court of the Sovereign, where she could sit down.

Once she sat down at the top of the steps, Kagome gazed at the blue-haired soldier, far-away, and wondered out loud, "I hope he's all right."

"Perhaps, Kagome-sama may want to inquire that question personally?" Sesshoumaru proposed. "Is that possible?" the _Miko_ Princess asked.

"Certainly," the Taiyoukai answered. He turned to his commanders, "Bring that blue-haired soldier here." One of his commanders bowed and immediately carried out his task.

When the blue-haired soldier came to his Lord and Lady, he knelt down and said, "What can I, Akihara, do for you O-Mikoto-sama?" Sesshoumaru, seated next to Kagome, answered, "I need nothing from you, but, Kagome-hime, has a question for you."

Akihara gazed up at Kagome, waiting for her orders.

"Actually, I was wondering of you are all right. I hope that I did not hurt you just now," said Kagome, feeling that the situation had become much too formal.

Akihara blinked at the _Miko_ Princess. "I am fine, Hime-sama. You did not wound me."

"Oh, good," Kagome replied, relieved. "I was so concerned that I may have hurt you. I do not wish to have unintentionally hurt one of the precious soldiers of O-Mikoto-sama's army." Akihara visibly blushed. He bowed his head down to the Princess. "Hime-sama, you are much to kind. I am but an insignificant low-ranked soldier. I do not deserve such praise."

"No," Kagome replied quickly, "all the soldiers of an army, whether he be a general or a foot soldier, are important and valuable. All of you, from the lowest rank to the highest, play an important and integral part in the army. If everyone understands their roles and works well together, it creates a proper functioning army. After all, a squabbling group of soldiers would not be very efficient, would they?" Sesshoumaru, General Isezaki, and all those who heard Kagome, were astounded by the wisdom of her words.

"Truly, this Sesshoumaru has picked an excellent consort," the Taiyoukai commented. Kagome blushed and bashfully gazed away. "Such comments are worthy of you, my Hime, do not be bashful." said Sesshoumaru. Then, he turned to the soldier and dismissed him. When Akihara returned to his troop, he told them what Kagome had said and they were awed by her words and kindness.

A short while later, an inuyoukai lord approached Sesshoumaru and his consort, bearing a gift. "Tetsuya-kou comes forth!" Jaken called out. Since Tetsuya was a minor lord, the soldiers did not stop their training to bow. He walked to where Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat, accompanied by a servant carrying a tray with a single goblet on it.

Tetsuya knelt before Sesshoumaru and said, "O-Mikoto-sama, I congratulate you on acquiring a consort. Please, accept this _chi no sake_ as my gift." The moment the servant brought the goblet of thick red liquid to Sesshoumaru, Kagome turned green. It's harsh and sharp odor made her feel ill. Sesshoumaru picked the goblet up and sniffed its contents. "Hmm… this has ripened beautifully," the Taiyoukai commented.

Kagome held her sleeve up and leaned on the railing of the steps. Weakly, she asked, "What is that?"

Stirring the contents of the cup, as he gently moved the goblet in his hand, Sesshoumaru explained, "Ah, this is a youkai wine… _Chi no sake._ It is made out of the fluid contents from the stomach of a toriyoukai, mixed with the blood of bulls, goats, and of course _sake_." He placed the rim of the goblet to his lips, but did not drink its contents. Upon hearing what it was made, Kagome felt the contents of her stomach give a lurch. She stood up abruptly, held her hand over her mouth and ran away. _Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up!_ She chanted in her mind.

Moving away from the youkai lords eased the sick feeling Kagome was feeling. Breathing deeply in and out, Kagome struggled not reveal the contents of her own stomach to everyone.

Sesshoumaru, General Isezaki, his commanders and Tetsuya-kou stared at Kagome. The general smiled and leaned to his lord to say, "I think our pregnant hime cannot stomach the scent of the _chi no sake._"

"Yes, I think you are correct," Sesshoumaru answered. He placed the goblet on the tray without drinking it and went to Kagome.

Tetsuya-kou turned to the General, "Kagome-hime is with child?" he asked, stunned.

General Isezaki sat on the steps of the Palace of the Sovereign and replied, "Yes, but she does not carry the heir of our O-Mikoto-sama." Tetsuya-kou looked scandalized. "I cannot believe our Mikoto-sama would take a pregnant human as his consort!"

"Do not be so quick to jump to conclusions Tetsuya-kou, Second Deputy Minister of Agriculture. Kagome-hime carries the child of Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho's second son. I was told by O-Hime-Mikoto-sama, that Inuyasha chose to reject our hime-sama, who was his mate, and his unborn, for a life of whores and fighting."

Tetsuya-kou's mouth fell open. "What! What an act of… … I can find no words to describe the feelings I have." said the minor lord, shaking his head.

"Tetsuya-kou, though O-Mikoto-sama wishes not this information of his consort to spread, in a few short months, hearsay shall spread. Hence, if such gossip were to spread, let it be the truth." said General Isezaki, astutely.

Tetsuya-kou nodded his head to the general. "I agree." The minor lord stood and gazed at his lord and lady in the distance. Kagome was nodding her head at Sesshoumaru and assuring the Taiyoukai that she was fine.

Sesshoumaru returned to the Minor Lord. He was about to speak to Tetsuya-kou, when the Minor lord, spoke first. "O-Mikoto-sama, due to the fact that my gift ill's your consort, I shall take my gift back." However; General Isezaki, who held the goblet in his hand, came up to Tetsuya-kou. "Nonsense, O-Mikoto-sama has already accepted your gift. You cannot claim it back." He then turned to the Taiyoukai, "O-Mikoto-sama, this Isezaki has not had the pleasure of tasting the recent batch of _Chi no sake_. Will you allow me to sample some of yours?"

Sesshoumaru could not help the grin that came to his face, "Yes, you may. In fact, this Sesshoumaru present it to you as a gift."

"My greatest thanks to you, O-Mikoto-sama," General Isezaki replied gratefully.

Tetsuya-kou left them shortly after to return to his duties. General Isezaki ordered a servant to take the _chi no sake_ to his quarters where he would enjoy it later. It was only then, that Kagome returned to Sesshoumaru and the General's side. Then, Sesshoumaru summoned all the servants, including Jaken, and ordered that no _chi no sake_ should be brought to him. He told them he would no longer accept gifts of the youkai wine and ordered the servants to turn anyone with the drink away from the Outer Palace. Any youkai that disobeys his order would be killed.

When Kagome felt much better, she asked Sesshoumaru if she could practice archery with her new bow. He immediately ordered another archery target to be brought. When the servants set it on the ground, Kagome happily grabbed her bow and arrows and went about the business of 'breaking' her new bow in.

- - - - - - -

Sitting proudly in a carriage pulled by winged oxen, Lady Ran gazed at a goblet filled with _chi no sake_. _This is my last chance to enchant Sesshoumaru. His mother foiled my efforts last night, but it shan't be foiled today. The remainder of Kazusa's potion is in that cup. I must get him to drink it at all costs. The Mikoto cannot turn down a gift presented to him by his nobles, especially, if it was given to him to commemorate a special occasion. _

Lady Ran smirked. _Once he tastes the contents of that cup, I will rule Sesshoumaru, this palace, and all the lands. He will have only eyes and ears for me. For my first gift, I want Kazusa's head, then, O-Hime-Mikoto-sama's heart, and the most precious gift I will ask of Sesshoumaru is to rip the unborn out of that miko's womb. _

Lady Ran noticed that the maid, who carried to goblet, was staring fearfully at her. "Who gave you the permission to gaze upon my beauty?" Lady Ran snapped at the frightened maid.

"My apologies Ran-sama!" the maid replied and turned her gaze down.

"How dare you speak to me! I had not given you the permission to do so, you lowly wench! Unless I say look up, will you gaze upwards and unless I say speak, are you allowed to speak!" said Lady Ran harshly.

The maid bit on her lip, her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"SPEAK!" Lady Ran yelled at her.

With her head still held down, the maid tearfully replied, "My humble apologies, Ran-sama."

The carriage flew through the outer walls of the palace in a long corridor called the Avenue of Nobility. It was a route that the aristocrats living in the Mansion of Nobles used to travel to the Palace of Administration. Only the immediate members of the Mikoto's family are allowed to move freely around Cloud Palace. All other nobles, excluding General Isezaki and previously Lady Ran, are not allowed entrance into the heart of Cloud Palace, the Imperial Palace. In fact, if the Mikoto were to hold court, only nobles with ministerial posts are allowed entrance to the Outer Palace when the Court of the Sovereign is in session.

When the carriage arrived at the Palace of Administration, Lady Ran got out, accompanied by the maid. With grace and poise, Lady Ran made her way to the Gate of Jade. When she stood in front of it, she called out loudly and importantly, "OPEN THE GATES!" However; the guards standing in front of the gate did not obey her order.

"What's this? How dare you defy an order from a noblewoman?" Lady Ran spoke, outraged. "I shall report you fools to General Isezaki!" she warned.

A servant, who was bold enough, answered on behalf of the guards. "My lady, they are only obeying their orders. You cannot have them punished for following their orders."

"HOW dare a lowly servant such as your self address me!" said Lady Ran, crossly.

The guards finally spoke, "We have orders from O-Mikoto-sama not to allow anybody bearing gifts of _chi no sake_ to enter."

"What ludicrousness!" Lady Ran commented. "My dear cousin, Sesshoumaru-O-Mikoto-sama delights consuming _Chi no Sake_ as it is his favorite beverage! I know my dear cousin better than all of you lower cast inu! He would never turn down what he favors! Move out of my way and OPEN THE GATES!" She screamed the last part of her sentence.

Again, the guards did not obey her command.

Her eyes turned a bright red. She raised her hand, but, as she did, a male's voice called out, "What is this ruckus about?" Lady Ran buried her face into her hands and ran towards the lord that called out. "It is terrible, it is terrible," she cried out.

Lady Ran stood in front of the inu lord and dropped her hands, tears pouring down her beautiful face. "Matsuda-kou, these terrible guards will not allow me to bring my gift of _chi no sake_ to O-Mikoto-sama."

"HOW dare they! What cruelness it is to make such a beautiful female weep!" Matsuda-kou replied. "Come, Lady Ran, I shall give you entrance," said the inu lord. He walked up to the gate with a sobbing Lady Ran by his side, "Open the gates now!"

"We cannot," the guards replied, pointing their spears at Matsuda-kou. He walked away from Lady Ran and pushed the tips of the spears to the ground. "How dare you point your weapons at me! You are all dismissed for such unruly behavior towards nobility!"

"But!" one of the guards, tried to say.

"No, buts!" said lord Matsuda who was secretary to the General. "Both of you, report to the Ministry of Defense, you servants too, follow them." The guards and servants exchanged glances, unsure what they should do.

"What are you standing around for? Move your hides!" Matsuda-kou demanded. With their heads held down, the gate guards and servants walked away from the Gate of Jade and made their way to the Ministry of Defense.

Matsuda-kou came to Lady Ran and placed his hands on her shoulders, "There, my lady, I have done you justice. Please," he wiped her tears with his silk sleeve, "weep no more, beautiful Ran, such tears should not flow on the face of one so beautiful."

"Oh, Matsuda-kou, truly you are this Ran's hero. You have come to my rescue when I needed it ever so desperately." said Lady Ran sweetly.

Matsuda-kou stepped away from Lady Ran and bowed to her, "My lady, such compliments, they may inflate my ego." Lady Ran walked up to the lord and gently said, "For such a worthy male as yourself, I doubt that could ever happen," and then she passed him and walked to the gate. Opening it, she kindly called to the servant, "Maid, come, let us go and accomplish the business at hand."

Lady Ran held one of the doors of the gate open for the maid, and after she had passed, Lady Ran, smiling tenderly at lord Matsuda, said, "Till our next encounter, my heroic lord." With that, she closed the door.

"Oh, dearest Ran, how fair and sweet you are. I cannot fathom why O-Mikoto-sama has not taken such a fine female as his wife." said Matsuda-kou, as he turned to go.

But, behind the doors of the Gate of Jade, Lady Ran laughed, "What a fool. How easily he allows such trivial praises to go to his head. Hah, as if I, Ran, would consider any male either than Sesshoumaru to be a praiseworthy. What a weak male that Matsuda is. Humph, it must be the reason why he has only achieved becoming secretary to the General."

Lady Ran began to walk towards the Court of the Sovereign where she could smell Sesshoumaru was. "Truly," she said proudly, "tears are indeed a female's best weapon."

Jaken saw her coming and was mystified as to why the guards had allowed this pink-haired noblewoman to enter bearing a cup of _chi no sake_. The little youkai ran up to the noblewoman and stood in her way.

With a look of extreme dislike on her face, Lady Ran stood towering in front of Jaken.

In his most stern voice, Jaken, firmly said, "My lady, I cannot allow you to proceed further."

Lady Ran gasped loudly. "What nerve, a lesser youkai such as your self ordering a noble inuyoukai around!"

Jaken remained calm. He was a former lord himself and was familiar in ways of handling arrogant youkai. "Indeed, what nerve you have to disobey Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-dono's command of _not_ bringing _chi no sake_ to him. Is this how a noble inuyoukai such as your self should act?"

Lady Ran stared at Jaken with her mouth open. She was offended at having been spoken in such a manner by an unimportant being. "How dare a youkai so beneath me speak to me in such a manner!" But, before Jaken could say anything further, Lady Ran hitched the hem of her kimono up and kicked the little youkai.

Jaken dropped the Staff of Heads, and flew towards the Court of the Sovereign. He began to lose momentum and rolled under the building. Calmly, Lady Ran continued on her way to Sesshoumaru.

- - - - - -

Sesshoumaru, who was talking to his commanders, smelt Lady Ran coming towards the Court of the Sovereign. He also smelt that a maid followed her, carrying a cup of _chi no sake_. The Taiyoukai turned from his commanders, "Did I not give instructions that no _Chi no sake_ is to be brought to me?" _Is Ran very stupid or very daring to present herself to me after hurting Rin so badly and attempting to kill Kagome?_

Kagome was happily practicing her archery skills. The bow that Sesshoumaru had given her was the best bow she had ever held. She had just fixed another arrow to the bowstring when she noticed Lady Ran turning at the corner of the Court of the Sovereign. Kagome's temper rose at once. She also saw that a maid behind Lady Ran was holding a tray with a goblet on it.

Kagome turned, aimed at Lady Ran, and shot her arrow. A whirling, flute of reiyouku suddenly struck the ground in front of the noblewoman. Lady Ran screamed and jumped back, almost knocking into the tray the maid was holding. Quickly, the whirling flute of pink light dissipated, leaving only an arrow sticking out from a burnt tile. Lady Ran glared angrily at Kagome, "Why did you shoot that _hama no ya_ at me? My princess, what have I done wrong to deserve such cruel treatment?"

"You have to ask?" Kagome questioned, as she pulled another arrow from the quiver and fitted it to the bow. Sesshoumaru strode to where Kagome stood, and with his attention paid to Lady Ran, said, "Truly, does not this Sesshoumaru's commands signify any value? How courageous you are, Ran, to show your face to this Sesshoumaru after you injured my charge yesterday. Do you not fear me? I suggest that you do."

Lady Ran knelt down, "O-Mikoto-sama, this Ran does not know of what you speak?" she spoke innocently, while the maid behind her trembled.

"You don't know what he's talking about? Do you expect me to believe that?" said Kagome, furiously. "I trusted you with my musume! You told me you took her to play with other children in the Common Palace, but you hurt her instead! Are you also going to deny that you did not order my musume to be bathed in vinegar?"

"Uh… I… er…" said Lady Ran lost for words.

Sesshoumaru began to laugh. That, to everyone who heard his laugh, was an ominous sign. "Do you think my consort and I are fools, Ran?"

"I… Mikoto-sama, I do not know what Kagome-hime speaks off! I did no such things, perhaps the servants are lying. This Ran is your most loyal subject. I would never-ever do anything to harm anyone close to you." said Lady Ran, gazing with big teary eyes at Sesshoumaru.

"Why you liar," said Kagome. However, Sesshoumaru held his hand up, stopping Kagome from doing or saying anything further. A smirk appeared on Lady Ran's face. It seemed her cousin chose to believe her instead of his consort.

It was a clear victory for Lady Ran.

She stood up, and with a smug look on her face, waited for Sesshoumaru to come to her. Today he would accept her gift and finally the Taiyoukai will be hers. Oh, indeed, what a wonderful day it was for Lady Ran.

Within a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru appeared in front of Lady Ran. She gazed deeply into his dangerous looking golden orbs. "Oh Sesshoumaru, accept this gift of mine… I, your humble cousin, have brought you the beverage you fancy the most." said Lady Ran, melodiously to Sesshoumaru.

The Taiyoukai glanced at the cup of _chi no sake_. Its scent was odd. For some strange reason the blood wine smelled peculiarly of Lady Ran. He watched as the maid, shakily, stepped to the Taiyoukai and raised the tray to him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the drink. _Could it be, is this what Ofukuro warned me about long ago? Chi no Sake impregnated with a potion made from the juices of a female. Ofukuro said its effects are very powerful. Any male to drink it would be under the female's complete control. _

Sesshoumaru was about to raise his hand to swat the tray away, when Lady Ran suddenly took the cup from the tray. "Why you wretched thing! With such clumsy hands you would drop O-Mikoto-sama's gift!"

The maid took a step backwards. "P-please, forgive me, Ran-sama."

"ENOUGH!" Lady Ran waved her hand up. A pale yellow whip shot from her index finger and slashed the light-brown haired maid in half. The lifeless parts of her body fell to the ground with two soft thuds. A soldier with light-brown hair shouted, "MITSUKO! Mitsuko, NOooooo, my older sister… nooooo…" The soldier ran to his sister's remains and fell to his knees. Her blood pooled around her, staining her younger brother's _hakama_.

Kagome watched the scene, sorrowed. There seemed no end to Lady Ran's cruelty.

Sesshoumaru watched what happened with an emotionless gaze. Tenseiga; however, pulsed at his hip. His eyes darted to the sword. _Do you wish to be used, Tenseiga?_ The sword pulsed again in answer to its master's thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama, please accept this small gift from this Ran," said the noble lady, taking Sesshoumaru's attention away from the sword.

Kagome was watching Lady Ran very closely. For some unknown reason, the cup with the _Chi no Sake_ had a dark aura surrounding it. Kagome felt a chill run up her back as she saw Lady Ran holding the goblet to her husband. Acting on her instincts, Kagome aimed at the goblet and shot her arrow.

The arrow flew straight to its target, and surprising Lady Ran, knocked the cup out of her hand. Together, the cup and the arrow exploded into smithereens. However; the contents of the cup was turned into a red mist by Kagome's purifying powers.

Sesshoumaru was hardly affected by the spectacle. The soldiers watching gasped. But, Lady Ran seethed with rage. "YOU DISGUSTING WHORE!" The noblewoman raised her claws and leapt. But in an instant, Sesshoumaru caught the Lady by her throat. Gingerly, the Taiyoukai's feet touched the ground, as he held Lady Ran aloft with just one arm.

Out of no where, Akihara appeared and stood protectively in front of Kagome. She was mildly surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Se-sshou-ma-ru…" said Lady Ran, struggling in the Taiyoukai's grasp. "Thank you Ran. You have given me the opportunity to act." said Sesshoumaru. Then, to silence his cousin, he jabbed the claw on his thumb into her throat. Lady Ran was unable to breathe or speak. His actions; however, were not lethal. Youkai could still live even if they could not breathe.

"Ran, did I not state earlier? My consort and I are not fools! Who do you think I am that I would not recognize a drink spiked with a potion. Did you wish to enslave this Sesshoumaru to your will?" Lady Ran opened her mouth, but she could not speak. Desperate to escape Sesshoumaru, she dug her claws into his wrist.

The Taiyoukai's blood dripped to the ground. But, he appeared as if he did not feel any pain caused by her actions.

"You truly are a fool. Did you think this Sesshoumaru would allow you to harm his consort? Humph, and you had the audacity to insult her in my very presence." Sesshoumaru increased his grip on Lady Ran's throat. She opened her mouth in a silent scream.

It was at that moment that General Isezaki ran up to his lord, "O-Mikoto-sama, please, stop your actions… you know… you cannot."

Sesshoumaru released Lady Ran's neck. She fell to the ground heavily, gasping for air.

Kagome stared, surprised, at Sesshoumaru. She was sure he was about to kill Lady Ran.

"It is of my own folly that I cannot kill you, Ran. But, I shan't be so obedient of palace regulations the next time. You are no longer allowed to show your face to me." Sesshoumaru turned to a group of soldiers standing nearby. "Guards, see her to the Gate of Jade."

Suddenly, she chuckled evilly at him. "Not allowed to kill me are you. Ha-ha-ha… all because, my cousin, YOU chose to roam the lands than to reside here. YOU HAVE LOST YOUR POWER TO PUNISH US NOBLES! What a weak lord you are!"

Kagome gasped. She was shocked to discover that Sesshoumaru was not allowed to kill the palace nobles because he chose not to live in Cloud Palace. "That's so unfair," Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru lengthened his claws and swiped them at his cousin's pink hair. Lady Ran watched in horror as her hair tumbled down her face and all around her. Her hair ornaments dropped to the floor in pieces, while the pink hair that Sesshoumaru had cut, littered her kimono and the floor.

She glared angrily up at Sesshoumaru. Her once long and evenly cut pristine pink hair, now hung in odd lengths. The back was the shortest, while the hair on her right side was longer than the left side, which was both long and short.

"YOU SON OF A DIRTY MONGREL!" Lady Ran screamed at Sesshoumaru. She lengthened her claws and tried to strike the Taiyoukai, but General Isezaki rushed forward and caught her wrist. "RAN, DAUGHTER OF LORD RANMA, STAND DOWN OR BE KILLED MY ME!" he warned.

Very coolly, Sesshoumaru said, "Lady Ran, daughter of Lord Ranma, you are sentenced to 20 lashes of the nine tailed whip."

"WHAT!" Lady Ran screamed.

"You have just broken the law of the palace. You insulted this Sesshoumaru and referred to my sire, Inu no Taisho, as a mongrel. Both charges are punishable by whipping. General, take her away to be punished."

"As you command, O-Mikoto-sama!" General Isezaki replied. He called to his commander and a few soldiers. Together, they led Lady Ran away.

Then, Sesshoumaru turned to the soldier and his slain sibling. For a male, the soldier was weeping openly in front of others. Sesshoumaru thought such display of feelings was weak. However, the stoic Taiyoukai could not dwell on the scene as Tenseiga kept pulsing at his hip, demanding to be used. _To help such a weak minded person… Truly Tenseiga, you make this Sesshoumaru perform what I would usually never do._

"Move," said Sesshoumaru to the weeping soldier.

The soldier looked up and saw his lord standing over him and his sister's remains with a sword. The soldier refused to move, fearing the Taiyoukai was going to hack his sister's body parts into smaller pieces. "Please, I beg you, O-Mikoto-sama, do not harm my dead sister."

"Move," Sesshoumaru repeated coldly.

The soldier gulped. Slowly, he stood and moved away from his sister's remains.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. There in front of him, invisible to everyone else, were the pall bearer's from the netherworld. They were placing chains around the two halves of the maid's body.

Tenseiga glowed blue.

Gracefully, Sesshoumaru cut down the pall bearers in one single sweep of his sword. They screamed, but no one heard their cries of death.

All the soldiers and commanders watched, confused. Why did the O-Mikoto-sama cut through thin air? Was he still sane, they wondered?

All of a sudden, the two halves of the maid's body moved to each other and joined. Her fatal wound healed in a blink of an eye. Softly, her heart started to beat again and she began to breathe. Her brother dropped to his knees. He reached out and touched his sister's arm. "Mitsuko?" he called her name softly.

Her eyes opened. "Akagi?" She sat up and felt her kimono fall apart. She held her arms over her breasts to conceal them from the world. "I thought Ran-sama killed me," said Mitsuko, confused.

Akagi pulled off his juban and placed it around his sister. "You were dead, but O-Mikoto-sama brought you back to life," he explained.

By then, Sesshoumaru had turned around and had sheathed Tenseiga. Akagi went after his lord and knelt in front of him. "O-Mikoto-sama, I, Akagi, pledge my obedience to you till my last breath. Thank you, so much, for bringing my older sister back to life."

"I am only able to do such a thing once. The next time she dies, she dies for good," Sesshoumaru warned the soldier. Akagi bowed his head to the ground, "Understood, O-Mikoto-sama!" He then stood up and walked away to his sister.

Sesshoumaru smelled that Kagome was coming towards him. He turned to regard her. When Kagome had come to his side, she said, "Sesshoumaru-sama… I never knew you could not kill the palace nobles."

He gazed appreciatively at her, "Yes, but that rule only applies on palace grounds. Outside Cloud Palace, I may kill any noble I choose."

Kagome smiled. But, she could not decide whether to be truly happy at news that was tied to killing. "That's good for you," she replied.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ah, she's playing with Tsuki and Hoshi, your mother will bring her once the children are done playing," Kagome answered.

"I see. We may trust my mother, she will see that no harm shall come to Rin," said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome turned and gazed at a group of soldiers practicing with their halberds, "I am glad that Rin wanted to play with the girls. I think that is a good sign. I'm glad she's not depressed over what happened yesterday."

"It is too early to judge, my hime," said Sesshoumaru. "Rin has not talked about her ordeal yet, and she has not named the person who harmed her as well. Once she speaks about it, then she will be on the path of recovery." Kagome was surprised by Sesshoumaru's depth of understanding the feelings of others.

"Do you think I should make her talk?" Kagome suggested.

"No, let her be the one who wants to speak about her suffering." Sesshoumaru answered. "Now, Kagome-sama, I shall leave you in the protection of…" he gazed up and looked at Akihara kneeling nearby, "Akihara. I shall go and change and when I return, we shall leave Cloud Palace. Please have Jaken inform my mother that we will be leaving shortly."

Kagome bowed her head, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." He acknowledged her bow and walked away.

End of Chapter.

* * *

True, it is the end of another chapter, but not of the story.

Now first and foremost I wish to say this:

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Lady Ran is to be punished, but will the proud noblewoman accept such cruelties from Sesshoumaru peacefully? Where will Sesshoumaru go when he and his pack leave Cloud Palace? And, what has happened to a certain hanyou? Find out the fortunes of these characters in the next chapter!

Out in January.

Okay, I have a short announcement here. I have disabled the anonymous reviews for my stories. From now I will not accept such reviews. It was because one anonymous reviewer had spammed the reviews for this story and actually picked fights with other reviewers. I have now removed all but one of her reviews.

To all the anonymous reviewers who have actually left me good reviews, my sincere apologies. But, I had to do something to stop the spamming.


	15. Kyuro's Intentions

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

_By Advi_

_Chapter 14_

_Kyuro's Intentions_

The back of her inner kimono was stained with blood, while the top of her rich kimono hung on her arms. She struggled to breathe, the pain her body was inflicted with was excruciating. Lady Ran placed her hand on the wall of the Avenue of Nobility and stopped. She gasped for air, but she also smiled bitterly. "I have endured pain far worst than this… Why did you not have me killed, Sesshoumaru?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. The noble lady looked up at the beautiful blue sky above. She wished death would take her instantly.

Lady Ran turned her gaze downwards and saw a carriage coming towards her. She grimaced. "What insufferable luck to have any noble see me in such a state!"

The carriage stopped nearby.

"Do not help me... I require no assistance," Lady Ran cried out loudly, her voice shaky.

Out from the carriage jumped her younger half-brother, Kyuro. "Ran, what happened to you!" He cried, shocked at the state his sister was in.

Relief flooded Lady Ran. She did not need to put up a brave front in front of her brother and fell to her knees. "Kyuro…" she breathed his name. He came running to her. "Ran, who did this dastardly deed to you? Tell me their names and I shall avenge you!"

He knelt before Lady Ran and reached out to help her, but she held a hand up to stop him. "Kyuro… dear… these wounds on my back do not hurt me much. I have deeper wounds from long ago that even today hurt greatly."

"Ran," Kyuro spoke her name softly. However: all of a sudden, Lady Ran began to laugh. "He cannot kill me."

"Who?" Kyuro asked, mystified.

"Sesshoumaru… he cannot kill me… not even for the worst of the worst… our cousin truly is a weak leader because he cannot kill us nobles." Lady Ran answered.

"What do you mean? He is the Mikoto, we nobles are under his rule as are all the subjects of this land. There are no exceptions. Sesshoumaru-sama may kill us at anytime."

Lady Ran laughed. "No, dear Kyuro he cannot… if he could, General Isezaki would not plead with him on behalf of our rules to stop, not when he had his hand around my throat, ready to squeeze the life out of me."

Kyuro gazed at his sister stunned. Lady Ran chuckled and then leaned on the wall for support. She grinned bitterly. "He cannot kill us nobles because he does not reside in Cloud Palace. He knows this rule well, but even so, he is now preparing to leave… because of those humans! Truly, Kyuro, what weak a leader our Sesshoumaru has become… He is a leader who is incapable of disciplining those below him. Think Kyuro, if the rest of the nobles knew… oh how they will take advantage of such knowledge."

"I cannot believe this!" Kyuro stated firmly.

"What I say is true, Kyuro. Look at me… I, who broke his command of not bringing him _chi no sake_, I, who insulted his consort, who tried to strike him and insulted him and his sire, was allowed to live. To perform such deeds to any youkai would mean certain death. But, I was spared because Sesshoumaru does not have the right to kill me. He has lost that right."

Tiredly, she sat up and held her hand to her brother. It was stained with her blood. "As we speak he leaves Cloud Palace with his human consort, making himself weaker. He understands his situation, yet, knowingly, he is weakening himself. What has happened to our callous and superior Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama?" Kyuro held his sister's hand and helped her to stand.

"Hush, now sister I shall escort you home."

Lady Ran leaned her head against her brother's chest armor and, weakly, said, "Please Kyuro, let me suffer…" He hooked an arm behind her knees and brought his sister into his arms. "You have endured enough!" Kyuro then marched into his carriage and ordered the driver to take them home.

- - - - - - -

Ran was resting in Kyuro's room, her wounds were cleaned and her body wrapped in bandages. She was wearing a clean sleeping kimono and sitting on Kyuro's futon, a blanket covered her legs, but her gaze was held down as her father nearby lamented the cruel treatment given to his precious daughter. Kyuro sat next to his father with a steely look on his face.

"How dare they do this to my darling daughter? To mar your beautiful white skin, to destroy your pristine hair so. Look at you, you look like a beggar!" said Lord Ranma.

Ran said nothing, while the long and short strands of her pink hair hid her face from view.

"That bastard Sesshoumaru! To treat a lovely and beautiful female in such a violent manner! He's a real ruffian!" Lord Ranma complained loudly, making sure the servants nearby heard him.

"It is my fault father… the punishment served to me was justified," said Lady Ran, softly.

"You be quiet!" Lord Ranma barked at his daughter. Kyuro noticed his sister biting her lower lip from where she sat.

"No male should ever harm a female, no one! Whether that fool is Mikoto or not, he has no right to harm any of the females of the clan!" said Lord Ranma furiously.

Kyuro saw his sister shiver at their father's words. "Father!" he called out warningly.

Lord Ranma turned furiously to his son. "Do not use that tone of voice with me boy!" However, Kyuro did not heed his father's warning. "With all due respect, I will if your words are causing distress to my sister!"

The two males glared daggers at each other.

Lord Ranma then stood up heatedly and left the room. He even slammed the door close on his way out. Kyuro turned to face his sister and saw her gazing at him. Only one of her eyes was visible, the other was covered by her pink hair. "Thank you," she spoke softly to him.

"There is no need." Kyuro answered gently. "Was it true, about Sesshoumaru-sama sparing you?"

"Yes," she answered softly.

He turned away from his sister. "By all right, by all his usual mannerisms, you should have been eliminated. His inability to kill you is a sure sign of how weak our Mikoto-sama has become. He was not like this before… it is that damned human's fault, his consort, that miko!"

Ran continued to gaze at Kyuro. "There is nothing that you can do… there is nothing either of us can do." she spoke defeatedly.

"No, you are wrong," Kyuro answered.

"Kyuro?"

"I shall follow Sesshoumaru from a distance… when I have my chance, I shall kill that miko. Without her, our cousin shall be strong once more. I cannot bear to see Sesshoumaru so weak! This is all because of that human! She is not fit to be our Hime. I will eliminate the problem." Kyuro answered, his resolve echoing in his voice, while determination shone in his orange colored eyes.

"Kyuro…"

"I am doing this for myself… this has nothing to do with you and your plans," said Kyuro firmly. Lady Ran closed her eyes and nodded her head, "I understand." He got to his feet and turned to leave his room.

"Kyuro, do not be gone too long," said Lady Ran softly. He turned and gazed at his sister. At that instant, she looked fragile, almost hapless. "I understand. Your protector shall not be away for too long." He turned, walked to the door, opened it and stepped out of his room.

- - - - - - - -

When O-Hime-Mikoto-sama had brought Rin to the outer palace, followed by her two child-like servants, it was to find its vast pavilion empty. The soldiers that were practicing earlier had returned to the barracks. Only Sesshoumaru, General Isezaki, Kagome, and Jaken, were standing and chatting under the shade the Court of the Sovereign provided.

Sesshoumaru and Isezaki sensed that she approached and turned to her. Kagome turned from her husband and bowed to mother-in-law. "Sesshoumaru, did you have someone tortured? It was such pleasure listening to the shrieks of pain coming from that female. Pray tell, who produced such melodious screams?" O-Hime-Mikoto-sama asked in an elegant and calm tone of voice.

Her question; however, made Kagome and Rin, uncomfortable.

"Lady Ran," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh, really? Her screams were such joy to hear. So melodious… perhaps I should have her tortured endlessly to listen to such sweet screams." said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama gaily.

"Were you to do that, surely you will not be able to catch your witch," said Sesshoumaru coolly. His mother pouted at him, "It is not fair that only my son gets to enjoy all the pleasures of life."

_What an odd conversation…_ thought Kagome. She was doing her best to pretend that she was listening to a normal conversation.

_This mother and son truly have a very strange bond._ Mused Jaken. Beside him, Rin was making a face. She thought Sesshoumaru and his mother were having the strangest conversation she had ever heard.

O-Hime-Mikoto-sama sighed, "I suppose my life shall be filled with boredom as usual." She looked up at her son and saw no hint of sympathy on his features. The High Princess sighed. "O Sesshoumaru, you are so cruel to your own mother!" she lamented.

Sesshoumaru continued to gaze coolly at her.

"If you leave now, you shall be taking away my most interesting guests," still Sesshoumaru paid his mother no sympathy. Then, with a sigh, she said, "At least when you visit the next time, bring some expensive sake with you." said O-Hime-Mikoto-sama rather dejectedly.

"If I have the luxury of time to find some," Sesshoumaru answered monotonously. O-Hime-Mikoto-sama pursed her lips at her son.

_They really have an odd relationship for a mother and son_, Kagome reflected. She was also struggling not to berate Sesshoumaru for being rude to his own mother.

_Ah… their relationship hasn't warmed up much…_ thought Jaken disappointedly, while Rin wondered what sort of person was Kagome's mother.

Sesshoumaru said farewell to his mother and headed towards the steps. Kagome, Rin, and Jaken bowed to O-Hime-Mikoto-sama before following Sesshoumaru. When they had disappeared down the steps, General Isezaki came to the High Princess's side and said, "If O-Hime-sama wants her son to return, she should not tease him so."

She chuckled, "I can't help playing with him, its so much fun."

Meanwhile, hidden in puffy white clouds floated Kyuro on his own demonic cloud of youki. He watched Sesshoumaru and his pack fly to the grass plains below. Sesshoumaru flew gracefully on his own cloud, while the rest of his pack traveled on a two headed dragon steed. He allowed Sesshoumaru to place some distance from Cloud Palace before he, Kyuro, finally abandoned his hiding place in the clouds.

Swiftly, and decked in armor, Kyuro descended from the clouds, following his lord from a far, vowing to slay the _miko_.

- - - - - -

The weather was pleasant that day, thought a little chilly. The forests below Sesshoumaru and his pack were taking on many beautiful shades. Though at some places, one could still see patches of green. But, mostly, the forests took a hue of deep oranges, shades of reds and hints of yellow here and there. Kagome enjoyed flying high above such majestic forests, as she had the best vantage point to observe their beauty.

Far they flew from Cloud Palace, leaving that magical floating palace in a cluster of ideal white clouds. Somehow, with such vibrant majesty below them, Cloud Palace and its inhabitants seemed all but forgotten.

Hugging Kagome's middle, Rin asked, "Ne, haha-ue, where is Sesshoumaru-sama taking us?"

"To a far away, ancient and lush forest," Kagome answered, "He told me about it last night. Sesshoumaru-sama also said there were a lot of rabbits in that forest. If you're lucky Rin, we'll see one and you can play with it."

"I like that… Rin likes playing with rabbits!" the little girl answered cheerfully. The tone of her voice brought relief to Kagome. She was still very worried about Rin, knowing the little girl suffered much the day before.

But, there was one who could tell that something was not right with the little girl, Jaken. He noticed Rin's quiet behavior. He was thankful for it at first, because usually she would not stop speaking or singing a song she had made up. But, today, she was very silent. Jaken wondered what occurred to the little girl in Cloud Palace.

Their flight was long and Kagome wondered if they were still within the country of Seibu no Kyutei. She was also pondering about how far away the ancient forest was, when Kagome noticed that they were beginning to descend. "Oh, I think were here!" she announced, seeing they were descending towards a mountain surrounded by a scenic range of limestone hills.

"Pretty!" Rin commented, as they flew down to the hills.

"Indeed, these hills are beautiful. I have never come here before," said Jaken, behind both humans.

"Really?" Kagome was surprised to hear that.

Sesshoumaru flew backwards to Ah-Un and took hold of the two-headed dragon's reigns, "I shall lead us to the ground, make sure no one falls off," said Sesshoumaru. Just as Kagome tightened her grip around one of Ah-Un's necks, they plunged towards the mountain. Rin hugged Kagome's middle for dear life, while Jaken, who had not taken Sesshoumaru's advice, clung onto Ah-Un's tail.

"Uwaaaa-aaah!" Jaken screamed. However, the loud rushing of air dulled both Kagome's and Rin's hearing, so they did not hear him.

Then, sharply they descended vertically to the ground. Kagome and Rin shut their eyes as they fell past many branches. Jaken, who was still clinging to Ah-Un's tail slammed into a thick tree branch and remained on the limb. His lord, lady, Rin and the two-headed dragon meanwhile continued to descend to the forest floor.

Before Kagome and Rin knew it, Ah-Un had landed gently. Kagome opened one eye and immediately found herself in a glorious red and gold woodland. She gasped. Sesshoumaru gracefully entered her line of vision, "Does this location pleases my hime?" he inquired.

"Yes… I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful autumn wood before," Kagome answered, breathless.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed. She jumped off the two-headed dragon steed and, giggling, jumped into the nearest heap of leaves. Sesshoumaru came to Kagome and helped her off the dragon. "Sesshoumaru-sama, this place is so beautiful. Thank you for bringing us here." said Kagome, staring at the boughs of red and yellow high above.

"My pleasure," Sesshoumaru replied, feeling the happiest he had ever been. This new feeling felt alien to him, yet it was ever so addictive. He set her gently onto the leave covered ground and when she looked at him, the taiyoukai became lost in her gaze. For a moment, all they did was stare silently at each other.

Each realized they were staring deeply into the others eyes and glanced away. A slight blush colored Kagome's cheeks. She looked around for something to talk about and noticed that someone in their party was missing. "Where's Jaken?"

Sesshoumaru was for the first time, glad that Jaken had fallen off Ah-Un. With a cold and unyielding gaze, he glanced up at the branch where he could smell the little frog youkai, and said, "I know you are not dead." With much haste, Jaken scrambled down the tree and ran to his tall, silver-haired master. He threw himself in front of the Taiyoukai's feet and said, "This Jaken apologizes for his clumsiness, O-Mikoto-sama!"

"Jaken,"

"Your orders my lord?" the little youkai asked reverently.

Sesshoumaru took a quick glance of their surroundings. "Find a spot with no roots and clear the leaves," then he turned to Kagome, "I go now to hunt, prepare a fire to cook your lunch." With that he turned and walked away into the forest. After watching Sesshoumaru go, Kagome turned to Jaken and, benignly, asked, "Shall we get started?" Rin jogged up to her mother's side and said, "Rin and Ah-Un will help too!" The dragons two heads grunted. Kagome took that as their agreeing with Rin to help.

The _miko_ clapped her hands together, and with a warm smile on her face, said, "All right, let's begin!"

It did not take the small party long before they found a place that was devoid of tree roots. With one mighty sweep of its tail, Ah-Un brushed the leaves aside. All Kagome and Rin had to do was to pick a few leaves away. After that, Kagome instructed Rin and Jaken to find firewood.

Rin came back with a handful of small dry twigs, while Ah-Un and Jaken return with larger pieces of wood. Kagome took a box of matches out from her backpack and started a fire.

- - - - - - - - - - -

In the magnificent autumn wilderness, Sesshoumaru strode in search for prey. He found many easily, but they were not suitable for the human members of his pack to consume. The red and gold leaves that hung above him were all inspiring, elegant, and beautiful. If Sesshoumaru had no responsibilities to uphold, he would lose himself in this forest just so he could admire its beauty. Sudden, he grinned. "Becoming an Alpha certainly changes one's life. Gone are the days of my idle freedom." But, quickly, Sesshoumaru's expression darkened, "Idle freedom… was it truly freedom? Ofukuro sent this Sesshoumaru on a mission which I failed to accomplish. I have no real power, but my authority lingers only barely. I must correct that."

Sesshoumaru stopped and sniffed the air once. The prey he searched for was near. Two rabbits came out of the bushes and approached Sesshoumaru. The tall Taiyoukai moved away from the rabbits and towards his intended prey, his claws lengthened.

- - - - - -

The fire Kagome had lit was now a crackling merrily, radiating warmth in the chilly autumn air. Gently, leaves fell slowly, one by one near the Princess _miko_ and her young daughter. Kagome was mindlessly stroking Rin's hair as the little girl rested her head on her mother's lap. Behind them sat Ah-Un and near them Jaken. Silently, they sat by the fire, awaiting Sesshoumaru's return.

"Ne, haha-ue, what do you think Sesshoumaru-sama will bring back?"

"Lizards, maybe," Jaken answered. The two humans glared at the little youkai frog. "Rin does not want to eat lizards." the child answered.

"Neither do I,' Kagome added.

Then, the two humans turned and watched a rabbit run pass them. 'Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama is hunting rabbits?" Rin suggested.

"Maybe," Kagome answered.

"There certainly are a lot of them on this mountain," Jaken remarked.

"Rin-chan, don't you want to chase the rabbits?" Kagome asked her daughter, stroking her hair gently. "No, Rin fells sleepy," the little girl answered.

Jaken turned to Rin, worried, and asked, "Rin, are you not feeling well?"

Kagome was filled with concern. She knew Rin had not recovered from the trauma she endured the day before. "Did you have nightmares last night?" Kagome asked, gently.

"Uh huh," Rin answered, nodding her head against Kagome's lap.

_I knew it…_ Kagome hung her head down and closed her eyes, her long black hair hiding her face from Jaken's view. "You are safe now, Rin. No one will ever hurt you again as long as you are with me. You will always be safe with me and Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-san."

"Lady Ran will never hit Rin again?"

"Never," Kagome answered, her voice filled with resolve. "She will never hurt you again, I promise."

Jaken wondered what had happened to Rin. He remembered that Lady Ran was the stuck up noblewoman who had kicked him. He was furious now to learn that she hit poor, defenseless Rin. He saw now why Sesshoumaru did not want to choose an inuyoukai consort. His gaze turned to the front. He could smell his lord returning. The little youkai got to its feet and announced, "Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama returns!"

Kagome looked up, but did not see Sesshoumaru immediately. Rin sat up and gazed into the forest beyond the fire. Suddenly, Kagome and Rin saw a familiar figure come into view. Rin stood up and called out, "Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome got to her feet and saw Sesshoumaru approaching with a piglet in his hands. Kagome went up to Sesshoumaru and held her hands for the little pig.

"Will this do?" he asked.

"Very much," Kagome answered. "I think it will be both lunch and dinner." Behind her, Jaken and Rin went scrambling about, trying to find sturdy branches to make a spit over the fire so they could roast the piglet. As they ran around doing that, Kagome brought the piglet to the campfire. 'It's wet, did you wash it?"

"Yes, after I removed its innards. I believe you humans do not eat them." said Sesshoumaru. Kagome gazed at the Taiyoukai. _Well that depends which country you come from._

"No, I don't," she replied. Then, Kagome ran to her bag and rummaged fervently through it. "Oh, I just thought of the herbs and ooh, I knew I brought this small bottle of soy sauce. Hehehe… I'm going to make this suckling pig taste good!"

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome with an odd look on his face. _Cooking makes her seem evil… _

Once Jaken and Rin found what they were looking for, they constructed the spit over the fire. After Kagome had marinated the pig, they placed it over the fire and gently, roasted it.

"Haha-ue, when will it be cooked?" Rin asked.

"When the skin gets crispy and golden brown." Kagome answered.

- - - - - - -

High in the sky, a silver haired inuyoukai floated on his cloud. He gazed at a mountain surrounded by a range of limestone hills. "This is where you hide? A forest? What good can a forest give in means of protection? Sesshoumaru… I have thought too highly of you." Kyuro descended to one of the limestone hills that surrounded the mountain. Lightly, he landed on the topmost branch of a tree.

His piercing orange eyes caught the sight of smoke rising from the forest. He could also smell Kagome's cooking. "Eating again, Sesshoumaru? Last night you dined at a youkai banquet and today you lower yourself to consume human food? Truly… that human wench has to die! To lower our great lord so much! Truthfully, if her doing is not a crime, then this Kyuro knows not what is." Kyuro raised his claws and cracked his knuckles.

"Ran, I shall bring that miko's head to you. But, in order to kill her, I cannot be rash. I cannot attack her if my cousin is near. That, this Kyuro knows well. I shall not forget that embarrassment." Kyuro folded his arms and closed his eyes. How could he separate the _miko_ from his cousin?

His eyes snapped open. He smelt youkai nearby, and there were a lot of them. He raised his head and sniffed the air. The smell of these youkai was thick in the air. It was as if they resided in this area. _Could there be a youkai colony nearby? But, how can that be? The forests here are supposed to be uninhabited._ Kyuro leapt and flew, following the scent of the strange youkai.

_This scent, I have never before smelt these youkai. What youkai are they?_ Kyuro wondered. He flew towards the source of the scent, and as he came nearer, a hail of arrows was shot towards him. But, before the arrows could pierce him, Kyuro waved his arm in the air, thrashing his pale yellow whip at the arrows, knocking them away.

The arrows dropped to the ground and before the next wave of arrows could be shot, Kyuro pulled his sword out and shot a ball of youki towards the forest floor. It blew apart the trees, exposing the archers. Kyuro dove down towards the youkai and shouted, "FOUL TRAITORS! How dare you attack this Kyuro, who is kin to Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto, ruler of all these lands!"

The youkai, who were very slender beings, backed away into the trees. "Answer me you cowards!" Kyuro demanded.

The youkai were silent. Then, from out of the dense trees, a single, tall, and slender youkai approached Kyuro. He stared at the youkai as it was a being he had never encountered before. _What youkai are they?_

"Our humble apologies your lordship," the youkai spoke.

Kyuro felt a shiver run down his spine. The youkai had a longish-sort of face with two eyes, but no nose or mouth. It spoke without a mouth.

_How is such a feat possible?_ The tall inuyoukai wondered.

"You address me as lord, yet your archers attacked me! Explain your selves!" Kyuro demanded in a harsh and loud voice.

"Forgive us, your lordship, for we the Himitsu-mono did not perceive your identity," the youkai answered. Kyuro's eyes widened. _These are the Himitsu-mono? Youkai that were hunted to near extinction outside the Seibu no Kyutei till Sesshoumaru granted them safe residency. For their protection, Sesshoumaru gave them land to protect as their ow__n. O__h, what good fortune it is to have found them._

"Himitsu-mono, I, Kyuro, am tracking our O-Mikoto-sama to do him a most important deed. Will you assist this Kyuro and gain more favor with Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama?" Kyuro announced energetically.

Other Himitsu-mono emerged from behind the trees. To these youkai, Sesshoumaru was greatly revered. At a time when all other youkai hunted them just because they were different, Sesshoumaru saved the remainder of their race and gave them a place they could call home. He even provided them with rabbits, their main source of food. The Himitsu-mono knelt to Kyuro, while the one that spoke earlier, asked, "Your lordship, we, Himitsu-mono, are yours to command. We greatly wish to repay Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama's eternal debt. We only wish to please the great youkai."

Kyuro smiled. _Oh yes… what a debt I will have you return to Sesshoumaru. _

"Traveling with Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama are two human females. One is a child the other, an adult. I wish to exterminate the adult. She is a human witch who has beguiled our dear and great Mikoto-sama. She has poisoned his mind and made him weak. Why, because of her, many are now trying to take Sesshoumaru-sama's power away. She has made him weak all because she desires the power that our Mikoto has! She desires to be Lady of the West and hence made our beloved Mikoto-sama weak!"

A dark aura rose from the Himitsu-mono. They were angered to learn that a human witch had weakened their beloved lord. Kyuro seeing such a response to his words, smiled evilly. "Himitsu-mono, won't you join me to kill this witch that has poisoned Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama's mind?"

The Himitsu-mono stood and raised their arms. Together, they answered, "We Will!"

"Excellent, now, take me to your leaders, I have a plan." said Kyuro, walking to the group of slender youkai.

- - - - - - -

Kagome turned to the stoic Taiyoukai, who sat behind the group against the trunk of a tree bearing red leaves, "Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, are you sure you won't join us?"

"Yes. This Sesshoumaru does not need to eat as frequently as you do. I suggest that all of you eat as much as you can. When we leave this forest, we shall not stop to rest anywhere till we arrive at the Inuyasha forest."

"Oh, that's right, tomorrow is the third day," said Kagome, remembering the promise they made to her mother. _The appointment with the Obstetrician… I feel a little nervous now, thinking about it._ She turned and stared into the forest. _But, right now, the thing that worries me more was that burst of dark energy I felt just now. _She turned and looked at Sesshoumaru.

He gazed at her before turning to look into the forest. _She sensed it as well. Youkai blood lust… _

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, as he continued to gaze into the forest. _The Himitsu-mono, strange and ancient youkai, once hunted relentlessly by other youkai, live peacefully on this large piece of that that this Sesshoumaru has entrusted to them. Those sounds earlier… they were attacking an intruder, but, that release of blood lust… the Himitsu-mono were crying out for blood like soldiers before a battle. _

The Taiyoukai got to his feet. Jaken noticed this. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you leaving again?" he inquired, as he chewed his food.

Sesshoumaru turned to his trusted attendant, "Yes, I leave Kagome-sama in your protection. Rin, you may play with the rabbits, but do not harm them. The rabbits belong to the youkai that protect this mountain." The Taiyoukai turned and walked away to the trees and disappeared.

Rin turned to her mother, "The rabbits are so friendly. The youkai that live here must be really kind creatures!"

"Perhaps," Kagome answered with a smile. _Even though I said that… the dark aura must have come from them… I'm worried. That's the type of aura I sense before youkai go on a rampage. _

- - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru treaded lightly through the forest. Though he stood tall and was well built, his movements were unbelievable silent in a forest carpeted with fallen leaves. However, the handsome creature wore an almost hypnotizing gaze. It was steely, intense, and dangerous. _I sensed we were being followed since leaving Cloud Palace. That person was the one attacked… did he escape the Himitsu-mono?_

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly in his tracks.

He turned his gaze slowly to the side. The Taiyoukai sensed the aura of another inuyoukai male in the area. The aura was being fanned through the forest. It was the sign of another male challenging the ruling male for dominance. "Humph, Kyuro… this Sesshoumaru accepts your challenge."

The Taiyoukai moved in the direction of the other male's youki. _Why did the Himitsu-mono spare his life? They are supposed to kill all those who enter this mountain, but this Sesshoumaru._

- - - - - - -

"This Jaken is unable to take another bite!" Jaken exclaimed, as he lay on the forest floor, gazing upwards. He was rubbing his belly with a content look on his features. "Hime-sama, your cooking skills are unparalleled!"

Kagome chuckled. "Thank you Jaken-san. Rin, don't you want to eat anymore?"

Rin, who was trying to approach a couple of rabbits, turned and answered, "No, haha-ue, Rin cannot eat anymore. Can Rin go and play with the rabbits?"

"Yes, but no running around, you just ate," Kagome replied.

"Yes, haha-ue!" Rin answered. The little girl returned her attention to the adorable bunnies nearby. Kagome gazed at the uneaten piglet leg. "Oh well, I guess I'll finish that last part off_." For some reason I can't stop eating. I have never eaten this much before. Wow, I can't believe how much my body is changing now that I am pregnant._

- - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru followed Kyuro's youki to the other side of the mountain and down to a meadow between the mountain and a hill. There, he found his cousin waiting for him. Sesshoumaru also smelled Himitsu-mono hiding in the trees nearby. _So, this Sesshoumaru has been betrayed?_ Sesshoumaru stared at Kyuro. _What lies did he tell the Himitsu-mono to have them betray me? Foolish creatures!_

The Taiyoukai drew Enshiga out and strode out of the trees towards Kyuro standing in the middle of the meadow. Kyuro, then as if in a show of might, flared out his youki and quickly pulled it in. Though any other creature would not have heard it, Sesshoumaru heard the soft swoosh of an arrow flying through the forest nearby. _A signal? I see… Kyuro, you must think me very stupid not to perceive your true intentions. Your true prey is not this Sesshoumaru, but Kagome. _Sesshoumaru smirked. _This Sesshoumaru shall allow you to humor him._

Kyuro pulled all of his youki in before he drew his sword, saying, "SESSHOUMARU! THIS KYU-" Just as he was about to draw his sword fully from its scabbard, Sesshoumaru disappeared from his sight, and, in the wink of an eye, the Taiyoukai appeared in front of him. Their swords clashed loudly.

Sparks flew off the blade.

Kyuro was still holding his sword in the act of drawing it out. He growled at his cousin, "How rude, could you not have allowed me time to make my declaration?"

"This Sesshoumaru would rather attack then allow himself to be attacked!"

Kyuro tried to push his cousin away, but failed. He could not push Sesshoumaru away; it was as if he was trying to push the very mountain that stood behind his cousin. So, he jumped backwards in order to give himself some distance.

Kyuro landed gingerly and said, "Sesshoumaru, this Kyuro is here to make you stronger!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows, "Make this Sesshoumaru stronger?"

Kyuro pointed his sword at his cousin. "Sesshoumaru, you have become weak. This Kyuro is disappointed at the fact that you did not kill his sister! Her actions should have condemned her to death, but yet, yet she lives! Why, because you have become weak!"

Sesshoumaru gripped Enshiga's hilt tightly. Indeed, Kyuro spoke the truth, he had become weaker. It was a fact that angered Sesshoumaru deeply inside. "And how, pray tell, will your presence here strengthen this Sesshoumaru?"

Kyuro smiled wickedly. "You shall find out soon enough."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. _Kagome…_

To be continued

* * *

Dun, dun, dun… what will happen next? Find out in the next exciting episode of Kagome, Lady of the West!

Out sometime next week, hopefully.

Dear readers, I must sincerely apologize for not being able to post this chapter last month. I was sick after Christmas and what ever I had stayed me till last month. Actually, I'm still trying to get rid of it. Plus, I also had trouble with my internet service provider.

Himitsu-mono are youkai that I created for this story. They are mine, so no trying to borrow them without my permission, okay? Their name means Secret peoples.

Now, to explain the Lady Ran scene. That scene is not supposed to make sense now, only at a much later stage in the story. The scene at the beginning shows another side of her character. As this story progresses, there will be more such scenes that will ultimately tell why she is being evil. So, please, bear with me.

Thank you.


	16. Himitsu mono

**Kagome**

Lady of the West

By Advi

_Chapter 15_

_Himitsu-mono_

Jaken had joined Rin in chasing rabbits after he had helped Kagome to dispose the piglet carcass. Once that was buried away, and the campfire turned to nothing but ambers, Kagome sat by Ah-Un and leaned her back against the dragon's warm body. The _Miko_ Princess smiled as she heard Jaken's laughter and Rin's giggling, as they chased after the friendly rabbits.

Kagome closed her eyes. Ever since learning that new move from Sesshoumaru, she has felt strangely fatigued. Kagome was surprised that she could produce so many balls of reiyouku at once, but that move took much out of her. She heard Rin squeal loudly. Kagome's eyes flew open. She saw that her daughter had caught a rabbit and was cradling the creature in her arms. "Rin, be careful. Those are wild rabbits they may not like being picked up."

No sooner than she had warned the child, the rabbit tried to scratch Rin. The little girl dropped the rabbit, stunned. Kagome sat up, "Did it scratch you?"

"No, haha-ue, it did not," said Rin, watching the rabbit go. Kagome reclined back into Ah-Un, "Thank goodness, I don't want you getting hurt," she replied.

Rin gazed around and saw another rabbit coming towards her. She bent down and held her hand to the rabbit. Kagome closed her eyes again. _I would like to have a short nap, but… I can't shake off this uneasy feeling I have. It's like something bad is going to happen._

Jaken was trying to coax another rabbit to go nearer to Rin when the little frog youkai stilled. _This…_

Kagome's eyes flew open. _This feeling!_ She sat up, while Ah-Un got to its feet behind the _Miko_ Princess. "We're surrounded." she muttered softly.

Jaken held the Nintoujou ready and stood in a defensive position. Calmly, he called out to Rin, "Rin, walk slowly to haha-ue." The little girl gazed at Jaken and saw that he looked tense. She turned to her mother and saw Kagome reaching for her bow and arrows. Rin sensed that something was not right and obeyed Jaken's order. Slowly, the little girl made her way to her mother. Behind Rin, Jaken walked backwards cautiously, his eyes fixed firmly on the trees that surrounded them.

Kagome hoisted the quiver of arrows over her shoulder and pulled an arrow out. "Rin, get on Ah-Un and fly high above," said Kagome.

Rin reached up to Ah-Un's saddle and froze. In front of her was the scariest face she had ever seen. It was the face of a handsome man, but his mouth was on the wrong way. It was large and opened in a horizontal slit on his face. Jagged, serrated teeth lined his mouth, while his skin gathered in wrinkles on his chin and below his beautiful eyes. Rin opened her mouth to scream, but forgot to when she gazed into his eyes. They were large and beautiful. He had long eyelashes and big, ice blue eyes. The most beautiful thing about his eyes was his pupils that were almond shaped. Their color was also strange. His pupils were heavily line in black, but in the very middle it was white.

His eyes were so beautiful, so mesmerizing, that Rin forgot to scream. She gazed at those eyes with her mouth open.

Kagome wondered why Rin had not got onto Ah-Un and turned around. She screamed. "Ah, Un!"

Ah and Un turned their necks. The dragons eyes widened. They did not perceive when the youkai had come so close to it. With one mighty swing of its tail, Ah-Un sent the youkai male flying into the trees.

The group heard him crash loudly into another tree.

All of a sudden, the forest was filled with loud wails. It was then that Rin snapped out of her daze. Kagome, Jaken, and Rin, clasped their hands over ears, while Ah-Un held its heads down.

Then, silence.

Kagome stood and held her bow and arrow ready. "Rin, quickly, get out of here!"

"No!" said Jaken. Kagome turned and stared at him. Jaken had gone to Ah-Un and pulled their muzzles off. "These are Himitsu-mono! They are very dangerous youkai and excellent archers! I thought all of their kind had been killed! This Jaken is horrified to learn that this race of youkai still lives!"

Unexpectedly, the trees began to hiss loudly at the group. They stood closer together. "I can't believe the trees hissing!" Kagome exclaimed. "No, Hime-sama, they are not," Jaken answered. Kagome's gaze darted from right to left, desperately trying to locate the enemy. All of a sudden, her eyes widened and she gasped.

Emerging right from the trees themselves, the Himitsu-mono finally showed them selves. They were tall and slender creatures, very humanoid-looking, except they did not have visible mouths, or a nose or eyebrows. All that was on their faces were their mesmerizing eyes. They also possessed very long hair, but something was odd about their long hair. It moved by itself, swishing left to right behind their owners.

The Himitsu-mono wore loose fitting clothes that had high collars. There were cords attached to the collars to secure the front. They also wore a sash on their waist and loose fitted pants that, strangely, had cords tied above the knees. They also wore soft boots.

Kagome, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un, were surrounded and they were greatly out numbered. "So many…" said Kagome, watching the front and her side.

"There must be nearly a hundred here," said Jaken.

Their enemy slowly closed in on them. Without warning, Ah and Un attacked the Himitsu-mono, filling that part of the forest with blue lightning and flames. Kagome, Rin, and Jaken, threw themselves to the ground. _The_ _miko_ looked up and saw many of the Himitsu-mono falling to the ground, dead.

Kagome gripped her bow tightly as she bit fearfully on her lower lip. _Sesshoumaru… _

- - - - - - - - -

Enshiga's beautiful black blade glittered in the gentle sunlight. However, its owner gripped its lush blue hilt tightly, his own claws piercing his skin. Sesshoumaru found himself at a crossroad. He had to return to his pack, he knew they were in mortal danger. But, he could not walk away from Kyuro. The Taiyoukai also doubted that his cousin would allow him to leave the meadow without any struggle.

"You are merely a distraction. Somehow, you, Kyuro, have managed to poison the minds of the Himitsu-mono to attack this Sesshoumaru's pack. But, I cannot perceive how eliminating my pack will strengthen me." said Sesshoumaru.

Kyuro laughed, "You truly have become weak, my cousin, weak!" Kyuro leapt to Sesshoumaru, his sword held above his head. However, Sesshoumaru evaded to the left, just before Kyuro's sword could slash his head off.

Sesshoumaru then swung Enshiga at Kyuro's head. But, Kyuro spun on his toes the moment he landed and parried Sesshoumaru's blow. A loud clang rang through the air as the swords clashed.

"Do you still think my consort is the reason for my weakness?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Are you that blind, cousin?" Kyuro retorted. This time, he managed to push Sesshoumaru's sword aside and leapt towards him. Swinging his sword, Kyuro aimed it for his cousin's neck. However, Sesshoumaru easily defended Kyuro's swing.

Both swords grinded against each other, causing sparks to issue from the blades. "That miko is a witch, cousin! Open your eyes! She has bewitched you, she has made you weak! You are no longer able to kill us nobles! The others will surely rise against you knowing their leader cannot kill them! This Kyuro is only eliminating the negative element, the MIKO!" Kyuro shouted heatedly.

"Enough!" said Sesshoumaru, as he applied force to his sword and pushed Kyuro away, sending him flying backwards. Somewhere during his flight, Kyuro drove his sword into the ground to stop him self from being thrown too far from Sesshoumaru. It worked. Unfortunately, he lost his grip on his sword and rolled away from it.

Kyuro picked himself up quickly and was horrified to see that his sword stood five feet from him. His eyes widened when he saw Sesshoumaru holding Enshiga above his shoulder.

"Damn!" Kyuro lunged for his sword. But, it was too late.

Bolts of blue lightning crackled brilliantly around Enshiga's black blade, as Sesshoumaru swung his sword towards the ground. With one great sweep, Sesshoumaru broke apart the ground in front of him and sent it flying towards Kyuro. Volts of blue current also shot through the debris.

Kyuro could not get to his sword in time. He dropped to the ground and held his arms over his head. Debris slammed into him, covering his long silver hair with soil and staining his rich clothes. But, luckily for him, the ferocity of the current only singed his clothes and hair. Kyuro got quickly to his feet, searched for his sword, found it, and ran out of the cloud of debris, only to find that Sesshoumaru was missing.

He threw his sword down angrily. "RUN SESSHOUMARU, RUN! SAVE THE WITCH! BUT HEAR MY WORDS COUSIN! YOUR CONSORT WILL SURELY DIE BY MY HANDS! IF NOT TODAY, TOMORROW!"

- - - - - - - - - -

An arrow, lit like a pink comet, flew threw the air, eliminating 4 Himitsu-mono in its wake. Quickly, Kagome turned to the side, fitted another arrow to her bow, and shot in at another Himitsu-mono, who was about to slash her with its long, curved dagger.

The _miko_ was out of breath. Each arrow she shot weakened her greatly. Beside her, Jaken swung the Nintoujou, throwing powerful torrents of flames at the Himitsu-mono.

They dare not approach the little frog youkai.

Behind them, Ah and Un kept shooting small bursts of lightning and fire at the youkai, keeping them at bay. Its tail also struck any Himitsu-mono that dared to get too close to it, because beside the dragon steed, cowered a little girl who witnessed the battle, scared.

Kagome panted, her arrows were not doing her any good in a battle with so many. _I know it's dangerous, but I must protect Rin_! Kagome dropped her bow and held a hand out. Jaken turned around. "Hime-sama, quickly, pick up your bow!"

Five, small, glowing, pink balls of reiyouku appeared at Kagome's fingers. Jaken's mouth dropped. Her brilliant blue eyes glittered with fierce determination as she sent her balls of reiyouku flying towards the Himitsu-mono. 15 of them were purified in an instant. Kagome dropped to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Haha-ue!" Rin called out fearfully.

"Hime-sama!" Jaken shouted, as he moved towards Kagome's side. "Hime-sama! Please, do not use that move anymore! Enough, leave everything to this Jaken-sama!"

"_Kill the witch, kill the witch! Kill the witch!_" The Himitsu-mono chanted in a spine-tingling voice.

Kagome glanced up, "Witch?" _I was called that before… back in Cloud Palace by that guy… Sesshoumaru's cousin._

The Himitsu-mono closed in around the small group, their long, curved daggers held high. "_Kill the witch, Kill the witch._"

Kagome supported herself on her bow. She then felt small arms wrapping around her hips. She looked down and gazed at Rin's tearful face. "Haha-ue, please, no more or you will die!" Kagome gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "I won't die Rin, but I won't let anything hurt you again. Go and stand next to Ah-Un."

The little girl reluctantly released her grip around her mother and walked back to the dragon. Kagome gazed directly at the Himitsu-mono, her gaze filled with courage.

"Hime…sama…" Jaken muttered next to her.

Still gazing at her enemies, Kagome spoke loudly. "Listen, I have no idea why you are attacking us! We did nothing to you. We did not even hurt the rabbits of this mountain. Please, tell me why are you attacking us?"

"_You are a witch. Hence, you must parish for our Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto. Now, die witch!_" The Himitsu-mono answered.

"What are they speaking off!" Jaken remarked, confused.

Kagome narrowed her blue eyes. _This is just like what happened back at the palace. The coincidence is too eerie… something isn't right here._ Kagome held both of her hands out and shouted. "I am not a witch, I am a miko! Please, stop attacking us… I do not wish to kill anymore of you! Please, stop." _Please don't make me do this._

But the youkai did not heed her pleas.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused all her energy to create 10 pink, rotating balls of reiyouku. The Himitsu-mono froze in their tracks. "NO, Hime-sama, please stop!" Jaken cried.

The Himitsu-mono shrieked and charged towards the miko. Kagome opened her eyes and pushed her hands together, forming one large ball of reiyouku and pushed it forwards, releasing it towards the youkai. But, as it left her hands, Kagome's vision turned black, and the last thing she remember was falling to the ground. _Sesshou…ma-ru…_

The massive ball of reiyouku flew towards the Himitsu-mono and decimated half of their numbers. Those that remained retreated into the trees.

"HAHA-UE!" Rin screamed. She ran to Kagome and dropped by her side. "Haha-ue, haha-ue, wake up, wake up, please!" But Kagome continued to lay unconscious on the ground. "Rin, calm yourself, your haha-ue is just sleeping," said Jaken, trying to calm the little girl. Even Ah-Un lowered their heads and gently nudged the little girl, trying to calm her. But, just then, the group looked up, horrified.

"_Kill the witch, she has fallen. Kill her and Sesshoumaru-sama will be strong again. Kill the witch, kill the witch_!" The Himitsu-mono chanted, as they came forth once more with weapons held high.

Rin placed herself protectively over her mother and shouted, "NO! NO! DON'T KILL HAHA-UE! RIN LIKES HER NEW MOTHER! PLEASE, DON'T HURT HER!"

Despite Rin's pleading, the Himitsu-mono advanced, chanting, "_Kill the witch, kill the witch._"

Tears streamed down the child's face. "DON'T, GO AWAY, STAY AWAY! RIN DOES NOT WANT HAHA-UE TO GO AWAY!!" The little girl begged.

"_Child, we will kill you with your mother. You will be with her always!_" The Himitsu-mono answered.

Jaken gasped and stood protectively in front of Rin and Kagome. "I will not allow that!"

"Rin wants to live with Sesshoumaru-sama and haha-ue! Haha-ue, wake up, wake up, please!" Rin cried into Kagome, but the miko remained motionless.

The Himitsu-mono charged. Jaken gripped the Nintoujou tightly; he would give up his life today to protect Rin and his Princess. He was proud to die today and he would go, taking all the Himitsu-mono with him. Jaken raised his staff, waiting for the Himitsu-mono to come close enough so that he could burn them all to kingdom come.

Then, a loud sound, like that of the air being burned, rang through the air. Jaken recognized the sound and looked up. A long, bright green whip shot from high above and thrashed the Himitsu-mono violently. With one mighty sweep, the glowing green whip ripped through ten Himitsu-mono, killing them instantaneously. The whip flew to another side, slaughtering another ten.

Gracefully, like an angel descending from heaven, Sesshoumaru landed before his pack. The Himitsu-mono edged backwards. They did not think their revered lord would appear to protect the witch. Sesshoumaru glanced behind him and saw Kagome lying motionlessly on the ground with Rin bent over her, crying. His eyes turned red.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the front, enraged. His aura glowed red around his figure, while his long platinum locks rose away from his back and floated eerily behind him. The Taiyoukai's fangs and claws lengthened to twice its normal size, while the markings on his cheeks became thicker. The infuriated, red eyed, Taiyoukai eyed the Himitsu-mono in front of him. He was going to make them rue their betrayal.

Jaken shivered. Those who saw his master in such anger never lived long.

Sesshoumaru smiled a wide toothy grin and held his clawed hand up. He took slow steps towards the Himitsu-mono that were edging backwards into the forest. "_**To attack my clan! To harm this Sesshoumaru's consort! You and all your people will die tonight!**_" Sesshoumaru's voice had become very raspy, it hardly resembled his own. He sounded as if he was speaking and growling at the same time.

The Himitsu-mono began to flee. Sesshoumaru's claws glowed brilliantly. He leapt, and with one swipe of his claws, five shafts of bright light appeared. Like gigantic blades, they ripped through the trees and anything within the span of ten feet from Sesshoumaru. Trees fell upon each other and the fleeing Himitsu-mono, crushing them. But, still, many escaped the wrath of his claws.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes callously and drew Enshiga from her scabbard. Jaken turned around and shielded Rin. "Don't look Rin!" said the little youkai.

Sesshoumaru held Enshiga high, its pitch black blade glistening magnificently. The sky above darkened quickly, it was as if night had come early that day. Then, Enshiga's blade flashed brightly, as bolts of blue lightning stormed fiercely from the sword, illuminating the dark forest. The blood red eyes of the Taiyoukai were filled with malice, as he uttered, "_**Namishibo**_," and brought the sword down, unleashing a deathly storm of lightning that traveled like a wave, destroying anything in its path. The fleeing Himitsu-mono was killed in their steps, while trees exploded, sending debris flying in all directions. When the move dissipated, it left an area some 50 meters in length of complete destruction. Silently, he sheathed Enshiga, turned around, and walked back to his pack, his features returning to their normal appearance.

Jaken stepped away from Kagome and the weeping Rin.

Sesshoumaru came up to his fallen consort and the weeping child. He knelt down and gently touched Rin's head. She looked up at him, her face stained with tears. "Haha-ue…"

"Move, Rin, let me see to her," Sesshoumaru gently commanded the little girl. Obediently, she moved away from her mother.

Sesshoumaru brought Kagome into his arms, her body lying limp on his lap. Cradling her head, Sesshoumaru gently touched her cheek, it felt cold. _She is very weak…_ He quickly noticed that Kagome's body hardly had much warmth to it. Quickly, the Taiyoukai moved his long bushy tail over her, providing his consort with some much needed warmth. He was also concerned about her shallow breathing. "Your haha-ue is alive… but very weak." Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken, "How much reiyouku did she use?"

Jaken turned his gaze downwards. "Much, my lord, much."

"Haha-ue made many balls of light come out of her hands," said Rin. Sesshoumaru gazed down at Kagome and gripped her shoulder a little tighter.

"M-my lord, the enemy completely surrounded us, we were out numbered 3 to 100. I told Hime-sama to stop, b-but… she… My lord if you wish to blame anybody, please blame this Jaken! I was not-"

Sesshoumaru stood up with Kagome still in his arms and turned around. "It is not your fault."

Jaken's eyes widened considerably.

The Taiyoukai gazed sadly down at Kagome's sleeping face. _Her face is so pale… there is hardly any color in her cheeks._ Silently, Sesshoumaru began to walk away. Behind him, Jaken quickly took hold of Ah-Un's reigns and beckoned Rin to follow the Taiyoukai.

_If anyone is to be blamed, it is this Sesshoumaru. I should have hastened my return instead of entertaining my curiosity about Kyuro's intentions. Though I now know of his true objective... the burdened bared by Kagome was not worth its knowledge._ "Rin, Jaken… we are going to the youkai village." Behind him, the little girl and his steward stared at his back, stunned.

"I must know why the youkai I saved long ago betrayed me." Then, the Taiyoukai rose gracefully into the air. Rin and Jaken scrambled to get on Ah-Un. Once they were on the dragon steed, it galloped into the air, following its master.

- - - - - - - -

As he soared through the air, darkness followed the Taiyoukai. It was as if Sesshoumaru commanded the very night. Swirling dark clouds manifested above the Himitsu-mono village, while the air became as chilled as the coldest day of winter. On the dragon-steed, Rin shivered and tugged on the sleeves of her kimono, hiding her small hands in them.

Outside the Himitsu-mono village stood the elders and leaders of the village. The females and younger ones took shelter in their homes.

As the Taiyoukai and the dragon-steed landed gracefully, the elders and leaders knelt to him and held their heads down. Sesshoumaru noticed their submissiveness to him and was angered. "Those who betray this Sesshoumaru need not make a show of respect to me." said the Taiyoukai, frostily.

The leader of the Himitsu-mono, a female dressed in a large robe and equally large pleated skirt, raised her head and spoke, though her face did not have a mouth. "O-Mikoto-sama, why such harsh words? Are we not doing you a favor by ridding you of the witch in your arms?"

"Witch?" asked Sesshoumaru composedly.

Meanwhile, behind Sesshoumaru, Rin tapped Jaken on his shoulder and asked, "Ne, Jaken-sama, how do the youkai speak without mouths?"

"They speak to others using their minds. Unlike other creatures, the Himitsu-mono do not speak using their mouths." Jaken answered.

Suddenly, an elder male came forward and knelt before Sesshoumaru. "My lord, we Himitsu-mono have made a gross mistake! It would be right if you are to kill us for our stupidity!"

"Li Kahrn! What mistake do you speak off! Are we not following the good advice of Lord Kyuro, the honorable kin of Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama?" the leader interjected.

Li Kahrn turned to the younger female and said, "We have been deceived, Ko Queri! Can you not see? Did you not witness with your own eyes the flashes of pink light?"

Ko Queri's eyes gazed at the elder male angrily. "This Queri does not know the meaning of such light! Was it not the witch's power?"

"In a way yes, it was a display of her powers," Sesshoumaru answered calmly, "But, the female I hold in my arms is not a witch. Old one, you know what she is, do you not?"

"Yes," Li Kahrn answered, his head held down. "The female is not a witch, but a miko, a priestess and one who possesses powers of purity. That is the meaning of the pink light, Ko Queri."

Queri held her head up, realization hitting her hard.

"Humph, finally, you have realized your mistake." said Sesshoumaru, a smirk forming on his lips. "And for such stupidity… the price shall be paid for with your lives!"

The Himitsu-mono who were knelt to Sesshoumaru got to their feet. "But, we acted on the advice of Lord Kyuro, your kin!" said some of the other elders. Ko Queri dropped to her knees in front of Sesshoumaru. "I beg you, O-Mikoto-sama, take my life but spare the others!"

"Why should I spare the lives of subjects that so readily turn on me, that injure my consort and viciously attack my pack? Would you readily forgive those who do the same to you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Ko Queri turned her gaze downwards. "No, I could not… but…" she looked up beseechingly at Sesshoumaru, "I beg you, spare my people and take my life instead. As their leader, it was I who decided to carry out Lord Kyuro's plan. Punish me, and allow my people to learn from this lesson. We have already paid with the lives of our warriors, all of whom… my guess are… dead." Queri bowed her head down to the ground and pleaded, "Take this Ko Queri's life in exchange for my people! Please, I beg of you!"

Sesshoumaru gazed at the Himitsu-mono female bowed low in front of him. His eyes then traveled to Kagome. Sadness was etched over his features. "I will take your life, but not now. If my consort is to lose the child she carries as a result of your attack, I shall return and take your life. If she and the child are safe, your life will be spared. Before that, I want you to instill these new commands of mine into your people."

Ko Queri stood up, while the other elders stood close to her. "This Ko Queri shall do as you have instructed."

"First: that no other youkai, lest he shares my blood, is to enter this mountain and its surrounding hills! Second: remember the scents of those I have brought with me. They are the only ones beside my self who will ever have safe entrance into this mountain, its forests, and hills. Third: Lord Kyuro is not my kin! He is but the offspring of one of my Ministers! He does not share my blood. If he should ever come to this village again, kill him without hesitation!"

"Understood, O-Mikoto-sama!" The Himitsu-mono answered.

Sesshoumaru turned around to Ah-Un, Jaken and Rin. "We are returning to the Inuyasha forest." Soft white mist formed around the Taiyoukai's feet, as he rose into the air, his cloud forming. Behind him, Ah-Un flew with Jaken at its reigns and Rin hugging the little youkai around its middle. The dark clouds dissipated quickly, allowing the sun to once again shine down onto that mountain and its surrounding area.

They flew away from the Seibu no Kyutei, towards the land of Musashi where the Inuyasha forest and the Bone Eater's Well was located. But all the while, as they flew, Kagome slept in Sesshoumaru's arms. The Taiyoukai kept glancing down at his Alpha Female. He was worried. She was still very weak and her body could not retain warmth. When they came to large fields of paddy, Sesshoumaru flew down to a small clear patch of land and Ah-Un landed quickly by his side.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is something wrong?" Jaken inquired.

Sesshoumaru did not answer, but turned his attention to Rin. "Rin, rummaged through your haha-ue's bag and see if you can find another kimono to keep your mother warm."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin answered, as she set out to the task he had set her to. She quickly found a brown and gold checkered kimono and pulled it out. "Will this do?" Rin asked, as she held the kimono to Sesshoumaru.

"It will," said Sesshoumaru taking the kimono and unfolding it. He placed the kimono over the sleeping Kagome's shoulders and as he was slipping her arm into the sleeve, the _Miko_ Princess woke up. "What's happening?" Kagome asked, weakly, as she struggled to open her eyes.

She managed to open them and immediately felt them sting badly.

"Hush now," said Sesshoumaru soothingly. "You have been greatly weakened by that battle, rest."

"The youkai…" said Kagome, fighting to sit up. She raised her hand, but Sesshoumaru held it and whispered, softly, "I have defeated the enemy, Rin and Jaken are safe. Rest now, we are returning to the Inuyasha forest." Kagome stopped her actions and leaned against Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Home…" said Kagome, softly.

"Yes, now, wear this Kimono and we shall be off." Sesshoumaru replied. He then helped Kagome into the kimono and wrapped it around her. Once that was done, Sesshoumaru brought her into his arms and found that Kagome had fallen asleep once again. He turned to Jaken and Rin, "We shall not stop again till we have reached the Inuyasha forest," then his gaze fell on Rin alone, "Rin, if you need to do anything you should go and do it now."

Rin jumped off Ah-Un and ran into the bushes nearby saying, "Rin has to pee!"

"She doesn't need to say it," said Jaken shaking his head.

- - - - - - - -

It was late in the afternoon when they reached the Inuyasha forest. Kagome reckoned that it must have been about 5'o clock. She was asleep for most of the journey, but awoke when they entered the country of Musashi. Kagome was surprised to find herself in Sesshoumaru's arms when she regained consciousness. She also could not help herself from gazing at the handsome Taiyoukai's face as they flew. He appeared troubled by something. Kagome wondered if it was because she lost consciousness during the battle. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but thought it was better to leave that till they were by themselves.

When they reached the Inuyasha forest, Sesshoumaru chose to land by the Bone Eaters Well.

The moment Ah-Un landed, the dragon's heads started to munch on the lush grass that grew around the well. Sesshoumaru placed Kagome down on her feet, but found quickly, that she was far too weak to stand by herself. "Rin, come. Tonight, you and your haha-ue will be staying with the Tajiya and the priest."

"Exorcist, now," Kagome corrected Sesshoumaru. "Since he has taken a wife, Miroku-sama can no longer be a Buddhist priest."

"My apologies, this Sesshoumaru has never been formerly introduced to your former comrades and hence, do not know their names."

"I'll introduce you when we get there," said Kagome, weakly but cheerfully. Slowly, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Rin carrying Kagome's backpack, left Jaken and Ah-Un by the well. As they went down hill, Sesshoumaru decided to carry Kagome. Rin on the other hand seemed to enjoy having the backpack on her shoulders and smiled as they walked towards the village.

When they came down the hill, Sesshoumaru placed Kagome on her feet, and with one hand placed firmly around her back, he led her towards Miroku's and Sango's home. As they came out of the tree line, Kagome saw Miroku chopping wood beside his house. Rin called out loudly and waved her hand at him, "Miroku-otooji!"

Miroku turned and waved back. "Rin-chan! Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama! Welcome back! Sango, Sesshoumaru-sama and his family have returned!" Sango appeared at the door with a big smile. "Oh, what brings you back here?"

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to Sango and said, "We must return tomorrow to her homeland, but tonight, I wish for Kagome-sama to take rest and shelter in your humble abode."

"I hope we are not intruding on you, Sango-chan," Kagome added.

"Oh, no, Kagome-chan, you will always be welcome at our home," said Sango holding the door open and also noticing that her best friend was greatly weakened. Miroku noticed this as well and followed the Taiyoukai in. Sesshoumaru helped Kagome to take off her slippers before her sat her down by the warm fireplace.

Sango sat opposite her dearest friend and asked, "Kagome-chan, you look so weak, what happened to you?"

Kagome smiled and answered, "Oh, we were attacked by youkai and I learnt first hand that I can't use too much of my reiyouku when I am pregnant. It's very draining."

Sesshoumaru seeing that Kagome would be well looked after by her friends, stepped out of the small house. However, Miroku followed him out of the house and called to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please wait."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around.

"It is unlike you to be involved in a long and draining battle. How did Kagome-sama become so weak?" Miroku asked.

Sesshoumaru turned away, guilt beginning to eat at him. "They attacked when I was not with my pack. Kagome-sama will surely tell you more." The Taiyoukai then strode out of the village quickly. He disliked being near human villages because they usually smelt foul. But, that was not the reason why he left Kaede's village hastily. The guilt of knowing he failed to protect his Alpha Female was too much to bear.

Miroku returned to his house to hear Kagome say, "They were the strangest youkai I had ever seen, according to Jaken-san, they are called Himitsu-mono."

"Himitsu-mono?" said Miroku, surprised. "Those creatures still live? Thank kami that you are in Sesshoumaru-sama's care. I doubt anyone beside than him would be able to defeat youkai of their likes." Suddenly, Rin added, "Sesshoumaru-sama brought us all to their village and he told the youkai lady leader if haha-ue and her baby are safe he will not kill them. Sesshoumaru-sama and the youkai people with no mouths also talked about someone named Kyuro."

"Kyuro?" said Kagome, realizing something.

"Do you know this Kyuro, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"You could say that," Kagome answered, "Kyuro is one of Sesshoumaru's cousins. He was the one that tried to attack me while Sesshoumaru and I were watching the soldiers spar."

"Soldiers?" asked both Miroku and Sango at the same time.

Kagome chuckled and told them all about Cloud Palace and what happened there. She omitted very few incidences in her story, telling them about Lady Ran and that Kyuro was her younger brother. She even told them about Rin's ordeal. Kagome even related the part about the ceremony and of her beautiful clothes in the palace. Rin even told them about a strange youkai boy she met named Kimihiro. Of course, the only part Kagome held back was that she and Sesshoumaru slept in the same room. That was her private memory and one she would not share. Once she had finished telling them her story, Kagome blushed and asked Sango if she had any food to eat.

"Of course I have some food, Kagome-chan!" said Sango, smilingly. "I was just about to begin cooking dinner, would you and Rin-chan like to help?"

Kagome held her hand up, "Not this time, Sango-chan, I still feel very weak. Rin, would you like to help Sango-oba to cook?"

"Yes, very much!" Rin answered chirpily.

Then, with a kind look on his face, Miroku said, "Sango-dearest, I'm going to call Kaede-sama over. She usually cooks extra food and we could use some of it today."

"Oh, that is a good idea, anata." Sango answered lovingly. So, that night, Miroku's house was filled with their closest friends and they ate and talked merrily through the night. After Kaede had left, Kagome, feeling much stronger after having her dinner, helped Sango to clean the kitchen. Miroku, on the other hand, covered the sleeping Rin with a blanket. The child fell asleep earlier while all the adults were speaking.

Sometime later, Miroku stepped out of his home for a while to give the ladies time to change into their sleeping kimonos. When they were done, Kagome stepped out of the house to get a breath of fresh air and to give Sango and Miroku some time with each other.

Kagome gazed up at the familiar night sky and smiled. _Somehow even with Sesshoumaru's cousins trying to kill me, things sure are going great. I don't think that I have ever felt this peaceful here in the Sengoku Jidai._ Then, she remembered the time before she and Inuyasha mated. Her smile faded away. "Perhaps I was happy then… those were happier times… but…" Inuyasha's face appeared in her mind and he said, '_You know, without you I have been living. I have been doing things that I want to do._'

Kagome shook her head. "I've got to stop remembering those words… I can't keep thinking about that. Right now," she turned and gazed at the house, "there is a little girl that I have to heal. I've talked about my pain with so many, but she hasn't said much about hers."

The door flap was pushed away and Miroku's head poked out of the doorway. "Kagome-sama, time for bed. Do you wish to stay outside a little longer?"

"No, I'm coming."

- - - - - - - - -

Ah-Un and Jaken were asleep beside the well under the cold and starry night. But, not far away sat Sesshoumaru under a tree, wide awake. The Taiyoukai did not need to sleep. He could go without sleep for months, even years, but strangely, at night when Kagome was by his side he suddenly needed to sleep. Her presence by his side made his body need rest, and sleep that he hardly needed came easily to him. But, that night, he stared at the well, with eyes that glimmered with suffering and conflict.

"It is my own doing… all that happened today." He stood up and walked away. Sesshoumaru's soul yearned for the scent of a certain female. He moved like a man possessed, guided by that soothing scent. He came down to the village. The Taiyoukai stalked the tree line of the forest until he came to a stop near Miroku's home. In that house was the female whose scent calmed him. But, it did not calm him tonight. The scent of so many humans in the area tarnished her beautiful scent.

Sesshoumaru turned his back on the house. He wanted to walk away, but instead, he leaned his back against the nearest tree. "Why do I feel so… so distraught? This is not this Sesshoumaru's way." He held his head down. A gentle breeze came and blew his long platinum locks past his face.

Inside the house, Kagome found that she could not sleep. Silently, she lay beside Rin who was fast asleep and mumbling something about catching fish. Kagome sat up and gazed around the dark house. Smoke was still rising from the warm ambers of the fireplace. Watching the gentle rise of the smoke felt strangely soothing to Kagome. She moved away from her daughter and sat by the fireplace. Holding her hands to the warm ambers, the _miko_ suddenly felt the presence of a powerful youkai nearby. However, Kagome knew who it was. She reached for the kimono that she had been using as a blanket and slipped it on.

Kagome walked to the door and pushed its flap open. Immediately, she saw beautiful gleaming strands of silver floating gently behind a tree opposite the house. Kagome placed her slippers on and stepped outside the house.

Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts until he smelt that Kagome's scent was coming closer towards him. He stepped from the tree and turned around. There, half-way from the house, he saw the beautiful _miko_ standing with a kind smile on her face. "Can't sleep?" Kagome asked the handsome inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru moved away from the tree, walking slowly to his consort. "I do not need it as often as humans do."

Kagome's smile widened. "I thought you did not like human villages, what are you doing here?" she asked, melodiously. However, Sesshoumaru did not answer. He stood in front of her, his gaze turned to the side.

"Are you not disappointed with me, my hime?" Sesshoumaru asked, sorrow ringing in his deep velvety voice.

Kagome blinked at him. "Disappointed? With you, why?" she answered with a question of her own.

His gaze still turned from hers, Sesshoumaru answered, "The attack… I did not protect you." Kagome's gaze softened, "Really, and who told you that, my dear Taiyoukai?" Sesshoumaru finally turned his gaze at her. He was puzzled to see such a warm look on her features. He shut his eyes slowly, "Because I was not there to protect the pack… you had to exhaust your energy dangerously to defend them." His red eyelids parted, revealing sad, but beautiful golden orbs. "This Sesshoumaru has failed numerous times in his position as your Alpha Male."

Kagome reached her hand to his handsome face and tenderly cupped his cheek. "Really? I don't think you have failed me, Sesshoumaru…" His golden eyes that seem to glow in the dark, gazed down at his feet. "How could you say that, my hime?" he asked morosely.

"Because you have not failed me. If you had, you would have had to revive me using Tenseiga. Did you do that?" Kagome asked gently.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered, his eyes closed. _I hope that I never have to._

"So, you came just at the right time to save us, thank you. I would have hated to die so easily," Kagome joked. Sesshoumaru stared at her. He could not believe how at ease she was with him.

"But, I could not join you back at Cloud Palace when you went to find Rin. I have failed you twice… When I left the pack, Kyuro challenged me and I foolishly took his challenge, though I had suspected his intentions."

Kagome stepped closer to Sesshoumaru and held his face in both her hands. "But you came to save us. The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness was thinking of you… I am glad that you came in time to save us. That is all that matters to me. You came and that is most important, Sesshoumaru. You have not failed me. You have not failed us."

Sesshoumaru held Kagome close and held his head down to hers. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. "This Sesshoumaru does not deserve you."

Kagome chuckled, "Your cousins will agree with you."

"Let those fools think what they wish." He answered then he pulled away from her. "Kagome… Kyuro wishes to kill you because he believes that you are making me weak."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I thought it was because he hated humans."

"No. But that fool, did he just realize that this Sesshoumaru has lost his right to slay his nobles on Cloud Palace? I lost that right long before I met you; however, if this Sesshoumaru did not lose that right, perhaps, today's events could have been averted." said Sesshoumaru.

"True," Kagome replied, "and I would now be dead." Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at her. "If you did not roam the lands, I would have not run pass you crying and I would have killed myself on that cliff. And I think, perhaps you would not have met Rin as well."

Sesshoumaru smiled tenderly at Kagome. "Your words are correct. I would be residing in Cloud Palace and I would be most unhappy… but… in order to correct this error of mine, it is something I must do… though I do not wish to."

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome gazed sadly at him. She knew Cloud Palace held no happy memories for him. She moved towards the Taiyoukai and took hold of his hand. Holding it to her chest, Kagome lovingly said, "Then, as your wife, my place will be by your side." Sesshoumaru covered her small hands with his other larger one. "I suggest not making such a commitment to this Sesshoumaru." Kagome gazed into his eyes, confused. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru allowed himself, at that moment, to gaze directly into her sapphire blue orbs. "I shall be walking a very dangerous path, my hime. I will have many enemies that will wish to harm you because you are this Sesshoumaru's consort. I cannot place you in such danger knowingly." Kagome held a firmer grip on Sesshoumaru's hand and pressed it to her breasts. "No, I choose to place myself in this dangerous path. I am your wife, your Alpha Female. I will not allow you to walk this path alone. I am your constant companion, Sesshoumaru… my husband."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened his heart beating fast. He wondered why it was doing so. He removed his free hand from above hers and cupped her warm cheek. Then, Sesshoumaru bent down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes and placed her hands on the breastplate of his armor.

"Thank you," said Sesshoumaru softly. Nuzzling her head into the soft and lush fur of his mokomoko, Kagome replied, "I am your wife Sesshoumaru, I will always be by your side."

"Kagome, when we return from your world, I wish to experience my country and my people. Our journey will be long and tedious. Will you be willing to journey by my side?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he gazed into her eyes, his hand placed gently over hers on his breastplate.

Kagome was lost in his golden orbs, glowing softly in the darkness. "Yes… did I not say that I will always be by your side?"

"Thank you my beloved wife," Sesshoumaru uttered softly, as he brought her hand up to his lips and then affectionately placed on kiss on it.

Inside the house, Miroku and Sango watched the _miko_ and Taiyoukai silently. "Things sure are getting very romantic between those two," said Sango, softly. She continued to watch the couple that stood illuminated in the dark by the pale moonlight.

"Yes, and it worries me," Miroku replied.

"Do you not approve of Sesshoumaru's close relationship with Kagome-chan?

"I admit it is rather odd to witness such an intimate moment between the two. However, I am worried as what Inuyasha's reaction will be." Miroku explained.

Sango gasped softly, "I forgot about him." she gazed at Kagome and Sesshoumaru standing close to each other, whispering softly. "Even if Inuyasha no longer deserves Kagome-chan… I know if he were to witness this scene, he would be very hurt. Remember how he used to be with Kouga? If he finds out Kagome is now Sesshoumaru's Alpha female, things may get very destructive. But, the person who will be greatly hurt by such an outcome will be Kagome-chan."

"Then, I have to find him."

"Miroku?"

"It will be better if he found out from somebody he is close to." said Miroku, watching Kagome and Sesshoumaru step away from each other.

- - - - - - -

Moving through a deep and lush forest was Inuyasha. But, he moved cautiously, aware that something did not seem right about the forest. It was quiet, too quiet. "Keh, I can't believe that jerk beat me to that oni! KEH! Did I loose a lot of money because of that damned Sesshoumaru! It ain't everyday a whole village pays me to kill an oni. Damn, I really wanted to fight that oni. He sounded like a real tough guy with three heads or faces. When are villagers ever gonna get their stories right?"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He sniffed the air. _Kagome's scent?_ He raced through the forest, going higher up the mountain. _Kagome? Kagome's here? What she's doing here deep in this forest? I thought she would have run home crying by now!_ He hastened his pace until he got to what looked like the scene of a fierce battle. He picked an arrow from the ground and sniffed it. "This is Kagome's _hama-no-ya_… but," he gazed at the destruction in front of him and sniffed the air.

"Sesshoumaru's smell seems to be all over the place."

Inuyasha studied the scene of utter destruction. Tree trunks seem to have been broken violently and burnt at the same time. "Looks like that guy must have learnt a new trick. Probably has a new sword." Inuyasha smiled cruelly, "Yeah, it's not like that guy can fight using Tenseiga." He turned his back on the destruction and walked about following the traces of Kagome's scent. He stopped noticing where Kagome was. "She fell here. Keh, and that brat and Jaken were here… so was that two headed dragon… and Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha spun around, "Did Sesshoumaru attack Kagome to get to me? Keh, not happy getting Tenseiga back, he wants Tessaiga too?" But, Inuyasha stopped, noticing that the path of destruction led away from Kagome. "That's strange. If Sesshoumaru was attacking Kagome, wouldn't she be in the path of destruction?" He gazed around and smelt that other youkai were in the vicinity. He could smell that many of them were killed by Sesshoumaru near Kagome. It was as if his brother was defending the _miko_.

"This doesn't make any sense, why would Sesshoumaru protect Kagome? She's human!"

Inuyasha noticed that a lot of youkai had perished in the battle; however, their remains were removed from that place of carnage. He walked to the scene of utter destruction and saw a lone youkai female placing an oil lamp on the ground. There must have been nearly a hundred oil lamps placed at such a terrible place. But, the glow they produced, created at peaceful atmosphere. Inuyasha was awed at such a sight. He saw the beautiful and tall youkai stand and then walk away.

He leapt towards the female. She turned around and opened her mouth, emitting a piercing scream. Inuyasha felt to his knees, his hands placed firmly over his dog-like ears. "Stop, stop! I wanna know what happened to the human female!" he shouted.

The Himitsu-mono female stopped screaming. "You have the same blood in your body as Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama."

"Yeah, it's regrettable!" Inuyasha answered gruffly.

The long haired female gazed at Inuyasha. She had never before encountered a male so rude in behavior. "You ask about the human female, which are you referring to?"

"Huh?" said Inuyasha stunned to see that the female spoke though her mouth had vanished from her face. "Which?" he asked; then, he remembered Rin. "Oh, the adult female."

"She is safe." the youkai female answered.

"Oh that's good," Inuyasha answered. "Is she in your village?" he asked, wanting to see Kagome.

"No, of course not, she safe with her husband."

Inuyasha's blood ran cold. "Hus-band?" he asked.

The Himitsu-mono female was growing tired of answering Inuyasha's questions. "Yes, do you not know? Sesshoumaru O-Mikoto-sama has taken a human, a powerful miko as his consort."

Immediately, Inuyasha pushed the Himitsu-mono female to the ground, his claws wrapped around her slender neck. "YOU LIE! Sesshoumaru hates humans! He would never take a human as his wife! YOU LIE!"

The Himitsu-mono female glared furiously at him. "Get off me you vile hanyou! I do not tell falsehoods! The consort of Sesshoumaru is indeed a miko and she is with child!"

Inuyasha was stunned. _I knew it!_

Then the female below him opened her mouth and shrieked loudly. All of a sudden, the air was filled with more piercing shrieks. Inuyasha jumped away and fled. He could smell that he was being chased by more of those odd youkai. _I knew it! I knew I wasn't the father of that baby! I can't believe Kagome cheated on me with Sesshoumaru! _

_And she had the nerve to say that she never cheated on me! That bitch! That fucking whore! To cheat on me with my own brother! Keh, Sesshoumaru, next time I see you I'm gonna kill you! _

"Humph, yeah right Kagome, I knew I was the not only man you gave yourself too!" said Inuyasha spitefully, as he continued to run from the mountain.

End of Chapter.

* * *

I hope everyone loved this chapter! It took a long time to write and proof it, but luckily, I had help!

Thank you so much Cindygirl for helping me proof this chapter! I would be lost without you! Thank you!

All right people, I am taking a short break from writing this story to concentrate on my novel. Since I was sick in December and January I really did not get any work done on my novel, so I'm taking a short hiatus from writing fanfictions for a couple of months. But, don't worry I will be back with chapters to thrill.

Coming next in the upcoming chapters of Kagome, Lady of the West:

Sesshoumaru and Kagome return to her time for her first appointment with the obstetrician and Sesshoumaru's first outing in modern day Tokyo. What will happen? Will the Taiyoukai get a bad case of cultural shock? Will their visit be peaceful?

When they return to the Sengoku Jidai, Sesshoumaru returns to the Seibu no Kyutei to 'experience' his kingdom. But, do all this subjects, youkai and human, live in perfect harmony?

Of course, during their travels in the Seibu no Kyutei the inevitable reunion between the brothers will happen! What will Kagome's reaction be when she sees Inuyasha again?

Find out in the upcoming chapters of Kagome, Lady of the West!

Only on Fanfiction dot net!


End file.
